Not so different after all
by BlueWolfGirl365
Summary: Kayla is an ER doctor who lives in Texas, but with some freak accident gets caught up in a decepticon battle with the autobots. Can she save a Prime when he needs her most? And will she find love in a new life as an autobot helper? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1 Revised

_**Guess who's baaack ;) Not only am I back for good, but I have a whole lot of KAPOW for ya! **_

_**After a couple of maybe years... eh I dunno, I decided I would take a break, for that I did, and am finally back with a new site, a whole network of chapters being updated revised and renewed. So, without further adue, here is the wonderful story, rewritten and maybe lengthened, Not So Different After All...**_

_**Transformer Universe is Not My Own**_

* * *

><p>It was another one of those nights where I would wake up from the on-call beeper calling me into the emergency ward on my day off, because they needed me, and believe me they did. Truthfully, I didn't mind it, because I was already a well-known doctor and one of the very few veteran doctors that have been working there since they had done their intern and residency back in their freshman year of medical school.<p>

When I had entered the small Texas hospital I was suddenly bombarded with doctors and nurses asking and ushering me to each and every direction, in a definite fit for my help. It was going to be another long night that much I knew.

Fortunately, a few of the other newer doctors showed up to let me leave at my normal time. Which was around nine o'clock in the morning. Starving and nearly restless from a good four hours of working non-stop since I had gotten there. I finally headed towards my breakfast place just a few blocks away and a good walking distance as well.

Knocking on the door of the dimly lit restaurant, a smile lit my own face as the familiar owner rounded the corner to let me in. "Another call from the ER?" he asked, with an expression of disbelief when he opened the door to let me in. Once inside, the bacon and coffee scented residence, I decided to plop and slump down at my usual spot at the bar. A long sigh, and a rest of my head on the back of the seat, and I was golden.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." I said, pausing to look up as Pete rose his eyebrows, egging me on for more like he always did, while he got the coffee ready. "I had a car accident to deal with, but thank god it was only one, or else I would've died myself trying to save more elderly getting random heart attacks on the road."

"Sounds awful" Pete said slowly, and as he did, he poured my coffee. Coffee was the best on a rather chilly morning in Houston. "Thanks," I said as soon as he finished pouring. Taking a sip, I thought about my night and almost immediately held my finger up before Pete could continue, "Here's the best part…" I drew out as a good gossiper might do (not saying I am, but I do love to listen) "Three, three GROWN MEN came in with injuries all over their bodies and obvious broken limbs. So when I asked them what happened, do you know what they said to me? They told me that they were trying some 'jackass moves, like from the movie jackass'!"

Pete chuckled at this, "My dear Kayla, did you tell them that they can't read warning labels?" he asked as his southern drawl was brought out with his sincere sarcasm. Smiling devilishly, I shook my head and brought the cup to my mouth for a gulp before I continued, "Nope, I smacked all three upside the head with my clipboard, and then I told them off… it was as easy as making pie on a Sunday morning, they were that easy to scare".

"Kayla, Kayla, Kayla" Pete shook his head with a smile on his face, taking a sip of his own coffee, he looked out towards the now filled sidewalk of bussling people going to church or going towards something to eat. "You need to be careful, you may lose your job one day for harassing the patient. Or worse yet get sued."

Scoffing at this, I shook my head, "They won't fire me, they need me" I finished speaking, by sipping on the coffee.

It was about thirty minutes later that people had started to come in to the restaurant, which was around nine-thirty when it's supposed to open, but with Pete being a good father figure he decided that he'd open up for me at one just in case I got out a little earlier and needed a good meal before I went off again. He always took care of me, and I always came in and entertained him, ever since I had started residency, this was the place I would go too.

With my feet propped up on the chair next to me I read through my nook that I got from Barnes and Nobles a few weeks ago and lately it's been my addiction. Pete on the other hand was reading his newspaper across from me and pouring himself and me coffee when needed. A simple way to put it, this was my safe place to just sit and relax and that is also two blocks away from the hospital I work at.

Taking another sip of my coffee I soon felt eyes on me and looked to Pete who was staring at me with wide and concerning eyes. "What?" I asked, with a shrug of my shoulders casually.

"Kayla, about right now with those eight cups of coffee already I think I should take the cup away and give ya some good ole cold water." Snorting I took another gulp of my coffee and set it down with a clink to the metal counter, "Now Pete, you know that, that wouldn't be necessary. I mean even if you tried you wouldn't be able to get the coffee pot away from me." I said with a smile, though he knew I was dead serious, and was living on the coffee now to keep me awake for another call I was sure I'd get soon. Chuckling he looked me in the eyes before grabbing his newspaper again, "you got that right."

We were casual, just sipping as good friends did, and every so often, Pete would leave me to refill or take orders, but then again, he was the owner. So the workers that did work here, were doing their jobs while Pete was the good owner that gave courtesy and a check to all his guests just to see how they were doing. I was about to take another sip of my now tenth coffee, when all of a sudden we heard a loud boom and screaming coming from outside. Almost immediately, everyone turned to see what was going on, but all we could see were people running the other direction away from the hospital.

When a girl came in, panting hard I started to get a bit worried and put my nook down. When she barely caught her breath she looked back and screamed before fainting. My doctor instincts kicked in and soon I was kneeling besides her. Giving her the check to see if she was breathing.

"Oh My God! Is she okay?" A rather large woman said with a very thick southern accent that very nearly annoys me. "She's fine, now could everyone please step away so I could assess the damage?" I said feeling a pulse and faint breathing. Pete came in and started pushing people away, "Come on, she is a doctor so she can help, but she does need some room." As soon as I touched the girl to lift her legs, a loud boom was heard off in the distance, and looking outside I noticed smoke rising from where the hospital was at.

"Oh no…" I trailed off, and looked to the girl on the floor who was coming too. Knowing that Pete would know how to take care of her I looked to him who nodded. "Thank you" I said reluctantly, and stood to walk out the door.

As soon as I was outside I had to back up because all of a sudden a large metal foot came down in front of me and kept walking forward towards the hospital. I must say it shocked the hell out of me, and almost made me think twice about what I was about to do. "There's no way..." I said, but already knew what my stubborn mind would do, so I looked in the direction of the hospital.

Determined to make it to the hospital I ran for the road that was just small enough for a pickup to get through. However I just had to look up at the magnificent thing that almost stepped on me. I was rather shocked to see a large silver robot that had jet wings for a back walking towards the other black robot that was down the road. "Death con two" I said with a huff of humor and continued walking, shaking my head in the process.

"My parents wouldn't believe the story that I'm going to tell em" I mentioned to myself, while walking as fast as I could, and keeping mindful of the large robots from a comic book that could come down and squash me if they felt like it. Making my way down, I stopped in-between the three way road and was about to sneak my way to the end of the road which was about four shops away from the hospital. Taking a deep breath in, I readied myself but stopped immediately when I heard engines roaring and looked behind me like a deer caught in headlights. A police car was strolling down the road, which made me sigh in relief.

Going into the middle of the road I put my hands out to stop the cop, and when he did I looked to the driver's seat and I think my eyes grew about two sizes because there was nobody driving! "Oh shit!" I said and took off running, at the sound of shifting metal I looked back to see the car change into another big robot that started off towards me. Skimming to a halt I ran in the direction of the hospital but stopped when I saw two more robots one in black and the other green and instead of running after me they ran after the other robots that happened to be behind me.

Once they were gone I once again reluctantly ran towards the hospital which was a little ways away now, but before I got to the door I had to duck because a robot came flying my way and just barely hit me. Debri hit my head and caused a few scratches, but when I made it in, the very thought of myself hurt was not the first thing on my list. People were hiding inside the hospital doors and I had to shove through them to get to the front desk.

"Martha what happened?" I gasped, just barely catching my breath and trying to calm my head that tried to wrap its way around what was happening at this moment. "Kayla, your forehead!" She squealed and grabbed a cloth from underneath to wipe my head. "I don't have time for this," I said irritated and brushing her off, "What happened?!"

Getting the point, she sat down, throwing the cloth away and giving me the defeated look, "Well, all of a sudden these robots came on the TV and then they were right there, the patients are alright but the satellite is gone" She said in the annoying high pitched drawl.

"Okay thank you Marty" I said and headed for the staircase, but was stopped by a warm fat hand clenching my wrists. "Honey where do you think you're going?"

"Going to the roof" I said trying to get out of her tough grip. "Now why would you do that?" she asked, concerned, tightening her grip more, and shaking her head. "Because if I don't check to see if the electricity is still working and the satellite hasn't blown the transformer then I won't have to worry about the people that are on life support", this time I said it sternly and she gratefully dropped my hand sighing.

"Fine, but be careful!" she yelled after me. Opening the door to the roof I saw another black robot a couple of feet away on top of a building looking down upon the city. Looking to the satellite and back to the robot I ran to the satellite and tried to lift it away from the cables.

Although, having a history of bad strength and embarrassment's from it I couldn't exactly lift the satellite and wasted the precious time I had before I looked up and saw a jet transform into the silver robot landing on top of the building that I was on. The contact with the roof made a large vibration, making me fall to the ground, and when I tried to get up my footing was caught in the cables that were still intact.

"Lord Megatron, Prime!" the silver robot said in a scratched voice to the black one from afar, and then looked down to me struggling. When I finally got my foot loose I stood and got away from the hand that threatened to grab me but lost my balance and fell over the edge. Screaming, my last thought was... 'Holy Crap... I'm going to die!'

I swear that my life flashed before my eyes, because all I saw was the ground nearing me and fast. That is until a large metal hand came into view and collided with my body. Instead of reacting I just stared wide eyed at the ground, not breathing, just staying still like a frozen Popsicle. "Sorry about that" a deep voice said that startled me back into the present making me take in a big gulp of air that soon led to a short fit of coughing. Shaking I tried to lift myself from the hand to look at the robot that was currently holding me.

Starting from the knees I worked my eyes up to the face, and believe me I think my breath caught in my throat. "Holy-" I started, but stopped when I heard something above my head move. "Priiiimmeee!" A rather deeper scratched voice said aloud from above. Instead of being the jet-robot, I saw the black robot jump straight for me and the robot holding me now known as Prime. However, before I could scream Prime pulled his hand back and clutched me to what I think was his chest. In reality, I was just dazed confused and utterly shocked, 'What the hell is happening!' I thought, and was still trying to regain my breath, my pulse now going way too fast for my mind to keep on thinking.

When the black robot came to the ground I thought that with the length of the tower that he would have died instantly, but boy was I wrong. As soon as he landed centimeters away he aimed straight for the side of the Primes torso, but instead of hitting him the robot known as Prime put his arm in the way. The fight was underway when the Prime's deep voice said "Megatron!" back to the black robot in a grunt-like manner.

Closing my eyes I don't remember much except for the clashing of metal against metal, the movement of the plates underneath, and the grunts from the Prime. I don't even remember when it ended, because in the next moment I shot up and realized that I awoke in a stretcher on the back of an emergency vehicle.

"Mrs. Reaten please lay back down" a man about my age said who had dark brown hair that was somewhat lengthy with blue eyes, and a slight unshaved beard. Shaking my head after I put it in my palms I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had just happened. Thankfully when I shot up I could still notice that I was indeed still in Houston, and actually a few blocks from the hospital.

"Mrs. Reaten please lay back down" he said a little more concerned than usual. "Ms.-" I mumbled in my hands that made him give a confused noise as to what I said. "It's Ms. Kayla Harper, I am no longer married" I stated with a little snap to my voice as I lifted my head and stared into his blue eyes.

"Oh-" he trailed, and looked at me in confusion. "We eloped and he cheated, plus it was when I was sixteen so it doesn't really count" I was bitter even after just having met this EMT. It seemed that whenever Brent was brought up I was always still attached and bitter to the subject. Even when I'm in dangerous situations as well.

"Hmm, makes sense with your age" he said before he checked my vitals. "May I ask, what's going on?"

"The information is confidential"

"What do you—" I started, feeling a needle go in, making me fall back into another long sleep.

The next time I woke up, I was back in another bed, but this time I was in a room. Looking around I noticed that my purse had been retrieved and another pair of clothes now sat on the nightstand, obviously not my own.

"What in the world is going on…" I whispered and rubbed my forehead when it started to ache, and at the first touch of my brown hair I was disgusted. Looking to the door across from me I grabbed my new set of clothes and headed for the bathroom door. Once inside I had to cover my eyes from the bright light that shaded the room. Turning the shower to hot I proceeded to look in the mirror, and what I saw equally increased the disgust I felt. My body was bruised, I had scars, and I was covered in grime!

"UCK!" I said to myself and felt the steam of the shower rise up and into the air. Looking back to the mirror I pointed to myself, "You are definitely getting a shower", and went into the shower.

**10 minutes later-**

"Aaah" I sighed happily when I got out of the shower and into the cool air. With two towels on me I walked across the room to look for a hair blow dryer considering there wasn't one in the bathroom. Going through all of the drawers I gave up and decided to put my new clothes on.

Looking at myself in the mirror I was somewhat pleased and wondered who picked out the clothes. I wore a purple tank top with a light colored flared jeans, and black flats. My hair went down in a wet mass of blackish brown curls. However I wasn't very pleased with my hairs state, and flicked my hair to one side of my face before I took a deep breath and started out the door. "I wonder whose house I'm in" I asked myself, grabbing hold of the handle and twisting.


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

**_Good Afternoon, _**

**_Thought I wasn't going to write, eh? Well, I'm here again, with chapter two, and let me tell you, I've done a lot to these chapters that has fixed it to it's max. However, I'm sure you all are wondering what's happening to Not So Different After All, why chapters are disappearing? Well, here is the thing, if I keep it up, then fanfictions will think I've copyrighted, so, I figured there really is no point in keeping the old story, when it's just getting a bit of a primp and clean up. So, with every new chapter I write on this side, the older ones that I've revised disappear. To where Not So Different After All, ends up disappearing and being replaced by NSDAA the revised version. I do hope this doesn't cause a whole lot of ruckus, because I am doing this for a purpose._**

**_Also, if you want the most recent upload, the live upload before the fanfiction upload? Then please feel free to subscribe to me on Wattpad, or my Website, where I tend to upload a day before this upload. The best way to find my website URL, and the wattpad link, is through my website at..._**

**_rizzies-works .weebly .com _**_((Do not forget to get rid of the spaces))_

**_Again, I have no claim to the Transformer Universe, and those reading my stories, please keep in mind it is an Out of Character and is a fanfiction, meaning it doesn't always relate to past transformers histories, or even the movies. It is just a major spin-off, or as I like to say... my perspective of the transformers universe. So, in a way, it's still sort of my own creation ^_^_**

* * *

><p>When I pulled the door open, I soon found myself in a lobby like area. The front desk was the centerpiece to what I think was a one floor hotel, but from what's been going on lately, I just couldn't say for certain. The floor was in a U-type fashion with other doors around me ending towards the front that seemed to be very open to the outside street. It had a simple grey and black coloring that I found nice, and when I stopped looking around I noticed a soft cough to get my attention. Eyes shifted towards the front desk where a man sat. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties and was seemingly quite content at staring at me with those blank blue eyes. Making my way to the front desk I happened to notice the grey's within his blonde hair.<p>

"Do I need to check out?" I asked sincerely, considering I had no clue as to what I was doing here in this one floor 'hotel'. It was quite awkward for me to ask such a question in the first place, so I just waited, tapping my fingers on the marble counter top and biting my lip in question. Thankfully, he shook his head and stood to lean over the counter towards me. The sudden movement startled me so I backed away, afraid of what might happen. With a wave closer from his hand I leaned in and listened for what he was about to say. Wondering if what I was in was for sure a dream. "No, but I would like for you to follow me to the other building. It's kind of urgent." He whispered into my ear in a secretive way, making me feel a churn of disgust and the color drain from my face at his request.

"Uhm, no thanks. So, since I don't have to pay to check out, I am just gonna go." I said as I tried to quickly get away from him without being too rude. Heading towards the door slowly I kept my caution at a high alert level. And definitely by this point I was muddling through my blank mind to try and figure out what the hell I did last night. Many thoughts ran through my brain and it all lead to being drugged. I did remember having a needle go into my arm and that was about it for as far as I could go back.

So lost in my world, that when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I jumped, realized who it was and did a half twirl to kick him in the side and then jab him in the neck before I could take off out the door. With my heart racing and my breath picking up the same pace I finally felt the shock come in my throat when I recognized that the road that I was on was nowhere near Texas. 'What is going on!' my mind screamed, as I looked around me and even up at the tall buildings.

"Hey!" I heard a hoarse voice behind me and turning to see the same guy standing with the door open. Going into an adrenaline rush, I gave him no chance to grab me again before I had started to run down the street, but skidded to a stop when I saw military guys standing in front of a gate. Looking behind me I noticed the guy waddling over towards me with a pointed finger. Squealing I ran for the soldiers, "Excuse me!" I said quickly out of breath. Even though it was just meters away from the small one floor hotel. "Ma'am we need you to step away" One of the soldiers said as I neared too close.

"What do you mean? I need your help, that guy was going to rape me," Bewildered, I pointed to the guy who was getting closer as the time passed. My own self inching away and trying to get closer towards the military men. "Ma'am we need you to step away, this is the second warning, next time there won't be any" the same solider said to me. Pushing me away a little just to keep me from getting closer. "What the hell do you mean? I am being chased! I mean aren't you guys supposed to be the bodyguards to our country, what the hell?" I said when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked behind me to see the guy right there. Screaming I grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back then heeled him in the stomach before I put the heel of my foot above his windpipe.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the other guard finally yelled realizing that I was in danger, but what I thought was the exact opposite, as he radioed somebody that a crazy woman was getting ready to kill Steve."Wait, you guys-"I started but was grabbed harshly by the one solider that annoyed me the most. "Ma'am this is a federal offense and you will be-"

"Jerry its okay let her go, she's the one that they want" the other guy said when he got done with his little walkie talkie radio thing a ma-jig. "Really?" he said, loosening his grip that I reluctantly shoved away from me, "This is the girl?" he continued in disbelief. Wary of my actions in the process, as I straightened out my clothes, and huffed. "I'm not stupid I can hear you. Why? Because I'm right here!" I said a little frustrated as to what was going on. Meanwhile the guy known as Steve was on the ground and was still moaning. "We need to bring you inside for a little talk" the solider in front of me with the walkie talkie said and motioned me towards the gates.

"Now why would I do that?" I said with sass as I put my hands on my hips, yet keeping my ground. "You two didn't even have the balls to save my ass, and now you want to take me in? For what? I didn't do anything but save my own ass."

"Because we are military officers and opposing us could result in a military offense" the one behind me said, and lightly pushed me forward, but I stopped him by putting a hand up. "I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, thank you" I said staying my ground and crossing my arms. "I still need a reason as to why anyone wants me over here"

"Ma'am that is confidential information, we just need to have a brief conversation with you and then you can be on your way. If you resist, we will take course action" the one behind me said. Getting frustrated, I pursed my lips, and mulled it over a bit, before finally walking after the solider who had opened the gate by now. Looking around it seemed to be a normal building, however when we got to the garage door I was surprised to find it a little large for a simple semi-truck to stay in. On command to the soldier's voice it opened and when the lights shined through in the light of the day I was surprised to find a pure white hangar type place hidden inside the building.

My mouth opened wide as I took in all of it. Inside was a huge area where people were creating and analyzing stuff, and as I was taken to a specific spot I was even more surprised to find that all of the men and women working in the building were of a military background. The badges and ribbons saying it all. Looking to the left of me I saw a semi-truck and a couple of other cars parked in the hangar off to the side. Although when I heard a "follow me" I was slightly confused when there was a staircase leading up to a balcony type place where others were on computers. "Is this some place where you military jocks come and fix up your cars and weaponry?" I asked, motioning towards the truck stop behind me, and heard a snicker come from that exact place.

"Actually Ms. Harper, this is a secret military base called N.E.S.T, I am Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox, and it is very nice to meet you" he said leaving his hand out to shake it in a professional manner. "It's nice to meet you too Lt. Colonel Lennox, but what exactly am I doing here in the middle of a large city?"" I asked, after shaking his hand, the tone in my voice was clear that I was wanting answers now and not later. "That is a very good question…" he started, and with a wave to his hand from behind me I heard the start of an engine and looked to see the semi move over to where we were at. Confused I made my way to the edge of the railing, but was held back by a hand to my arm. "I would step back if I were you" Lennox said to me in a serious tone, and nodding a bit I stepped back.

All of a sudden I heard metal shifting and gears' moving in a wonderful sound, but when I saw what was really going on and what was forming before me I was suddenly hit with everything that happened the day before. Because right in front of me was this big metal robot with blue and red coloring on it. Although, when it moved towards me I couldn't look away from the serious and tired looking blue eyes that seemed to bore right into mine. "I was hoping to let him tell you, Ms. Harper, as to why you are here, and to also introduce you to our good friend, the autobot leader, Optimus Prime." At first I was fascinated by those big blue eyes, but when he shifted a bit reality came crashing down on me like a boulder. Confusion and reality were messing with me, and at this point I needed to sit down, but firmly stood my place. Not understanding what I was supposed to do, I just started with the simple stuff, "Mahh—my name is Kayla Harper, it's – v-very nice to meet you" I stuttered, but mentally slapped myself when I felt the embarrassment rise to my face.

"It is equally a pleasure to meet a person of your standards" His deep voice said, and instantly I recognized the voice as the metal hand that saved me from death. Going into a deep thought I almost missed everyone's eyes on me, and in an instant I went from deep thought to being ten times more embarrassed than the stuttering issue that happened not moments ago. "I- what do you mean by a person of my standards?" I questioned, knowing full well that I was known in Texas as a number one Emergency Care Doctor, that had saved many lives from the brink of death. However, Texas was as far as I got with my degree from Yale, and Texas was were I mainly stayed. So knowing me outside of Texas was hardly even possible. "You are a doctor are you not?" his voice rumbled through the now silent hangar, which didn't help my nervous heart from beating faster from all the attention.

"Yes, but I do not specialize in anything in particular. You see I'm an ER doctor that deals with emergency cases" Looking into his shining blue eyes all the nervous breakdown and the stuttering went away, and it felt like it was just me and him. The oddest feeling in the world, and I couldn't exactly explain why either, so I just let it be. He shifted slightly and nodded in understanding, but before he went on he put his hand close to the floor of the platform. Clearly confused with his hand being right in front of my feet he continued, "I need you to hop on my hand if you will?"

Without further complaints I gulped and then put my hands on the railing. I wasn't entirely afraid of heights; it's just that when it comes to trusting a moving robot and the platform underneath your feet, I'd choose the platform any day. But today wasn't going to be one of those days, so I took in a deep breath of fresh air through my nose and hoisted myself over the edge. Landing in a semi-graceful crouch I then looked to Lennox and the people that were watching me behind him intently. "Trust him" was all Lennox said, and when I nodded I slowly started to sit down until I could grab the metal with my hands. Once I was situated I looked to Optimus who was waiting patiently, 'What a gentleman' I thought and felt a soft smile appear on my lips before I nodded towards those blue eyes.

He moved slowly enough for me not to get a whiplash, and for a first time rider on a robots hand it was a lot smoother than a wooden rollercoaster. The odd sensation churned in my stomach as yet again I felt that emotion swirl through me like a burning flame. 'What is this?' I questioned, feeling as if this was unreal. "This is a bit unreal" I had to say out loud, and grabbed tighter on the plates to see if I was dreaming or not. Optimus didn't say anything as he walked on.

Now facing the other robots that were slightly smaller I smiled and waved politely while trying to hide my overall fear of them. With his other arm, Optimus pointed to a smaller robot on the end that definitely looked female to me, but you couldn't say when it came to potential alien robots. "This is Arcee, the only auto bot femme—"

"Optimus, I don't mean to be rude," I interrupted, "but I am not entirely sure on what's going on here, and what I'm doing here anyway's with alien robot things that I just met? I mean all of it is a lot more than unreal, its something that you see out of a comic book. " Nodding in understanding he sighed in a weird way and went on about how their world and the war that was raging on between the autobots and decepticons had destroyed their planet and that they have come here, and what they have done in the past six years on earth. I must admit that it was a rather intriguing story and listened until the very end. Once he was done the introductions went on, "So the one next to Arcee is Jolt, then Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Jazz, Mudflap and Skids, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Mirage?" I said when he was finished telling me all the names of each of the autobots. To which he nodded and then lifted me to his face so we could see face to face.

"Ms. Kayla, we need you to keep our secret, but in order to do so we cannot let you out of our site" he said in a deep and serious tone, making my spine tremble with the sheer base of volume that he used rocked through the plates underneath me. "Why just me? There were plenty of others that saw this, and I'm sure the whole world knows about you, so why me?" I knew it was a question at some point that was needing answered and in fact I think they all knew it would come as well. "This is true, but we need you in the department of health, teaching those about the human anatomy and emergency care. From our records, you are the youngest with the highest degree of knowledge, and we have picked you to be able to not only concentrate on what you have certified in, but to be able to certify in other enhancements as well. The anatomy of cybertronians." Optimus said, and then continued, "You will be apprenticing with Ratchet our lead medic. At this point, my mouth had dropped, I couldn't believe the proposal he was handing me, and the fact that they wanted someone like me to learn their anatomy, their structure, and to what? Teach other military personell such tactics?

"So what's in it for me?" I honestly couldn't believe that I just bargained with an autobot alien leader, and almost felt the embarassement for him when it blurted out of my mouth after I mauled everything over. "Ms. Kayla, we hope that you don't mind, but we need you to stay here for a while and help with the autobots. We aren't certain when you can leave, but all of the autobots and I are here to help if you need anything. "Lennox said, and Optimus proceeded to turn around to let me down, but I just watched Lennox, and didn't get up from my position on Optimus' hand.

"So," I started, and put a hand to my chin, "If I am to stay here for a little while, then where am I to stay and what about my things?" "We have given you an apartment and have taken all of your belongings and moved them there until we can further arrange to your exact accomidations." "You did what?" I asked a little shocked as to what they did and how they accomplished it in under a day. "Yes we took all that belonged to you and put it in one of the rooms of the hotel next to us, and your dog is safely there as well" Lennox confirmed. "Casey is here too?"

"If you mean your dog, then yes" he said with an awkward yet warm smile. In reality I was just not buying all of this and after thinking about it a little more and getting off of Optimus's hand I was finally ready to face what was to come. Even if it meant I had no idea as to what I was really doing here. "Fine, I will stay here, and keep your secret, but I have one condition." I said firmly with a finger raised towards Lennox and Optimus. "Anything" Optimus said, his blue eyes strangely intent on my persona. "I want to start work first thing tomorrow"

Smiling, they both agreed to my condition, and let me get off the platform to show me a tour of the place. It was beautiful, in a futuristic secret base kind of way, and after a while I got used to the fact that I was going to be living here temporarily. However, when I got back to the one floored hotel I felt sorry for the guy that I injured because he was no longer there, and it nearly knocked my socks off when we went to a door and it opened to be an elevator. "This thing goes up right?" I asked the soldiers' who were escorting me, and they nodded, pressing the 34th floor. Then turning right down a big light brown hallway with somewhat bright lights, I proceeded to watch the numbers on the doors as we neared what was to be my new apartment. When we finally reached the last door on the right that was numbered 138; they gave me the new keys that were finally mine and left in a silent hurry down the hall.

"Weird…" I whispered when they turned to go into the elevator, and proceeded to put the keys into the lock and turned the knob when I heard the click. Opening the door I was half expecting something low class like the hotel it was made out to be, but what I saw was completely and utterly different. Something that shocked me, yet made my heart melt when I saw its inner beauty.

"Oh my gho-osh" I whispered to myself and felt the dark brown walls of the small entry way. To the right of me was a small closet, but when I took a small step forward I was in both a state of shock and awe. "I can't believe that this is mine!" I laughed in excitement as I took in the place. The small entry way gave in to a large living room like area that was facing a beautiful view of the city, and right behind the large living room was an even bigger and wider kitchen space with an island and red black granite on top of a light colored cabinet space. The living room was amazing and almost brought tears to my eyes, because in front of the cream colored couches that were obviously my lazy boys was a medium sized red bricked fireplace that had a flat screen TV on top of it. It was enough to call home, and when I saw the large window on either side of it that led towards the end of the kitchen in an "L" shaped fashion I wanted to cry at the beauty of the view. Smiling I hugged myself at all that surrounded me, but was replaced with loneliness and discomfort when I knew that I wasn't home.

What got me out of the lonely and depressing state was the sound of smelling underneath the far right side door. Smiling wide at what I knew was behind that door I slowly stood and padded my way towards over, before kneeling on my toes in front of it. "Caasseeeyyy" I whispered long and slow for him to hear and was rewarded with more sniffing under the door along with a few soft whine's. Chuckling I grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door, but only got half way through when the big English mastiff came tackling down on me. Falling to the floor laughing I was rewarded with a lot of slobbery kisses, and when the rubbing of his big head all over me was over I then looked on past the dog towards what was now my room.

Standing I headed towards this unknown territory; with my hand on the door frame I knew that I was scared. So Casey who had already been in the room for god knows how long came to stand beside me and nudged my hand. Looking down I smiled from the encouragement and continued towards the room. Awe escaped me when I took in the one and only room of the whole apartment. It was large like the rest of the apartment and had a fairly decent view as well, but this time what really got to me was the king size bed that was easy for Casey to just walk right on when he needed. "We really have to get this interior designers number" I commented to Casey who nudged my hand again and whined softly. The walls were a deep red, unlike the living room and kitchen walls, and the black brick made a beautiful almost circular design on the wall behind the black headboard of the massive bed. Walking up to the bed I felt the soft covers of the light brown and silken sheets of my new pillows and comforters.

"Wow, we sure did it in this time Casey." Speaking absently while I happened to feel yet another nudge to my hand. Looking across from me I noticed that on the far left hand side on the corner a door was there and wondered if it was the bathroom or the closet. So heading over to the door and turning the knob I was taken aback at the sheer beauty of the small but decent room. "So they did go through my underwear drawer" I commented to no one but myself and proceeded to walk into the closet that had all my clothes and shoes within it. For a closet, it was practically another house for me and Casey, because it was GI- hugic, and it even made my clothes size look small against the bare wall of racks and hangars.

"If the closet is here, then the bathroom is…" I started and popped my head out to notice another door across from me, but this time it was a French double door. So naturally I smiled wide and bounded my way towards the bathroom; which has and always will be my favorite spot in the whole apartment. Grabbing both knobs I looked down at Casey for enthusiasm which he gave with a big 'woof', and on cue I threw the doors open.

It was amazing, and to be clear it was BIG too. "Definitely my favorite part of the whole sha'bang", I commented softly to both me and Casey. Because believe it or not, but me and him are bathroom buddies. He loves to take baths so I would give him a soapy bath and then hop in the shower with my clothes on to rinse him clean, and it took up most of my weekends to do so, yet towards the end of his shower I would love to smell the lavender soap that I would put on him. I know, manly right? Anyways when I opened the doors I was surprised to call this mine, because it had a jet tub and a walk in shower with multiple faucets and brand new towels on the rack along with my cotton plush robe that was against the tiled room wall on a small hook.

"I am definitely going to have to thank this person when I am done."

It was later that evening when Casey and I had eaten to our hearts content and had settled in and were in bed listening to some Tim McGraw on my iPod all curled when I started thinking about tomorrow. "I'm a bit scared" I told Casey as I rubbed his back to which he replied by stretching out further against my legs. "I mean, if you were there…" I started, but trailed off about the events of my day in my thoughts. It was about 8:30 when I was started to bob off, so I turned my alarm clock to 7 and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

_**Hello Loves ^_^ **_

_**Now, this chapter is a combination of Chapter's 5,6 and I believe 7 of the original story. Please enjoy, and if you'd like, I would love to know how this story is going for you so far. Is it better than the original? Or is it different? How do you like it?**_

_**I do not own transformers, if I did, then I'd be living in their world.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning when my alarm clock went off I had to slam my hand on it to stop it from it's indecent noise. Rubbing my temples from the annoying sound, I slid off the covers and got up to head off into the shower. However, when the cold water hit my back I had to gasp, and suddenly I was awake and ready for some good coffee to start off my day. Stepping out I wrapped the towel around me and then proceeded to make my way into the closet to decide what I should wear for the new day on the job. It was a little weird to think that just a few days ago, I had been working at the hospital, and now I was in this place. A military base for whatever reason… though, the more I thought about it, the more it confused me, so I stopped questioning it, and decided to just try and go with the flow. No matter how weird it is to be talking to robot aliens who call themselves Autobots. I chuckled at the thought, and just went about my closet.<p>

Deciding that a pair of dark skinny jeans and an old black tank top that said 'Hook 'em horns' on the front with a small jacket and my loafer shoes that were my casual, was a good start to work. It was just a large garage, so the need to dress up was few and little concern to me, for I knew I had no idea what I had gotten myself into when I agreed to this.

Once in the kitchen I turned my new flat screen on and watched the news while making myself cereal and giving Casey some good Ol'roy to start off our day.

'Later this week we have been confirmed about the Texas chaos, and to take us down there now here's Vanessa Sherrill to tell us all about it, Vanessa? The TV anchor said which immediately got my attention so I turned the volume up to hear better.

Thank you John, So earlier this week there was an incident that killed and injured many people in this small town in Texas. However, we couldn't get a good interview with the people of the town, just some video clips that we are going to playback here.'

With my Coco Crispies in tow I sat down at one of the island stools and watched with concern at the news channel on the TV in front of me. The video they showed however was of many people running and screaming around like chickens with their heads cut off. Snorting I mumbled in between bites, "Great evidence guys" and continued chewing my food intently, watching to see if anyone was hurt that I knew of.

'No one knows yet on what happened here in Texas, but other scientists and detectives claim that an earthquake has come through here with minimal evidence . It is a tragic story, and when we get more news we will be sure to update you on this peculiar problem, back to you John'

Turning the TV off when my cereal was finished I then stood by the counter with my hands firmly in front of me. Thinking about the people that were killed and that I wasn't there to help them, but that instead I was a part of it. Only then did the situation occur to me. I have been here for a week! Shocked I then looked to Casey who looked back at me with a tilt to his big head. Confirming it with my cellphone, I moaned, knowing how much work would have already fired me by now and that my parents would be worried sick calling. Instead there was nothing, not one message, except for a simple text back a few months ago from my parents who had sent me a picture from their cruise on their anniversary.

"I really hope they fed you" I said putting my phone in my purse, and deciding that it was time to stop diddly daddling, before I could go, I stopped just outside, "Bye Casey-poo!" I cooed at him, and with a confirming woof, I shut the door behind me. Heading towards the elevator I then pressed the first floor and waited. When it opened I was surprised to see Lennox there who when he saw me half jumped.

"Ms. Harper, I was just coming to check to see if you were coming or not, and am very surprised to see you up so early." He commented as I got into the elevator next to him. "Please just call me Kayla, Lieutenant Lennox, plus I'm always an early riser when I have work to get done." I could only smile half-heartedly at him, and how much weirder the situation was starting to get for me. "Oh… and will is fine with me, but most people call me Lennox" He smiled sheepishly.

"No problem, so what will I be doing today?" I asked with a reassuring smile. "Well today Ratchet is just going to have you watch what he does and how he does, tomorrow he will help teach you about all of what he lectures on today, and a word of advice, don't piss him off." He chuckled, but the way he chuckled proved that Ratchet was indeed a hot-head.

"I'll try not to," I snickered slightly and the doors opened to let us out. That's when I saw the guy from yesterday and as we walked by him I ducked my head from his evil gaze. I had to admit by that point that I was too shy to confront him at the moment about it and didn't want to further any embarrassment that I had put on him as it was anyways, because he did get beat by a girl.

"I would try to keep some distance from him for a while. He's still pretty cranky about yesterday, oh and speaking of yesterday where did you get such good moves to almost take out three men?" Lennox asked with a curious gaze as we went through the gate towards the building. "My dad taught me when I was young about seduction and other mixed martial arts for both men and women" I said with a shrug when we went into a small door off to the side of the big garage. "Seduction?" Lennox questioned with concern in his eyes now, and could immediately guess that he had a family of his own and was genuinely concerned about the topic of seduction. "Seduction is a gift that you have to obtain and you probably won't get it but if I tell your wife then she definitely will."

"My wife? How did you—"

"Ow! Man that hurts!" a slightly weird and Caribbean type of voice came through from the right side of the hangar interrupting Lennox's question with metal banging. "I thought I told you two to stay out of trouble and stop messing around?" and older voice said, then more banging happened. Walking towards the corner to where the voices were I was suddenly held back, "You definitely don't want to go in there just yet," Lennox said and peeped over towards the corner but ducked when something green went flying perpendicular from us towards the other end of the hangar. "What de Hell!", said a voice similar to the firsts from the green thing that came from around the corner but stopped when he saw us. "Whoo, hey man get over here we got ourselves a fine lady friend ovah here!" the green robot that I immediately recognized as mudflap said towards me making me blush furiously. Though I had to catch myself at the realization that they were indeed robots and not humans. So me blushing was what I was assuming to be a gut reaction.

More footsteps could be heard and in a second a red one, similar to the green and a yellow one came around the corner. "Bro that's what I call hooters—" and before he could finish it the yellow robot who was named Ratchet I presumed smacked him upside the head. "Ow, man you really gotta stop doin dat!" the red one whimpered and walked off with his brother who were stealing peaks towards my already blushing face. "Sorry about that" the yellow robot said, "They just can't learn to keep their traps shut".

"It's okay," I smiled cheekily at him, "So you must be Ratchet?" I would have held my hand out to him, but at the same time, it was a little awkward at the extremity in size difference between hands and anatomy in general. "Yes, you are correct" he said in a mechanical voice before turning to Lennox who snapped out of it. "Oh yeah right, well Kayla lunch is at noon today and goes to about one thirty, so you might have to go get something to eat real quick since I doubt you brought any lunch today. If you need anything just page me through Ratchet."

"Okay" I said a little lost, wondering where he was going and why he was leaving me alone with this guy. Once he walked away and out of my view, I looked up at the large yellow robot, "So what am I learning about today?" I asked, trying to sound a little bit excited as to the current situation, and also trying to ease his oh so obvious cranky mood.

"Many things" he said, motioning for me to follow him towards the medic ward in the back of the hangar. Following behind was no easy feat, and it had me going at a light jog just to keep up. Once inside I was mesmerized by the equipment and quite curious as to what all of it was. "Whoa, is this what ya'll use for fixing each other up?" the informality and verbiage use must have confused him for a bit before he registered and nodded. "Yes everything that you will be learning about though will be through the use of regular medic supplies. It won't be easy, but I'll get you to the right knowledge within time". He said, and continued to show me around and start on the training process.

-5 Hours Later-

"So that's what happens when a decepticon bullet hits an energon tube?" I asked, staring down from my perch on another platform that was over Arcee who was getting patched up in the left forearm. "Yes, if it hit another larger energon tube, like you humans and veins then it would have killed her" Ratchet said while bending over to see the tube a little better. "Very interesting…" I said, and clicked my recorder to pause since it has been on since 8:30 and looked at the digital clock on a high ceiling. Sighing, and stretching my back I wondered about when I could leave for lunch, because sadly the cereal wasn't tiding me over for as long as I had thought; plus my afternoon snack wasn't with me so I was starving!

"Go eat your human food, I can see that you are needing it" Ratchet said, breaking my train of thought. Looking across I noticed that he was still working on Arcee and then felt a little concerned, "Will you be okay while I'm gone? You won't need me?" He chuckled, which was the first time that day and possibly the only chance that I will ever get to hear that chuckle again, because Lennox was right. He was extremely cranky and very short tempered, but I could deal with it since I dealt with hot tempered people all the time in the hospital. "Go eat, I will be fine Kayla. Besides it is a minor injury and it won't take me long to fix it up in the minutes that you are gone." "Okay, thank you Ratchet and Arcee for your time today" I said with a wave to my hand as both nodded in regards to me.

Running down the ramp I suddenly felt like I haven't eaten for days and took off towards the entrance, but forgot where I was and started to jog to find the way out. That is until I decided to round a corner and instead of finding the entrance I almost missed the foot that came crashing down in front of me. Leaping away with a yelp and falling down on my butt didn't help either, and when I heard gears shift I gasped to look up into big blue eyes. "Apologies Ms. Harper, I didn't expect to see you come around so fast" Optimus said from high above, and even though he was kneeling I couldn't help but feel like a small ant against his gi-hugic frame. "Oh, it's okay, and Optimus?" I said, while getting up off the floor to talk with him properly. "Yes Ms. Harper?" he questioned with his deep and semi-intoxicating voice.

"It's Kayla, you can call me Kayla." I smiled feeling rather confident in myself to say that and look into the Autobots leaders' face at the same time. The smile I gave felt more of a flirtascious one than that of a genuine playful smile. After all, my heart did beat rather quickly after the coolly said comment. "As you wish, Kayla" he said as if unscathed by my flirting, and then looked down to me with a confused look in his eyes, "Is there somewhere that you need to go Ms. - Kayla?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" for a moment I forgot where I was headed and then remembered, "I've been working with Ratchet the whole time and just finally got off for lunch, but haven't been able to-" that's when my stomach growled loudly, and I looked down at it in an almost scolding way before I felt my cheeks burn slightly. "I see—"Optimus said, and went to stand, yet looking at him I was now confused as to what he meant by "I see". "Optimus?" I asked, and then the gears in his frame started to shift and in a beautiful mechanical noise he slowly transformed into the semi-truck that he once was the second time that I had met him. The window to the driver's side door went down and through the speakers I heard his voice, "I believe that through the short years that I have been around humans that you are hungry and are in need of food?" he asked curtly and I nodded, but feeling like an idiot I shook my head before saying in a quiet voice, "Yes, but what does you changing into a semi have to do anything about me being hungry?"

"In order to not waste time and to get to know a… as you humans call it 'co-worker' better" his bass of a voice rumbled through the static filled speakers. "Oh… well then I guess I will go with you"

"To where would you like to go?" he asked opening the driver's side door. "Umm, Subway?" I suggested and looked at the door frame before I hoisted myself up and into the seat. It was definitely awkward to be talking to a truck and to not only that, but be in the very talking truck itself. "Will this bother you? I mean, you are driving after all." I finally questioned with my hand on the door frame, leg propped up on the step ready to get in, but also freely willing to jump off and away as well. "I assure you that it does not bother me, and in order for me to drive, and look normal there needs to be a driver" he chuckled and it sounded quite sexy, which was scary considering he's a robot from another planet. "Okay" I said getting in, and shutting the door whilst putting my seatbelt on, he started to drive out of the garage and into the streets.

It was quite and rather awkward to be sitting in a semi-truck and not driving. It was even weirder when the steering wheel would move. "Optimus?" I started to try and break the awkward silence from its dreadful scene. "Yes, Kayla?"

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For saving my life and for taking me out for food. If it wasn't for you I probably would have been dead and wouldn't be eating normal food like subway's sandwiches again." I chuckled at this, but felt the serious tone within my voice sink into reality. "You are welcome" Putting my hands in my lap after nodding I then looked out the window and thought about the Autobots, "How long have you been here? If you don't mind me asking." Another deep chuckle came from the speakers, "Not at all, six years ago my comrades and I landed on earth, yet for as long as I have been here I still haven't figured out all there is to know about humans. You could say that your kind is rather hard to understand, because you are just like us…"

"In more ways than one, it amazes even me that you guys have blood! Well energon to be exact." I started, slightly interrupting Optimus, "Besides your body also looks a lot like ours too".

"Good observations, I see your doctoring skills have paid off?"

"Yes, they have thank goodness or I wouldn't have made it through college"

"Why wouldn't you have made it through college?" he asked as we pulled into the subway parking lot and headed for two parking spots. "Well, college is fairly hard and back then I wasn't very good at keeping up with my studies, so I would usually fail a test when it came time for that. Yet through all of that I still seemed to press forward no matter how hard it was… I guess that's why I chose to be an ER doctor." As we came to a stop, I was about to grab the seat belt when it retracted in its own, making me freak out a bit. "It's amazing what the human mind is capable of…" he said while trailing off through the speakers. "If you need help understanding humans, then I'd be glad to show you." The sincerity was there, and the weird vibes disappeared as I felt like I was finally talking to something that was in a sense living. "I would appreciate that, but I never have to time to relax. This could possibly be the first time that I have taken a rest from my job."

"Huh…" I said in thought, and opened the door to get out, "Well I'll be right back."

"Okay" his speaker said and then the truck turned off, or so it seemed. While in line waiting my turn for a good sandwich I thought about what Optimus said on his job. The thought made my heart go out to him and slowly start to understand him more. Considering he's my boss I needed to understand him inside and out. 'I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll be okay. Even on my weakest days… I get a little bit stronger!' At hearing my ringtone everyone turned to me with slight disgust at country music, and picked up my phone in an embarrassing attempt to press the green talk button. "Hello?"

"Girl, where have you been?! We have been worried sick! No calls, no anything for a week! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED ME AND –"

"Mom… MOM!" I screamed at my phone, and made an even bigger fool of myself. Although at the same time I kept thinking about what the hell I was going to tell her. "What? I'm sorry okay… it's just that me and your father haven't heard anything for about a week now, and were getting worried. Especially when we called your work and they said that you went on a leave that you were working somewhere else" her slowly cracking voice said as the sobs started to pour from her mouth, almost making me cry as well. "Sorry, it's just that I have been busy and haven't checked my phone in a long time. I am okay though, currently working for an army base since they needed me up here and it has good pay—"

"Wait where are you, exactly?" her motherly voice asked me as if I was a teenager again. "I- I'm in Milwaukee" I whispered. "You're where! What are doing there, and with what military branch are you working with? If your father finds out—"

"He won't, besides I'll be back before you know it. And you know those robots from the Chicago destruction in 2008?"

"Are you telling me that you are working for them?" she asked in a low concerned voice.

"Yep, and I have two bosses."

"Wow, well when you get the chance call your father, you know how worried he gets when you don't call." She said dismissing the fact that what I had told her was huge. "Will do. Hey I got to go, I'm at Subways"

"Okay sweetheart… Love you, and be careful"

"Love you too mom" I said, and hung up to order my food. When I was done eating around 1 in the afternoon I headed back towards Optimus and I soon felt sad for keeping him waiting for so long. So knocking on the passenger's side door I took in a deep breath, "I want to be the passenger if you don't mind." The door swung open and I got in. Once inside I heard the truck rumble, "How was your food?" he asked. The sudden voice made me jump slightly in my seat, "It was good, and sorry for keeping you so long. I should have just eaten food at the new apartment."

"It's okay, I don't mind waiting. Besides it was a chance to get to know you."

"Yeah, so what am I really doing here? Like what is my job to be exact?"

A sigh hissed through the air conditioning system, "Since we have missions constantly now, and are far away. I want you to help train new recruits."

"What exactly would I be training them in?" I asked tilting my head to the side to rest in against my hand that was against the door frame to hold me up. "Mostly how to repair us and some of it will have to be combat skills. That is why once you are done with Ratchet then you will go to Ironhide to learn about the workings of the guns and how to shoot. We understand that you can't teach them everything since you are of no military background, but we know that from the skill that we have heard of that you can do this" He complimented in a reassuring voice. "Is everybody gossiping about that?" I crossed my arms and sat up in the seat to stare at the radio. "It is a rumor going around that you have skills of seduction. However I have not seen you use them as of yet."

Face palming my forehead I shook my head, "It's not a skill, I know I said that, but it's easy to acquire… something that you Autobots may not understand. I wouldn't mind showing you, but let's let the rumors die down first beforehand."

It was quite in the cabin before the radio static showed up again, "understood" he said, and that's when I leaned back into the seat to rest my body from standing for so long. The silence went on between us, but it wasn't as awkward as it was the first time, because now we just drove without any need to talk.

"Kayla?" I heard through the speakers. "Hmm?" I asked with my eyes closed, and breathing evenly.

"What does it feel like?" he questioned out of the blue. I don't remember saying anything about the question, but I do remember it. The cabin was nice and warm, and I could hear the air conditioning going as I slowly dozed off to a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

"Kayla" someone said, feeling a hand on my shoulder, I moved towards the warm hand. Opening my eyes I was half expecting me to be in my bed next to my ex-husband, but when a man with blue eyes and jet black hair showed up next to me I freaked. "I am so sorry!" I said shooting up from the seat, and then looked around to see that I was still in the passenger side of Optimus. "It's okay, you should probably get back to work though" his deep and familiar voice said making my brow furrow in confusion at the voice.

"How—you remind me of someone I know, do I know you from anywhere?" I asked pointing to the man who I now noticed was muscular and perfect looking in every way. It almost made me drool just looking at him, "Yes, you do know me, I am—"

"Optimus, Lennox is looking for you!" a solider said from afar, and when I looked back to the guy, he was gone and the static from the radio came on. "I am sorry, but I am being called", Optimus said, and I nodded grabbing the handle to the door and opening it. Stepping out I then watched him transform and believe me it was beautiful to watch. The shifting of gears and the figure that was being made out of it was just breathtaking every time. "Well… I had a good time, thanks for the lunch" I smiled up at him, "We should do it again sometime".

"Yes, it did give me a chance to stop for a moment, so thank you," he said to me, with relief filled eyes. Nodding in an awkward goodbye I then put my hands behind my back and shifted my feet, "No problem, anytime" I said, and then stalled trying to think of something intelligent to say after seeing what I had just seen, but coming up with nothing, "I guess I should go now?"

"Yes…" he said kind of awkwardly, and from the avoiding gaze I knew he was kind of bashful too, even if the gesture was rather off putting. "Well… Goodbye" I said with a wave and started to walk backwards towards Ratchets place. "Goodbye, Kayla" he said, and I smiled turning around and walked away from him.

For the rest of the day I talked with Ratchet about the autobot and decepticon anatomy. Although it was very interesting, I had to admit that it was rather difficult to concentrate when I had the encounter with Optimus stuck in my head, and that gorgeous man. "Kayla?" Ratchet said, breaking my concentration for the fifth time that day. "Sorry… again" I said biting my bottom lip to keep from drifting into la-la land anymore, but when Ratchet stopped to ask what was keeping my mind at bay I told him the events of the day, and all the while he nodded.

"It seems to me that the man must have been Optimus's holoform"

"Holoform?" I questioned and leaned over the railing confuse and yet intruiged to know more. "Yes, the holoform is what used to help us interact with humans. It has all the sensory and feel of what a human does and is." He said looking to me with brow's furrowed, "It seems to me that you're attracted to Optimus."

Blushing like made and standing up straight I then shook my head faster than a bullet to try and deny it, "I am not attracted to him, besides how do you know?"

"Your hormones show it" he said, going back to what he was telling me earlier, and ignoring it like it was just some bug on his shoulder. The heat rose in my face, and I pouted to keep from talking and trying to deny the inevitable even more.

"Damn hormones" I said when I got back to my apartment, and shut the door. Only to be greeted by Casey who started rubbing his head in my knees. "Hey sweetie, do you need to go outside?" I said, totally forgetting about the day's events and grabbing the leash from the coat rack. Once hooked up I then headed out of the hotel, and Casey who was sweet all around smelled happily through the hotel and in every crack and crevice. When I got back out into the cool October air of Milwaukee, I proceeded to walk Casey to the park. Casey was by far the best dog, because he walked heel to claw next to me and kept a good pace, until we got to the dog park. Stepping onto the grass I let him roam free, knowing that he would not go far. Sitting on the bench, I let my body relax, and when I heard my ringtone, I groaned.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kayla!" a high-pitched happy voice came through the other side, and knowing that it was Mia I sat up quickly into a sitting position.

"Mia? College Mia?" I asked, very surprised that she of all people would call out of the blue after so many years away. "Yeah! Your mom told me that you were in Milwaukee and I wanted to know if I could come up there and live with you for a couple of months to help get you settled in?" Thinking about my job, and the one room apartment I then decided that it was a good idea and looking to Casey who was rolling around in the grass I then smiled, "Yeah, sure why not? It'll be just like old times."

"Awesome, I can't be there right now, but I will in say six weeks?"

"Sure, honestly I'm glad you called, because I need someone right now to be with me other than my co-workers."

"Good, well I'll get back to you later because I have a patient who needs cleaning up."

"Kay, bye"

"Bye!"

Turning my phone off I looked up to see Casey make his way towards me in a ready to go mood. Once back in the now warm apartment I then headed to the kitchen to make myself some roasted chicken ramen noodles, and when Casey had been fed and the noodles had cooled off enough I went to the couch to sit down to watch one of my favorite movies that was on. "Hope floats tonight Casey!" I yelled to the dog that stopped drinking water to cuddle with me in front of the TV.

Giggling like a little girl, I turned the volume up, and watched it as I had when I was a little kid. Hoping that I would get a good guy that would treat me like that. I must not have made it through the movie, because I woke up with a jolt and everything was dark and cold. The fur at my feet was breathing heavily until I felt a wet warm tongue lick my toes. "Gross!" I squealed, stood with a yawn and a stretch to walk over towards the kitchen to put my bowl in the sink, and then walked towards the bedroom where Casey diligently followed me into bed. Once in bed I looked to my alarm clock and was surprised when it read 11:37, "Wow and here I thought it was going to be 2:00 in the morning… guess we have more sleep", I sighed, and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Casey…" I mumbled as I lay down in the cool comforters of the bed, and upon hearing a deep sigh next to me, I drifted off into a very deep sleep.

It has been a month since Mia called and frankly, I was positive that by now if she hadn't then she wouldn't be coming anytime soon. I had also finished my training with Ratchet and instead of training with Ironhide; my next autobot was Optimus Prime. It was odd, because after knowing about the autobots for a month now, I realized that Ironhide was sort of jerk, and repeatedly refused to train me for whatever reason.

Ever since that day I hadn't spent any of my lunches with him and he had no time to really talk with me either. So to sum it up, I was excited when I heard that I was to train with him next. Especially since Ratchet found out about me liking him, and in the last month I had to confirm my fears that I indeed had a crush on the autobot leader. I also started to become accustomed to the place, which helped when I couldn't find my way out, and when I wanted to have a chat with Lennox or one of the autobots.

It was a Thursday when I started training with Optimus and going into the practice room was like walking in on an Olympic Gymnastic training facility. "Wow…" I trailed as I took in the abnormally large place, and wondered how they managed to fit this into the building plans. Hearing footsteps, I looked behind me to see Optimus walk towards me to then bend down on one knee. "Hey Prime" I said with a wave and went to walk over towards the wall to set my stuff down. Taking my jacket off showed what I was wearing; an outfit that complimented my petite yet lithe figure well. "H-hello Kayla" he cleared his throat with metal clanks and looked away from my black yoga pants and turquoise tank top.

Walking back over to him, I then looked into his eyes with a smile, "So, what are we doing today?" Looking back to me with an iron face that showed no emotions, he then stood to his full height and transformed. Once in the semi- peterbilt form that I figured him out to be; a man stepped out of the truck. In that moment, my confidence went down as I stared at the man in front of me. He was exactly the same guy that held my shoulder back on my first day.

"O-Optimus?" I said shifting my feet nervously, and playing with my hair band on my left wrist reminded me that my hair still needed to be put up. Grabbing my hair I started to put the dark brown mass into a tight low ponytail. "Yes Kayla?" he asked standing a foot away now.

My breath hitched when I saw those blue eyes and I cleared my throat. "So, what are we going to be doing?" I breathed out trying oh so desperately to regain control of my oh so obvious hormones. "Well, I had plans to practice fighting in case of a human that you'd have to fight against", he said going into his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"It has happened in the past, and I do everything I can to make sure that my comrades are safe…" he trailed in thought. "I thought that I was just teaching newcomers?"

"You are" he said coming back to the actual conversation, and then rubbed his temples with a sigh. "Okay, so I am teaching newcomers how to fight one on one combat if that may ever arise? What about a Decepticon attack?"

"Decepticons are something that I will teach you later. As of now, I am going to teach you people to people. That is why I am in this form," he gestured to himself. "But isn't a holoform like a see through projector of what your human form looks like?"

"No" he said, and put his hand out. Something that rather freaked me out, since I have been with the autobots for a long time now, and frankly wasn't able to grasp the fact that the autobot leader was in human form. Shaking it, I was amazed by the reality of it and turned his hand over to look at it. For a long time I stared at it fascinated, and when I was finally done assessing and reaffirmed that his body was indeed real I looked up at him. In an amused way, he looked back to me with those blue eyes.

Stretching my hand out I touched his cheek, but when I finally realized what I had done I quickly brought it back; blushing like there was no tomorrow. "Sorry…"

"It's quite alright, in fact it wasn't an unpleasant feeling" he smiled sweetly back, but seemingly unscathed by the event. "Soo how about getting started?" I suggested, and he lighted up even more.

"Okay" he said and walked towards me.

Later that afternoon, when we were really getting into it, "Good, you are definitely improving better than I thought" he said with bluish black sweat dripping down his face like in the Gatorade commercials. Which was kind of cool to look at it; since even in human form he was still cooler than hell.

"Thanks, but I wasn't that bad… was I?" I gasped towards him as he chuckled, handing me a towel while deactivating the holoform and having the semi-truck transform into the giant robot I was used to. "No, you did pretty well for a first time" his deep voice rumbled with a content chuckle, teasing me while his hand came down to pick me up. With my stuff in tow I stopped and leaned against his hand, "hmm, does the great autobot leader have a sense of humor now?" I said with a rise of an eyebrow towards him.

Smiling when he hesitated I got on and grabbed onto his thumb. When he stood to his full height, I watched his eyes as he flicked them towards me. "It is another part of me that many do not know " he said and started to walk towards the hangar again. "I'm glad to be a part of that bit that knows the real Optimus" I smiled up at him as we came into Ratchets medical station. Who happened to hear the last couple of words as we walked in? "Ahh the two have finally come in from a rather noisy practice?" he said not looking up from his work as Optimus set me down on the platform.

"It was a very successful day with Kayla, and surprisingly I have to agree with the soldiers out front. She is very skilled, even for an amatuer."

"Even in the seduction portion of her skills?" Ratchet asked looking to me with a smirk in his eyes, and heading towards me to assess any damage. "God…" I said, putting my hands over my face against the railing. "I still haven't learned about that skill, but she did promise me that she would show me," Optimus said with a hint of humor overlapping his deep voice. "Really guys?" I said standing up and was about to give them a long lecture until my ringtone went off and they both looked at me with confusion written in their faces. Holding up a finger and putting my elbows on the railing; I answered the unknown caller. "Hello?" I asked, and was rewarded with a giggle on the other end.

"So guess where I am at?" Mia's high-pitched voice said through the phone. "You're here? Now?" I asked with worry written on my face. "Yeah, is this a bad time?" she asked worried.

"Uhmm no, but where are you exactly?"

"At the airport and I need you to pick me up if you can."

"Hmm... yeah, I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

"Alright, see you soon!" she giggled happily, and shutting it off I then looked to Optimus and Ratchet who were having a staring contest. To which I presumed to be some telepathic communication going on between them. "Hey… guys… I need a favor…?" I smiled sweetly yet innocently as they looked back to me with concern written all over there face.

"What type of favor?" Ratchet asked, and then Sideswipe came in at the moment. "Or I can just give Sideswipe a break?" I asked with a smile as he turned to me with a questioning look. "A break sounds good" he said, and then turning to Optimus to do some weird wired lingo. "Okay let's go" he said turning back to me to transform into his car form.

"Thanks again Sides" I said, sitting in the passengers seat next to the perfectly sculpted holoform of sideswipe.

"No problem, I needed to get the hell out of there anyways or else I would go mad, so who's this friend of yours again that we are picking up?" his boyish voice said, and frankly he looked about the age of a kid fresh out of highschool. "Her name is Mia, and she is a nurse at another hospital in Dallas. We went to college together, but whatever you do don't mention anything about college please?" I pleaded. "Sure, whatever you say…" He said with his eyes on the road, speeding through the traffic like there wasn't anything easier, "Could I talk about you and Optimus?"

"What?" I whipped my head towards him in a flash and saw his pearl white smile shine slowly into a sly smirk. "Everyone knows about you and Optimus, I was just wondering when you guys would actually be official?" he asked as if he was a regular guy friend, which in reality he was, but the fact that he brought it up as 'official' was a little strange to hear from an autobot. "Umm…" I blushed thinking about the sparring practice that we had earlier that day.

-FLASHBACK-

'You arms need to be positioned like this' Optimus said, with his chest against my back and holding my arms in a would be captured position, if Optimus was the capturer. 'Okay so if anyone is ever in a situation like this then I do this?' I said and used my left arm to elbow him in the ribs and my right arm to spin him into a deadlock to where I was the one who was on the offense side. 'Good' he said, 'but what can you do when I do this?'

In a flash my back was against the floor and Optimus had one hand grabbing my wrists and the other across my neck with his left knee in the left side of my hip. Suprisingly it wasn't something that I could obviously get out of, and struggled a bit to get out. When I gave up I looked into the blue eyes that were only inches from my face, and even though a holoform doesn't need to breath I could feel his cool breath brush against my lips.

Both of us breathed hard as we stared at eachother, and until my mind came back did I actually see realization in Primes eyes as to the situation. Getting up off the floor and hearing a cough from him did I look over to see a faint purple blush creep across his face. He's shy! I thought and felt the confidence rise in my throat at the cuteness of his face when he finally gathered enough sense to look back at me. ' Sorry about that, I honestly didn't mean to put you into a controversial situation' his deep voice said, and with breathing so hard all I could do was nod and smile.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Kayla?" Sideswipe said as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I asked still in a daze; until I actually looked out the window did I realize that we were at the airport and that it was raining. "We're here, hurry up and get your friend so that I can dry off as soon as possible" he said in a frustrated tone as he watched the rain pour onto him. "Okay, I'll be right back" I said and opened the door to run out into the freezing rain. When I finally found Mia I was surprised to see her look the same as the last time I saw her. "Kayla?" she said in a disbelieving voice and smiled happily at me when I nodded, "Oh my God! You look amazing!" she cried and hugged me tightly; squeezing the air out of me. When she finally let go she looked me up and down with her hands grabbing my arms tightly, "You need to tell me your secret " she laughed nervously.

"Wish I could, but It's something that I'm not even sure I know the answer to" I smiled when I looked my friend up and down. She wore her usual designer jeans with a LOW cut V-neck shirt that fitted her abnormally large boobs. Her black hair was cut to her shoulders and she let her bangs grow since the last time I saw her. Suprisingly with her being here I felt excited, because I knew that she would help me.

"How about we talk in the car?" I suggested, and she lit up with excitement as she grabbed her huge purple purse and Louis Vutton suitcase. "Wow!" she said as we got out into the cool air and looking at where her Brown eyes were looking to I smirked. In front of us was a huge crowd of mostly young women and businessmen talking around Sideswipe and to the holoform who was enjoying all of the attention. "Hey Sides!" I yelled at him, and when he looked over he waved back and made his way through the crowd.

"Hey Kayla, is this Mia?" he asked with a smile and a shake of her hand, which looking past him gave us the looks from many angry girls. "Mia this is Sideswipe, sorry for late intro's" I said and let them converse. She blushed brightly and shook his hand with a shy "Hi" and then Sideswipe took her bags and put them in his trunk. When we got into the car she turned to me with the little private conversation we had before Sides came through to the drivers side. "Is this what you've been hiding from your parents all this time?" she giggled towards me when Sides got in.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused."I mean are you two dating?" she said a little loud for both of us to hear, and in an instant Sides stopped the car to turn around in his seat. "You think I am dating her?" he said with a snicker which kind of hurt but I knew he was just joking, "No way, she's too uncool"

It was my turn to snicker, because for an autobot to say 'uncool' was just unheard of so I giggled like mad at his comment. "Uncool? Really Sides?" I said towards him with a sharp, ' shut the hell up' look to which he gladly did and went back to driving. "Okay… so what is going on?" she asked clearly confused by now. "Well… I got a job… and that's pretty much it, besides Sides being just a co-worker."

"Ohh…" she said, and looked to Sides with an admirable and devilish smile. When we got back to the apartment/base I helped her to my apartment which she thoroughly enjoyed, especially Casey. "So let me get this straight, your work gave this apartment for you for free? No charge for your stay?" she asked, when we had gotten her all straightened out on the couch, and her stuff in my closet. "Yep" I said, working on ordering chinese for the night, "They are very generous".

"Hmm, I gotta get me some of them back at the hospital if you know what I mean" she said with a smile, and then her ringtone went off. Picking it up I knew right away that it was her husband and let her have her long lovey dovey talk with him. Thinking about today I wondered how I was going to tell the base about the unexpected visitor, but knew that if sides went with me then the rumor would definitely spread so I groaned and rested myself on the counter. "Great… " I sighed and bit my lip for comfort to not go into a freak out of trying to explain why she had come. "What's wrong?" Mia asked as she came back from the bedroom.

"Oh I am just worrying about how I'm going to tell my boss that I have a visitor for a month."

"Hmm… How about you just talk with him about it, I am sure he will understand."

"You don't understand though, because I have two that I have to run it by" I said looking up at her from my head resting on my arms. "Oh…" she whispered, " I wouldn't worry about that until tomorrow though sweetheart, because right now we are going to eat some chinese and then watch some good old 8o's movies" she smiled as she brought dvd's from behind her back that she had been hiding from me.

Thinking, I slowly smiled and straightened my back out, "You're absolutely right, I have a visitor and I need to spend some time with her first, instead of worrying about work that can wait till tomorrow"

"Right!" she laughed and helped me grab the chinese food, so we could eat on the couch on the outside of Casey who really wanted some crab Rangoon. Turning the TV on and relaxing back to watch some Breakfast Club with Mia and Casey reminded me of the times we had when we were in college and how she helped me through stressful times when I couldn't get my head on straight. 'Thank you mia' I thought to her as the movie started.

"Lennox?" I knocked on the door to his office the next morning. "What can I do you for Kayla?" he smiled brightly at me, and I walked in slowly twiddling my fingers together behind my back.

"Can we talk?"

"That's why you're here right?"

"Well yes, but it's concerning a friend…"

"Oh…" he trailed face getting serious again, "Is it about the one that you brought to your apartment yesterday?" Knowing that he already knew I took a deep breath in, "I'm not going to make any excuses and get right to the point, I needed someone to help me get settled in and she will be staying for a month. I was hoping that you would allow this?"

Awaiting his answer in a silent stare he then sighed and rubbed his temples, " I am very glad that you have asked permission, and I understand that this is pretty hard to get used to in the month that you have been here. So, she can stay for a month just don't bring her into work and whenever Mearing comes in keep her as far away from this place as possible."

"Who's Mearing?" my nose crinkled at trying to say her name. "Mearing is the National Intelligence director, and she isn't someone that you'd want to piss off. Not to mention the fact that she's already mad about you staying here" Lennox said looking to me and then back to his work. "Oh… well when is she going to show up?"

"In about a week, so just make sure your guest is within a mile of here," he said dismissing me in a firm tone of voice. "Will do " I said happily and walked to about halfway to grab the handle of the door, "and Lennox?"

He looked up again, "Thanks a ton for giving me permission" I smiled and with a 'anytime' from him I shut the door and walked towards the autobot area. Where Optimus was supposed to be, but when I got there only Sides his brother Sunny and Mirage were there talking among themselves. "Hey guys, have you seen Optimus?" I called up to them, and all three looked down at me. "He is in the medical bay with Ratchet" Mirage's Spanish accent came through his vocal processers. "Yeah I believe he is discussing issues with Ratchet about something, but we aren't allowed to go in until he is done" Sides said with a roll of his eyes, and a hmpf from me made me think about what they would be talking about, so I headed towards the practice area to warm up before another sparring practice began.

Once inside I was quite surprised to find bumblebee fighting some invisible force. Upon seeing me he stopped, and waved happily with a small chirp. "Hi bee, what are you doing here?" I asked as he made his way towards me to bend down to my height. "Just practicing, why?" he wondered and I smiled at hearing his actual voice. Since only being here for a month I didn't get much time with bumblebee, but I quickly figured out that he was faking that he couldn't talk and frankly I told him to talk to me for real or I won't be his friend. Surprisingly it worked because the next day he started talking to me like a normal person/autobot. "Oh, well usually me and Optimus practice here" I shrugged and put my stuff down in the corner. This time I had a regular tight fitting T-shirt and a pair of Capri like yoga pants with my hair neatly up into a high ponytail. Bee chirped and lightly tapped his finger against me, "I heard you guys have a secret fling, is this true?"

Smiling I shook my head, "Nah, we are just friends."

"Oooh" his eyes got wide in sudden realization, and he attempted to make a blush, but when it did not work, I told him that I got his meaning. "I think you guys would look good together," he said, and I shook my head, "He is an autobot leader with responsibilities and I am just a regular human; what could I possible give him? Besides I have only talked with him maybe ten times within the past month" I interjected him. "Maybe if you get to know him better…" he started in thought.

"I don't know…"

Five minutes of silence later-

"I can tell you like him, even though you try and deny it a lot," he said after some time of silent thoughts between us had past. " I know…" I said and looked up to see him sit down on the ground in front of me. Knowing that he would offer me comfort I headed towards his legs and sat down against the inside of his right leg; burying my head in my pulled up knees.

"What does it feel like?" Bee said quietly. "What do you mean?" I said turning my head towards him. "To be in love?"

"I'm not 'in love', I just have crush that's all."

"Even so, what does it feel like?"

Thinking back to my ex-husband brought bitter hatred towards the subject and shook my head from the horrible thoughts. When I thought about Optimus, I knew that sickly feeling and decided to go with that, "Well if you like someone then your heart starts to race when they are around and your mind goes blank. For me my mind goes through twenty million different options as to how this would work and then it just shuts down and does its own thing. A very fascinating subject to say the least."

"Hmm… sounds interesting" he said, and looked up to see Optimus walk in from his little talk with Ratchet.

"Hey Prime" I smiled from my seat, and when he just nodded, I knew something was up. Looking to Bee I nodded that he should go and the last words that he whispered to me was, 'I want to have that feeling someday' which made me smile towards the young bot who still had plenty to learn. When he was gone and it was just Optimus and me I walked over towards his frame and laid a hand against his leg to try to get his attention and soothe him at the same time. When his eyes flickered down to me, I knew I had him, "What happened?" was all I managed, and mentally cursed myself for saying something so stupid.

"It is something that is hard to explain" his deep voice rumbled from above. "Try me."

With a deep sigh escaping his vents, he backed up to transform into a truck and had the driver's side pop open within in minutes. "I need to talk with you in private…," his voice said through the static radio. "Okay…?" I said, a little confused as to why, and hopped into the driver's seat to have the seat belt buckle me in. Something that I might never get used to, and frankly do not want to. "Is it something that I did?" I whispered in a small voice.

"No…" was all he said before the truck moved onto the main road towards the highway, "It's just something that I want to talk with you in private about."


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

_**Hello Loves, everything in here you might want to reread, it's a bit different than chapter 5 and contains at least three more chapters from the original. Of course though, if you want to get first looks at the story right when I finish, head to my site, it's where I tend to post first. Secondly, feel free to review, you know I love em, so it may help me figure out what else I may write within this story.**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The silence dragged on ever since we left the hangar. My Patience was starting to run thin, "Optimus, what's wrong?" I asked. A big sigh escaped the air vents as he pulled off the main road and towards some lake. When we had finally stopped in a deserted and slightly forested place, he let me out to transform. Once done transforming, he then knelt down to pick me up. Once on his hand he then hoisted me up towards his shoulder. Without thinking, I caressed my fingers lightly over his metal plating on his shoulder; a soothing technique that my mother taught me.<p>

"What's wrong?" I whispered once again, and felt him shift beneath me. "A week from now there will be a mission, and it is very dangerous" he sighed with a glance over at me; who just nodded in understanding. "Go on…" I silently pushed him into saying more.

"There is no other way, but we need you to go with us on this mission."

"So, that's what you and Ratchet were discussing?"

"Yes, but it is more over the concern of your safety and training" he glanced over once more. Twiddling my fingers in my lap I thought about it, "Why can't Ratchet go?"

"Ratchet cannot cure everyone at once," he said in a serious tone of voice that left me shivering from the bass. "Oh…" I thought, "I will go if you will let me" I said to him calmly, even though deep inside I was nervously screaming at myself. "I thank you for allowing me the decision, but it is not a choice Kayla," his voice rumbled when he said my name, "It is something that even I am not fond of, but I promise that I will protect you with my life."

Knowing the full on sincerity and honesty in his voice hit me like a ton of bricks that warmed my heart to the core, so I slightly leaned over and gave him a kiss on his warm metal cheek. He must have felt it because he shook ever so slightly and looked my way without turning his head too much as to knock me off. "I believe you will Optimus" I whispered, looking into his eyes that widened in depth a bit, but before I could say more he looked forward and stood in deep thought for some time. And I let him, watching his face as it held the deep thought until I too decided to look away and into the lasting sunset. "That is what I wanted to talk with you about Kayla. To see if you were okay with something like this, even if I am not" he said after a long while, and I had to make a hum in the back of my throat afterwards in a questioning sound. "I am not okay with sending a new experienced and untrained human into a battle that isn't theirs" he spoke, and I nodded, "I understand" I spoke calmly, continuing to rub his shoulder plate with my hand.

-Later in the afternoon-

When we had finally come back from a nice relaxing day, we were suddenly bombarded with a hectic facility of people running about franticly. "What's going on?" I asked Optimus who's eyes were darkened. "There is nothing to worry about," he said calmly looking down to me from his hand "It is mostly about getting prepared for the mission."

"Oh…"

"Optimus, where have you been, Lennox has been—"Ironhide came bounding over, but stopped when he saw me. Something must have caught in his wires because soon he was smiling small and wicked towards Optimus who just shook his head. "Think reasonably Ironhide" was all Prime said, before he took me over towards Bumblebee who was listening to some Katy Perry through his speakers. "Thanks for today Optimus" I smiled up at him as he let me off his hand and onto Bumblebees shoulder. Prime nodded and then walked away. I was deep in thought until I heard a "ahem" from behind me, and looked to see Bee with a knowing smirk, and an eye shield raised. "What?" I asked, and received a cough from him, "All we talked about was next week's mission."

"Right and how does that blush go again?" he asked with a quirk and smiles to the side, making me blush even more about the kiss to the cheek. However, I stood my ground and did not say anything; I even made the zip to my mouth throw away the key signal towards him. "Fine, but I want to hear about it later!" he pointed his finger at me and started walking. A couple minutes of silent walking and we came upon a busy Lennox who looked up to see the both of us. "Hey, did you find out about the mission?" Lennox asked, and I just nodded.

"Okay well, I guess we will discuss more at the party," he said as a solider called to him from his desk. "Okay… Bye?" I waved as Bee took off towards the practice facility. "What was that all about?" I asked Bee once we made it to the facility and sat down. "It's a birthday party for the President who is having an all-out bash," he said replaying in his mind the information. "Oh… are you guys invited too?" I questioned with a finger towards Bee who nodded. "All of us are, and you can bring guests. That's why we were all hoping that you and Optimus would go together."

"Hmm… Well I have a visitor I guess I can bring her…" I trailed in thought and then heard chirping whirrs from Bee's voice box. "What's her name?" he asked happily, and I just shook my head. "She's my College friend, Mrs. Mia Sandreas" I made sure to over use the word "Mrs." when explaining that she was not at any time available.

"Man…" he said and became depressed immediately, to which I could not help but pat his hand reassuringly. "You'll find somebody someday" I smiled.

"You think so?" he questioned, piping up again like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum to then get his favorite candy. "I know so" I repeated my dad's infamous words, but thought about the party again, "So is this party formal?"

"Yes, it is very formal, but if you want I can pick you and your friend up?" Bee suggested happily. "Sure that'd be great, so when are you going to pick us up?"

"Around six forty-five"

"Six?" I said in a 'really' kind of voice.

"Yup, since it takes forever to get there" He said starting to dance while turning up his radio to 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. Looking back at him with a shake to my head I then looked up at the electronic clock to see that it was already four fifteen in the afternoon. "Holy Cappolies!" I screamed which scared Bee, and took off for the apartment to get ready for the party. Once in my apartment I screamed to Mia who was already sitting on the couch with Cheetos from the vending machine in her hands. Looking over the couch to me with cheeto'ed fingers in her mouth she managed a 'What's up' before popping her fingers out of her mouth. "We have a party to get ready for that's what's up" I said rushing around and feeding Casey who said hello to me as soon as I walked in the door. "Party?" she half jumped to turn herself around on the couch to listen better, "Where?"

"It's the president's birthday like a Red Carpet premier but a huge ass party," I said rushing into the bedroom towards the closet to search for clothes. "A-mazing, how did you get invited?" she asked rushing to help, and quickly finding her outfit while I was still searching for mine. "My work, but we are getting picked up around six forty-five."

"Why so early?"

"No idea ask my chauffer" I smiled at the mention of Bee.

"You have a limo?" she widened her eyes at me.

"Nope, but I can't find a damn dress that's formal enough for the president's party!" I said frustrated yet happy at the same time. We sat for a minute just staring at the mess and at each other until we laughed at all of it. "I have the perfect dress for you, and for that boy you obviously want to show off to" she winked to me, and as I scoffed at her for figuring me out so soon she handed me the dress and we soon got ready. The doorbell to the apartment rang twice before Mia decided to get it while I finished framing my hair around my face with a straightener.

"Kay! Your chauffer is here!" Mia yelled with a giggle in the end, and a small country "hi" towards Bee who I was sure was more than happy to see some other girl besides me and other military females. Finishing my face and hair, I looked over myself in the mirror once and then nodded in a pleasing manner towards the reflection. Putting on my shoes I then grabbed my purse with my phone, and lip-gloss in it just in case I needed a touch up… and money because you never know just how expensive a party can get. 'Woof' Casey barked at me and I looked over to see him roll on his belly; a sign I took to be his approval.

"Thanks Casey" I smiled and then headed towards my kitchen, which I was sure to have two young minds being all flirty with each other. When I walked in I was very surprised to see them just sitting there having a normal conversation, and smiled towards them getting along well. I was also slightly surprised at how mature Bee's holoform looked. His hair was of course blonde with blue eyes and a lightly olive tan skin to compliment his dimples. He also looked at least two years older than I did, which was true in reality, but in mind, he was still a seventeen-year-old high school boy who still had a lot to learn. It also did not help that he was wearing a black buttoned down shirt with black pants and a yellow striped tie. However at hearing the clicks and clacks of my heels they both turned and smiled wide, but Bee on the other hand nodded fast in a 'He will definitely love it manner'.

"Looking good girl!" Mia said, and went to grab my arm, "So we ready to go? Because I am totally ready to get this party started!"

"Sure, Bee you ready to go?" I asked him as he casually sat at my island barstools.

"I was born ready" he smiled and looked to Mia who giggled cutely, making me role my eyes.

"Come on Mia you have a husband" I said to her as we headed for the lobby, but once I got there I noticed something was off and looked towards the front desk. There sat the guy I had beat up a month ago, but when he saw me he cringed a bit looking away before I headed out the door with an apologetic smile. Bee went to get the car while Mia and I were waiting.

"I'm pregnant, and it's not my husband's baby," Mia said with a hopeful smile and a slight rub to her pink dress that she wore, "I haven't told him yet, but here is the problem… I do not want it to end and if I tell him then he will for sure leave me. What do I do Kayla?"

I was speechless and was staring at her with a little disappointment, "Honestly I'm gonna say that that was fucking stupid, but it's your decision and being your friend I will do everything in my power to help you."

Before we could continue, the conversation Bee showed up and as he opened, the door Mia and I just stared at each other in silence, "Are we going to get in?" Bee asked impatiently. "Yeah…" I said and let her get in first. Once in I tried not to think about it too much and I trusted her, but I also knew that sometimes she had issues when it came to men. I guess you could say that it was her punishment, but as we drove the thought dissipated and we tried to have a good car-ride there.

"So Mia, what do you do as a Profession?" Bee asked. "Oh, I work at a hospital in Dallas as a part time nurse" She smiled. We pretty much had conversations back and forth about Mia's life and mine when it came to being in college together. A touchy subject to say the least, but it did take up all of our free time, because we were soon stopping in front of a big building. That even though it was the president's birthday had no press or anybody really, except for the valet parking to which Bee agreed to drive his own car to the parking lot. "Wow this place is amazing; can I say that again?" Mia said in a sweet southern accent as she admired the place. "You sure can" I said, and noticed my southern accent coming out as well. While finding our way to the party we ran into Sides holoform with another girl next to him, and found it to be Arcee going as his escort home. Since he did not like using the computer much to find places he had Arcee do it for him. She was rather stunning in a simple purple dress with long black hair and blue eyes. She also had light make up on that complimented her frail small face. "You look good" she commented in a gracious tone, and a small smile to add to the compliment. "Thank you, and so do you" I smiled politely, and got in line behind them to get my bag checked and the correct information to get in. However when I got to the guest list guy I had troubles finding my card and even though I told him a thousand times that I worked with NEST he still didn't believe me, and on the last try I was about to give up. "Excuse me, but these two ladies are with me" I heard a deep rumble from behind me, and looked to see Optimus looking deliciously handsome in a black suit with a blue and red tie.

"Right away sir" the guy who would not let us in then turned a dial that did. Once through I introduced Mia to Optimus who then greeted her with good and polite respectful manner, which was his norm. Although it immediately charmed Mia, who in turn was getting all flirty with him, and making me very jealous at the way she clung to him like a rag doll attached to a firework on the fourth of July. As they headed towards the main room with me, trailing behind them, I then decided to find someone more suitable for me to talk to about my problems and upon seeing a man that looked very similar to the one that had treated me when I was in the attack a month ago I headed over towards him.

"Hi" I said, and he looked at me and nodded. "Hello Kayla" his familiar voice said, and upon staring at him he then clarified for me, "Yes, I am Ratchet, this is my holoform."

"Oh…" I said and took a champagne glass that was being offered from waiters. The party however was large and full of others dancing to modern music, so it was somewhat hard to hear through all of the noise. "What brings you here?" Ratchet asked, and looked over my shoulder at Optimus and Mia talking, "It's him isn't it?"

Nodding I then walked over to where he sat to sit down next to him in the bar that was like a pillar. "You should dance with him," he suggested, and I shook my head. "I don't dance, plus he's too busy with my friend."

"No he is not," a British/American voice said from the other side of me, and upon seeing a large built dark skinned guy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes, I knew exactly who it was. "What do you mean Hide?" I questioned with a smile. "I mean he can't get his eyes off of you, it is like he devours your entire being."

"Okay that was by far the weirdest thing that you have ever said" I told him while taking a sip of my champagne and then heard Ratchet snort next to me before taking a sip of his mountain dew. "In all of my years I have never seen him stare at an organism so intently, so I highly suggest you go and dance with him. Who cares about the girl, just go have your own fun" he said and then went back to gulping down his drink. "But—"

"Quit your whining," Hide said and pulled me towards the dance floor where Jazz was kicking up a storm. Jazz pulled me into his arms and we danced for at least four songs until a slow song came up and we both stopped with our laughter on each other's silly dancing. "Thanks Jazz" I smiled content with a wave and walked towards the table where Mia was now sitting alone at. "Hey Mia" I said cautiously, and sat down where Optimus was sitting, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing" she smiled with a blush.

"What, tell me?" I pressed and she giggled at a memory before she turned to me in her 'gossip' mode ready for action. "Okay so he is absolutely one hundred and fifty percent the perfect guy." She clapped, and then got all sad and depressed, "But he told me that he had his eyes on somebody else".

"Oh…" was all I managed and then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, but looked in Mia's surprised eyes first to see her reaction. Let's say she was shocked into a state of not moving for years after she had her baby. Turning I looked up to see Optimus, "Would you like to dance?" he asked with a bow and a held out hand for me to take. At which I did with a blush, "It's about time" I smiled towards him.

When another slow song started, Optimus then looked to me with reassurance, "You look lovely tonight" he said while looking at my tight halter-top navy blue dress. "As do you" I said smartly and then felt his hand on my back pull me closer towards his body. "I must apologize and confess that I was intrigued by your reaction with me talking with your friend." he started and then got serious, "She is also insane" he said which made me giggle madly. "Why do you say that?" I asked after the giggles had disappeared.

"She told me of the baby and that I was to be the supposed next 'parent' to the child."

"She did what?" I suddenly got serious, and glanced over at Mia who was now talking with a bunch of other guys. "Exactly that and how I am the 'perfect' guy as well… he trailed in thought while leading me away towards the middle of the dance floor. "Oh…?" I questioned raising my eyebrow a little.

With the bout with Mia in the past, Optimus and I danced a little more until he offered to let me sit down to rest my feet. Stretching them out contently I then looked to Optimus who was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

Looking up surprised he then cleared his throat and scooted a tad closer towards me, "I was just wondering, did that kiss mean something?" he asked looking into my eyes. "Excuse me?" I asked, and stared at his fingers that were now fumbling in his lap. A habit that I could not mistake as my own nervous twitch. 'Oh my gosh! He is actually nervous!' my mind screamed. "The kiss on my cheek plate, did it mean something important?" He asked again, this time very sure of himself.

"Yes" I said mindlessly before I knew what actually happened and then I was frantically sorting through my mind trying to find a solution to the problem I had just caused. Since saying yes practically screamed that, I had something for my boss, and in the business world that meant problems. "I-I…" I started nervously, but then Optimus smiled a pearly white smile that caught my breath.

"I am glad" The relief showed in his eyes as he stared at me. Making my heart soar with the relief that he did not take it as a bad sign, but also gave me mixed feelings to the fact that he was glad that I kissed him on the cheek meant something. "Optimus?" I neared his face as he sat like a statue in his own thoughts as if deep in his own world, even his eyes were focused at the table.

"Yes Kayla?" he asked still not looking up to me as I neared him, hands going to my knees to help balance myself as I looked deeply into his featured face. "Can I kiss you?" I asked just as his eyes shot up towards mine with a slight shock.

I felt like a girl in high school again as my heart raced and my breathing shallowed. I honestly could not believe what I was doing, especially since it was so out of character for me to just ask unexpectedly, "Hey can I kiss you?" But for some reason I just could not wait anymore, it was as if an impulse took me to go that far.

"Optimus, I need an answer," I told him a little shakily still keeping eye contact with him. That is until he nodded slightly giving me the go ahead as I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. It was so feathered that you could barely feel it. However, I definitely felt it, and had to keep my heart and mind from exploding with joy at the sensations the kiss brought. It was not just a small touch; it was truly the best kiss that I have ever had in my entire life. It was as if a thousand fireworks tingled against my now warm I looked back at Optimus, I was not quite sure what to make out of his expression.

"Are you Okay?" I asked Prime, but all of a sudden static popped into the air and he was gone.

Knowing that he had not disappeared I got up to find the truck, but as I pushed through the now press filled halls I remembered Mia. "Shit" I mumbled under my breath and rushed back in to find her. Seeing Bee I rushed up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Where's Mia?" I asked in a rush, and waved my hand impatiently as he stared at me with a dumbfounded look in his eyes.

"Uhh…" he started.

"You are no help!" I snapped at the time he was wasting, so I ran towards what I presumed was another autobot and boy was I right. "Hey Kayla, was up?" Skids asked, and by his holoform, I was hardly surprised to find him in the form of a black man with a crowed head and blue eyes, but I had to admit that Jazz was by far the prettiest out of all of them.

"Have you seen Mia?"

"Nope" he smiled toothily, and upon seeing her rosy red-cheeked face, I glanced back at skids that was now looking past me. "Thanks" I waved goodbye and rushed towards the table that she was sitting at, luckily there was still a large group of men surrounding her. Therefore, I knew that I did not have to worry about her till tomorrow. "Mia!" I tried to get to her, and upon hearing my name she looked at me expectantly, "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded with a 'you go have fun' lip expression before she got back to her hoard of men. So I smiled a thank you and took off again towards the doors. However, what I did not realize was that the president was coming through with his family and so I ended up almost running into his nineteen-year old daughter. "Seriously?" she said in a very much northern accent, to which I smiled politely and apologized before I took off towards the valets. "Hey Valets!" I yelled out of breath as I bent down a bit to rest, but quickly limped towards the valets who now had my full attention.

"I need you guys to tell me if you have seen a blue and red semi-truck pull out?"

"No ma'am, he's still inside the north garage," an older Valet said pointing in the direction of a bigger parking garage. "Thanks a ton!" I yelled breathlessly as I ran towards the garage in a rather excited manner. When I walked inside the garage, I felt the sting of shin splints in both of my legs and had to bend to try and sooth them, but it did not help that I was wearing high heels either. "Optimus!" I yelled, and heard an engine roar to life behind me. I turned to see the familiar semi-truck parked at the very end of the isle, and limped towards it. However when I neared the truck I fell and grabbed onto the grill of the truck. "Kayla, are you okay?" I heard Optimus's voice before I saw the holoform at my side and felt embarrassed about the whole incident at once. He grabbed my arm to help me up, "Yeah I'm fine," I said and then felt the pain hard in my right dependent leg. At once, it went out and I felt the large arms wrap around my waist to help me up. "Sorry" I smiled cheekily, and then I felt arms in the crook of my knees flip me so that I was in his arms bridle style.

Squealing and going red, I looked into his worried eyes as he opened the cab door to help me inside the driver's side door. When I had been buckled into the driver's side, the holoform disappeared and the truck started to try to cool me off. "Why were you running to find me?" Optimus finally said after some time through the radio. "Because…" I said and thought for a reason why.

"Because why?" his deep voice rumbled into my chest giving me chills.

"Because I didn't want to give up a perfect opportunity," I said finally, hearing the engine roar slightly at the end of my sentence. "An opportunity for what?" he probed on which I was somewhat happy that he was playing along. "To be with you", as soon as I said it I knew that I would not be able to take that back and the engine roared loudly. Starting to pull out of the parking lot, he then kept silent for a long time until we got to the gate that would let us out.

"Will your friend be okay?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah" I said, feeling my heartbeat slow and breathing finally less rigid, "She'll be fine."

Once Optimus had gotten out onto the main road he sighed through his vents, "I have to confess that I have never had a kiss before." Coming out of my half trance, I then looked back surprised, "Don't you kiss on Cybertron?"

"There is no form of actual feelings it's something that just happens through the spark… did Ratchet not explain this to you?" he asked with a little sly hint of teasing in his voice. "Not really" I said and then thought back to the first day that I was with him, "Actually he did I just wasn't listening."

"Hmm"

"What?" I asked him, feeling tired all of a sudden but not wanting to go to sleep like last time and embarrass myself.

"Did you like it?"

"What? The kiss?" I asked, and then thought on it a bit, "Yeah I liked it a lot, did you?"

"It was something unlike anything I have ever felt" his voice rumbled. "How so?" I asked looking towards the radio and lightly caressing the seats with my hands as a habit of soothing myself.

"We autobots do not usually feel emotions or soft caresses as what you are doing now"

"Oh…" I said and stopped feeling the blush creep in further. "Please, it was nice to feel something soft for once" He said making me blush and put my hand on the seat again but not moving it until the urge compelled me to. "Optimus, where are we going?" I asked absently changing the subject.

"Wherever you want to go"

"Can we go somewhere private where you can be yourself?"

"Yes, but could I ask why?"

"I like seeing you, and being with the actual you better" I said and felt the engine, roar loudly beneath me. Smiling at the thought of me making his spark hum was giving me a knew confidence and as soon as he went on a little faster I thought of a plan that made my heart drum in my chest. 'This is going to be good' I thought, and smiled coyly.


	6. Chapter 6 Revised

**Hello all ^_^ Sorry for the late update, I sort of had a weird and unexpected visit from my grandparents. So the upload was a bit slow, but thankfully, this took up about four chapters of the original. Make sure you read it, I made sure to put in some more information for you and a little teasers. **

**Enjoy 3**

**I take no claim on Transformers**

* * *

><p>When Optimus pulled up onto a lakeside cliff, I didn't rush to get out and waited for him to speak instead. "Kayla?" he asked softly towards me, making my spine tingle with joy. "Sorry I'm just thinking about the kiss" I smiled touching my lips and then getting out of the cabin to step onto the cool grass that soothed my blistered feet. Stepping away, I waited for him to transform, and when he finally did, I smiled up at him when he knelt to pick me up.<p>

"That's more like it" I said and hopped onto his hand. He chuckled deeply and helped me get onto his left shoulder. "It's beautiful" I smiled looking out at the moon filled lake.

"Yes it is" he trailed off, and then shifted his feet slightly, "Kayla?"

"Yeah?" I asked. "Why do I feel like this?"

Turning to look at him in confusion I stared at his distanced face that was currently looking forward, "What do you mean?"

"Why does my spark warm when you are near?"

Finally realizing what he was trying to tell me I then felt my heart rise and the blush in my face become more prominent. "You mean, love?"

He turned his head towards me slightly and looked at me with concern, "I have looked up that term before yet I still don't understand what it means."

"Love is hard to explain" I cleared the air for him as he pondered on it for a minute, "Does that mean that you love me?"

"I am not entirely sure…" he said, "I have never felt this form of emotion before, so I am quite unaccustomed to it."

"Well explain to me what it was like to have your spark claim something?" I asked moving my feet like a kid on a swing. "I have only felt it once, but it is a powerful subject that explains our version of finding a mate as would the term marrying be for you"

"hmm" I thought and rested my arms over the railing on his chest plate, "I don't know Optimus, I'd say you have feelings which makes you somewhat human, but I'd also have to say that I have similar feelings" I said softly letting him take the time to really soak up my feelings to a whole. "Understood" he nodded and we stood in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. That is until he broke the silence with a rather long sigh that sounded as if he'd been holding it in for a long time.

"What's wrong?" I asked again , looking over at him in the moonlight and noticing the battle marks throughout his plating. However, after some time had passed I felt an urge to touch the battle scars of his past. Standing I walked over a step and put my fingers to his cheek, caressing it lightly. I must have startled him because his spark hummed like crazy under my feet and his eyes were shining brightly on my form. My heart went out to him as I traced all of the scars and scratches that I could until I found once that was on his jaw line. Kneeling down I traced it repeatedly until I lightly planted a kiss on top of the now warmed metal, "So many…" I whispered and stood to look him in the eyes that were still following my every move.

"They remind me of what I must do and who I must be," he said trying not to move as much to knock me off accidently. "That is what makes you special" I told him as I traced over some other scratches, "It is what makes you, you"

Feeling the deep chuckle, I looked back out towards the lakeside with my hand firmly on his cheek, "Tell me, what's bothering you?"

Another sigh escaped him and he lightly shook his head, "This mission fears me most" he said and I cocked my head to the side while lightly caressing what would have been the masseter muscle in a human jaw. "Why?"

"I wish that you're innocent mind didn't have to see the horrors of a battle and I fear that this one will be no easy task."

"Innocent mind?" I chuckled lightly, "Optimus, I admit that there are some, maybe many things that I haven't seen, but I do know that you are equally as innocent as me."

"How so?" he asked with a deep rumbling chuckle, that helped soothe me into knowing that bringing up this touchy subject with a light conversation would offset his mind a little. "The internet may tell you everything" I said while lightly tapping my fingers against his head, "But it doesn't let you experience and what you haven't experienced is something that I am quite familiar with."

"And what would that be?" he asked lightly in a teasing tone. "Love and emotions that I know you haven't felt before" I laughed at him and then got onto his awaiting hand that let me get a better look at him. "You are quite right Kayla, but I too know more than your little mind can take in"

"Are you saying I'm dumb, mister big head himself?" I teased lightly, smiling up at him to try and keep the humor that was slowly fading fast. Shaking his head he then brought me towards his lips and before I knew it he planted a small unknowingly and awkward kiss onto my head. Making my heart stop when I knew what he had just done, and looked up into his eyes with much affection. "Optimus, why are you such a charmer?" I smiled knowing that our conversation would have to be postponed after something such as that kiss. Sitting me down onto the grass and transformed into the Peterbilt, I stood and looked out at the sky, before I finally got into the driver's seat the vents turned on to warm me up and I noticed that it was around 11:30 at night, "That is a question that I cannot answer," he said with a small chuckle.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him as he pulled out towards the main highway. "Back to the apartments, so you can get rest," he said, and as soon as he did, I yawned and stretched to try to stay awake. That is until he turned on some good old soothing country music that soon had me curled up in the seat with the seat belt wrapped tightly around me for comfort. "Okay" I mumbled and took a small catnap.

When I woke up I was half expecting myself to be back in the apartment bed with Mia snoring soundly, but surprisingly I was in the hangar and still inside Optimus. Looking at the blank radio in front of me, I knew that I had fallen asleep in his cabin and he had been too sweet to wake me up. However, when I realized that I was still in my dress I thought of the grime on my body and sat up. 'I have to figure out how to get out without waking him up' I thought and when I tried opening up the door the engine roared to life which gave me a fright making me half scream/ squeal when the lock on the door locked shut.

"Sorry to wake you" I said quietly, and looked at the clock that read 9:53 on the dashboard, "Wow I really slept that long?"

"Yes, I didn't feel it right to wake you. Especially since we were both tired from the night's events," He said sleepily which rather made me smile at the way it sounded simply human. "That's okay," I said, but frowned, "But can I get cleaned up before I go into a long conversation? It kind of grosses me out to be so dirty."

Once the door opened I ran for the girls bathroom, because the bladder within me was about to blow. "Thanks Prime!" I yelled as I darted through the empty isles. When I had finally reached the bathroom and peed, I felt a whole lot better and decided to use my new workout clothes that I had gotten and had stashed in my locker but hadn't had the time to use it yet. Stepping into the warm water I finally started to relax and let the grime and dirt fall into the drain.

"This is what I needed" I sighed, and washed my soapy brunette hair. When I was done showering and had clean clothes on, I stepped into the hangar and noticed that only a few people were really working today. "KAYLA…" a very boyish voice cooed towards me, and turning around I wasn't surprised to see bumblebee standing right there with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk on his face. So without further ado I raised my hands in a surrendered state and smiled back up at him, "Fine, you got me."

'Party Rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you shake that!'

"Bee, stop we aren't even together yet!" I yelled at Bumblebee who was now dancing to Party Rock Anthem through the radio, but stopped when I kicked his foot. "Ow, that hurts ya know!" He whined and looked at his foot to then put it back down on the floor and point at it, "Kiss it."

"Seriously? You're a freaking robot for crying out loud, there is no way I am going to kiss your foot" I laughed at him in a semi teasing manner with the blush still on my face from explaining to him what happened between Optimus and me. "You're a meanie" he said and then started playing eenie meenie by Justin Bieber and Sean Kingston through his radio.

"And you're an annoying little three year old" I waved him off with a chuckle and started walking back towards the hangar from the work out facility. Hearing him, transform did not make me turn around until he bumped my butt with his nose. "EEK!" I screeched and took off running only to almost run into Jazz who flipped over me with a 'whoa' and doing a summersault to stand back up.

"Sorry Jazz" I said, and looked to see Bee transformed again and snickered quietly off to the side. "That's okay, just what happened though?" he asked with a robot form of raising his eyebrows at Bee and me.

"He's just touched my butt!" I said bluntly with a smirk over Bee's way. "What happened?" An Italian accent said behind me and turning I was not surprised that the voice belonged to a certain mirage who was curiously staring down at me. "They just bein childish" Jazz chuckled and walked over towards the obstacle course that was made for the autobots to practice on.

"Eh, they are still young" Mirage said with a shrug to his red shoulders and a large step over me. Looking back to Bee who was casually leaning against the wall made me stick my tongue out at him, "Jerk" I said and walked towards the medical bay portion of the hangar where Prime would surely be. However when I got there I was surprised to just see Ratchet working on some cybertronian network that he hacked into from our so-called "worldwide internet". "How's it going Ratchet?" I asked, and he regarded me with a sigh before turning to look at me sternly.

"Tell me of your relationship, I am quite intrigued" he said in a nonchalant way which was SO unlike his character that it freaked me out, as I made my way up the walkway stairs. "Okay, but sorry if it's cut down, because I have told this story like five million times today and I am kind of tired of talking about it" I said sitting down on a nearby swivel chair and swiveled once in my chair before I started on the long story.

"Hmm an interesting case" he said after I was done clearly explaining that it was just something mutual between us but we are not together. "How so?" I asked with my head on my arms that were resting on the railing of the platform. "He has never showed signs like these before. The only other time was back on Cybertron…" he trailed in thought and looked to me with my eyebrows raised in an intrigued way, "It was many millennia's before you were born, so there are no worries."

Nodding, we both ended up silent inside our own thoughts. That is until my stomach growled and I noticed that I didn't have my phone because it was with my purse that was currently inside of Optimus.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Optimus is busy?" I asked worried that I would interfere with the upcoming mission that they were still planning for. "No, I think I saw him still on the carport in a very deep stasis" he said getting back to what he was doing earlier.

"Okay, thanks Ratch" I winked at him and turned to go.

"Kayla?" I heard him say and turned to see him up against the railing, " Take care of him".

Smiling I walked back up to the old robot and touched his hand, "I promise" I whispered towards him and he sighed in relief before dismissing me completely. Making my way back to where I just was gave me a simple state of happiness when I saw the Peterbilt still there where I had left it. Slowly nearing him, I decided to make it a good wakeup call and started from the grill. Putting my hands from the top of the hood I slowly caressed around to the front of the grill and whispered lightly, "Optimus…".

Smiling when he didn't wake up I then proceeded to walk around towards the driver's side door; still touching with three fingers as I made my way towards it. Humming lightly I felt my cheeks grow hot as I kissed his window leaving a faint mark on the translucent glass. "Optimus Prime…" I sang out to him in another simple whisper, and that's when the engine rumbled slightly. "Hello Kayla" he said sleepily as the window rolled down to let me hear his voice better.

"Good morning" I smiled in a happy tone. "The correct definition is Good afternoon" he chuckled slightly, and then paused, "What did you need?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I could get my phone back to see how Mia was doing and to see what time it is" I giggled slightly. When the door opened the static radio hissed through in a slow haze, and I knew immediately that he was a slow waker. This made me happy, because if our relationship went any farther than this, I could always be the one to say "good morning".

"Your Cell phone is on the dash board," he said still in the sleepy haze. So hopping in I put my knee on the driver's seat and noticed that it was on the other side of the dash that was farther away. Sighing I reached over as far as I could to grab it and felt even some of the stick shifts on my belly as I tried to reach it. "Dang it" I said with my tongue out in concentration, and put my right hand on the other seat to lean farther "Just a bit—"

All of a sudden, the horn blared through and the impact of the noise freaked me out so much that I lost my balance and fell on top of everything. "Ow" I said trying to get up from the headache that came rushing through my head, "Optimus what was that for?"

"Sorry, I got a little sensitive" he said innocently and not realizing I looked down at the position that I was in. My legs were up with my body lying over the middle portion of the truck and my hips in between the stick shifts and the radio. "Oh… sorry" I smiled cheekily and tried to get up, but stopped when I realized something else, "Can you see me?"

"Yes"

"From what angle may I ask?"

The engine rumbled in a spattering cough like manner, " From the mirrors" his voice said sounding like a little boy who's been caught doing something wrong. However, I knew what he could see since my shorts were baggy and my T-shirt tight around my torso pretty much he could see everything. This made me blush profusely, "Sorry…" I said in an embarrassed way. "Don't be it was my fault for not getting the phone for you"

Reaching up I grabbed my phone and noticed that there were at least 20 voicemails and 45 text messages all from Mia. So sitting back up in the driver 's seat, I listened to the last three messages from the voicemail.

'Kayla, Rick is furious! Please call back I don't know what to do…'

'Kayla I don't know what happened but I need you to pick up! Rick just left when I told him about the baby and he locked me in. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Just please help…' her shushed voice said through the phone and I knew now that this was serious.

'Kayla-!' she screamed and then a noised 'ssshhhh' was heard.

I was stunned to a silence and stared ahead in horror. "What's wrong?" Optimus's reassuring voice asked sternly through the radio. "Mia… she needs our help" my voice whispered still in a state of shock.

"What happened?" he asked, and when I put the speaker on, he roared the engine to life, and as if in approval with my theory of leaving to go help my friend.

When we had finally gotten to Texas I was relieved that I was home, yet worried because it might be too late. Over the past couple of hours I had talked Lennox into letting me take the autobots with me just in case I needed their help. I was very relieved when he said I could and that he understood the importance of me being there for her. I was currently in Bumblebee who took the lead as I directed him towards her house. I was so nervous and worried that I hardly heard Bee say something to me.

"Hmm? What was that Bee?" I asked.

"I said I hope she's okay…" he said softly through the radio, and I could feel the anxiety pick up more as we got closer. When we finally pulled up and into the driveway I took a deep breath in and opened my phone to check and see if she had left any other messages. 'None' I thought in horror and looked to the huge brick house in front of me that seemed dead to the world. Stepping out of the car I walked back towards the street where Optimus was sitting with Jazz and Ironhide. Putting my hand on the passengar side door of Optimus, I took a deep breath in, "You'll watch over me right?"

The window pulled down and static came through the radio, "I wouldn't blink twice to see you harmed" his deep voice said, giving me reassurance. Smiling slightly I let my fingers stay on the metal for a couple more seconds before I walked up the steps and away from Optimus who drove down the street away from suspicious views. Ringing the doorbell gave no movement to the house, and so I knocked on the door… still nothing. My last resort was to grab the handle and see what happened, and doing just that opened the door to my utter surprise and horror.

"Mia?" I called nervously, and nothing could be heard.

"Mia, are you -?"

'Meooww' a black cat came up to me and rubbed my legs.

'Weird…' I thought, and proceeded throughout the house. Once I made my way to the dark kitchen I searched for the light and flipped it on. "Surprise!" Mia said with a smile on her face and Rick right behind her with a tired smile playing on his face. Other people from college and work were in the kitchen as well, but I just stood there in a dumbfounded gaze.

"Mia?" I whispered in shock and felt the tears come to my eyes. "Happy Birthday!" she waved her hands and left her husbands side to make her way to me who was dripping with hot tears. When she neared me I slapped her across the face, and when she looked up at me in a surprised gasp, "How could you! I thought you were seriously hurt! Do you realize the stress that I went through in the last couple of hours? All for your safety!" I yelled at her in a heap of furious tears and sobs.

"Kayla… I didn't kn—"

"What do you mean you didn't-!" I said to her and started backing away with her and her arms out in an apologetic smile, "I just wanted to give you a good surprise Birthday Party."

Shaking my head I quickly walked out the door and towards Bee who was still waiting in the driveway, "Kayla, Kayla wait!" she yelled after me and grabbed my elbow which made me stop and glare at her.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Im leaving and don't even think about following me."

Ripping my arm away I got into Bee and without a word he drove away silently only to be met up at the end of the street with the rest of the team. "Why did- we-stop?" I sobbed looking up towards the street.

"I think it's best if you get some comfort from someone who can give it to you" Bee said softly, and looking I saw the Peterbilt's driver's side door open for me. With partial relief I got out of Bee and into Prime who had soft country music awaiting me in a safe haven. "Thanks…" I said after I had stopped crying for an hour or two, "… and sorry about putting you through the trouble…"

"There is no need for an apology" his voice rumbled deeply, " All can be explained in time…"

"Thanks Optimus" I said and yawned, tired from the days problems and just wanting it to be a new day. "There is a blanket in the back compartment, you should sleep it will be a long car-ride."

"I will, considering its almost 11:30 at night and we have been on the road for the past four hours I do need sleep, but I also need—" at the same time my stomach growled, blushing I looked in the mirror with a half smile, "Food…"

A small chuckle came through the radio, and he turned off of the main highway towards a small town. When we stopped at a small restaurant in Branson Missouri called Lamberts I was surprised at how packed it still was. "Wow, this place must be good" I said with an immense awe feeling of knowing that food was going to be in my stomach soon.

"I will go with you" a realistic voice said to me in the passengars seat, and looking I saw Prime with a small smile on his face and long dark circles under his eyes. Reaching over I rubbed his arm a bit before looking at his exhaustion filled eyes. "You look like you need more sleep than I do" I smiled, " You should get your rest, I'll only be a couple of minutes."

"No, I want to go with you" he said softly in a deep purr that should have been mistaken for a growl.

Smiling, I opened the door, "Only if you want" I said with a shrug and hopped down onto the pavement to be greeted by Jazz, Bee, and Hide all standing with equal exhaustion, but total content on their faces as well. "You guys coming too?" I asked and felt a tall presence behind me.

"Yeah, I need something to fill me up" Jazz said with a rub to his holoformed tummy.

"Jazz you don't consume anything that humans do remember?" I smiled in a teasing manner.

"I know I know" he smiled, " I'm just joking."

It took us about a half an hour to get in, but boy when we got to the hot rolls and the food it was by far the best thing I have ever eaten in my entire life. The boys however just sat and talked and sometimes joked while Optimus just sat across from me watching me eat with a fascinated glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked smiling while putting sorgum on my hot roll. "It fascinates me at what you can and can't consume and the proportions are equally interesting as well" his eyes glinted over me. "Well I do have quite the appetite" I smiled and looked around at all of the laughter and fun that felt like I hadn't been apart of something normal in a long time. But then again these autobots were my family now, even if I have only been living with them for a month now there was nothing that could be compared to a good family than these crazy guys and girl. As for right now I still had to say that Jazz was the prettiest and coolest black guy I had ever seen. As for Bee, he still looked like a blonde ditzy college student who can't make up his mind about which color is better. Iron Hide was exactly like I pictured him, with dark blackish brown hair that was short in a clean cut military style, he was also a very hefty man that had many scars on his body to even get a proper count. Optimus was beautiful as usual with his black T-shirt and Jeans with a pull over Red and Blue flamed leather jacket. When I was done eating and we were out on the road again I couldn't help but think about him and me.

"Optimus?" I asked and a quite 'hmm?' could be heard over the still soothing country music, "How did I truly come across a more better being?"

After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke up, understanding that I was talking about him, "It is quite simple for your kind."

"What do you mean?" I smiled toying with the leather softly. "I mean that you human beings have what is called a 'Damsel in distress needing a hero'" his voice said in a surprisingly slick comment. "So your my hero then?" I asked teasingly yet again.

"Only if you want me to be" he spoke sweetly.

"You have been" I blushed sitting back to rest with the warm navy blue blanket wrapped around my body and a pillow that happened to be back there too. "I will always be your hero Kayla… now get some rest. We have a long week ahead of us" he said before turning the radio back on.

Suprisingly I wasn't frustrated, it was just all the worried feelings and stress that weighed me down now as I started to fall asleep. "Optimus?"

"Yes Kayla?"

"My birthday is in January not November"

"I will remember" was the last thing I heard and then I was out like a light.

The next morning was spent trying to get the crooks of sleeping in the passenger seat all night out of my neck. "Morning" I yawned at Optimus as he too took a break at some point along with everyone else. The engine itself was quiet, and a smile came to my face at the memory of the last time I got to wake him up.

Feeling a little playful, I decided to coo out his name, and when there was no response, I touched the stick shift slowly up and down. Bottom lip being bitten slightly, as I curled a hair behind my ear. "Ooooptimus" I cooed yet again, and this time, when I returned my hand to the top of the stick shift the engine practically jumpstarted to life. Putting a little here and there, as the simple smile rose on my lips. "Morning sunshine" I cooed yet again. The radio went to a humming bass for a minute before coming back into play, "Goodmorning Kayla… " he struggled to find his words, the evidence was there in the strangled voice, "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Why yes thank you, did you sleep well?"

"The best sleep I think I had in a long time" he chuckled, as if still trying to get the morning wake up call out of his mind. "Shall we get you food?" he questioned after a while, and I nodded, "Yes, please, that would be wonderful."

When we had gotten food, and made it back to the hangar that morning, we all went to our duties. Of course though, my duties were cut off from being with Optimus and training with him, to training with Bumblebee. It was okay, but the rest of the week seemed to be the same as well, which got me worried about Optimus, whom I haven't been able to have a chat with in a long time, more or less seen either.

It was the following Wednesday where I was stuck in my apartment at nine o'clock at night figuring out what I should and shouldn't pack for the mission that I was to go on tomorrow. Through the past few days I had slowly gotten over the whole Mia incident and was working on mentally preparing myself. Casey was lying next to me snoring up a storm while I had my headphones in, listening to some Band Perry songs. When I had finally finished all of my packing I hit the shower for what could be the last time and got ready for bed.

Casey grunted as he got into bed with me petting him and thinking about tomorrow. However, I was fast asleep and waking up at 4 in the morning to get ready to go and to make sure that the front desk guy who I figured out is named Charlie knew that I had Casey up in my room that needed tending too. Charlie had gotten over the incident and eventually we both apologized for what happened and as a result I got to know him a little better, and really he wasn't that bad. "Hey Charlie" I smiled and walked up to him with my overstuffed back pack in tow.

"You're going on that mission too?" he asked when he looked up from his sausage egg and cheese sandwich from McDonalds. "Yup, and I need you to watch over Casey while I am gone" I smiled sweetily, and with a long stare off he finally gave up. "Fine, but if he bites me you get the end tail of it!" he complained after me as I thanked him and headed over towards the hangar. Although when I got there, they were all ready to go, I just had to find Optimus. Since Both Optimus and Lennox agreed that with my minimal hardly called training that, I should stay with Optimus for the rest of the mission. I also knew exactly what Lennox and the rest of the team were up too and I was in the mood to play along. The autobots that were to come on the mission were Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Mirage, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and of course Jazz.

Finding my way towards the end, but not all the way to the back of the line sat the Peterbilt. Upon my arrival the door opened for me to get in, so I did just that and said my goodmornings to him as the warm cabin heated up my chilled body. "Goodmorning Kayla, I hope you slept well?" He asked in a sweet but well needed rumble as the line started to head over towards the main airforce base where two planes were awaiting us. "I did actually, thank you" I smiled and then put my hands on the dashboard to stretch out my back with a long yawn, " and what about you?"

"My stasis was fulfilling and much needed" he replied back and I sat in silence for awhile just listening to the soft yet rumbling purr of his engine. I knew that we both had something, but we weren't exactly prepared to go into a full relationship. I mean really? How do you go into a relationship with a robot anyways? Is it even possible to… you know…

"Is something bothering you?" Optimus asked after the silence seemed to drag on too far for him. "No, I'm just listening" I smiled at the innocence to what Optimus asked and what I was about to tell him. "To what?" he asked seeming to get confused because the radio was currently off at the moment. "To your spark" I smiled with a blush and kept my eyes closed as I sat back further into the seat, "It keeps me calm."

"You are nervous?" he asked concerned which made me chuckle slightly. "Not at all, just about the mission and what my job is supposed to be."

"You are just supposed to be Ratchets assistant as well as Jolt who will also help you if you need it" he said and then paused for a short time, "This will be hard for you and I promise that I will do anything and everything in my path to save you if you ever need my assistance."

"You are my hero" I mimed after a couple of days of constantly saying that to him whenever I saw him and was able to talk to him, which always got his engine purring more. A deep chuckle could be heard as we both just sat there in silence as he drove on.

When we finally entered the gates towards the big planes I started to get anxious. "Kayla? Your vitals have seemed to go up, is something wrong?" he asked, and looking to him confused I then laughed slightly at what he was asking. "Yeah my vitals are fine, its just I've never really flown in a plane before. Especially a size as big as this…" I trailed looking at the two planes as we neared the rear end of them. Optimus had stopped before getting in and confused I jolted high when there was a knock next to me.

Looking to Lennox who motioned me to get out gave me an even more confused conscious. So without a comment I jumped down and took in the chill night air as it engulfed my body. "What's up, all mighty and fearless leader?" I asked him with a mocking tease, because I and the twin packs have started calling him that for at least five weeks now… I couldn't remember why either.

" We need you to come with us" he said. "What about Optimus, why can't I go with him?"

"One, because it's safer and; Two, because they are going to air drop them 20 miles off of the city of Tynda, Russia."

"Oh…" I said, feeling a little disappointed and a little bit of uncertainty with leaving without him by my side. Stepping on the steps of the Peterbilt I reached over and grabbed my bag, "See you Optimus…" I said softly and felt the leather seats before I shut the door to follow Lennox. "I will not be far behind" I heard a deep rumble say and looked to see the window rolled down. "You promise?" I smiled to show a little light on the tense subject of the actual mission and ran after Lennox who was already walking towards a smaller Jet plane. "I promise" I heard his voice say faintly as I walked towards the plane that had started already.

The plane ride was utterly horrid, not only was it a small plane that rattled constantly, but because it was a small plane I had nothing and I mean absolutely nothing, to keep me distracted from the constant pop of my ears and small cramped quarters. Therefore, the rest of my time was spent wondering if Optimus was okay and if I would ever get off this thing. At some point, Epps shook my shoulder and I woke up.

"We finally made it" he smiled exhausted with a hint of humor "I'm glad you finally slept, I thought you were going to commit suicide at the constant motions that you made." "Sorry" I smiled shyly, feeling the fifteen-minute catnap beginning to wear off.

Getting off the plane was simple, now I just had to wait until the autobots got here to finally get a good night's sleep. I wasn't quite sure why I was worried…I just was. It was something off impulse that made me want to wait until Optimus and the rest of the team was with me again. "Kayla!" Lennox yelled from a bus, "Come on, we got to go to a hotel for the night. We'll meet up with Optimus and the others in the morning."

Nodding with a hint of disappointment and more worry, didn't help the fact that I missed them all and just wanted them back safe with us where I know they'd be. So getting on the bus naturally wasn't planned out as well as I thought it would. The bus was owned by the military and for some reason I just couldn't get the right footing so eventually I had to have Epps help me up to sit me between him and Lennox. "Thanks" I mumbled tiredly.

"No problem" Epps said and I could feel everyone's gaze on me. I know that I probably looked like crap and even though it was in the middle of the afternoon, the sky was cloudy so that meant that when I got to the hotel that I'd be able to sleep soundly. Eventually I checked my phone to see if there were any messages. At some point, I stopped clicking the lock button on and off, when we suddenly and very abruptly stopped. The rough stop jolted me from my electronic gaze and when I looked out at the deserted snow covered road, I had a sense of intense worry running through my mind. "I'm guessing that we are here?" Epps said in a non-humorous way that was more, exhausted than anything.

"Guess so," I said following Lennox out of the back of the truck while grabbing my backpack from Epps's hands. "Great, it's cold as hell and here we are sleeping at what should be motel 6" he mumbled under his breath, and looking towards the hotel we were going to be staying at, "We belong to a highly operated and very well paying corporation and yet here we are."

"Stop whining, it could be worse" Lennox chuckled heavily over his shoulder opening the front door to let us in. Once in, I had to stop to take in the engulfing warmth with a long and tired sigh. Feeling the heat was something I enjoyed very much and missed dearly. Ever since my move to N.E.S.T, I had missed Texas, but knew that it was my best move so far. Especially since having met Optimus and the others who made me feel like I had a family of my own. I guess, as I thought, that it was probably the only reason why I wanted them all back under my watch. "Kayla" a young female solider known as Rachel said with a small smile, "You're bunking with me."

Following Rachel down the second floor hallway we soon stopped at door number 36 and when she opened it and walked in, we both threw our stuff on the bed and fell on top of it like we hadn't felt the comfort of a queen size bed in years. "It feels nice" Rachel sighed after some time of pending silence. However, her voice sounded sad and very much alien to me.

I have only known Rachel for a couple of days and now I was stuck bunking with her. Apparently she had been here about as long as Lennox and was even closer to the autobots than I was. Somehow it made me feel a twinge of jealousy, because even though I have only been here for a little over two months, they were what made staying with N.E.S.T all the more worthwhile. They were what made me go home every day with a smile on my face and a wonderful memory to keep in mind for infinity.

"Yeah" I said hesitantly with a small smile on my face, and the thought of the autobots and me. It was quite again until her phone rang from inside her bag, as she was scavenging for it, I got up and walked towards the bathroom in silence. Once I turned on the light I was in horror with myself and ran for my bag with a gasp. "Okay, it's good that you guys are okay" Rachel said with a smile, "Yeah I will inform them that you are close."

Stopping what I was doing I gave a curious yet, hopeful, look to Rachel who when she looked up from her smile at the phone she then explained, "The autobots are about a couple of hours away now, and should arrive around eleven tonight."

"Who were you talking to?" I questioned curiously and got the intense feeling of warmth in my chest with knowledge that the autobots would be here in four hours. "Oh… It was Optimus" she smiled hesitantly, awaiting my reaction.

"Okay, I guess you better go tell Lennox the news then?" I smiled sweetly, when deep down inside me I was a little hurt to the fact that he didn't even manage to tell me that he had landed safely and that he was on his way. But then again I couldn't blame him; we were just co-workers and even though there were obvious feelings for one another, we still weren't together. It hurt me to think of that, but it was the cold hard truth. No matter how many drives or lessons we spent together, we were still nothing. "Yeah, I guess I should" Rachel said with a scratch to her head and a sigh of relief before heading out to tell Lennox of the news. "Why?" I whispered when Rachel had left, and a small tear trailed down my cheek, "Why me?"

Sighing, I plopped onto the bed, and sighed once more before the tears fell and my heart lurched. The jealousy and hurt were making my head and heart ache. I wasn't quite sure why I was crying, but all I knew was that Optimus called this girl and not me, and that hurt a lot. Even the memory of her smiling fondly while talking to him made my stomach want to blow. I couldn't get the meaning of it and, knowing of my over-analyzing mind I couldn't help but just let the over-active imagination take control. Hearing a knock at the door, I quickly got up and tried to wipe my tears away, but for some reason they wouldn't stop so I ran to the bathroom and yelled, "Come in!" before shutting the door quietly.

"Okay, I told Lennox", she called and must have noticed that I was in the bathroom, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I sniffled, and went to sit on the toilet for comfort, but closing the lid first. "Okay…" she trailed from behind the door, "Don't worry about your appearance, you won't need those good looks for battle tomorrow."

"Battle?" I asked, but in my mind I was a bit fuming for my own selfish reasons, 'Good looks my ass'. "Yeah, missions usually end up in a huge cluster fuck of a battle…did Optimus not tell you this?"

'No he didn't…'I thought hurt even more, "No."

"Oh… well you know about the story right?"

"Yeah I heard all about it"

"Oh…Okay…"she trailed and we both fell silent for at least a couple of minutes until I finally heard a slap on the thigh, "Well I am going to get some rest, we will definitely need it for tomorrow." With that she turned off the main light and, after a few seconds of sitting on the toilet I finally decided to make a run for my bag. Thankfully the room was dark so I unzipped my bag and ran back to the bathroom to pull on my PJ's. One last look at my dark brown hair and a sigh towards myself in the mirror and I headed for my bed. Laying down in the dark helped me think more about my life.

For one I felt like I was selfish and crazy for thinking such an ordeal between Rachel and Optimus would ever happen. Moreover, she was nice…she helped me a lot these past few days that we spent together. Eventually I felt horrible for the way I acted, and couldn't help but want to tell her about it. However, I knew that she was asleep so I decided to keep it to myself. A few hours passed and I was still up and, at some point I started crying softly. It was something that I did at least once a month to get rid of all of the stress and worry out of my head for just a moment. I know it wasn't the best time to get everything out but, my mind was too boggled to even think of not crying. Besides these couple of weeks have been hell on me, so I couldn't blame myself even though I was.

When the crying was over and I felt confident and worthy of myself again I heard the rolling of tires pull up and then silence. My hope was up just a little so, I headed for the window that was on Rachel's side and I had to be silent. Peeking at her sleeping face sent me relief and I pulled back a small portion of the curtain to look at the now pitch black starry night. "Optimus!" I whispered with joy and I quickly grabbed my army coat that was given to me along with a pair of boots and headed outside. The front desk was closed, but the doors were unlocked, so I walked out into the snowy and very cold air. A huff of my breath made me chuckle softly at the thought of being a child and my dad claiming that I could smoke from the air.

Looking up into the night sky made me feel like I was free, but turning my attention to the Peterbilt and the rest of the autobots made me feel like I had the obligation to say goodnight. Which was exactly what I did, starting from his side, I softly touched his hood saying a soft "Goodnight" as I passed by each one with an equal touch. Sides rumbled under his hood softly as thanks, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet did the same. With all of them wished goodnight, I then looked to the Peterbilt that was taking up two parking spaces and was at about three spaces away from where I was.

My mind was at ease as I smiled fondly towards his frame, but as I took a few steps forward I felt the hurt and jealousy that I had felt earlier all over again. By the time I made my way to the Truck's side I felt like crying all over again, but that all stopped when the door opened to let me in. I was surprised that he wasn't asleep, because by now they had had a long drive and should have been sleeping. Stepping into the heated cabin filled my heart with a conflicting feeling of worry and warmth. The cabin was warm and the radio was turned to a country station. "Hello Kayla" his voice rumbled deeply up my spine and into my brain which made me slightly tremble.

"Hi" I whispered softly, but I knew that as soon as he heard my cracked voice that he would know that something was wrong. "Why are you crying?" his voice whispered softly in a very worried state. "I'm not…" before I could finish an electric pulse came through the engine and Optimus's holoform was in the seat. To say he looked horrible would be mean, but his hair was ruffed, his eyes were slightly droopy, and his face was filled with worry. Everything that was on my mind disappeared completely and all I wanted was to make him feel better. I hardly knew that he was holding my hands in his until he said, "Kayla, please talk to me," wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I cried and fell into his chest. Surprisingly he quickly reacted and grabbed me in a comforting embrace. "Why are you sorry?" He questioned into my hair after some time of crying in front of the first person or robot to ever see me cry. Sobbing I took my face out of his chest to look into his mirrors, knowing that even with his holoform that he could still see me.

"I…I got jealous when you called Rachel and not me. I know it was selfish of me…very selfish, but I really like you and can even come to say that I love you. But the thing is that I have been hurt too much and I felt like you were going to do the—"

"Kayla" he said suddenly and rather sternly, making me slightly jump. Looking up into his bright blue eyes took me away from my present state, "Yes?" I asked feeling as if I was in a trance within those beautiful eyes. "Don't ever think that you are selfish. You had a very good reason to be jealous and yes it was a bad thought but I want you to know that…"he paused and crookedly smiled. It was something that I have never seen in his facial features before, it had so much emotions strung within it all at once. He made my heart clench hard at the memory and beauty of his sloppy looks, even if he was tired he was still amazing in my heart.

Watching his face lean down lower and lower until he touched my nose with his moving it into an Eskimo kiss, and without losing my gaze, he lightly kissed me on my mouth. I was so surprised that I had to blink twice before closing my eyes at the soft and warm touch that the kiss emitted. A small tingle was left on my lips and the taste of metal that was strangely satisfying to me, as he left them to whisper so lightly that I had to strain to hear him say the lovely words that would make a lasting impression on my heart…forever.

"I love you"


	7. Chapter 7 Revised

Those words stuck in my mind throughout the night, and all through the drive to a building where supposedly the Deception's were hiding something important. I was not sure what it was because no one ever told me anything, but at this moment, I could really care less. All I could care about was Optimus's husky whispered voice saying, "I love you" to me while looking into my eyes with such sincere love and devotion. His blue eyes tore through me giving me a chilling feel up the spine. Even now as I was in the passenger's side of Optimus, I got a chill through my spine. Making Optimus blast the furnace even higher, and when I smiled I went back to last night, after he said those lovely words.

-Flashback-

His eyes burned like blue fire lighting up my world as he looked into my soul for the first time, the only time I think I would ever feel vulnerable to this softhearted giant.

"I-" my voice caught in my throat as tears rolled down softer now with more emotion in them than anything else, because at that moment I felt free as a jet soaring through the air. A small chuckle escaped Optimus's mouth as he kissed my forehead, "I just wanted you to know my feelings too" he said and when looking down at me I knew he was very and faithfully honest in all that he said during this moment.

Smiling in attempt to close my shocked mouth from opening again I just stared back up at him in speechless words, "I- I love you too, Optimus Prime". A single tear fell and Optimus caught it with his holoform thumb, and the way he looked when he smiled lovingly, back at me was priceless. Something that my heart yearned to see more often.

"Why do you cry?" he asked after some time of me lying uncomfortably across the divider in the seats on his chest. "I cried because I was too happy to explain, my feelings" I smiled feeling the onslaugntt of the sleepless flight hitting me like a cold-stone rock.

"Does it feel good to cry?" he asked in a tired whisper and after a moment of silence and contemplating I finally had my answer ready for him. "It feels like being set free," I whispered softly and fell into a content sleep with minor tear stains on my cheeks.

-End of Flashback-

My soul and heart were at a state of utter happiness that felt as if it could be only experienced once in a lifetime. Remembering last night and being able to wake up to, a world full of happy hurts from my stiff back. Optimus was currently in the lead as we headed down a snow covered and deserted highway.

"Hey Optimus?" I asked looking ahead with a squint through the blizzard like snow.

"Yes Kayla?" he asked, while turning down the music so I could hear over it.

"What's this mission for anyways?"

"We believe that the Deception's are after something, and with the tracking of energon signals we might be able to figure out what it is."

"Oh…" I trailed, and sat back into my seat more, "What's going to happen when we get to our destination?"

"We spread out and search, but I am sure that as we get closer the Deception's will be mobilized and ready for attack."

"Mobilized? As in there are more of them?" I asked knowing the full on stupidity of the question.

"I am afraid so…" he said and then fell silent, during this time I knew that he was connected to the com link between the autobots and was being told something, so I would sit back and patiently await for him to come back. Before he could say anything as the radio turned down, again a sudden blast was heard from ahead and in the distance some miles away you could see a fire from an explosion.

"Kayla" Optimus said sternly as he sped up towards the spot where deceptions were likely to be awaiting us. "Yes?" I asked, as the feelings of a nervous stomach and a scared mind kicked in.

"This is going to get rough and I want you to be forewarned because something's might happen that may scar you for life…" he paused making my fears heighten for what he was about to say, " I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you, and that I will be protecting you even if I'm not there…"

In that moment, I could have sworn that I heard his voice choke, and with the fear of the unknown that was about to happen… it was just unimaginable. We were in silence for a few more seconds as Optimus neared it closer and closer. Until he slowed down to let the others trek on ahead to investigate.

"Be ready…," he said to both me and everybody else. Nodding I pulled on my semi thick winter coat and zipped the combat boots all the way to tightly, yet neatly fit my feet. "Ready" I said seriously and when we pulled into what looked like old cement and abandoned town courtyard I felt the chill rise in me.

The silence was quiet and full of suspense as we waited for orders from Lennox. All of a sudden, the courthouse busted through and out came a gigantic decepticon, making Optimus yell, "Get out!" as he transformed. Falling to the ground was nothing but the impact while clearing my head was mind boggling as I looked up in time to see Optimus collide with the Decepticon.

With my body, still lying in a daze barely let me hear Optimus say "Run" in a grunt as he tried to fend off the decepticon. When my mind comprehended his words I felt a large hand encircle me and looked up in time to see Jazz make a shh motion with his fingers. Carrying me off towards somewhere that would surely hide me from decepticon attacks. "Stay here and don't get killed" Jazz winked at me through his shiny blue optics leaving me to hide under a large school bus.

The breeze was cold and the snow blurred my vision from everyone that was as far as 100 feet from me. My nerves were shot through the roof as the deceptions shot from view and attacked on all sides. "Oh god" I breathlessly said as Optimus got finished with the big decepticon. To my joy, he was headed towards me without a scratch visible on him.

"Optimus!" Somebody yelled and as he turned to look behind him there in his midst barely visible was the new and renewed Megatron. "Megatron…"Optimus said and readied his sword in hand; my heart beat fast as I stared at the battle ahead.

"Do you not scream with joy for my revival brother?" Megatron questioned menacingly inching closer. The tension in the air was thick with all other battles disappearing from mind as the two circled closer to each other in a heated hatred for each other. "I cringe knowing that you have come back to harm more humans" Optimus said quite venomously.

"And what about that woman? Do you not have feelings for her?" Megatron questioned, changing the subject to me. "How-"Optimus asked, and shifted slightly. "I know you better than you know yourself," Megatron laughed and sneered, "How about I just kill her now?"

His red eyes shifted to me and my heart froze in fear, the breath leaving my lungs in panicked awe. "You will do no such thing" Optimus shifted to what would be in front of me and away from Megatron's view, "This is a fight between you and me, Megatron."

"As you wish" Megatron chuckled and rushed forward with his first attack. That had me yelping in fear of him hurting Optimus. "Kayla get out from under there!" Ratchets voice was heard from behind me, and as soon as I saw the giant foot, I crawled with a role towards the end and quickly made my way out before the whole bus was crushed under a decepticon foot. Standing I looked around at the horror and everything that was going on…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ironhide were in a standoff with deception's that outnumbered them 10 to 20. Ratchet and Jolt were fighting off five other deceptions along with Lennox and his team who were behind canons that I never saw before. Jazz on the other hand had disappeared from view and was currently somewhere else. I felt the need to help and get this over with so that we could all be safe, but as I went to stand on top of an old truck bed the fear of knowing that something bad was to happen churned in my heart and head. Almost making me run from the conflicting madness in my mind. Looking behind me at the pulse emitter that looked like a shotgun and had shots of electricity that would bring down any decepticon. I measured up my statistics and chances of getting there before the deception's got to me was coming down to a do or die situation so I breathed in and readied myself.

"Hey you!" I yelled towards the decepticon that was coming up behind Jolt. When he turned in rage and slight confusion I smiled crookedly with a piece of what I thought was important because it looked like a small shard of something. Moreover, it was what fell off him when he made his way over here to help his friends. "Needing this?"

His rage increased as he turned around full throttle and headed towards me, making my mind go into survival mode with a slight "Oh shit" escaping my mouth. Jumping from the truck bed I sprinted full speed towards the pulse emitter. Making it within a jump, I rolled just in time to skip his hand from grabbing me and landed next to it. Looking up in time to see his hand start it is decent towards me made me freak out and roll backwards while grabbing the gun. When I managed to miss his hand once again and stand up, I counted my chances for the third time and decided not push it. With a smile and a wink towards his surprised and becoming very angered face.

"Tag you're it."

Pulling the trigger, the Decepticon lunged, and was hit, jolting and jumping for a split second, before falling. When I finally killed him I felt the rush of adrenaline spike and I smiled at the kill I had made. When I looked around I started to realize that there were too many, and our chances of getting out alive were slim. My body ached as I tried to help Jolt from fading on me. His whole middle section had been blown to pieces, his eyes were filled with no traces of energon, and I wasn't even close to giving up. Even if I knew, it was already too late to fix him.

The others were trying to fight, and I currently had Jazz behind me to fend off any Decepticons that got near. "Give up, Kayla!" Jazz grunted, kicking off a small Decepticon pest, "He's not—"

"I'm not giving up on him! I am not giving up on any of you! "I screamed in half madness towards Jazz who, I was sure, was shocked from the intensity of my voice that could be barely heard from the blasting wind. "I won't give up…" a tear slid down my face, as I whispered to Jolt, "Not ever."

The wires I had in my hand came together in an instant, and Jolt's body compulsed underneath me, causing me to fly off with a yelp, but only to be caught by a very much alive Jolt. "Thanks" was all he said, as he sat me down in the foot of snow.

"No, problem" I choked while wiping my tear filled eyes. The feelings of hope were overwhelming, but in an instant, they were gone. Because heading towards Optimus, who was fighting off a few Decepticons, was Starscream. I had learned his name when Ratchet told me about him in one of his stories. However, right now was not the time to feed on memories.

Heading towards him, while keeping a low profile, was harder than I thought and soon he turned my way. "Well if it isn't the little fleshing from before?" his cold scratched voice said, with piercing red eyes that drilled into my heart. "Yeah, and?" I said, knowing how stupid I was for saying something back. I regretted it as soon as Starscream came laughing towards me, clutching my body.

"Let me go!" I squirmed, and another cackle from him sent a cold chill down to my heart. I was trapped and not sure why or how I got into this mess. I wasn't even sure where Megatron went, but even then, I felt the horrible feelings from before start to build again. Since everything now went by in a destructive blur, I was kind of feeling a little dizzy and panicked. "Why don't you want to see Optimus Prime killed?" he asked, looking into my eyes indicating I should look over to where Optimus was. When I did, I wanted to scream, but my breath caught in my throat as I struggled to get out quickly from the ever-tightening clawed hand. Megatron was coming behind the occupied Optimus with his sworded hand in tow.

'Help him!' my mind screamed in fear, and all of a sudden, Starscream was hit from behind by what I hoped, and assumed, was an autobot. The clawed hand came loose, helping me fall with ease to the ground. Looking behind me, I noticed Jolt with his electric shock cords attached to the now passed out Starscream.

I had no time for 'thank you's' and just nodded, turning back in time to see Ironhide try to hit Megatron from behind, but got thrown away instead. Optimus now lay before Megatron, with a worried face.

"Now witness my full power, brother," Megatron's menacing voice said to him.

"No, don't do this! You are better than that!" Optimus said, and looked to see me standing a few feet away, face in a worried and fearful mess. "You die today!" Megatron screamed and his sworded hand came slashing down in a furry. Making Optimus scream and me "No!" before, a crunching metal sound was heard, along with a scream of agony from Optimus.

Tears rolled down my face incredulously, because behind Megatron was Ironhide who had moved with speed to advert the direction of the sword, before it hit Optimus. It was our time to fight back, and everyone knew it because they all started to fight with force against Megatron and the Decepticons. Ironhide and the Sides had Megatron in a standoff to give me enough time to inspect him. Since Ratchet was in his own battle, I knew I had my chance yet again. Running with speed and agility, I made my way towards a pained Optimus, and climbed his body to be faced with the gash that was millimeters from his spark. "Kayla, you have to leave, it—"he groaned in pain, and closed his eyes before speaking once more, "It's not safe for you anymore. I am done for, leave me here." I did not want to hear him as the tears fell from my eyes and I tried fixing the damaged cords and wires.

"Kayla… please," he said and writhed in pain again, this time falling back, shaking the body he possessed. "Optimus Prime there is no way that I will ever you leave, not after you said you loved me, and even then I wouldn't leave you even if it killed me" I choked, and knowing he heard me sent flutters in my heart as he looked into my eyes, " I'm going to make you better again."

With cold and frantic hands, I tried to mesh wires that went with each other together, but with one thick tube left that I could not get together, I fell on my knees and sobbed. Not wanting to give up hope, but knowing that I was failing. "Kayla…" Optimus's baritone voice whispered to me making me look up at him from the frustrating wires, "You are not God or Primus, you cannot fix everything, but I am proud to know that you care so much."

"Optimus?" I asked and noticed his flickering lights dim in his eyes, "Optimus!" I frantically yelled, as his head fell back. "Don't die on me!" I screamed, and crunched the two wires together, making energon sparks fly within my hands. His spark glowed underneath and I knew I had done it. The smile on my face was evident as he came back to life before my eyes, making me choke in the immense love that filled me. "Kayla?" Optimus asked in slight confusion, "Why are you crying so much? I am here am I not?"

Laughing briefly sent me into another sob of chokes and tears. Crawling up towards his metal lips, I kissed them and tried, even though it was awkward I tried to throw all my emotions and love into one kiss that would hold my fate forever."Optimus, I couldn't live without you, wouldn't live without you. You, in this moment and forever will always be in my heart. I love you, and if you will have me then—"I started with a warm smile in my eyes and face, the tears falling slowly now.

"I don't think I could ever love another being, as much as I love you now and forever more" Optimus said, his eyes warming and spark humming beneath me. Our eyes were locked for what seemed like ages, until a sharp pain emitted from my right collarbone. Making my back arch with screaming pain, and looking down I noticed a cord through my shoulder, attaching itself there.

"Optimus!" I screamed as my body was jerked from my position into Megatron's tight claws that threatened to kill me. "Kayla!" Optimus yelled back, but when he tried to get up the weakness and pain kicked in making him stumble on his arms. "Let her go." Optimus said with his voice a soft but threatening sound. "And why would I do that brother? When I know your feelings for this fleshling…" he smiled, and smelled my head, "She's so easy to kill, but in spite of your emotions I think I'll do this."

He pulled the cord out of my collarbone and shoulder causing me to scream in agony and crumple in pain. "Let her go!" Optimus yelled, standing slowly with the help of Sunny and Sides. "And what are you going to do about it brother?" Megatron asked in a disbelieved state, "I'm the one that has the girl."

Optimus chuckled low in his throat, "But not the army to back you up…" he said and pointed towards the dead army of robots, only Starscream was left, who was now waking up to find his master in a rather problematic state. Megatron growled, and dropped me, making me scream from the height only to be caught by Ratchets hand.

"We need to get her to hospital, her human injuries are too far gone for me to fix." Ratchet said, analyzing my convulsing body. My only thought was on Optimus's health and well being before I passed out from the blood loss and pain.

It was a dark place, but surprisingly I felt calm.

The first thing I heard was the sound of the life-support beeping every few seconds. Beep…Beep…Beep

Then came the sound of the respirator, and as I listened in the dark I decided to count by breaths. 'Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out…'

The sounds mingled together, making a soft beat. Speaking of beats, I heard the sound of mine drumming steadily. It was almost relaxing to listen to, but then I got the thought of hearts and when I studied about them in College. In a single moment, I was in a complete content bliss, but the next brought horrible memories of Optimus, the pain, and everything else about the battle. Making my body pull up and out of the darkness into an emergency room setting.

Looking down at my body shocked the hell out of me. I was in all kinds of IV's and my shoulder writhed with pain. The life support was now louder and faster than before, 'Where's Optimus? Where am I?' I thought, and looked in time to see Doctor Grex, and two nurses that were also familiar to me walk in.

'Why are they here?' I thought, as they tended to my wounds. "Kayla we need you to lay back down please" Dr. Grex said, with a slight push to my unwounded shoulder. "Where is Optimus?" my voice croaked, and all three looked up with confused eyes.

"Cathy get her off of those drugs, she is hallucinating."

'Cathy that's right' I nodded, and looked to Cathy who was about to take out my one source of getting rid of this pain. "Nooo!" My voice croaked at her, as I grabbed her arm, but she shoved it away with ease. 'Why am I so weak, what is going on? I don't understand!' My mind screamed, and as soon as she took the painkillers away, my whole body writhed in agony. Causing me to scream harshly, but barely audible. "Give me a dose of that, the one you're holding, thank you." Dr. Grex said to the other nurse and plunged a needle into my skin. Making me pass out with ease, yet again ending up in a dark, black abyss.

Waking up again, I noticed that my pains were only slight, with only one IV in giving me constant pain meds. Looking around I noticed that I had been moved to one of the more permanent rooms that only had the bed I was currently in. I also noticed that I was in the hospital I used to work in.

"Kayla?" I familiar, yet sleepy voice said, and looking next to me I noticed my ex who was just waking up from his nap on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked, almost in shock that he was here and not Optimus, "Where's Optimus and the others?"

"Look... I don't know who this Optimus is, but honey you really scared me there for a moment" looking into his eyes I noticed the worry that was written across his features. Feeling his thumb across my hand made me reel back in disgust. "What are you doing here?" I asked again, this time with more bitterness to it, "What's going on?"

His features knotted in confusion, "Sweetheart, don't you remember anything, anything at all?"

He came closer to try to grab my hand again, but I pulled back in fear of his touch, "Why did you call me sweetheart, seriously are you nuts?" I could not believe what was going on, because one moment I was with Optimus and now I was stuck with him. My worst nightmare could not compare to this, and so I started worry, BIG time. He sighed and bowed his head to rub his neck with his hands, moving backwards to lean against the back of the chair.

"You were in a car accident, but before that I had called you to make sure that you were on your way to the Christmas party. I did not get word until after they brought you in, "He paused and rubbed his eyes, obviously tired from worry and exhaustion. At this point, he was really starting to freak me out with what he was telling me and what was going on, because ultimately that was not how I remembered it.

"You got ran over by a semi on the bridge and it flipped you over onto the fencing that shattered through your collar bone and lungs… it… it almost killed you."

"Uhh… I'm sorry, but could you just go away for a minute to let me think?" I asked, in both shock and confusion. When he nodded, I was extremely relieved to be by myself to think for even just a minute. Letting my head fall in my hands I tried remembering a car accident, but all I could remember was the battle and Optimus. 'Optimus' I thought, and felt something on my left hand. Screaming at the top of my lungs, caused everyone and their mother to rush in all at once. On my left hand was the prominent wedding ring that my ex had given me on our wedding day. "What's wrong, Kayla?" He asked coming to my side to rub my back, "What happened?"

Looking to him, I then shoved him off, "When the hell did we get remarried?"

The whole room fell silent with wide-eyed expressions, "Dr. Grex, please get my wife back to normal," He said burying his head in his hands, and having Cathy rub his back for comfort. "Yes, let's get her memories back"

"I'm just fine! There is nothing wrong with me, hell just tell Lennox over in Memphis." I screamed frustrated for having them do this to me when they all knew about what had happened. Realizing my sudden outburst I tried calming down, "…Look, Jerry just get me out of here and away from him" I said pointing to my ex with fear and confusion bubbling inside me.

"Okay, Okay… Let's just all rest for a while, okay? Can we do that?" Jerry said, and having us all nod he came over to put another dose of meds in my IV. I was half expecting to feel the dark calming abyss take over, but instead my heart felt like blowing up and my lungs burned. All of the pain from before burst inside me, causing me to scream in agony.

Shooting up from the pain had me searching for the meds that would stop it from possibly killing me, but suddenly I recognized my setting. I was on a stretcher headed for the ER surgery room. Looking around me, I noticed the autobots all in holoform with worried faces.

Feeling slight pressure on my chest I then looked up to see Ratchet with an exhausted expression trying to make me lay back down. When I layed back down I felt the pain seep through and cringed at the intensity of it. Although I was in obvious pain my mind was still searching for that one heartache that would never go away until I found it. When I felt a warm large hand encircle mine, and looking into the warm eyes of Optimus Prime I knew that I had found what I was searching for. With not sign of pain written on my face the tears fell down, and with a relieved smile I probably made them all think I was crazy. But as Optimus looked back to me with a warm smile that had worry written all over it and tear stained marks down his cheeks made my heart warm with the best feeling of finding him again.

Kissing his hand I said the only thing that was on my mind at that moment, "Thank god you're all mine".


	8. Chapter 8 Revised

_**Hello ^_^**_

_**It's been about a month since I last wrote, and for that I am sorry. A busy bee I have been with finals and what not, but no worries, it is all over and I am satisfied with an all A second semester of College :D Doing good so far, and hopefully I'll be back for the summer to start writing full time again. Maybe after the 8th when I get back from my Birthday vacation! :) **_

_**Anyways, enjoy guys, it's not much to read, but it's something, so please enjoy again, and feel free to comment.**_

* * *

><p>Waking up from my surgery was something I feared, not because I did not want to wake up (because really that is all I wanted to do right now was wake up), but I was afraid that the nightmare that I had had would come true. Therefore, with doubt I slowly took in my surroundings…<p>

I was in a one patient room, and off to my right next to the window on the big chair was Iron hide's flickering holoform fast asleep. Next to him on the floor, and by the hair I knew it was Bee sleeping against the chair, but what really got me was the two twins; Muds and Skids, Sides and Sunny all sleeping together in a tangled mess upon a small two seated loveseat. To my left and almost next to me was Jazz sleeping soundly with his favorite headphones in his ears, blasting away. The whole scene was heartwarming, to know how much I cared to them with only knowing them for a month or two. However, when I felt a slight squeeze to my right hand, I immediately looked down to find Optimus laying his head in my lap. His face sideways facing me, hand in mine squeezing slightly, his black hair in his face, but none of that could compare to the slight facial hair that came through. That alone made me squeeze his hand in turn, to then use my left hand to brush the hair out of his calm and collectively sleeping face.

"Kayla?" Optimus murmured, and for a second there I thought that he was still sleeping, but then he moved to be able to look up at me from his view on my lap. When those closed eyes did open, my heart picked up beat as well as my breathless lungs. "Hello Optimus" my voice whispered too softly to hear as I warmly smile towards him, which earned me a relieved smile back.

"Hello Kayla, are you feeling better?" he asked sitting up from my lap to not look like he was rude or anything. "Yeah, but I want to know what I went through in surgery… like what did they do?" I asked, looking deep within his eyes to find the perfect answer. However, his eyes filled with grey and guilt, "what happened?" I repeated softly urging him to talk. "Ratchet…" he started, making me quirk an eyebrow at the mech's name. "Ratchet what?" I asked, surprised at how my voice felt velvety calm and collected. While my insides were quenching with fear of what the medical cranky robot might have done to me. "He helped fix you up…" he said in an almost pained state and furrowed his eyes as he looked away from my silent and awaiting gaze.

"What happened?" I asked, starting to get worried at the pained face within Optimus's eyes. A few more minutes of silence passed with just him and me. Until I saw, the tears fall down his face in a silent hurt that only he felt. "Optimus" I said, trying to get his attention and trying to reach him, but failing when I felt the cringe in my shoulder swell along with all the other patched up works upon my body, "Optimus, please don't cry" I whispered to him.

He bowed his head to wipe his eyes in what looked to be a silent prayer. It was hard to watch such a powerful man who has had so many horrible things to go through within his life break down at the thought of me. I was not even quite sure why he was crying, that is why I tried to get his attention. Putting my hand on his arm with difficulty made him look up to grab my hand softly in a very meaningful embrace. However, when I did see his eyes I knew that something bad had happened… something I was not quite ready to hear. Smiling slightly with some tears rolling down my face I managed to wipe some of his away with a small laugh to try to lighten the mood.

"Come here" I whispered, and on command he stood from his kneeling position to sit in the bed with me and hold me tight. It was one of our first embraces that would be filled with all of our love and emotions. An embrace that meant the world to both of us. Besides the feel of his muscular, comforting arms wrap slowly around my back and stomach to meet together was an amazing feel that made my heart swell with pride knowing that even during a time where he was most vulnerable. That I was the only, and probably the first to experience his emotions and his true self in a state like this.

"You don't have to tell me… I understand" I said after a while, and looked up towards his face that was now filled with streaks that had the slightest hint of blue hidden within them. He smiled softly to kiss my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. I was not surprised anymore, because to me he was the one and only that could fill my heart with joy and love. The kiss in itself was heartwarming, and almost made me want to cry again, because I had never been treated like that. That a kiss like that was something that I either saw in movies or something that I would dream about a guy doing to me. His warm, soft, and somewhat moist lips made me feel more alive than I have felt in days. That as they touched my lips I felt all of the emotion, along with the slight metal and almost sour taste that came with the after effect of the kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you… forever," he said with two to three tears escaping his eyes and onto my face, "Something like that… I don't think I could face, not on my own… not without you." he whispered while wiping the tears that had fallen towards my face away with his thumb. For the first time I was speechless. To know that a man/robot could love someone so much, even after a few months of knowing them. That is what made my heart lurch forward to kiss him, this time taking control and tasting his soft lips with my tongue, to get a more feel of him. To get that emotion that bubbled inside both him and me out before us.

"Ow…" I laughed breathlessly as I stared down at his lips that were also in a soft pant. My shoulder had pained as I grabbed his arm to pull him towards me for the kiss, and now I was paying for it. Nevertheless, I could not complain, because this time I took the next step and licked his lips to surprise him in an even longer chaste kiss that was NOT French! "I-"he stumbled in shock as he looked down at me with a lick to his lips.

"Damn!" Someone said and looking behind Optimus there sat Bee staring with a wicked smile written all over his face, "I knew you guys were in to each other… I just didn't know that you were "THAT" in to each other," he laughed with a yawn and a stretch. Looking into Optimus's eyes , we both chuckled with red and blue blushes written on our faces as we looked away from each other in a seemingly "Lady and the Tramp" move from the spaghetti scene. With the memory of Optimus's faithfulness in check, I and the rest of the two awaited my verdict and the awakening of the others from their silent states of slumber (or stasis to be exact).

When Ratchet came into the door to explain what had happened, and upon waking everyone else for the matter, I had to stop him right there.

"Woah, hold on there cowbot, what exactly did you do to me again?" I asked for the second time since Ratchet had explained to me what he had done. Quite frankly I wasn't getting any of what he was telling me. Ratchet sighed at the end of the hospital bed with his hands rubbing his temples in frustration. After a few seconds of Ratchet blowing steam off in his head, he then walked out of the door.

"Hey where are you—" I yelled after him, but shortly after he walked back in with Optimus trailing behind him, and once again he shut the door so that the three of us could chat about the condition that I was currently in. Upon seeing Optimus, I calmed down and smiled in relief as he came to sit on the bed with me. His large comforting hand within mine, along with his soft spoken eyes that bore into me at the moment. "Ratchet has asked me to explain in simpler terms, just exactly what has become of you" Optimus said, making me feel irritated at having to have it dumbed down when I got the gist of the whole damn thing. I mean seriously I got the whole lungs, mechanics, metal and heart shit done with, but now I just wanted to get out and go home, and I don't mean back to Texas. Even though I had to admit that I missed it dearly, I wasn't quite THAT ready to go back there yet.

"and?" I asked, not caring that my emotions showed through, along with the glare I gave Ratchet who only glared back but sighed in defeat when he knew he lost. "Basically during the fight most of your right lung along with the bones and tissue around it had blown to smithereens, and—"

"Yahdah Yahdah Yahdah, Optimus I understand that my lungs and part of my heart had blown to smithereens as you say, but I want to know just what's keeping me alive? Like what did Ratchet do EXACTLY?" I said prolonging my last sentence so that both could finally understand what the heck I was talking about and desperately wanted to know for the last hour and a half since everyone had woken up two hours ago. Looking to Optimus I nodded sarcastically when his face was planted into an understanding "OHhhh I get it," expression. Sighing I looked down and rubbed my temples to calm my frustrated and frankly tired brain. "Look Optimus, I'm sorry for biting your ass like that and I understand that we are all tired and just want to go home, but in order to do that I need you two to elaborate more on whats going on within here" I said motioning with my left hand, my right top half.

Ratchet cleared his throat to get our attention which clearly worked, because we were both staring at his now grandfathery look that he sometimes had when he had something he needed to say. "I restructured your right half within metal form, your heart is working on cybertronian metal and energon which means no more blood donating for you. I also structured what was left of your right lung so in basic terms your structure is the same, in smaller proportions, but in all you are now half cybertronian as we would call it."

"There is a "but" in there somewhere I presume?" I asked, calming down more as he spoke and I tried to come to terms with what he was actually telling me. "Yes," Optimus proceeded to say, and with a glance towards him I felt my heart sink, "You will not be able to train or do exercises anymore due to the lack of oxygen the smaller lung will provide during the exercises." Thinking about it for a minute and then reprocessing what was going on I looked up at them in thought still to count off what was going on..

"So im half cybertronian, whatever that means, and I have a half of a lung to provide me good yet bad oxygen. Meaning-" I finally got it when I heard myself say half of a lung, and looking to Optimus I really felt disappointment within my chest squeeze my half mechanical heart. "I won't be with you anymore" I whispered in confusion looking into Optimus's blue holoform eyes that only confirmed my fear. Movement was made by Ratchet as he left the two of us in silence together, shutting the door after him and locking it as well, so that the twins wouldn't sneak their way inside.

Once we were in silence Optimus lifted his hand towards my cheek to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear, "You will still be working for N.E.S.T just not in training with me anymore."

"But still, that means I won't spend anytime with you whatsoever!" I whined looking into his beat up eyes that showed exhaustion still from the battle, "To be honest it hurts knowing that I won't get to see you and be by you with the warmth and love that you give me" I said to him in all honesty lacing my words together. I could have sworn that I saw his eyes light up in a silent thought, and it was confirmed when he came in to kiss my forehead about what he was up to. "Could you elaborate on that a little more" he teased softly with his lips lingering on my forehead, and after a few seconds of trying to understand what he meant. I finally looked up into his towering frame that was now leaning over me as I rested my head against the propped up bed with a smile. "Yes Optimus, I love you, more than you know" I said in silent thought within the back of my head. "I love you too" he smiled and with his hand he cupped my face to kiss my nose softly and then my lips in a soft sensual kiss. That blew my mind, as I felt the passion behind them wanting to rage towards the top and take over. Pulling away slightly made him look towards me in a dazy disbelief, embarrassment and hurt all in one sight that was heavy from the panting both him and me were now in.

"Slow down" I breathed heavily and when his brows furrowed I smiled and continued to explain, "It's not like I don't want it, it's just that I have both a question and answer in two forms." He nodded slowly sitting back up with his breathing and mine slowing to a constant rhythm again, "Please do explain".

Nodding, I continued, "First of all Mr. Prime" I smiled "where did you get those amazing skills of your's?"

He smiled and chuckled low in both relief and silliness towards the question, "You of all people should know by now that I have another femme back home" he teased towards me making me slap his thigh with my left hand. "Jerk" I smiled while folding my arms, "explain please."

"Okay, okay" he said with his hands up in surrender mode and him smiling. At least he was in a semi-joking mood, which was better than before when we were all sad and gloomy. "I use the internet to understand how you humans work and I believe that it is through Ratchets upgrades each month that we are able to upgrade our holoform as well to do exactly as we ask."

After my short pondering moment I finally nodded, "Okay, so you get to do anything and everything, but what exactly can't you do?"

"create organic life" he said without hesitation, and upon understanding both his words and his fault he then grabbed both my hands within his and with sincerity and complete submission he apologized for his faults. Making me shake my head in a smile and get out of his grip on my hands to then place them on his rough patchy cheeks that frizzled me up inside."I don't care if I can't make a baby with you. I just want to be with you and only you. I want to be happy" I smiled to myself and then chuckled lightly, "Even if that means killing myself for you or hell adopting, it wouldn't matter". I paused, " just as long as I am with you I am happy."

'Wow that was pretty smart Kayla' I thought to myself in contentment, and looked back into Optimus's eyes that to believe it or not, held so much love in them that I thought I was going to blow up with the emotion that he held me with. He filled my heart whole as he came towards me with a smile on his face and a kiss to my lips, eyes, nose, cheeks, ears, neck, and forehead. "I couldn't have asked for anything better than you, Kayla. Because I know now that without you in my life I do not think I could ever live without that big heart of yours" he whispered on my skin and kissed just above where my heart was, making me shudder in response. "Your taking my breath away" I managed out of my now hitched breathing, and a smile evident on my face. "Sorry, love" he smiled and eskimo kissed me before the door knocked once. Making me groan in disappointment at being interrupted, but to my amusement Optimus sat up faster than hell on a stick and grabbed my hand in surprise. That was the first time I noticed that his composure in front of his friends had to be athorative. Meaning I was the first to see Optimus so vulnerable, and to be honest I was planning something good for both me and him to enjoy later on.

'Once we both get back home then I'll show him' I thought as everyone walked in and Optimus gave me a reassuring blush, smile and wink that took my breath away in a tickled amusement of knowing what was about to happen once I was better.

When I finally got back to the hangar, I was half expecting nothing to happen, that life would just keep on going, but when Ratchet's back door opened and I was helped out, I got the opposite of what I was hoping. Everyone and I mean everyone, even the people I did not even know, were all standing around Ratchet's backside awaiting my arrival. As soon as those double doors opened, I was in tears with shock. Everyone was applauding and congratulating me as Ratchet rolled me down the ramp of his backside towards his medical bay.

"Good job Kayla"

"Thanks a lot"

"We are very grateful"

"Damn chick you got one hell of spunk for a rookie"

These were just a few of the comments that were made to me as I was rolled on by. "That wasn't exactly necessary. Besides, I do not even know why they are congratulating me….why are they congratulating me?" I asked Ratchet as soon as the doors to the med-bay were closed shut. "They thought that you were very brave when it came to saving Optimus's life, and quite frankly I am grateful as well." He commented as he zapped out of the space, leaving me in total silence to await the actual Ratchet.

'When would be the best time for me and Optimus?' I thought to myself as the flaps to the other side of the med-bay opened to reveal Optimus, Jazz, Hide, and Bee trailing behind their leader. "Hey boys". I smiled big towards them and felt my heart speed when Optimus's blue optics focused on me.

"Hey Kay," Jazz saluted to me as he plopped down on the bigger dock that was where Ratchet normally worked on the autobots with. With much struggle and arm strength that killed my arm, I slowly made my wheelchair move to where I was facing the four who were in their own silent thoughts. "You guys okay?" my voice softened, and they all looked towards me as if I was crazy. So I sighed in defeat, relaxing within the wheel chair some more to rub the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys, I truly am. Honestly my only thoughts were on his well-being, because I know that without him you guys are nothing" I said and whispered to where only the sharpest ear could hear the small comment I made when a tear slipped my cheek, "Without him, I am nothing."

I barely had the chance to blink when blue optics were in my face, and by the looks of them they were obviously Hides who scared the shit out of me. I jumped ten feet out of my chair with a squeak of surprise. "Fleshy don't you ever say anything like that again." his rough voice said, making me scrunch in my chair from the intensity that came from the stare he gave me. I knew that they would be mad at me when I said that, but it was something that I hoped would give them reason to believe why I did what I did back there. "Look we love Optimus to death and would die for him, like I have," Jazz started hopping off of the chair to kneel down towards me, "But that's not the point…the point is that when one enters the family like you have, then if one of us thinks your important then all of us do, and to be blunt we love you to death too. However, that doesn't mean that Optimus loves you more, and the thing is that he was honored, terrified, and going insane because of what you did for him, and the thought of losing you.

I just stared back to him in surprise, because that was as much talk that jazz and me had had since the first day I met him. Moreover, by this point I was shocked at the pep talk he gave me, so when I looked to where Optimus should have been I was even more surprised to find him not there. My mind, voice, and heart where speechless. "You weren't there when you passed out, you didn't see his reaction," Bee said in sincere honesty. "He was in a state that I myself have never seen him in, and I have known him most of my life" Ratchet added as he came into the bay, stopping briefly to look at me deeply. "To make it simple…. He would give his spark for you," Hide said gruffly. When the pep talk had ended with those words, I looked down in thought and remembered his face back in the hospital. The way his eyes shined with undying love for a mere human… one that was not his own… me.

"I have to see him" I whispered making all four in the room strain to hear me, so when I repeated louder and more in command than before, they helped me stand to walk to where they knew he would be. Talking with Lennox and Epps. When I made my way to where Optimus was, I was taken aback to find him in the Peterbilt form. So taking a deep breath, I looked up at Ratchet and Bee who had helped me walk all this way towards him and nodded in appreciation. "Thanks a ton guys, but I think I can take it from here." I smiled up at them and limped my way towards the silent Peterbilt. Knocking on the driver's side door made a whirring noise sound and I fell back onto the floor to watch the transformation before my eyes in amazement. "Kayla…" Optimus whispered as he knelt down from his tall stance to help me onto his hand, but I shoved it out of the way, shaking my head at the offer. "I want to talk in private if that's okay," I hinted, and he nodded transforming again into the Peterbilt, opening the driver's side door to let me in. Once inside and relaxed with the door shut I sighed, "First off I am sorry about what I said… I shouldn't have said it like that and to be truthful I can't live without you and I am just so—"

"Kayla" the radio said softly, making me shut up completely, "You really should stop apologizing." Noticing the tease within his voice I then relaxed and knelt forwards to kiss the steering wheel, making him shiver in response. "Thank you for understanding you tease bucket." I laughed softly, making him chuckle deeply in response. "Besides there was nothing to apologize for, since I had heard what you said back there… about the fact that you, yourself, can't live without me. I was very honored…" he left it at that and I just sat there in silence staring dumbfounded at the dash. That is until I cracked up with tears flowing down my face, "Ah yes that one was meant for your ears only." I said to him rubbing the steering wheel caringly. "Good to know." his authorative voice came on, having me think about the other night at the hospital. "By the way, I must say that I like getting to know the real you." I commented sweetly for him to understand.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled fondly towards me. "Exactly that… that the you right now is YOU and not the you outside with your comrades. It makes me feel special to be able to be a part of that link between you and me."

"I am glad you feel that way" he said and started moving forwards towards the exit/entrance of the hangar. "Where to?" I asked, and when he did not answer, my heart skipped like five beats. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asked me, and with that, I was blown away. Even if it was a stupid simple question, I myself felt the care within his voice as I slowly realized that it was indeed a week away from Christmas. "Well… what about you? I mean have you guys celebrated it, ever?" I asked, remembering the years that they have been here. "We have celebrated with the army every year, but I want to make it special so that we get a better feel of human culture. It's something that I am fond of" he added, and it made me smile in thought. "It wouldn't hurt to have a good ole Christmas with the hangar base… besides I need something different this year, and it better be with you." I smiled thoughtfully thinking about the thought from earlier and realizing what an even better Christmas present it would make for Optimus. Making me smile wickedly at the evil plan conducting within my mind at the moment.

'Oh this will be good' I thought, 'reeeaall good'. "Always." was Primes answer as he pulled up next to my apartment building, that event, though it was a short two-step walk, made myself feel happiness at the generosity of what Optimus had done. Making me think about our relationship and where it was going to end up in the future if he kept being courteous all the time.


	9. Chapter 9 Revised

"Again thanks a ton for helping me today, Arcee," I told her as I got onto the motorcycle version of her. Making sure, I zipped my jacket tight from the cold air. Ever since I got back I was somewhat surprised to find it to be slightly chilly from the time of year. The cold especially wracked my bones because I wasn't in Texas where this time would be low but not near to freezing. So you could say that seeing a girl on a motorcycle in the middle/ end of December wasn't common and quite stupid.

"No problem" was her response when she started the motor to her engine.

How glad I was to finally get done with everybody at the base's presents and with a little time left to wrap them too; however I was filled with more happiness to know that Arcee an elegant reserved bot would help me find presents for the other autobots as well.

'Thank you' I thought to her as I held on for dear life thinking that tonight would be a special night to myself with it being Christmas Eve and all.

Since the mission, I found that I respected the autobots more than ever, especially since they stuck by me while I was still healing from the wounds of the battle. I also found that Optimus became more and more protective and watchful of me since then. Although it did not bother me, I knew it bothered others as they tried to talk to Prime about important things. It also gave me a reason to actually meet with him during the day rather than after work, so now we would spend afternoons together like it was our time alone.

"Hello" I told the woman named Ash, who worked the front desk of the hotel during the day. Looking up from her work, she smiled politely and waved her hand, "Good Afternoon Ms. Kayla".

With a nod to my head, I then headed up towards my apartment with presents stuck under my arms in bags. "Do you need help with that?" a man who looked to be around 40 told me from the elevator door and when I shook my head politely he just shrugged his shoulders and allowed me to get out of the elevator first. "Thanks" I said and rushed off towards my apartment, hoping that nothing would fall.

'Keys, Keys' I thought as I reached my door, and with one hand, I managed to get into my pocket and grab the keys to my apartment. Finally, giving up I knelt down and let some of the bags to the floor and with less amounts I sighed heavily and unlocked my apartment. Grabbing the bags, I headed inside to be greeted by Casey who followed me everywhere as I set up my stuff under the small Charlie brownish tree that was in the corner of my fake fireplace.

"All done" I smiled, admiringly towards my little tree and the millions of presents under it. Surprisingly this was the first year that I would have to send my presents to my parents and have only friends under the tree. Nevertheless, I looked down to an awaiting Casey who nudged my hip with his shoulder, whining in response to the touch.

"Okay, okay lets go get your dinner done" I said and turned towards the kitchen, but as soon as I did I got a phone call from the downstairs operator. 'I wonder who that could be' I thought to myself. The curiosity etching my face as I grabbed the phone, saying "hello" as soon as I pressed the talk button.

"Hey Kaylie" my mom said through the phone, making me smile with joy at the thought of having a Christmas without them for once. "Hey mom, why didn't you call my cell?" I asked, and scratched the back of my head as I headed for the fridge to cook some good ole southern food for the party tomorrow.

"Oh well me and your father thought that since you weren't coming down that we would just come up there for good ole time's sake" her voice said cheerily through the phone. "Mom, it's Christmas Eve, tell me again how you are possibly going to get here within 9 hours?" I asked grabbing the eggs as I talked and walked over to my awaiting supplies on the island. Opening the egg carton, I proceeded to put eggs in a bowl and then grabbed the milk, but as soon as I opened it and started to pour…

"Oh you know us, we are always prepared, and wanted to surprise you" she paused, " So earlier you were asking about why we called from this phone and well we are here in the lobby waiting to go out with you to our famous Christmas Eve specialty dinners" she squeaked. In the background, you could hear a chuckle from my dad. Looking into my bowl, I noticed that the milk was over spilling into the cup and falling over into the bowl that held already too many ingredients to fix.

"Crap" I said under my breath causing a "What was that?" to come from my mother on the other end, as I took the milk away and threw the bowl into the sink. "I'll be right down" I mumbled, and turned the phone off so fast that I did not care about my mother's ending "Okay".

Checking my clothes for any flour, I then grabbed my cell and headed out towards the lobby. Once in the elevator I dialed the first number that came to mind, Optimus and waited for his comm link to hit through. "What's wrong Kayla?" was Optimus's response on the first Ring.

"Good news, and bad news" I said pushing the lobby floor button. "Okay?" he asked, thoroughly confused by what I had said. "Parents are in town, and I don't know for how long. Tell Lennox that I just got the call that they are here and had no idea" I let out in a one breath scenario to then hold my breath again to await his answer. "Do we need to pick them up?" he asked sweetly, making my heart squeeze at the generous thought of him.

"No"

"No?"

"Because they are already here" I sighed and rubbed my nose in frustration at the triple 'P' my parents always said I had. Well this time they are the ones that have 'piss poor planning'. "Why is it so bad that they have come?" he asked, and I sighed letting my anger seep through. "One, they aren't so great with Christmas. Two, they always and I mean ALWAYS do this to me and it gets me all tight and uncomfortable. Three, why do you care?" I asked and caught myself with the last sentence noticing how I should not have poured the anger on him and started to apologize when he sighed.

"Kayla, I am obliged to meet your parents am I not?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice that gave me an intense thought of what he just asked. "Oh… so I take it you want to go the next step?" I asked, teasing hinted in my now lowered voice. A chuckle came from his throat that sounded more like a choke than anything, "That should be discussed on New Year's," he teased back, causing me to dismiss the hinting within his voice. "Well, I will see you tonight if you don't mind spending it with my parents at last minute?" I asked in a desperate 'little girl beggar' voice.

"I would love to see you and your parents" he chuckled. As soon as he said that, the elevator doors opened and in the lobby stood the two people whom have become a part of my everyday life since I was born. "I got to go, love you and see you tonight" I smiled as I clicked the phone shut after his deep rumble of "I love you Kayla" came through the speaker.

My parents stood the same in height, and they both had the same fair skin that I had. The only difference was the eyes. My father had blue eyes, blonde hair, chubby face, and a burly demeanor that scared even the biggest men. He worked as a lumberman for years when we lived in Colorado, but when we moved down, he decided to get his act together and get a good job as a department store CEO.

My mother on the other hand had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a thinner demeanor. She was a strong yet sentimental woman that everyone loved to gossip to. My mother was a woman to not be messed with, because despite her soccer moms expensive look; deep down inside she was a fierce tiger that took down any case that came against her. To be blunt she was every man's dream, and every woman's friend. As soon as I walked out of the elevator, I had to remind myself that they came up here all the way from Texas to see me, so I plastered on my best smile and headed towards the awaiting arms of my now crying mother.

"Hey mom, dad" I acknowledged them both and was sooner than later squeezed between the two in what they called a 'Kaylie sandwich'. "Oh we missed you so much Kaylie," my mom cried pulling me into her arms. "You wouldn't believe how much," my dad said, ruffling my hair.

"Okay, so now that I have been thoroughly embarrassed I am going to show you my apartment if you will" I pressed the elevator door again to have it open, and to lure them in as well. 'I hope this goes well' I thought and smiled towards Ash who just smiled at our little reunion.

Their impression of my apartment was as usual, impressed, they thought everything looked nice and tidy till my mother saw my mess of a room and bathroom. That's when she died, wanting to scold me for my messiness. However, I told her I would clean it so they could stay in my bedroom while I slept on the couch. Refusing my offer they then told me they were staying in the Hyatt two blocks down. Sighing, I decided to utilize my now free time to catch up with them a little bit.

[OPTIMUS POV]

Ever since that petite human figure came stampeding into our refugee hangar I have been hypnotized. At first, I was expecting her to be quiet and reserved like most human females of her race when meeting ours. It was true at first, but she soon warmed up to us as if she has been with us since the end of our sparkling years. Her jive to keep going to learn more and become one of us intrigued me to no end. That is why I insisted she stay with me during our training instead of Hide or Jazz next after her training with Ratchet.

We were skittish at first and to be honest I was prepared for a total meltdown and felt as if a sparkling, not understanding the basics of Cybertron fighting methods and having to show it the first day. My spark revved when she neared and even now when I see those brown eyes locked with mine or her smile, or even the thought of her just warms my spark to no end, getting me, as humans call it, 'all flustered'.

Now with the knowledge of the capacity for emotions that Kayla carries for me and with all that she has done for me, I feel obliged to do one human thing for her. One that I know I can replace and that I can give her. Not just her heart but her happiness as well.

It was a few days before Christmas and I was confused as to what to get her. Considering the fact that throughout the years spent with the army base, we usually just sit around and talk or 'hangout' with each other before the winter break starts. I never even thought of the possibility of getting them presents since they said they don't need one nor do they want one. Nevertheless, here I am standing in the medical bay speaking with my most trusted allies, trying to figure out what to get my dearest Kayla.

I know that moving from Texas to here was a difficult task for her and spending it alone would be even harder, that is why I wanted to do something for her that she would not be expecting. There was just one problem, how, when, where, and what would this oh-so-special present be. "I think you should get her something soft and cuddly," said Jazz in a sarcastic spare of the moment move.

"Hmpf, well I think you should just give her a nice dinner off the other side of town," Ratchet said in an annoyed tone of voice still working on his computer for one of his latest upgrades. Of which none of us knew yet and frankly scared us to no end. Even if we know that he would do nothing to physically strike us offline, it was just the thought of what he would do, that did. "That's a good one" Epps nodded in approval as he leaned on the railing of the railing.

We had all been sitting there for about two hours trying our hardest to get something out of our brains as an idea and so far, none of them were sparking my interest. So going online I decided to try what women really want and the first thing that popped in servers gave me deep thought.

'It's something she would be surprised about, a symbol that shows our connection and bond. Something that she would definitely like, but the question is, how do I go about asking her' I thought on and on about that question and many ideas popped in my head until I was snapped out of it by Hide's infamous growl. "Why don't you just be with her, I mean seriously have you not gotten it out of your head Prime that she likes the you that we all see now?" Hide asked getting frustrated with the amount of time wasted, "I'm done, when you figure it out, you know where to find me". Hide said with a wave of dismissal and him stomping off like a two year old towards the back training facility with the shooting ranges. "I like that idea better than anybody else's" Sideswipe said with a thumb in Iron hide's direction.

"What do you mean his idea?" I asked when everybody else looked thoroughly confused. "His basic words meant that you should go somewhere private where just you two can talk freely without you having to be in holoform and she doesn't have to be in a formal dress."

"It sounds like a good idea of where to put an offering not a present" I said gruffly, but the more I thought on it the more I realized that Kayla was not the type of femme to do it her way. She went with the flow, because it was an instinct rather than a trait. Meaning that my gift would have to wait until New Year's where we had planned to spend two days together during the break… alone.

[KAYLA POV]

"So, have you met anybody yet?" my mom asked with a wink as I helped her and dad unpack.

"Umm…" I started and as soon as I started weighing my options my home phone rang, "Stay right there" I said and rushed off to get the phone. "Hello?" I asked in shallow breaths. The new lungs pushing to fight every scrap in my body to help me breath better. Surprisingly the new lungs wore me out more than my heart did, even if it is an oxymoron I have my reasons. "Kayla?" Primes thick voice came through, suddenly washing me over with relief. "Hey Optimus" I smiled and just as I did I looked back to see both my parents standing there with arms in warning positions. So the best I could do without showing surprise was to give them a five minutes hand, and bit my bottom lip from the nervous jives.

I mean yes they were my parents and I should not be nervous because it is not as if I have not already been through this. Especially since I am a girl and dating is something we have been doing since high school, but every time my parents asked about a new boy, I cannot help but feel the scrutiny within their gazes as they regarded the story telling of my new boyfriends. "Kayla?" I heard Optimus' worried voice through the phone and wondered if he had been saying that for a while now.

"Sorry" I said in a whispered voice, "What's up?"

"Would it be possible for me to bring my own fuel?"

"What?" I asked in a stupor and then remembered that his holoform cannot digest food, "Oh… Yeah no problem you can bring it in the wine bottle," I said walking away from my parents and into the bathroom where Casey had decided to hang out for the moment. "Okay" he paused, "How's it going over there?"

"Well if you call running around with a chicken with its head cut off okay, then I'm doing great. Besides I can't wait for you to get here because in about a few seconds I am going to have to pull my own hair out," I said running a hand through my brunette hair and staring at it for a second, realizing that I need a desperate haircut.

"Why are you going to pull your hair out?" he asked in a deep worried tone, and it donned on me that for my resolution I need to stop shortening or paraphrasing how I talk and just say it bluntly for Optimus to understand. "I love you" I smiled with a chuckle, and heard a soft noise near the shut door. Quickly understanding the noise, I whispered in disappointment "I'll see ya tonight", before I hanged up and ran to the door, opening it to reveal two rather curious and nosy parents.

"Could I get any privacy in my own home?"

"If you call a one room apartment private then girl you must be getting city struck" my dad laughed and ruffled my hair roughly, as I pushed by to get dinner started. Once in the kitchen I opened the fridge and grabbed some bell peppers, but as soon as I shut it and turned, my mother was leaning against the island, a smug face written across her features. "What's going on with you? And who was that on the phone?" her motherly voice came through with a raised eyebrow.

"One, you guys need to relax, I mean you're driving me out of my own mind for Chrysler sake. Two, the person I was talking about is going to join us for dinner. So if you guys could act your best it would be fairly nice," I said placing the peppers and other vegetables on the island next to her. She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug. "Kayla, you know that the OCD within you is overriding right?" she questioned, and I nodded in submission.

"Look, how about we take you and your DATE out to eat instead of having you cook?" She asked with a smile hinted within her voice. Looking up at her with a sigh caused me to hug her more at the patience she always gives me. "Thanks mom" I said and opened my eyes, "How did you know?"

"What?" she laughed pulling me away to look at me, "Your D-A-T-E?"

We both laughed and by the time it died down she looked me in the eyes, "Now, please tell me all about him."

It took me forever to finally tell her, but I did leave out some of it. Like the fact that I am working for a secret undercover military base, and that my boyfriend is actually an alien robot that is much older than I am, but secretly I do not give a flying fart because I love him to death. About the love, part was the portion that I did mention a lot, and by the time that I was done she definitely got that part finalized. However she was not exactly pleased… it was not to the fact that they were not pleasing, it is to the fact that I have in the past, said I loved them to death and I did with all my heart, but that was the problem. The men I have been with and chosen have been very cruel to me and left deep deep scars on my heart, which Optimus is slowly repairing.

"That's an interesting story, but sad to say as long as you have talked I am afraid that you have barely 20 minutes left to shower and get yourself all dolled up" my mom laughed at me with a smile. "Oh god, twenty minutes?" I asked and looked to my oven that showed that I indeed had twenty minutes left to be cleaned. "Need help?" my mom offered with a smile.

"Definitely" I smiled back and we both headed off to get myself all dolled up, and tell Optimus to meet us at a restaurant near downtown. "You guys done in there?" my dad yelled from the kitchen, and I could hear him swearing about how we always take forever and blah-Dee-blah about girls this girls that.

Walking out towards the living room, my mom gave an 'Ahem' noise to make him turn around. When my dad did, his smile lit up like 4 July. "I haven't seen you two in such outfits since Kayla's been in college" he smiled, and waved his hands in a circle motion, "Well let's see it the both of you."

My mother had a simple purple sweater dress on and black heels; her hair was curled neatly into a very cute half-up. Her makeup accentuated her face into a very her style. I on the other hand, wore black leggings with a red long sleeved sweater that had a black belt around my waist. My black boots came up to my knees, and the heels made me about the same height as Optimus. My hair was straightened with a flip towards my face. The makeup my mother did for me was simple and it made my brown eyes look smaller and prettier. To be honest I felt nervous and self-conscious about the whole dinner.

Nevertheless, we headed out on time to meet up with Optimus at the restaurant. On the way, my mother and father sang good ole country songs together and it calmed a quarter of my nerves. "Come on Kaylie, relax it'll be fine" my mother smiled looking back at me from her seat like she always did.

"Don't tell me that you want to bail out" my dad teased mockingly like he used to when I was a teen in high school. As usual, I stuck out my tongue and we all laughed, finally easing most of the nerves. That is until we pulled into the parking garage that was closest to the downtown restaurant that we were about to walk in to. Curiosity peaked my interest as I stepped out of my parent's brand new jag that must have cost a fortune. As I stepped out, I grabbed my black leather jacket and purse in hand to look for the Oh-so familiar semi-truck with red and blue flames playing the sides and hood. It also caused my stomach to do a flip and lift up when I spotted the autobot symbol shining in the dim lights near the back. "Whatcha looking for?" my mom smiled teasingly catching me in a daze that nearly frightened me when she spoke.

I was actually nervous in two ways; one was because of seeing Optimus in this formal of clothing. The other reason was that I was not sure what my parents would think if they found out that I picked a guy worth keeper that would last me my whole life. "Nothing" I smiled and took my father's awaiting elbow, crooking mine into his, "Ready kiddo?"

"Let's go!" my mom said enthusiastically and we headed towards the infamous and fabulously wealthy meals of, Carnivores. When my dad opened the door letting me and my mom go in I was in a state of shock at how beautiful the place was and barely noticed a tall lean figure standing off to the side. When I looked down from the ceiling, I found blue eyes staring back at me with as much love and hope filled in them. "Hey" I said walking up to him and going under his gaze.

His hair was neatly fit into its long curled locks, and a just shaven beard that showed off his strong jaw line. The outfit he wore made me drool, literally! He wore a black… maybe navy blue suit with outlined flames on the end of his sleeve, collar, and pocket. His tie fit nicely in with his suit, because it was black with navy blue outlined flames. To say he looked hot was probably an understatement, because he had every girl in the whole restaurant looking him up and down like a chew toy being ready to toss to the dogs. It was something that made me want the chew toy even more, but also made me particularly jealous."I-I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you look" he stammered, and I noticed him look back behind me. "Thank you" I said and grabbed his hand for comfort, at which it gave me to the fact that I showed the other girls that he was indeed mine. "Optimus, this is my mother, Elaine Harper" I said feeling the comfort and balance that Optimus was currently giving me through his strong and warm hands that covered almost all of mine. Surprisingly when I looked up into his face, I noticed markings behind his ears and going down his neck and underneath the collar of his shirt. That was indeed something that I would have to check out later on I thought to myself, but was snapped back out of it to see his blue eyes watching me. "Oh, sorry, and last but not least is my father—"

"Hendrick Harper, I suppose you are the boss she has been telling us about?" my dad said, making me wants to face palm my forehead for being so rude. Thankfully, my mother slapped his arm, "Henry don't be so rude!"

"Sorry old habits never die, aye son?" my dad asked and as soon as he did, our host led us to a backroom table that was just for us. Leaving my dad to walk with Optimus and my mom and me to stay behind. "I must admit that even though I am not totally convinced, that he is indeed a very handsome, polite, and caring young character…. However he does seem a lot older than you…" my mom trailed off teasingly."Shut up" I mumbled with a smile on my face and my eyes trained on Optimus's straightened back. When we arrived at the table, Optimus pulled out my chair to let me sit and then sat next to me with my dad next to him and my mother in between me and my dad. I was actually pleased with the way we sat, because without a doubt I knew that my father was a lot easier to talk with than my mom who would normally curveball questions at you left and right. Never failing to hit the soft spots that mean the most. "So… Optimus… tell us about yourself?" My mom asked looking down from her menu.

His eyes flickered to me at which I acknowledged by finding his awaiting hand for comfort under the table. At times like these where they were things got hard on the two of us… I was very glad to know that he fed off my comfort and support as much as I fed off his. We needed each other when the rock and a hard place are between us. We are each other's lifeline. "Well, I am as you have said, Kayla's boss. We do work for special ops as you call it corporation run by the government for the people. I have been there for… a while now helping out as much as I possibly can."

"Hmm, so how did you guys say you met again?" my mom asked, making me squeeze his hand for support.

"Well…" I started, and looked to Optimus who in turn was looking at me. We were both at a loss as to what to say. "We met at the hospital," Optimus said and I smiled encouraging him to go on with his story. "And…" my dad said putting the napkin in his lap. "Well what happened was I had two soldiers and a group in Cuba for the week to supervise because that is what normally happens with country's that we have partial control over. Anyways we needed a hospital fast because my two friends had been injured. However, all the other hospitals were overfilled due to the hurricane that came through the weekend before. So, we went to Kayla's hospital and she happened to be there to help my friends get better" he said pausing to look at me with love filled eyes. "What happened next?" my mom said, breaking the pause that we did not know lasted that long. "When I saw his friends, I tried my best to fix them up real good, and I did. They were in the hospital for so long that I thought Optimus here would never leave, and day by day we got to know each other and eventually fall in love" I said squeezing his hand for comfort from lying to my parents. It is not as if I did not want to tell them the truth because boy I really did. It is just that I do not think they would be able to accept the fact that my boyfriend is an alien robot, and that their little girl is really in danger of her life when it comes to her job. "Wow…" my dad, said skeptically, "That's quite a story."

"I liked it," my mom said looking down at her menu to tell the waitress what she wanted to eat. While they did that, I took my time to really look at Optimus. I had not realized that I was staring long until Optimus' eyes were out of my view and his lips were close to my ear. "Like what you see?" he asked in a rather primal way that sent shivers through my body. His words tickled my ear with a hot breath, causing his closeness to make my knees buckle underneath me if I was standing. I also was not prepared for the deep rumbled chuckle he emitted before fixing himself to order. I was so shocked by the new him that I just saw that I barely had time to register everyone at the table staring at me to order.

"Sorry…. Uhm I'll take the South African Lobster Tail" I said, and that is when I noticed that she was looking at Optimus with a flirty smile written on her face and barely writing down what I had said. "Excuse me?" I said sharply causing her to apologize with a blush and a sharp evil glare in my direction. I scooted closer to Optimus and grabbed his arm in a possessive he is mine glare back at the bitch that was looking at my man. "Again, could I please have the South African Lobster Tail?" I smiled sweetly causing her to grumble something and then say, "I'll bring your orders out soon".

"Thank you" my mother and I said at the same time. "So… Optimus, why aren't you going to eat again?" my dad asked warily. "I could say I am on a diet, but being a solider I have to say that it is our way of keeping us fit" Optimus started causing both my parents to look at him in confusion. "What does eating lighter have to do with keeping fit?" my mom asked. "When we aren't on missions or doing battles we are supposed to eat light breakfasts, lunches, and for dinner a liquid. So that when the missions and battles do come we aren't accustomed to eating large proportions to keep us going."

"So more like a fasting type of deal?" my dad asked, and I nodded with Optimus. "Exactly" we both said at the same time, and looked at each other thoughtfully. "Well, I am going to go to the bathroom to wash my hands before we eat, Honey do you want to go to?" my mom asked my dad standing up.

"Sure" my dad mumbled and got up with my mom to go to the restrooms. "What was that?" Optimus's deep voice rumbled in my ear. "What was what?" I asked turning towards him after watching my parents leave. I had not realized how close his face was, until his breath and mine were mixed together with our noses barely touching. "You know… the whole grabbing my arm and a strict voice towards the waitress. She caused no harm so I don't quite understand the meaning as to why you did that" a confused expression written across his features.

"Oh…" I started, and thought about it for a second, until I decided to tease him a bit. With my finger, I made him come towards me so I could whisper into his ear. "It's called jealousy… look it up" I said sweetly before I felt the need to lick his earlobe at which I did. Causing his whole body to tense up and his jaw to slightly slack as to the primal voice I decided to let him taste. 'Oh this dinner is definitely going to be interesting' I thought, as I straightened myself out and noticed our waitress setting down the food slowly so that she could look at Optimus more. "Ahem" I said to her causing her eyes to flicker to me, and I made her come towards me with my finger so I could whisper in her ear, "The last time I checked he's not available."

I almost laughed so hard at the way her head snapped towards me in a shocked glare, but she continued to pass out our dishes and drinks. Somehow, I felt like a tigress unable to control my hunger, and as I looked up to see my parents making their way back, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Optimus watching me intently. 'Tonight is definitely going to be fun' I thought, and we ate/ drank our dinner in peacefully friendly conversations that lasted us a long time before we were ordered to leave for new guests to eat. "That was the best food I ever tried, Optimus I am still surprised that you passed up such a delicious dinner" my mom smiled at him and took him by his elbow to talk with him alone as we walked towards the parking garage. This made me tense up as I saw her strict face come out, and realized that she could be telling him about stuff that I do not want him to know yet. "Hey mom, could I go with Optimus? I promise I'll meet you guys at the lobby soon," I said cutting off the conversation, and noticing a chuckle behind me. "Yeah sweetie, just meet us in your apartment," my mom said going back to grab my dad's hand in hers. "Apartment?" I asked, but they both nodded.

"Yeah we got a spare key from the lobbyist," my mom said with a laugh and then they said their goodbyes, leaving Optimus' holoform and me alone. "That was definitely an interesting dinner" Optimus' voice rang behind me in a small echo. Looking back at him, I knew that he was regarding before dinner than during. Although he looked angry, I knew that he definitely did have a good dinner.

So I walked up to him and even though the heels came up to his shoulder I went on my tippy toes to kiss him lightly on the lips, "Glad you had a good time." Before he could trap me in an embrace I walked over to the semi in the dark, "However, I must admit that I love the real you better than the holoform…" I said running my hands seductively over towards the door. Without looking at him I knew I had his interest when I heard sparks jolt out of the air, and the driver's side door open with ease as I neared it. Being in allowed me to sit comfortably in the heat of the cabin, "You are one entrancing girl" Optimus' deep voice shook the truck as he started it and went out towards my apartment. "What can I say, I am a girl in love" I smiled tracing my fingertips along the steering wheel, causing him to shiver slightly.

"And I suppose I am just an organism in love with a tigress" Optimus chuckled as I stopped my soft caresses. "Now you can read minds as well," I laughed breaking the intense moment between us.

"I can?" he asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed, your holoform got me all freaky back there and when the waitress was all goo-goo eyes for you I got a little possessive" I smiled, causing him to chuckle.

"I didn't know that I had picked such a wild girl," Optimus said through the radio. "It was your pick?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "I thought it was mine."

"That is where you are wrong," he laughed, and it was the kind of laugh that shook the cabin with delight as I spent the rest of the ride with Optimus, reminiscing about the night. When he pulled up to the apartment building I kissed the middle of the steering wheel lightly before continuing what I was about to whisper to him. "You are definitely all mine, I love you Optimus Prime, more than you know" I smiled and felt the cabin shiver a bit.

"And I you Kayla with my entire spark" his deep voice whispered contentedly. With a smiled I opened the door and stepped down, "I'll see ya tomorrow", I said with a smile and closed the door.

"You too Kayla" the window rolled down for me to hear. 'I love you Optimus Prime' I thought with a smile as I entered the building and headed upstairs, hoping with all my might that my parents have accepted Optimus and that he himself would enjoy the present that I have gotten him.


	10. Chapter 10 Revised

I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. My mom and dad were already up and in my apartment, as usual and while my mom made her famous breakfast of eggs over easy with full hearty bacon and pancakes with chocolate chips my dad sat on the island drinking a coffee and playing with his Iphone 4s. When they saw me wake up and head out of my room, my mother smiled big and my dad regarded me with a half wave as a conference came in.

"Morning sweetheart" my mother said cheerily.I knew that without a doubt my hair would be on all sides of my face with makeup running down my cheeks in a deathly gothic look. "Merry Christmas" I yawned with a stretch and headed for my bathroom to change and get dressed. Today was to be a very casual day because even though it was Christmas. I was going to spend it with a bunch of military males and robots. So needless to say, "Who needs to get all fancy?"

Stepping into the hot shower let my morning drowsiness dissipate, and eventually the water ran cold. 'Time to get out' I thought, and went towards my closet with a two towels; one on my head and the other around my body.'What am I going to wear?' I thought and looked at my fairly small closet. After about five minutes of confusion I finally gave in to what I was feeling that day and decided to go with a casual black turtle neck, jeans, and some black knee high boots. I had also decided that makeup and hair would come after my breakfast. So I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island where my mom tossed a plate of two chocolate chip pancakes, two eggs overeasy, and two strips of bacon or what we called a triple dose of double D's breakfast. As I ate my parents talked about stocks and how their company was doing and so forth. Something that I had always hated to talk about.

When I got to my eggs my mom came and sat down next to me, "So what's the plan for today?" she asked happily handing me a small wrapped present and a large bag of the sort. With the eggs stuffed in my mouth I headed over to my pile of presents under my Charlie brown Christmas tree, plucked two presents from under the tree and handed them to both my parents. "Well I am going to go to a work Christmas party, if you want to come then by all means come. However I am not going to push you to go, so you can do whatever you guys want" I said, opening my smaller present first. It containted a small Kay's Jewler box and a teddy bear necklace that had 'I am Loved' written across it's copper toned belly. "Cute" I smiled and moved to put it on. I watched as my mom opened her gift that was a simple scarf in her favorite color, and my dad who I got a cigar for from Argentina. "Oh sweetheart I love it!" my mom said enthusiastically. "Glad you like it, dad?" I asked worried that he didn't but as he examined the cigar his face slowly lit up. He was the type of man who was anal and had to see if it was an import from another company or actually from the place it said it was from. He confirmed his fears with a kiss to the cheek on me and a "Thanks Kaylie I love it".

My bag was next and as usual I could guess right away at what it was, a Louis Vutton bag that my parents bought me every year. I swear I had every style imaginable and they were very real too. The Louis was a shade of blue and grey, something unoriginal of Louis's work, but it was simple and surprisingly I liked it. "Thanks guys!" I said looking inside of it, "I really like it, thanks a lot."

"No problem sweetheart" My mom said and hugged me back. "Your our only daughter so can't we spoil you that much more?" my dad asked and I shook my head with a smile on my face. "Either way I still love you guys" I said and decided it was time to get ready to go to the party. "Hey are you guys going to go to the party or no?" I asked the two, and my mom shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Why not?" she said. With that I headed towards the bathroom to straighten my hair and put light makeup on. Today I was going to go simple yet elegant, I thought to myself and headed to feed Casey. When my parents were done getting ready and I had all the presents from under the tree packed in bags I then lead my parents next door towards the hangar. "Now I am going to forwarn you guys that this is a hangar base, and that whatever you do, do not freak out" I said to them as I gave the gaurds my key card to get in. "What do you mean?" my dad asked as the garage door opened to reveal music and my co-workers in casual clothing for the first time ever with dancing or somewhat dancing robots behind and in the middle of the groups. One of the groups had sunny and sides doing a dance off with Muds and Skids. There was another person that wasn't apart of the usual group and once I spotted her my mouth dropped. "Hey Kayla" Ratchet said to me as I walked in with my gaping parents who were currently at a loss as to what to say. "Hey Ratchet why is the president's daughter here?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "She has gotten very acquainted with Sideswipe after the mission and those two have hit it off just as easily as you and Optimus" he said with a familiar grumpy tone that I knew held some grudge against the fact that he has not yet met his human yet and was jealous of Sides.

"Oh… Okay" I said and went over to my parents who were still standing inside the doorway. "Hey guys, so… what do you think?" I asked, even though I wasn't quite ready for their reaction. "Incredible" they both said and I knew that soon they would tell everybody, but I stopped them by shaking my head and explaining why they shouldn't tell anybody about who and what I work with. "So are you guys okay with hanging out by yourselves for a little bit?" I asked them and they nodded in apparent still shock.

Walking up the steps I tried to spot Optimus but somehow he wasn't here, and it gave me slight disappointment. "He's not transformed yet" a girly voice said next to me. When I looked I was startled to see the president's daughter Melissa standing next to me in a very casual way too. "Who?" I asked, too much in shock to realize that she was talking about Optimus. "I know about you two, and I aspire to be like you guys so I am telling you that the autobot that you are looking for is still in the med bay in his car form" she said with a genuine admiring smile. Her figure was lean and small, she had a glowing fair colored skin that seemed to be tanned but wasn't in certain lights and her hair was naturally blonde with a dark brunette under color for a modern teenie bopper look. Her eyes were like a steel grey that in some lights seemed hazel, green, or even blue. Melissa was like the perfect girl in more ways than one, but for some reason I was cut off guard by her personality. I was expecting a rather snarky rich girl, but in fact her attitude was more of a competitive Sides style, and believe me she was so like Sides that it scared me.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked off towards the med bay with a sigh. 'That was definitely weird. I am going to have to talk about that with Optimus when this party is over' I thought as I entered the room to find Optimus's semi form on the ground. Smiling I walked over towards the truck and leaned against the grill. "You know, you can't hide forever" I said to him, and even though the room was quiet I knew that he would be listening, and my answers were confirmed when the engine revved. Backing up allowed him to transform and when he did I smiled even brighter, "Now that is the Optimus I fell in love with" I teased.

His facial plates made a small smile as he leaned down to pick me up allowing me to sit on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas Prime" I said to him as I kissed one of his cheek plate symbols. "Merry Christmas to you too Kayla" he said sweetly, and I couldn't help but think how much I actually missed the real him. That his holoform even though it was a knock off version of him, definitely does not keep me satisfied. "So are you prepared to meet my parents in your real form?" I asked nervously, and knew that he caught my swirling emotions. "Only if you desire it" was his answer, and I nodded slowly.

"I think with the big shocker out there that they should be fairly okay with a robot or autobot being my boyfriend" I told him and he chuckled lightly. "Boyfriend?" he asked in a happy confusion, "I have heard you say it before, but I never fully understood the meaning behind the word?"

"You know… it's something that with words proves your mine… I guess."

"Oh…" he said in a thoughtful teased tone, "So what are you to me?"

"I?" I asked putting my hand on my chest, "Am what you call a girlfriend."

"Interesting…" was all he said as he walked out towards the party. Making our way towards my parents almost had them in a freak attack when they saw me atop his shoulders. "Kayla get you're cute little ass back down here before you fall" my mother shrieked. "Mom… its okay this is Optimus, my boyfriend" I told her with a half chuckle. "That is not your boyfriend, now get down here at once young lady" my father yelled, and that's when we noticed the silent room of eyes about us. "Sir," I heard Lennox say and looked behind my dad to see him making his way towards my parents through the circle of people around us. "Who are you?" my dad said frustratingly. "I am your daughter's boss, Lennox the leader of the operation behind this system" Lennox said shaking both my mom and dad's hand firmly.

'Thank god Lennox is like a big brother when you need him' I thought, leaning back against Optimus's pipes in his shoulder. "Could you please explain to us just what the hell is going on here?" My mother asked frantically looking around at the autobots who were placed about the room. "Sure, but let's not ruin the party" Lennox said, leading my parents towards his office. Only briefly looking back at me with a 'you owe me big time' glare that I only kissed back to him with a wave of my hand. "Will they be okay?" Optimus asked getting up towards his full height. "Yeah they'll be fine, and even though they don't want to come to terms with it just yet, they will eventually" I said smiling and decided it was time to pass out presents whether or not my parents and Lennox were back or not.

"Well I can definitely say that I have now learned something new" I told everybody, and only because nobody else had presents for people except for me. I decided to go with the Arcee and Rachel first. Rachel got a bath and bodyworks gift card, because for some reason I knew that even though she was a military girl that deep inside she had the thoughts and actions of any girl my age. Arcee on the other hand got a cool ass what I like to call a tramp stamp for when she was in her motorcycle mode. It was small and black that went well against her purple-ish pink frame. Something that wasn't too girly or too tribal, and surprisingly she thanked me with her eyes rather than her voice, so I knew without a doubt that I had scored with her.

Next was the twin sets; Sideswipe and Sunny got racing tires for when they decided to go all out in a race and not ruin their alienated wheels. The other twins got all the ghetto cool stuff I could think of that would definitely per say pimp themselves up. Ratchet and Jolt were next, and they were my first gifts that I bought since they too were so into medical stuff that I decided for Ratchet five of my old college texts for when I was studying everything having to do with the anatomy of the human body. This he like very much and even made himself smile for me at which made my own heart swell with how good I did. Jolt got something similar but for him it was more of a technology advancement guide for whenever he decided to make himself better. For Mirage even though I didn't mention him, I got a very cool underlights for his undercarriage to bring out the fire within his speed. Ironhide, bumblebee, and Jazz were next, and they were my most hardest. For Hide I got what I like to call a cow pusher over cover and some lights to make the place brighter for when he was ready for a fight. He without a doubt like his gift and even though I was pretty sure that it was the worst he proved me wrong. Bumblebee I felt needed something cute, so I got him a chain to wrap around his one of his pipes that said "Bumblee's Rock!" along with and a cute bumblebee stuffed animal that I knew he would love. Last but not least was Jazz and for him I got a kickass radio system that all he needed to do was hook up some of his cables to and he had his own stereo system for his down time.

They all loved their presents very much and some of the autobots tried out their new toys as soon as they saw them. However you look at it I was just glad to give them a simple and delightful tradition of Christmas. I was ready to go sit on Optimus when I realized that I hadn't given him his present, and walked over to the bag to retrieve his gift. When the small package was within my hands I looked at it and smiled with a nod and walked over to his watchful form. When his hand came out to let me sit I instead made him come down to my level. His face was within inches from mine, "I thought that I wouldn't be able to get you anything, but for some reason I had to get you this" I told him and looked into his blue optics that shined down upon me. Taking a few steps I tipped my toes to kiss his metal lips that were oh so him in so many ways that I wanted to melt to the ground in complete bliss. The metal that was his lips were warm and smooth, and after some seconds of kissing him I felt a light push against my own. I know that with the size difference it looked and almost felt weird, but to me it was surprisingly natural.

"Merry Christmas Optimus" I repeated from earlier in a more labored breathing, and handed him my gift. When he opened it and pulled it out I was stunned by his expression, because he was expressionless. A few weeks back I had gotten jolt to make me a tattoo that said in small Cybertronian "I love you with all my heart forever and always, K". It definitely wasn't much, but for some reason I felt that I needed to give him something that would make him remember me even when I am long gone. It was a weird present and thoughtful but it felt right to me, so I had the help of Jolt and Hide to make this special tattoo.

"So?" I asked after a couple minutes of Optimus just staring at the lettering. With my voice I was able to help him out of his trance as his optics zoned in on me. Immediately I knew he went soft because he leaned close to kiss the top of my head and then he helped me up towards his shoulder and gave me the tattoo. "Put it where you like" was all he said in a soft tone of voice. My heart softened and I slowly climbed under towards where if he were human his collarbone would meet and placed it pleasingly upon a plate of metal that I knew would never get damaged. "I hope you liked it" I whispered for him to hear, and he chuckled softly, "I love it more" was his response. When we got out of our private bubble we soon noticed that everyone, including my parents and Lennox's eyes were trained on us.

"Merry Christmas guys!" I yelled at them from below and started to laugh when they all cheered. Not long after that I felt myself choke with tears of joy and happiness that I for some reason had to go to my mother and father to laugh with them in soft blushes towards Prime who stood next to us. The day was long and was filled with happiness and joy, and even snow. So when we all went to bed that night my dad, mom and I all sang 'dreaming of a white christmas' together.

"So what did you think?" I asked my mother while the fireplace was lit and we had hot chocolates in our hands sitting in silence with my ipod splurging soft music out towards us. "What of the strange crowd or your surprisingly alien boyfriend?" My dad asked. "Hmm… I'm gonna have to go with boyfriend on that one Hendrick" My mom said with a smile written across her face.

"Right you are mother" I pointed my finger at her in a cheerful chuckle. "He is definitely a keeper" was all my dad said, and with that we spent the rest of the evening in silent bliss. Because tomorrow morning they were off to Houston again.

"I'll miss you guys," I told my parents the next day as Bee and I waited for them to board. "We'll miss you too sweetie" my mom said with tears threatening to spill and a hug real tight. "Good job kiddo" my dad said to me with a ruffle and a warm hug to top off the goodbye. "Thanks a ton for dropping us off again Bumblebee" my mom said and pulled him into an awkward hug. My father nodded and shook his hand, "Now you take care of my little girl here, so she doesn't get into any unknown trouble."

"Will do sir," Bee answered and we both watched them board. Before my mom could exit, she yelled after me, "Don't forget to call up your lawyer!" 'Oh snap!' I thought and took out my phone to make sure my lawyer/best friend since high school was still in my contacts. Sure enough, her name came up, I heard a whir behind me as Bee, and I walked towards the yellow Camaro parked outside of the doors.

"Who's yer lawyer?" Bee's radio asked as I sat in the passenger's seat of the Camaro. "My best friend who is also my lawyer always meets up with me for New Years, but since I am spending it with Optimus. I need to tell her to stay put," I said clicking the dial button on my phone and waited two rings. "Mrs. Hawthorne's office may I ask who's calling?" a sweet cheery voice came through the other end.

"Yeah this is her friend Kayla Harper, could you get her on the phone as soon as possible?" I asked and with a "yes", I again waited for two more rings. "Emily Hawthorne how may I help you?" an older wiser female voice said through the phone. "Yes, this is Kayla Harper with news as to the New Year's girl out this year"

"Girl out?" I heard Bee mumble off to the side of me. "Kayla?" She asked and I made a confirming noise to her, but shortly after I had to pull the phone away from her squeak/ laugh that killed my ear. "Is that really necessary?" I asked with a laugh. "Indeed it is my girlfriend, so what we going to do on this fine New Years?" she asked laughing in-between spaces.

"Bad and good news" I told her and she made an "Uh-Oh" kind of noise that sounded more like a donkey than anything. "Shoot me in the head first and patch it up last," she said in her oh-so familiar way of coding things. "I moved and met somebody" I decided to rip it like a band aid clean off, and even though the silence on the other end was deafening I knew without a doubt that she would be just fine.

"You moved? To where?" She yelled through the phone, "And how come I didn't hear about this?"I chuckled a bit before continuing, "Milwaukee, and I need your help before this weekend."

"Is it the man?" she asked and I confirmed, "Shopping?"

"Definitely"

"I'll meet you at the airport tonight at 6:30, and don't run out on our week long date either" she whined. "I won't," I laughed.

"Fine, see ya soon"

"Okay" I said and hung up.

"Please tell me it's not another crazy freak?" Bee whined with worried eyes, making me laugh very hard. "No! Oh god no! No, no, no, Emily is my long time high school friend that I would not trade for anything. Besides I think you'd like her, and I need her this week before I go out with Optimus this weekend" I laughed at him and to the mention of "You'd like her", he perked up fast.

"You think?"

"You can never be too sure" I smiled and as we came to a stop, I decided to actually go to work today rather than chill out winter break in my apartment being a bum. No, today I would definitely hang with the autobots who knew me best. "Hey Sides, how's it going with Melissa?" I asked him when I walked up beside his car form inside the hangar. At the mention of her name, his engine revved hard and loud, until he back up transforming. "How did you know?" he asked and it was apparent that he hadn't told anyone yet, that he was just as much an amateur as Ratchet would be if he ever got the chance.

"Oh… a little birdie told me" I leaned against a stack of boxes that kept me looking like I was too busy to be talking with him. "Who's the little birdie so I can go kick ass to whoever told you" he said furiously.

"Wow, chillax it's not that complicated you know that right?" I smiled and had him come down closer towards me. "Just ask Optimus" I shrugged with a smirk, "He knows firsthand what it's like to be whipped" At that statement, all autobots stared at me as if I was a nut case and the confusion written across their faceplates was as easily as a runway for airplanes on where to go. The looks and silence that followed had me keeling over in so much laughter that I had Ratchet next to me wondering if I was hurt or not. "No I am fine, it's just quite funny when you tell someone a joke and they take it the complete opposite," I laughed cleaning up the tears that still ran down my cheeks. "Glad you had a good laugh" Hide said grumpily, "You woke me up from my stasis!"

"Sorry" I said still chuckling a bit and decided it was best I spent the rest of my day with Ratchet. We talked about personal issues etc. and eventually I had not realized the time until it was too late. "Ratch could you possibly take me to the airport?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow, "I need to pick up a non-insane friend."

He sighed heavily and transformed so that I had to sit in the passengers while he drove. Did not want gross fingers on his steering wheel, I guessed. We made our way to the airport in silence and I had him wait in the car while I got Emily. We met up at the door and I smiled about the fact that she had not changed a bit. Her hair was still the same black as the day we met, but the only difference was that it was cut in a layered style rather than the straight cut. Her eyes were still hazel and filled with life and knowledge. She was still about three to five inches taller than I was and was smiling caringly at me as we hugged from the long absence of not being able to see each other. "It's so good to see you again, Emm." I told her in-between hugs and putting the luggage in the ER luggage consisted of three overnight bags and a small purse. To say it was light was underestimated, because it was damn near heavy. "You too Kaylie" she smiled and we got in. I was surprised that Ratchet disabled his holoform and decided to take driver's side."So this your new ride?" she asked and it made me cough in surprised.

"No…. it's a company car" I smiled and started the engine to go back home. We talked the rest of the day about old flings new flings, what is going on in our lives, who's the next at the next opera, that kind of thing and decided with our spaghetti-O's meal to hit the bed early for a good ole shopping day tomorrow. The next morning as we headed out towards the shopping center that was close by, Emily looked at me curiously. "So tell me about him," she said smugly."Optimus?" I asked as I drove Bee to the mall. "Yeah him, who do you think I was talking about, Jennifer Lopez?" she asked with a playful slap to my arm. "Owe!" I whined and grabbed my arm in fake pain, but turned serious so I could really be the first to tell her about Optimus. "Well, he's obviously the perfect guy in every way" I smiled and felt a blush creep in deeper, "But I don't know, I mean he's so much more different like he and I are in sync if that makes it less paranormal than it already is."

"Paranormal freak y is good" she nodded. "It's almost like he fills every gap and makes my heart beat faster every time he arrives, smiles or hell even looks at me. Whereas when he leaves I feel an emptiness that only he can fill…" I paused for dramatic effect and the silence dragged on. "So you guys are that serious?" she asked, and I nodded with a knowing smile. "Do you think he's going to ask you to marry him?"

"No" I said and sensed her confusion with the smile still on my face, "Because I don't think we're ready for it. I mean I love him in every sense, it's just I am content with where I am at."

"Oh…" she said as I pulled into the parking lot and got out to walk towards the elevator. Once in I pressed the button and waited, we were headed to the biggest women's fashion clothing store imaginable. "Alright so you need about five outfits for this weekend and some good ole makeup to get you pretty, smelling good, and looking good within those wee hours," she said with her hand cupping her chin as she looked around the first store we walked into, BEBE. "Five outfits? Em's I am staying for only two days, and not even that" I followed her, as she started plucking through clothes that were so not me in SO many ways. "Five" she confirmed, and I looked at her with a confused expression that caused her to stop and look at me seriously. "One, for going; Two, for regular dining; Three, for formal dining; Four for your sexy lingerie; and five for the next day's clothes" she said counting them on her fingers. "Okay" I shrugged and let her do the shopping with my minimal "yes" and "no" to certain products that were not even close to being my age clothes.

By the time we headed out, we had gone to about 30-40 different stores, and only found three that had the best outfits for me to wear. My favorite was the day's clothes, because they were casual and comfortable, and for some reason I felt like a gorgeous cute kitten. "I am definitely surprised that we got all that done in one day" Emily sighed with a hand on her forehead. "Me too" I smiled and looked at all the bags that were mostly for Emily that filled up the back and trunk areas full. I was glad that she was here, because even though Rachel was a good ally and friend, but she was not always the girlie type who knew every dark secret that Emily knew. So, later on that night, Emily and I decided to hit the movies for old times' sake just to see some corny movie with no apparent ratings. So we headed off towards the foreign film movies and watched a cheesy sappy love story in Hungarian about a man who lost his love and had to find her again through many different ways. It somehow reminded me of Groundhog Day except it was in Hungary, the guy was black, and the woman he was looking for was actually a transvestite. Overall, it was a decent movie by far.

The next two days were spent at a leisurely pace with Emily doing spa treatments on me to try and get me to look what she called 'semi appeasing to the crowd', and when the finishing product was done I was quite pleased. She only touched up by eyebrows, and then gave me treatments for my legs that made them super soft and my armpits… pretty much a very original prom ready day for us girls. The makeup she gave me before she left was simple and light, which was what I liked to use anyways. However, when it came time for her to leave I was upset and content at what we had accomplished during the past three days and sent her home with one of my old Louis Vuitton's that she always loved for a keepsake for the next time I head down or she heads up my way.

I now had twenty-four hours to get ready and packed for the vacation of a lifetime with my one and only love, Optimus Prime. Either way, I was more ready than nervous and wanted to know what he had in mind for our two-day trip.


	11. Chapter 19

_In response to those that think the story is changing or didn't start that way, I apologize, but this is the new portion/REVISED portion of the NSDAA fanfiction. Not much has changed other than the colliding of chapters and the squeezing of short sentenced paragraphs together into one. To go onto a happier note, I bring you chapter 11 it is kind of heated not gonna lie, but nothing too dramatic. :)_

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" I asked for the fifth time that day, and so far, no answers have been given, just endless driving. "I told you Kayla I cannot tell you" Optimus's voice said, cutting through the 'Little Miss' song by Sugarland. "Fine," I smiled with my arms crossed looking out the window for a second to watch the trees fly by in a green blur, "But can I ask how much longer?"<p>

His chuckle emitted through the cabin like a warm feel up and down my spine, "about an hour left."

"Good" I smiled and sat back in the seat, curling up against the door to get more warmth from the metal. Knowing that my patience was running thin.

It had been about, so far a 2 or 3-hour drive that had felt like forever since lunchtime. Which was when we had decided to head out. My stomach had been doing flips all afternoon and my heart had been clenching at the thought of being with Optimus alone. The outfit that I bought with Emily was a plain green long sleeved sweater with dark blue skinny jeans and cute brown slipper-like boots that kept my feet warm in the cold. The jacket I wore was like a brown snoopy jacket that had real lamb's wool along the edges that kept me extra warm from the cold.

Currently I was in the driver's side seat of Optimus with the warm cabin making me sleepy along with the soft country music that blared faintly through the radio and running engine. For some reason it felt as if Optimus was in a hurry and don't get me wrong I was more than eager to get to our destination than Optimus was. So without even knowing it I had fallen asleep.

All I know is what I see when I look at you

And what I see when I look at you

All I see is what I'm feeling down inside

And all I'm feeling is this feeling

That I've finally got it right

"Kayla…."

When I wake up tomorrow I'm gonna wrap my arms around you

And thank my lucky stars I found you

Cause I know your heart has so much more than anyone has

Touched before, and nothing matters more to me than that

I don't care if I'm your first love,

"Kayla" A deep rumbled voice said to me through my hazy sleep and as I slowly awoke, I realized that the song I had been listening to was the song that was currently blaring through the radio. Just as it ended, I looked into the bright blue eyes of the holoform Optimus Prime. Feeling an immense stretch of love filling up my already swollen heart.

But I'd love to be your last….

The end of the song came to with the turning off of the semi and me looking about in the dark of the night at my surroundings outside of the truck. Nothing but trees surrounded me and the darkness making it feel eerily quiet and obviously alone with Optimus. "Are we here?" I asked sitting up with a stretch and a yawn. "Yes" his voice said in a cheery tone that was so unlike him that I had to look him up and down twice to make sure it was truly my Optimus. But suddenly it clicked inside my mind that this was him, that he was showing me and opening his doors for me to walk into the real him and get to know the real him that was away from combat and military duties.

"So…?" I said breaking the silence that had occurred from him and me staring at each other intently. "I need you to get out so I can transform, please" he smiled softly. "Oh, okay, but wait aren't people going to see you?" I asked him, and he just smiled with a shake of his head. So without further comment I jumped out of the truck and decided that while he was transforming to stretch my tired and sleepy legs.

Turning around I noticed that his armor plating glowed in the dark giving off a soft shimmer through the moonlight. He was absolutely and totally Optimus Prime in the flesh or metal and for some reason it got me feeling a little hot from looking at his form that I have missed so much. "Now where to?" I smiled up at him as he brought his hand down to pick me up.

"Dinner" was all he said and started walking through the dark wooded landscape. It took about five minutes of silence before he pushed some limbs out of the way to reveal a breathtaking view of an endless lake with the soft moonlight shining down upon it, along with a table that had a small candlelight flicker that lit up the food-filled table around it. "Wow" was all I could say as he sat me down softly, "This is absolutely incredible." All the while, my whispers softened as I walked around the table admiring the work it must have taken to make such luxurious foods. Sure, the night was cold, but for a reason or another, it did not matter to me. After a while of admiring the table and the view, I decided to look to Optimus.

That one look said it all as his emotions played out in his optics. At first, they were weary, but upon contact with my eyes, they softened into a calming happiness. "Do you like it?" he asked cautiously with a motion of his hands towards the table and everything else. "Do I like it? I love it!" I waved my arms out in disbelief and ran towards the towering frame making him move down so I could kiss him upon the lips softly. He sat down next to the table and invited me to sit at the table across from him. I did happily and started eating the fanciful steak with rice, mac and cheese with a side of white wine or water. Where he got the food was completely a mystery to me, but I ate it all with care, and talked occasionally with Optimus in between bites. We talked about Sides and Melissa, a little bit about ourselves and so on until I had finished and then had my last dish of dessert.

It was a hot chocolate molten lava cake that melted in my mouth with joy. "God, where did you get all this food?" I asked happily placing the napkin in my lap and sitting comfortably in my seat with a full stomach. "A little birdie told me," he hinted and even though it did not sound like him, I laughed awkwardly. "So you heard the conversation with Sides?" I asked him, and he stared out at the lake in silence. "Yes, but I have yet to determine what you mean when you say I am whipped" he said, voice laced with humor as if he already knew what I had meant.

Unfortunately, I had been taking a sip of my wine when he said that and it caused me to choke on it softly. When my breathing calmed and it was only soft coughs, I started laughed so hard that it even made my body shake intensely. "What's so funny?" he asked me when my laughing had calmed as well.

"Oh nothing, I'll explain to you later what it means" I winked up at him and decided that I wanted to be near him for warmth and comfort. I got up slowly, because my stomach was too full to cooperate with my body, and walked over towards Optimus's hand and sat down so he could lift me towards his right shoulder where I usually sat like a parakeet asking for crackers. We sat in silence for a long time, not caring that we were not talking and just content to be in each other's company. "I love you Optimus Prime," I whispered out to no one in particular. Just liking the feel of his name and love on my tongue to the point that it warmed my heart.

"I love you too Kayla Harper" Optimus rumbled and with the silence that followed all you could hear was the thrumming of his spark and the feel of the warm metal underneath my body. "Kayla… I need to ask you something," he asked after some time of silence. "Sure shoot" I told him, but got confused when he put his hand under my feet, an indication that he wanted me to be on the ground. When I finally was upon the ground once again, I looked to him in confusion. His body was all on one knee and the look in his optics was one of pure love, innocence and a hint of nervous jives. "Optimus what's wrong?" I asked him, and he sighed putting his hand inside his chest for a minute.

"Kayla Harper, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, and you have always given me what I thought I could never have" He started, and I just cocked my head in confusion and warmth towards the sweet words. "Unconditional love towards the real me. And even though we have gone through some interesting and tough obstacles…. I want you to know that no matter what happens on this New Year I will always love you."

"Optimus what's going on, you're scaring me," I asked worriedly. "So now I want to do something human for you, and my question to you is…" he continued and lowered himself to where his head was a couple feet above his knee that was in the air. As he lowered his hand, I started to get very confused and even wondered if he wanted me to get back on his shoulders. That is until he opened his fisted hand and on one of his plates in the center of his palm was a small noticeably black, blue, and red ring.

"Will you… Kayla Harper… Marry me?"

My mind flashed back to the few weeks before Christmas. At how suspicious Optimus was being about trying to avoid me at every cost and the others as well. It had gotten me so angry that I just did not acknowledge them at all and eventually they caved in and started talking to me again. It was fine, until the day that I walked in on Optimus in the med-bay. Clipboard in hand, ready to discuss new upgrades for Arcee and the Skid twins with Ratchet.

-Flashback-

My feet hit the pavement hard that morning because I had been having a major off day and had been quite tired from staying late and being stubborn. We were all working on a new project to get the autobots more advanced upgrades so that way they could become a part of human life with just a simple yet precise transformation.

… Let us just say it was not going as planned.

So, Rachel sent me here to the med-bay to discuss some new ideas on how to get us a tiny smidge closer to our goal. Opening the med-bay doors, I was prepared to face a raging Ratchet, but instead finding quite the opposite. A whole six autobots all in their up forms and my two human bosses were all in a continued silence, as if they all were trying to figure out a very hard Chemistry equation off the top of their heads. However, as soon as I walked in they all turned in my direction, which I think caught us all off guard, because I looked around at each of their faces before finding my target and putting the clipboard next to my very confused and red face. "O-Kay!" I whispered loud enough for them to hear and went to the stairs where Lennox and Epps stood silently watching my every move. 'That's definitely not awkward' I thought as I turned to stare at the now towering mech above me. "What do you need Kayla?" Ratchet asked in a semi- thankful and annoyed tone. "I need you to go over those blueprints on the next upgrade for the twins and Arcee," I told him passing the small clipboard over to his large metal fingers. "Okay… but—"

"See ya!" I waved, in desperate hurry to get out of the seemingly innocent stares. "O-k-ay" I heard Bee say as the doors sealed tight behind me and I wiped the slight perspiration off my forehead. The rest of the day had been spent in quiet peaceful bliss, and at some point, I had heard that Optimus had gone out for the day to do some perimeter checks around the bases forefront. It is something that every Autobot partakes in at least once or twice a day. Usually Arcee or Hide do it, but today I guess Optimus wanted to. It was now four O'clock and I had just finished the last of my student enrollment paper work. With a sigh, I sat back in my little comfortable office chair and thought.

I thought about a lot these days, I had realized, and most of my thoughts were on Optimus and the autobots. How well they did. What is next? Or even things like 'He likes me, He likes me not' with a picture of a stargazer lily in my fingers plucking off one petal at a time. 'Oh crap!' I yelled at myself as soon as I remembered something, and jumped from my desk to grab the little envelope on the shelf next to my door heading off towards the communications center. I had forgotten to give Lennox his new stitch that was now to be awarded tomorrow at the ceremonies. As I ran, I started to feel dizzy and my head felt majorly heavy as my breathing started to labor. My steps felt longer and heavier as I walked until I just had to stop and sit down to take a five-minute break before I started up again.

The next time I got up was about fifteen minutes after and I was now jogging to get to Lennox. Whom by the time I got there was talking to a very nonchalant looking Optimus Prime. "Here, catch" I breathed out of breath and frisbeed it over towards Lennox who caught it just in time. "Thanks" he smiled and waved politely, and I had not noticed Prime until the mechanical whirring noise could be heard, so I turned to look up at him. "What's up?" I asked dryly, still in conflict with the whole avoiding me thing.

"First are you okay?" He asked eyes like curtains to block me through. "I'm fine, now what do you want?" I asked him with my arms crossing over. "I wanted to know if you wanted to - to- uhmm- see if you were free on the weekend of New Years?" This caught off me off guard because I was expecting Optimus to still be in his whole block me off from everything mode. But for some reason the stuttering got me confused and slightly off guard, usually he's more calmed about things, except for when it comes to talking about 'us'. So I just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "And what would you say if I said I was free?" I asked deciding that our little fight was over right here and now.

"I would be glad" was his simple response as happiness and relief showed through his bright blue optics. "Okay, so it's a date then?" I smiled up at him with a mischievous glance. "Yes"

"Alright see ya then" I walked up to him and touched his knee that was the closest to me. He smiled back at me with something hidden behind his optics that made me question his little scheme.

-End of Flashback-

All that had happened within that day flashed back in a glance and it finally came clear as to what Optimus had been doing to keep it well hidden from me. 'Oh he's good' I thought with a reminiscing smile.

"Kayla?" Optimus's worried voice came back to me, bringing my thoughts back to the present. With a smile, I slowly walked up to his hand in the moonlight, and touched his ring finger. Which ironically was his left hand so it fit well when it came to this moment. The metal beneath my hand was cool and scratched from the years of battle done by his hands. My decision made, I kissed the tip of his finger softly so that he could see it well, and then looked up at him as I finished the simple kiss. "My answer to you is a definite always and forever yes" I smiled brightly, teeth and all. Surprisingly this was the one time where it felt completely natural to accept a simple act by the one I love the most. That is how I knew that without doubt my answer would always and truthfully be yes.

Relief showed in his eyes, but before I could do anymore, he stood up, put the ring back in his chest and transformed into the semi I had grown semi- accustomed to. I was about to question his actions when the door opened and out stepped his holoform all decked out in a blackish leather jacket, grey undershirt and dark colored jeans with boots that were underneath. His smile held so much happiness and warmth in it that my knees felt shaky and my breath caught in my throat as his form-neared mine. I had not noticed how close he was and that he was holding me until I sighed. His face was so close that I could feel the cool warmth of his breath mixing with mine, but as he held me with his left hand in the small of my back to keep me up, he took my left hand and put the ring on my left finger. 'I can't believe this' I thought in bewilderment, 'This is by far the best moment in my entire life.'

Optimus's holoformed hands wiped a tear away that I had not noticed fell from my eyes and as he was wiping it away I looked back into his blue eyes and smile that was too undeniably sexy. So much so, that I could not leave alone and just had to go up on tiptoes to kiss those lips tenderly and softly. The warmth and movements matched mine that slowly started to speed up. My heart raced and my breathing shallowed as my mind clouded into a silent lust that slowly became clear with nothing but.

When we could not take anymore and had to pull away, I kept my face close to his and breathed in his scent as he did mine. It was weird but soothing because for some reason the metal taste on my tongue with a slight unearthly smell had me calm in no time. Our breathes were still labored, but I managed to keep my mind clear of any thoughts so I could say the one thing I have been dying to say for the longest time. "My love…" I let it sink into our labored minds and I knew he understood when his forehead came down to touch mine. "My Kayla" he breathed softly onto my lips and kissed my nose caringly, "Let me show you where we will stay."

With that, he backed away, but kept his hand in mine as he walked me to the semi and opened the door for me to get in. When I did, he dissipated into the air and the engine roared to life, bringing back the warmth and country music to the night air. We drove off along the coast for a few minutes until he started going up a hidden path that was surprisingly steep. I hummed to the song 'Honey Bee' in the dark, my mind going in circles about everything that happened today, and where we were headed. I was thinking we would do some good ole camping, but when I saw lights up ahead, I started to get a little giddy with disbelief.

When he pulled up into the driveway, I was shocked at what I saw. It was literally a huge log cabin that lit up the front in a beautiful wooden pathway, that I could only imagine what it would look like in the inside. "Do you like?" his voice took me out of my thoughts. "Do I like? Oh my gosh, Optimus this is beyond my imagination, how did you manage to get this anyways?" I asked him, and he just chuckled softly."I have little birdies that help me"

"You are hard to break," I laughed at the simple joke, and when the zap came, I knew that it would just be the holoform and me tonight. It was something that made my insides flip and turn in so many meanings and ways that I just couldn't handle the little nervous chuckle from escaping my lips. "Would you like to go inside and check it out?" he asked me now in his holoform. "Yeah why not?" I smiled and hopped out of the truck with a thud to the ground below. My purse in hand, Optimus and I headed up the pathway and into the house.

When the keys unlocked the door and it finally swung open, my breath escaped me in a single step. It was simple for what looked to be a mansion. Warm and home-like, but very simple. The wood attached to the floors, ceilings, and walls accented a woodsy private area that could only be categorized as ours. It was also very open with huge windows opening up to a nice private deck. The kitchen however was my favorite, but that will be explained later.

"I love it" I whispered, and suddenly noticed that Optimus was not with me. 'Where could he be?' I thought, and looked around the floor that I was on, and alas he was not on this floor so I decided to go upstairs. The hall was filled with millions of doors, but the one that caught my eye was the one at the very end with an opened French doored room that could not be mistaken if it wanted to, the master. Suddenly I knew that he was there and my form stopped in a nervous breakdown. Not because I did not want to do it with Optimus, but because it was kind of nerve racking about what might or might not happen. "Optimus?" I called, and still no answer so I slowly neared the opened room. My footsteps became soft and cautious, breathing as quiet as a goldfish. When I was within a foot of the door, my breath caught again, for what felt the hundredth time that day and tears of love fell from my now rosy and embarrassed cheeks. In the room, Optimus was lighting candles around the room and the scent of incense filled my nose as I came about the room. Of course, by this time he had noticed that I was there and stopped, cheeks flushed blue with embarrassment.

"Sorry I could not be faster," he told me looking up from the floor to stare confidently into my eyes that could not waver from his. "It's perfect" I smiled with a small chuckle, "I just…" I choked a little and he neared me faster than a bullet, hands around my arms as I cried softly into my hands. "I'm so sorry, this was supposed to be a special night, and I've ruined it with my stupid crying," I whimpered and dove into his comforting hard chest. "No need to be sorry" he chuckled and rubbed my back softly with his hands, " I understand that this is all overwhelming, but I must admit I was quite nervous about the night as well and wasn't expecting much from you at all, so please, Kayla, do not cry."

His rubbing eventually soothed me and I looked up from his chest into his eyes that held so much happiness that I felt like crying all over again for ruining it all. But remembering his words made me choke them back with pride, as I slowly felt confident again. This time we were not out in the cold, and instead in a master suite, warm as can be, our own little love nest. The blush set in when I decided to try something. My hands that were placed firmly on his chest slowly came up towards his face, brushing past his lips to his hair that was very soft and somewhat curly in my hands. All the while, I stared into his eyes and raised myself so that when the last moment came I closed my eyes and did a soft passionate kiss to his lips that were warm and soft for my arrival.

The metal taste of his lips mixed with mine making me dizzy with lust. Eventually his arms closed tighter around my waste making me moan with need. 'You're so whipped' I smiled into the kiss and licked his lips before pulling away from his shocked wide-eyed, panting form. I sashayed towards my bag and grabbed it with my hand flinging it over my shoulder. With a smile, I walked up to him and decided to leave him a teaser, and kissed his lips once more. Causing his own deep moan to rumble out of his chest. "That's what it means to be whipped," I whispered looking from his panting lips to his lust filled eyes that were now a deep blue than bright neon colored. Let us just say thank god the bathroom door was open because I skipped over towards it with glee and shut the French doors closed so I could get into my so called 'night clothes'.

Surprisingly, no matter how nervous I was, I was completely ready for tonight… That is until I remembered that I left my 'night clothes' on the hangar of my bathroom door. 'Shit' I cursed to myself, and decided it would be a little out of character to just whip out a trick like putting a robe on without clothes or walking out bare naked. So, I decided what the hell, a white tank top that I had brought just in case would be very fitting and put that on with just my underwear for an underneath. 'Semi sexy' I thought as stared at myself in the mirror, and decided that if it was to get dirty that I needed to get rid of the makeup and fast. I knew it took me more than necessary to get ready, but when I finally did step out I could feel the intensity of my blush setting into what I assumed was my already red face. My hands were behind my back in a clammy fist, legs crossed over, with my eyes downcast. My hair fell softly down my back in a somewhat wavy brown mess.

Not exactly wanting to see his reaction, I kept my eyes on my toes. That is until I saw feet come into view and a hand lift up my chin so I had to look into his eyes. "You put so much cruelty on yourself… That you can't see how beautiful you already are" his voice laced with comfort, love and lust said to me with eyes set in the same way. I felt like I understood everything when it came to Optimus, that even when others cannot I can. That we are somehow always in harmony with each other and that's exactly how I felt now. Knowing that he was not the type of man or autobot to cheat, be abusive, or runaway. That he was just Optimus Prime, an autobot with an immense and undying capacity for love. That right now he wanted nothing more and nothing less than to love me and me the same. And that was exactly what I planned to do, so I let my hands go up to his arms when he dropped them to my waist. They slowly made their way up towards his chest where I decided to move them again up towards his hair that I was so familiarly fascinated with.

"I love you," I whispered, and this time, he squeezed my hip with his hands and came slowly upon my lips. At first in what seemed to be testing, but slowly building with passion and pleasure as he licked in between the crease of my lips, causing me to moan loudly and with surprise his tongue entered my mouth. It was warm and metal tasting, that again caused my excitement to plummet through the roof with the exploration of our tongues. It started to get hot and my mind fogged with his tongue exploring my mouth in the most heart clenching way. We were in what seemed to be a battle and soon I was up against the wall, leg propped up by Optimus's hand in the bend of my knees, pulling me closer towards his hips so that they were somewhat flushed against mine. Our breathing quickened and kisses became hot with passion and need, as I took the time to whisper in between the sloppy yet oh so pleasuring kisses. "Did… you… learn… this… off the… internet?" I questioned and he went down towards my shoulder kissing it up slowly towards the bend in my neck. Taking time to chuckle softly and lick the bend of my neck that pulsed with the rush of blood. Making it known that that was indeed my soft spot because it had caused me to buckle underneath him. Luckily, he was an autobot and with surprising strength and speed, he grabbed my other bend in the knee and held me flush against the now warm wall.

Now propped against the wall I was able to get more of his face and be able to be just as tall as him. So I decided to kiss under his jaw line and make my way towards his ear. When my lips touched his ear, I let my tongue out to do a quick lick. I was not expecting to find his soft spot either, but as soon as my tongue touched his ear, he bucked underneath me with a soft groan against my own ear. By this time both, our minds were too clouded and we were definitely ready to do something more so I suggested with a soft chuckle, "How bout we take this to the bed?"

My breathing was soft and harshly labored, the warmth pooling in my stomach caused my mind to be clouded with lust. But not as much lust filled as Optimus was, and now I knew how he could get when he was lustful, because with an agreed grunt I found myself with the wind knocked out of me by hitting the bed in a quick flash of scenery. He was above me, eyes as black as night, and I knew that at the moment he was not himself. Surprisingly it scared me a little, and when I shook a bit he groaned loud and bucked me into the bed with closed eyes. Obviously fighting the demon from within I decided to stay still, and not provoke him any farther. And as much as I wanted to, I knew I could and would not do that to him. It took some time to calm down and when he finally did, he opened his blue sorrow filled eyes. "I am so sorry Kayla," He breathed heavily in a whisper, head going to the crook in my neck to breath in my scent. With my arms wrapped around him, I slowly stroked his back and head, "Don't be, you were just…. Excited is all."

"You smell of me" he commented making me chuckle in confusion. "Okay?" I asked, "That's a good thing right?" By this time, our breathing had calmed and we were whispering to each other in the silent breathing house. "That is if you like my scent on you," he said coming up on his elbows to look at me. "You are so weird" I chuckled, "But I must admit, that even your scent turns me on." An eyebrow raised in a smirk, "Do I?" I nodded and then made a funny thinking face, "As I recall, I thought I asked you a question as well. Or does your lust filled demon not remember?"

"I have been researching" he commented nonchalantly towards nothing but the air as he avoided my scrutinizing gaze. "Silly autobot you" I smiled and Eskimo kissed him. He chuckled softly, the deep rumble coursing through me from above. I had not realized that he had not changed out of his holoformed clothes since the proposal and when I did, he understood and rolled off me to the other side of the bed to 'zap' himself some new clothes. Which innocently consisted of just boxers. His chest was wide and strong, his olive colored skin fared well against his perfectly defined abs that made me moan from the loss of not being able to see it more or less feel it. I also hadn't noticed that with our little scene against the wall it had caused his hair to be in a very black colored messed look. His legs were gorgeously sexy, and surprisingly I'm not that big a fan of men's legs but boy they looked good on him. Optimus was perfect, too perfect in every way, but exactly the way I like it. "Did I ever tell you that I love boxers on guys?" I whispered into his ear after crawling towards him. He chuckled and got out of the bed to blow out the candles, by this time the moonlight shined through the opened windows, just enough for me to see his form come in from behind me to come into a spoon under the covers. As exciting as it was to have skin on skin contact and have our legs intertwine together I knew it would not be a smart choice. Especially since, I just got him to calm down. His arm wrapped protectively around my waist with his other arm as a pillow for my head. "I feel so equal" I commented, but with the chuckle behind me, it just did not feel the same. So I turned over so that I was staring at him from his elbow.

We stared into each other's eyes for a very long time, until my eyes started to droop sleepily under his gaze. At some point before I drifted I felt soft lips kiss my forehead, and a soft whisper in the comfort of the arms tell me, "I love you Kayla."

"Just don't leave me tonight," I whispered back, with a slight yawn. He chuckled softly, arms wrapping me closer to his chest so I could be close to skin on skin with him, "I promise my love."

"I love you too" was all I managed before I was subdued to the dark abyss of a deep dream.


	12. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys!**

**So here is the moment you've all been waiting for! The moment I've been thinking about for ages now! :) Remember as you go through that I am not very good at writing battle scenes, so hope you like and listen to iridescent? by linkin park while reading this! It makes a difference! Anyways I hope you all like it, and no more excuses on my absences, I won't be able to update as fast as I want to until not this upcoming friday, but the next before Christas. After that I am all yours! Meaning I will be updating chapters 24/7 so be prepared to Review away!:)**

**Enjoy and Please Review :)**

There was too many, and our chances of getting out alive were slim. My body ached as I tried to help Jolt from fading on me. His whole middle section had been blown to pieces, his eyes were filled with no traces of energon, and I wasn't even close to giving up. Even if I knew, it was already too late to fix him.

The others were trying to fight, and I currently had Jazz behind me to fend off any Decepticons that got near.

"Give up, Kayla!" Jazz grunted, kicking off a small Decepticon pest, "He's not—"

"I'm not giving up on him! I am not giving up on any of you! "I screamed in half madness towards Jazz who, I was sure, was shocked from the intensity of my voice that could be barely heard from the blasting wind.

"I won't give up…" a tear slid down my face, as I whispered to Jolt, "Not ever."

The wires I had in my hand came together in an instant, and Jolt's body compulsed underneath me, causing me to fly off with a yelp, but only to be caught by a very much alive Jolt.

"Thanks" was all he said, as he sat me down in the foot of snow.

"No, problem" I choked while wiping my tear filled eyes.

The feelings of hope were overwhelming, but in an instant, they were gone. Because heading towards Optimus, who was fighting off a few Decepticons, was Starscream. I had learned his name when Ratchet told me about him in one of his stories. However, right now was not the time to feed on memories.

Heading towards him, while keeping a low profile, was harder than I thought and soon he turned my way.

"Well if it isn't the little fleshing from before?" his cold scratched voice said, with piercing red eyes that drilled into my heart.

"Yeah, and?" I said, knowing how stupid I was for saying something back. I regretted it as soon as Starscream came laughing towards me, clutching my body.

"Let me go!" I squirmed, and another cackle from him sent a cold chill down to my heart. I was trapped and not sure why or how I got into this mess. I wasn't even sure where Megatron went, but even then, I felt the horrible feelings from before start to build again. Since everything now went by in a destructive blur, I was kind of feeling a little dizzy and panicked.

"Why don't you want to see Optimus Prime killed?" he asked, looking into my eyes indicating I should look over to where Optimus was. When I did, I wanted to scream, but my breath caught in my throat as I struggled to get out quickly from the ever-tightening clawed hand.

Megatron was coming behind the occupied Optimus with his sworded hand in tow.

'Help him!' my mind screamed in fear, and all of a sudden, Starscream was hit from behind by what I hoped, and assumed, was an autobot. The clawed hand came loose, helping me fall with ease to the ground. Looking behind me, I noticed Jolt with his electric shock cords attached to the now passed out Starscream.

I had no time for 'thank you's' and just nodded, turning back in time to see Ironhide try to hit Megatron from behind, but got thrown away instead. Optimus now lay before Megatron, with a worried face.

"Now witness my full power, brother," Megatron's menacing voice said to him.

"No, don't do this! You are better than that!" Optimus said, and looked to see me standing a few feet away, face in a worried and fearful mess.

"You die today!" Megatron screamed and his sworded hand came slashing down in a furry. Making Optimus scream and me "No!" before, a crunching metal sound was heard, along with a scream of agony from Optimus.

Tears rolled down my face incredulously, because behind Megatron was Ironhide who had moved with speed to advert the direction of the sword, before it hit Optimus.

It was our time to fight back, and everyone knew it because they all started to fight with force against Megatron and the Decepticons. Ironhide and the Sides had Megatron in a standoff to give me enough time to inspect him. Since Ratchet was in his own battle, I knew I had my chance yet again.

Running with speed and agility, I made my way towards a pained Optimus, and climbed his body to be faced with the gash that was millimeters from his spark.

"Kayla, you have to leave, it—"he groaned in pain, and closed his eyes before speaking once more, "It's not safe for you anymore. I am done for, leave me here."

I did not want to hear him as the tears fell from my eyes and I tried fixing the damaged cords and wires.

"Kayla… please," he said and writhed in pain again, this time falling back, shaking the body he possessed.

"Optimus Prime there is no way that I will ever you leave, not after you said you loved me, and even then I wouldn't leave you even if it killed me" I choked, and knowing he heard me sent flutters in my heart as he looked into my eyes, " I'm going to make you better again."

With cold and frantic hands, I tried to mesh wires that went with each other together, but with one thick tube left that I could not get together, I fell on my knees and sobbed. Not wanting to give up hope, but knowing that I was failing.

"Kayla…" Optimus's baritone voice whispered to me making me look up at him from the frustrating wires, "You are not God or Primus, you cannot fix everything, but I am proud to know that you care so much."

"Optimus?" I asked and noticed his flickering lights dim in his eyes, "Optimus/!" I frantically asked, as his head fell back.

"Don't die on me!" I screamed, and crunched the two wires together, making energon sparks fly within my hands. His spark glowed underneath and I knew I had done it. The smile on my face was evident as he came back to life before my eyes, making me choke in the immense love that filled me.

"Kayla?" Optimus asked in slight confusion, "Why are you crying so much? I am here am I not?"

Laughing briefly sent me into another sob of chokes and tears. Crawling up towards his metal lips, I kissed them and tried, even though it was awkward I tried to throw all my emotions and love into one kiss that would hold my fate forever.

"Optimus, I couldn't live without you, wouldn't live without you. You, in this moment and forever will always be in my heart. I love you, and if you will have me then—"I started with a warm smile in my eyes and face, the tears falling slowly now.

"I don't think I could ever love another being, as much as I love you now and forever more" Optimus said, his eyes warming and spark humming beneath me.

Our eyes were locked for what seemed like ages, until a sharp pain emitted from my right collarbone. Making my back arch with screaming pain, and looking down I noticed a cord through my shoulder, attaching itself there.

"Optimus!" I screamed as my body was jerked from my position into Megatron's tight claws that threatened to kill me.

"Kayla!" Optimus yelled back, but when he tried to get up the weakness and pain kicked in making him stumble on his arms.

"Let her go." Optimus said with his voice a soft but threatening sound.

"And why would I do that brother? When I know your feelings for this fleshling…" he smiled, and smelled my head, "She's so easy to kill, but in spite of your emotions I think I'll do this."

He pulled the cord out of my collarbone and shoulder causing me to scream in agony and crumple in pain.

"Let her go!" Optimus yelled, standing slowly with the help of Sunny and Sides.

"And what are you going to do about it brother?" Megatron asked in a disbelieved state, "I'm the one that has the girl."

Optimus chuckled low in his throat, "But not the army to back you up…" he said and pointed towards the dead army of robots, only Starscream was left, who was now waking up to find his master in a rather problematic state.

Megatron growled, and dropped me, making me scream from the height only to be caught by Ratchets hand.

"We need to get her to hospital, her human injuries are too far gone for me to fix." Ratchet said, analyzing my convulsing body. My only thought was on Optimus's health and well being before I passed out from the blood loss and pain.


	13. Chapter 21

**Hi guys!**

**So just an FYI be prepared to be thoroughly confused during this chapter, but keep in mind what happened to Kayla and then you might understand what's happening here. As for the horizontal breaks, the first one represents 3 days after and the other will make sense after the read when it all comes together.**

**I just thought that putting this here would be a good mini twist to the story :) That is why it is so short :p so excuse the small chappie...**

**Also if you have any questions, suggestions, or anything then please feel free to PM me :) **

**Enjoy and please Review!**

* * *

><p>It was a dark place, but surprisingly I felt calm.<p>

The first thing I heard was the sound of the life-support beeping every few seconds.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Then came the sound of the respirator, and as I listened in the dark I decided to count by breaths.

'_Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out…'_

The sounds mingled together, making a soft beat. Speaking of beats, I heard the sound of mine drumming steadily. It was almost relaxing to listen to, but then I got the thought of hearts and when I studied about them in College.

In a single moment, I was in a complete content bliss, but the next brought horrible memories of Optimus, the pain, and everything else about the battle. Making my body pull up and out of the darkness into an emergency room setting.

Looking down at my body shocked the hell out of me. I was in all kinds of IV's and my shoulder writhed with pain. The life support was now louder and faster than before, 'Where's Optimus? Where am I?' I thought, and looked in time to see Doctor Grex, and two nurses that were also familiar to me walk in.

'Why are they here?' I thought, as they tended to my wounds.

"Kayla we need you to lay back down please" Dr. Grex said, with a slight push to my unwounded shoulder.

"Where is Optimus?" my voice croaked, and all three looked up with confused eyes.

"Cathy get her off of those drugs, she is hallucinating."

'Cathy that's right' I nodded, and looked to Cathy who was about to take out my one source of getting rid of this pain.

"Nooo!" My voice croaked at her, as I grabbed her arm, but she shoved it away with ease.

'Why am I so weak, what is going on? I don't understand!' My mind screamed, and as soon as she took the painkillers away, my whole body writhed in agony. Causing me to scream harshly, but barely audible.

"Give me a dose of that, the one you're holding, thank you." Dr. Grex said to the other nurse and plunged a needle into my skin. Making me pass out with ease, yet again ending up in a dark, black abyss.

* * *

><p>Waking up I noticed that my pains were only slight, with only one IV in giving me constant pain meds. Looking around I noticed that I had been moved to one of the more permanent rooms that only had the bed I was currently in. I also noticed that I was in the hospital I used to work in.<p>

"Kayla?" I familiar, yet sleepy voice said, and looking next to me I noticed my ex who was just waking up from his nap on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, almost in shock that he was here and not Optimus, "Where's Optimus and the others?"

"Look... I don't know who this Optimus is, but honey you really scared me there for a moment" looking into his eyes I noticed the worry that was written across his features.

Feeling his thumb across my hand made me reel back in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, this time with more bitterness to it, "What's going on?"

His features knotted in confusion, "Sweetheart, don't you remember anything, anything at all?"

He came closer to try to grab my hand again, but I pulled back in fear of his touch, "Why did you call me sweetheart, seriously are you nuts?" I could not believe what was going on, because one moment I was with Optimus and now I was stuck with him. My worst nightmare could not compare to this, and so I started worry, BIG time.

He sighed and bowed his head to rub his neck with his hands, moving backwards to lean against the back of the chair.

"You were in a car accident, but before that I had called you to make sure that you were on your way to the Christmas party. I did not get word until after they brought you in, "He paused and rubbed his eyes, obviously tired from worry and exhaustion. At this point, he was really starting to freak me out with what he was telling me and what was going on, because ultimately that was not how I remembered it.

"You got ran over by a semi on the bridge and it flipped you over onto the fencing that shattered through your collar bone and lungs… it… it almost killed you."

"Uhh… I'm sorry, but could you just go away for a minute to let me think?" I asked, in both shock and confusion. When he nodded, I was extremely relieved to be by myself to think for even just a minute.

Letting my head fall in my hands I tried remembering a car accident, but all I could remember was the battle and Optimus.

'Optimus' I thought, and felt something on my left hand.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, caused everyone and their mother to rush in all at once. On my left hand was the prominent wedding ring that my ex had given me on our wedding day.

"What's wrong, Kayla?" He asked coming to my side to rub my back, "What happened?"

Looking to him, I then shoved him off, "When the hell did we get remarried?"

The whole room fell silent with wide-eyed expressions, "Dr. Grex, please get my wife back to normal," He said burying his head in his hands, and having Cathy rub his back for comfort.

"Yes, let's get her memories back"

"I'm just fine! There is nothing wrong with me, hell just tell Lennox over in Memphis." I screamed frustrated for having them do this to me when they all knew about what had happened. Realizing my sudden outburst I tried calming down, "…Look, Jerry just get me out of here and away from him" I said pointing to my ex with fear and confusion bubbling inside me.

"Okay, Okay… Let's just all rest for a while, okay? Can we do that?" Jerry said, and having us all nod he came over to put another dose of meds in my IV. I was half expecting to feel the dark calming abyss take over, but instead my heart felt like blowing up and my lungs burned. All of the pain from before burst inside me, causing me to scream in agony.

* * *

><p>Shooting up from the pain had me searching for the meds that would stop it from possibly killing me, but suddenly I recognized my setting. I was on a stretcher headed for the ER surgery room. Looking around me, I noticed the autobots all in holoform with worried faces.<p>

Feeling slight pressure on my chest I then looked up to see Ratchet with an exhausted expression trying to make me lay back down. When I layed back down I felt the pain seep through and cringed at the intensity of it. Although I was in obvious pain my mind was still searching for that one heartache that would never go away until I found it. When I felt a warm large hand encircle mine, and looking into the warm eyes of Optimus Prime I knew that I had found what I was searching for.

With not sign of pain written on my face the tears fell down, and with a relieved smile I probably made them all think I was crazy. But as Optimus looked back to me with a warm smile that had worry written all over it and tear stained marks down his cheeks made my heart warm with the best feeling of finding him again.

Kissing his hand I said the only thing that was on my mind at that moment, "Thank god you're all mine".


	14. Chapter 22

**Hi Readers!**

**So I have some bad news... Finals are this week... meaning I won't be posting any chapters until thursday at a later time. After that I am all yours and will be writing CONSTANTLY! **

**Also I want you guys to remember that it's still technically November during the story so... Christmas specials will not be coming up until after she gets back to base and things are normal again. As for the story... I am sorry that I have prolonged it AGAIN, and I have been noticing more stories being posted everyday. I also want to tell you that I will never allow my story to get onto page three unless I am officially complete with this story! To which I am no where near the end so page two is as far as this story gets!**

**Another thing I want to add is that copyrights are forbidden so if you guys want to write stories with a little something of mine then please ask! Because I find it very rude to be taking stuff that people have already made without permission!**

**That is all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter...**

**FYI- STORY ALERT- This chapter contains very minimal heated sessions I say this because even though its not even frenching it YET, it's still a little something something in front of everyone while they are prominently asleep. So without me giving away any further information!\**

**Please review/ feel free to PM any time for questions comments etc.**

**ENJOY!**

Waking up from my surgery was something I feared, not because I did not want to wake up (because really that is all I wanted to do right now was wake up), but I was afraid that the nightmare that I had had would come true. Therefore, with doubt I slowly took in my surroundings…

I was in a one patient room, and off to my right next to the window on the big chair was Iron hide's flickering holoform fast asleep. Next to him on the floor, and by the hair I knew it was Bee sleeping against the chair, but what really got me was the two twins; Muds and Skids, Sides and Sunny all sleeping together in a tangled mess upon a small two seated loveseat. To my left and almost next to me was Jazz sleeping soundly with his favorite headphones in his ears, blasting away.

The whole scene was heartwarming, to know how much I cared to them with only knowing them for a month or two. However, when I felt a slight squeeze to my right hand, I immediately looked down to find Optimus laying his head in my lap. His face sideways facing me, hand in mine squeezing slightly, his black hair in his face, but none of that could compare to the slight facial hair that came through. That alone made me squeeze his hand in turn, to then use my left hand to brush the hair out of his calm and collectively sleeping face.

"Kayla?" Optimus murmured, and for a second there I thought that he was still sleeping, but then he moved to be able to look up at me from his view on my lap.

When those closed eyes did open, my heart picked up beat as well as my breathless lungs.

"Hello Optimus" my voice whispered too softly to hear as I warmly smile towards him, which earned me a relieved smile back.

"Hello Kayla, are you feeling better?" he asked sitting up from my lap to not look like he was rude or anything.

"Yeah, but I want to know what I went through in surgery… like what did they do?" I asked, looking deep within his eyes to find the perfect answer. However, his eyes filled with grey and guilt, "what happened?" I repeated softly urging him to talk.

"Ratchet…" he started, making me quirk an eyebrow at the mech's name.

"Ratchet what?" I asked, surprised at how my voice felt velvety calm and collected. While my insides were quenching with fear of what the medical cranky robot might have done to me.

"He helped fix you up…" he said in an almost pained state and furrowed his eyes as he looked away from my silent and awaiting gaze.

"What happened?" I asked, starting to get worried at the pained face within Optimus's eyes.

A few more minutes of silence passed with just him and me. Until I saw, the tears fall down his face in a silent hurt that only he felt.

"Optimus" I said, trying to get his attention and trying to reach him, but failing when I felt the cringe in my shoulder swell along with all the other patched up works upon my body, "Optimus, please don't cry" I whispered to him.

He bowed his head to wipe his eyes in what looked to be a silent prayer.

It was hard to watch such a powerful man who has had so many horrible things to go through within his life break down at the thought of me. I was not even quite sure why he was crying, that is why I tried to get his attention.

Putting my hand on his arm with difficulty made him look up to grab my hand softly in a very meaningful embrace. However, when I did see his eyes I knew that something bad had happened… something I was not quite ready to hear.

Smiling slightly with some tears rolling down my face I managed to wipe some of his away with a small laugh to try to lighten the mood.

"Come here" I whispered, and on command he stood from his kneeling position to sit in the bed with me and hold me tight.

It was one of our first embraces that would be filled with all of our love and emotions. An embrace that meant the world to both of us.

Besides the feel of his muscular, comforting arms wrap slowly around my back and stomach to meet together was an amazing feel that made my heart swell with pride knowing that even during a time where he was most vulnerable. That I was the only, and probably the first to experience his emotions and his true self in a state like this.

"You don't have to tell me… I understand" I said after a while, and looked up towards his face that was now filled with streaks that had the slightest hint of blue hidden within them.

He smiled softly to kiss my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. I was not surprised anymore, because to me he was the one and only that could fill my heart with joy and love. The kiss in itself was heartwarming, and almost made me want to cry again, because I had never been treated like that. That a kiss like that was something that I either saw in movies or something that I would dream about a guy doing to me. His warm, soft, and somewhat moist lips made me feel more alive than I have felt in days. That as they touched my lips I felt all of the emotion, along with the slight metal and almost sour taste that came with the after effect of the kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you… forever," he said with two to three tears escaping his eyes and onto my face, "Something like that… I don't think I could face, not on my own… not without you." he whispered while wiping the tears that had fallen towards my face away with his thumb.

For the first time I was speechless. To know that a man/robot could love someone so much, even after a few months of knowing them. That is what made my heart lurch forward to kiss him, this time taking control and tasting his soft lips with my tongue, to get a more feel of him. To get that emotion that bubbled inside both him and me out before us.

"Ow…" I laughed breathlessly as I stared down at his lips that were also in a soft pant. My shoulder had pained as I grabbed his arm to pull him towards me for the kiss, and now I was paying for it. Nevertheless, I could not complain, because this time I took the next step and licked his lips to surprise him in an even longer chaste kiss that was NOT French!

"I-"he stumbled in shock as he looked down at me with a lick to his lips.

"Damn!" Someone said and looking behind Optimus there sat Bee staring with a wicked smile written all over his face, "I knew you guys were in to each other… I just didn't know that you were "THAT" in to each other," he laughed with a yawn and a stretch.

Looking into Optimus's eyes , we both chuckled with red and blue blushes written on our faces as we looked away from each other in a seemingly "Lady and the Tramp" move from the spaghetti scene.

With the memory of Optimus's faithfulness in check, I and the rest of the two awaited my verdict and the awakening of the others from their silent states of slumber (or stasis to be exact).

**Okay... I agree there isn't "THAT" much steaminess, but still I think it is, because to be honest that was so far my first and to be EXTRA truthfull this story will also be my first R-rated scene with characters as well. So... did ya like? **

**Yes?**

**No?**

**...maybe...?:3**


	15. Chapter 23

**_Hi Readers,_**

**_I'm not going to go into excuses or anything as to whats been going on with me for the past few days, but I will say that again I am sorry for prolonging, and honestly I had no idea what to do, but thanks to... (drumroll please)_**

**_ALASAI ASHBRINGER & CHACHI0523 _**

**_I have made something up for you guys with a bit of love and cuteness involved within this chapter that I am hoping you guys will like._**

**_So without prolonging and longing it out even more please PLEASE ENJOY & I hope to god you guys all had a wonderful christmas, but just in case you didn't then here is your present for the next couple of hours,days,minutes, and week because I will be posting everyday so get ready for some action! _**

"Woah, hold on there cowbot, what exactly did you do to me again?" I asked for the second time since Ratchet had explained to me what he had done. Quite frankly I wasn't getting any of what he was telling me.

Ratchet sighed at the end of the hospital bed with his hands rubbing his temples in frustration. After a few seconds of Ratchet blowing steam off in his head, he then walked out of the door.

"Hey where are you—" I yelled after him, but shortly after he walked back in with Optimus trailing behind him, and once again he shut the door so that the three of us could chat about the condition that I was currently in.

Upon seeing Optimus, I calmed down and smiled in relief as he came to sit on the bed with me. His large comforting hand within mine, along with his soft spoken eyes that bore into me at the moment.

"Ratchet has asked me to explain in simpler terms, just exactly what has become of you" Optimus said, making me feel irritated at having to have it dumbed down when I got the gist of the whole damn thing.

I mean seriously I got the whole lungs, mechanics, metal and heart shit done with, but now I just wanted to get out and go home, and I don't mean back to Texas. Even though I had to admit that I missed it dearly, I wasn't quite THAT ready to go back there yet.

"and?" I asked, not caring that my emotions showed through, along with the glare I gave Ratchet who only glared back but sighed in defeat when he knew he lost.

"Basically during the fight most of your right lung along with the bones and tissue around it had blown to smithereens, and—"

"Yahdah Yahdah Yahdah, Optimus I understand that my lungs and part of my heart had blown to smithereens as you say, but I want to know just what's keeping me alive? Like what did Ratchet do EXACTLY?" I said prolonging my last sentence so that both could finally understand what the heck I was talking about and desperately wanted to know for the last hour and a half since everyone had woken up two hours ago.

Looking to Optimus I nodded sarcastically when his face was planted into an understanding "OHhhh I get it," expression.

Sighing I looked down and rubbed my temples to calm my frustrated and frankly tired brain. "Look Optimus, I'm sorry for biting your ass like that and I understand that we are all tired and just want to go home, but in order to do that I need you two to elaborate more on whats going on within here" I said motioning with my left hand, my right top half.

Ratchet cleared his throat to get our attention which clearly worked, because we were both staring at his now grandfathery look that he sometimes had when he had something he needed to say.

"I restructured your right half within metal form, your heart is working on cybertronian metal and energon which means no more blood donating for you. I also structured what was left of your right lung so in basic terms your structure is the same, in smaller proportions, but in all you are now half cybertronian as we would call it."

"There is a "but" in there somewhere I presume?" I asked, calming down more as he spoke and I tried to come to terms with what he was actually telling me.

"Yes," Optimus proceded to say, and with a glance towards him I felt my heart sink, "You will not be able to train or do exercizes anymore due to the lack of oxygen the smaller lung will provide during the exercisezes."

Thinking about it for a minute and then reprocessing what was going on I looked up at them in thought still to count off what was going on..

"So im half cybertronian, whatever that means, and I have a half of a lung to provide me good yet bad oxygen. Meaning-" I finally got it when I heard myself say half of a lung, and looking to Optimus I really felt disappointment within my chest squeeze my half mechanical heart.

"I won't be with you anymore" I whispered in confusion looking into Optimus's blue holoform eyes that only confirmed my fear.

Movement was made by Ratchet as he left the two of us in silence together, shutting the door after him and locking it as well, so that the twins wouldn't sneak their way inside.

Once we were in silence Optimus lifted his hand towards my cheek to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear, "You will still be working for N.E.S.T just not in training with me anymore."

"But still, that means I won't spend anytime with you whatsoever!" I whined looking into his beat up eyes that showed exhaustion still from the battle, "To be honest it hurts knowing that I won't get to see you and be by you with the warmth and love that you give me" I said to him in all honesty lacing my words together.

I could have sworn that I saw his eyes light up in a silent thought, and it was confirmed when he came in to kiss my forehead about what he was up to.

"Could you elaborate on that a little more" he teased softly with his lips lingering on my forehead, and after a few seconds of trying to understand what he meant. I finally looked up into his towering frame that was now leaning over me as I rested my head against the propped up bed with a smile.

"Yes Optimus, I love you, more than you know" I said in silent thought within the back of my head.

"I love you too" he smiled and with his hand he cupped my face to kiss my nose softly and then my lips in a soft sensual kiss. That blew my mind, as I felt the passion behind them wanting to rage towards the top and take over. Pulling away slightly made him look towards me in a dazy disbelief, embarrassment and hurt all in one sight that was heavy from the panting both him and me were now in.

"Slow down" I breathed heavily and when his brows furrowed I smiled and continued to explain, "It's not like I don't want it, it's just that I have both a question and answer in two forms."

He nodded slowly sitting back up with his breathing and mine slowing to a constant rhythm again, "Please do explain".

Nodding, I continued, "First of all Mr. Prime" I smiled "where did you get those amazing skills of your's?"

He smiled and chuckled low in both relief and silliness towards the question, "You of all people should know by now that I have another femme back home" he teased towards me making me slap his thigh with my left hand.

"Jerk" I smiled while folding my arms, "explain please."

"Okay, okay" he said with his hands up in surrender mode and him smiling. At least he was in a semi-joking mood, which was better than before when we were all sad and gloomy.

"I use the internet to understand how you humans work and I believe that it is through Ratchets upgrades each month that we are able to upgrade our holoform as well to do exactly as we ask."

After my short pondering moment I finally nodded, "Okay, so you get to do anything and everything, but what exactly can't you do?"

"create organic life" he said without hesitation, and upon understanding both his words and his fault he then grabbed both my hands within his and with sincerity and complete submission he apologized for his faults. Making me shake my head in a smile and get out of his grip on my hands to then place them on his rough patchy cheeks that frizzled me up inside.

"I don't care if I can't make a baby with you. I just want to be with you and only you. I want to be happy" I smiled to myself and then chuckled lightly, "Even if that means killing myself for you or hell adopting, it wouldn't matter". I paused, " just as long as I am with you I am happy."

'Wow that was pretty smart Kayla' I thought to myself in contentment, and looked back into Optimus's eyes that to believe it or not, held so much love in them that I thought I was going to blow up with the emotion that he held me with.

He filled my heart whole as he came towards me with a smile on his face and a kiss to my lips, eyes, nose, cheeks, ears, neck, and forehead.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better than you, Kayla. Because I know now that without you in my life I do not think I could ever live without that big heart of yours" he whispered on my skin and kissed just above where my heart was, making me shudder in response.

"Your taking my breath away" I managed out of my now hitched breathing, and a smile evident on my face.

"Sorry, love" he smiled and eskimo kissed me before the door knocked once. Making me groan in disappointment at being interrupted, but to my amusement Optimus sat up faster than hell on a stick and grabbed my hand in surprise. That was the first time I noticed that his composure in front of his friends had to be athorative. Meaning I was the first to see Optimus so vulnerable, and to be honest I was planning something good for both me and him to enjoy later on.

'Once we both get back home then I'll show him' I thought as everyone walked in and Optimus gave me a reassuring blush, smile and wink that took my breath away in a tickled amusement of knowing what was about to happen once I was better.

_**So if y'all would be dolls for me and tell me how y'all liked it then it would be my pleasure to post another chapter;)**_

_**Oh one more thing! **_

_**If you have any future suggestions for the next three filler chapters I believe they will be, then be my guest and tell me or the whole chat group that is the reviewing section of this story. Because believe me when I say I got nothing up until December/January of Optimus's and Kayla's life/relationship. Anyways...**_

_**Review anyone?**_


	16. Chapter 24

_**If you did not get an update I am sorry but please go back a chapter and read that FIRST BEFORE you come here. Then if you like, have questions, comments, etc. please review to keep this story going...**_

_**Enjoy.**_

When I got back to the hangar, I was half expecting nothing to happen, that life would just keep on going, but when Ratchet's back door opened and I was helped out, I got the opposite of what I was hoping.

Everyone and I mean everyone, even the people I did not even know, were all standing around Ratchet's backside awaiting my arrival. As soon as those double doors opened, I was in tears with shock. Everyone was applauding and congratulating me as Ratchet rolled me down the ramp of his backside towards his medical bay.

"Good job Kayla"

"Thanks a lot"

"We are very grateful"

"Damn chick you got one hell of spunk for a rookie"

These were just a few of the comments that were made to me as I was rolled on by.

"That wasn't exactly necessary. Besides, I do not even know why they are congratulating me….why are they congratulating me?" I asked Ratchet as soon as the doors to the med-bay were closed shut.

"They thought that you were very brave when it came to saving Optimus's life, and quite frankly I am grateful as well." He commented as he zapped out of the space, leaving me in total silence to await the actual Ratchet.

'When would be the best time for me and Optimus?' I thought to myself as the flaps to the other side of the med-bay opened to reveal Optimus, Jazz, Hide, and Bee trailing behind their leader.

"Hey boys". I smiled big towards them and felt my heart speed when Optimus's blue optics focused on me.

"Hey Kay," Jazz saluted to me as he plopped down on the bigger dock that was where Ratchet normally worked on the autobots with.

With much struggle and arm strength that killed my arm, I slowly made my wheelchair move to where I was facing the four who were in their own silent thoughts.

"You guys okay?" my voice softened, and they all looked towards me as if I was crazy. So I sighed in defeat, relaxing within the wheel chair some more to rub the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys, I truly am. Honestly my only thoughts were on his well-being, because I know that without him you guys are nothing" I said and whispered to where only the sharpest ear could hear the small comment I made when a tear slipped my cheek, "Without him, I am nothing."

I barely had the chance to blink when blue optics were in my face, and by the looks of them they were obviously Hides who scared the shit out of me. I jumped ten feet out of my chair with a squeak of surprise.

"Fleshy don't you ever say anything like that again." his rough voice said, making me scrunch in my chair from the intensity that came from the stare he gave me. I knew that they would be mad at me when I said that, but it was something that I hoped would give them reason to believe why I did what I did back there.

"Look we love Optimus to death and would die for him, like I have," Jazz started hopping off of the chair to kneel down towards me, "But that's not the point…the point is that when one enters the family like you have, then if one of us thinks your important then all of us do, and to be blunt we love you to death too. However, that doesn't mean that Optimus loves you more, and the thing is that he was honored, terrified, and going insane because of what you did for him, and the thought of losing you."

I just stared back to him in surprise, because that was as much talk that jazz and me had had since the first day I met him. Moreover, by this point I was shocked at the pep talk he gave me, so when I looked to where Optimus should have been I was even more surprised to find him not there. My mind, voice, and heart where speechless.

"You weren't there when you passed out, you didn't see his reaction," Bee said in sincere honesty.

"He was in a state that I myself have never seen him in, and I have known him most of my life" Ratchet added as he came into the bay, stopping briefly to look at me deeply.

"To make it simple…. He would give his spark for you," Hide said gruffly.

When the pep talk had ended with those words, I looked down in thought and remembered his face back in the hospital. The way his eyes shined with undying love for a mere human… one that was not his own… me.

"I have to see him" I whispered making all four in the room strain to hear me, so when I repeated louder and more in command than before, they helped me stand to walk to where they knew he would be. Talking with Lennox and Epps.

When I made my way to where Optimus was, I was taken aback to find him in the Peterbilt form. So taking a deep breath, I looked up at Ratchet and Bee who had helped me walk all this way towards him and nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks a ton guys, but I think I can take it from here." I smiled up at them and limped my way towards the silent Peterbilt.

Knocking on the driver's side door made a whirring noise sound and I fell back onto the floor to watch the transformation before my eyes in amazement.

"Kayla…" Optimus whispered as he knelt down from his tall stance to help me onto his hand, but I shoved it out of the way, shaking my head at the offer.

"I want to talk in private if that's okay," I hinted, and he nodded transforming again into the Peterbilt, opening the driver's side door to let me in.

Once inside and relaxed with the door shut I sighed, "First off I am sorry about what I said… I shouldn't have said it like that and to be truthful I can't live without you and I am just so—"

"Kayla" the radio said softly, making me shut up completely, "You really should stop apologizing."

Noticing the tease within his voice I then relaxed and knelt forwards to kiss the steering wheel, making him shiver in response.

"Thank you for understanding you tease bucket." I laughed softly, making him chuckle deeply in response.

"Besides there was nothing to apologize for, since I had heard what you said back there… about the fact that you, yourself, can't live without me. I was very honored…" he left it at that and I just sat there in silence staring dumbfounded at the dash.

That is until I cracked up with tears flowing down my face, "Ah yes that one was meant for your ears only." I said to him rubbing the steering wheel caringly.

"Good to know." his authorative voice came on, having me think about the other night at the hospital.

"By the way, I must say that I like getting to know the real you." I commented sweetly for him to understand.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled fondly towards me.

"Exactly that… that the you right now is YOU and not the you outside with your comrades. It makes me feel special to be able to be a part of that link between you and me."

"I am glad you feel that way" he said and started moving forwards towards the exit/entrance of the hangar.

"Where to?" I asked, and when he did not answer, my heart skipped like five beats.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked me, and with that, I was blown away. Even if it was a stupid simple question, I myself felt the care within his voice as I slowly realized that it was indeed a week away from Christmas.

"Well… what about you? I mean have you guys celebrated it, ever?" I asked, remembering the years that they have been here.

"We have celebrated with the army every year, but I want to make it special so that we get a better feel of human culture. It's something that I am fond of" he added, and it made me smile in thought.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a good ole Christmas with the hangar base… besides I need something different this year, and it better be with you." I smiled thoughtfully thinking about the thought from earlier and realizing what an even better Christmas present it would make for Optimus. Making me smile wickedly at the evil plan conducting within my mind at the moment.

'Oh this will be good' I thought, 'reeeaall good'.

"Always." was Primes answer as he pulled up next to my apartment building, that event, though it was a short two-step walk, made myself feel happiness at the generosity of what Optimus had done. Making me think about our relationship and where it was going to end up in the future if he kept being courteous all the time.


	17. Chapter 25 Christmas Part 1

_**Hello Readers,**_

_**Here is another filler... I hate fillers but they are necessary, so with no further comment here we go!**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please review**_

"Again thanks a ton for helping me today, Arcee," I told her as I got onto the motorcycle version of her. Making sure, I zipped my jacket tight from the cold air. Ever since I got back I was somewhat surprised to find it to be slightly chilly from the time of year. The cold especially wracked my bones because I wasn't in Texas where this time would be low but not near to freezing. So you could say that seeing a girl on a motorcycle in the middle/ end of December wasn't common and quite stupid.

"No problem" was her response when she started the motor to her engine.

How glad I was to finally get done with everybody at the base's presents and with a little time left to wrap them too; however I was filled with more happiness to know that Arcee an elegant reserved bot would help me find presents for the other autobots as well.

'Thank you' I thought to her as I held on for dear life thinking that tonight would be a special night to myself with it being Christmas Eve and all.

Since the mission, I found that I respected the autobots more than ever, especially since they stuck by me while I was still healing from the wounds of the battle. I also found that Optimus became more and more protective and watchful of me since then. Although it did not bother me, I knew it bothered others as they tried to talk to Prime about important things. It also gave me a reason to actually meet with him during the day rather than after work, so now we would spend afternoons together like it was our time alone.

"Hello" I told the woman named Ash, who worked the front desk of the hotel during the day.

Looking up from her work, she smiled politely and waved her hand, "Good Afternoon Ms. Kayla".

With a nod to my head, I then headed up towards my apartment with presents stuck under my arms in bags.

"Do you need help with that?" a man who looked to be around 40 told me from the elevator door and when I shook my head politely he just shrugged his shoulders and allowed me to get out of the elevator first.

"Thanks" I said and rushed off towards my apartment, hoping that nothing would fall.

'Keys, Keys' I thought as I reached my door, and with one hand, I managed to get into my pocket and grab the keys to my apartment. Finally, giving up I knelt down and let some of the bags to the floor and with less amounts I sighed heavily and unlocked my apartment. Grabbing the bags, I headed inside to be greeted by Casey who followed me everywhere as I set up my stuff under the small Charlie brownish tree that was in the corner of my fake fireplace.

"All done" I smiled, admiringly towards my little tree and the millions of presents under it. Surprisingly this was the first year that I would have to send my presents to my parents and have only friends under the tree. Nevertheless, I looked down to an awaiting Casey who nudged my hip with his shoulder, whining in response to the touch.

"Okay, okay lets go get your dinner done" I said and turned towards the kitchen, but as soon as I did I got a phone call from the downstairs operator.

'I wonder who that could be' I thought to myself. The curiosity etching my face as I grabbed the phone, saying "hello" as soon as I pressed the talk button.

"Hey Kaylie" my mom said through the phone, making me smile with joy at the thought of having a Christmas without them for once.

"Hey mom, why didn't you call my cell?" I asked, and scratched the back of my head as I headed for the fridge to cook some good ole southern food for the party tomorrow.

"Oh well me and your father thought that since you weren't coming down that we would just come up there for good ole time's sake" her voice said cheerily through the phone.

"Mom, it's Christmas Eve, tell me again how you are possibly going to get here within 9 hours?" I asked grabbing the eggs as I talked and walked over to my awaiting supplies on the island. Opening the egg carton, I proceeded to put eggs in a bowl and then grabbed the milk, but as soon as I opened it and started to pour…

"Oh you know us, we are always prepared, and wanted to surprise you" she paused, " So earlier you were asking about why we called from this phone and well we are here in the lobby waiting to go out with you to our famous Christmas Eve specialty dinners" she squeaked. In the background, you could hear a chuckle from my dad.

Looking into my bowl, I noticed that the milk was over spilling into the cup and falling over into the bowl that held already too many ingredients to fix.

"Crap" I said under my breath causing a "What was that?" to come from my mother on the other end, as I took the milk away and threw the bowl into the sink.

"I'll be right down" I mumbled, and turned the phone off so fast that I did not care about my mother's ending "Okay".

Checking my clothes for any flour, I then grabbed my cell and headed out towards the lobby. Once in the elevator I dialed the first number that came to mind, Optimus and waited for his comm link to hit through.

"What's wrong Kayla?" was Optimus's response on the first Ring.

"Good news, and bad news" I said pushing the lobby floor button.

"Okay?" he asked, throughouly confused by what I had said.

"Parents are in town, and I don't know for how long. Tell Lennox that I just got the call that they are here and had no idea" I let out in a one breath scenario to then hold my breath again to await his answer.

"Do we need to pick them up?" he asked sweetly, making my heart squeeze at the generous thought of him.

"No"

"No?"

"Because they are already here" I sighed and rubbed my nose in frustration at the triple 'P' my parents always said I had. Well this time they are the ones that have 'piss poor planning'.

"Why is it so bad that they have come?" he asked, and I sighed letting my anger seep through.

"One, they aren't so great with Christmas. Two, they always and I mean ALWAYS do this to me and it gets me all tight and uncomfortable. Three, why do you care?" I asked and caught myself with the last sentence noticing how I should not have poured the anger on him and started to apologize when he sighed.

"Kayla, I am obliged to meet your parents am I not?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice that gave me an intense thought of what he just asked.

"Oh… so I take it you want to go the next step?" I asked, teasing hinted in my now lowered voice.

A chuckle came from his throat that sounded more like a choke than anything, "That should be discussed on New Year's," he teased back, causing me to dismiss the hinting within his voice.

"Well, I will see you tonight it you don't mind spending it with my parents at last minute?" I asked in a desperate 'little girl beggar' voice.

"I would love to see you and your parents" he chuckled.

As soon as he said that, the elevator doors opened and in the lobby stood the two people whom have become a part of my everyday life since I was born.

"I got to go, love you and see you tonight" I smiled as I clicked the phone shut after his deep rumble of "I love you Kayla" came through the speaker.

My parents stood the same in height, and they both had the same fair skin that I had. The only difference was the eyes.

My father had blue eyes, blonde hair, chubby face, and a burly demeanor that scared even the biggest men. He worked as a lumberman for years when we lived in Colorado, but when we moved down, he decided to get his act together and get a good job as a department store CEO.

My mother on the other hand had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a thinner demeanor. She was a strong yet sentimental woman that everyone loved to gossip to. My mother was a woman to not be messed with, because despite her soccer moms expensive look; deep down inside she was a fierce tiger that took down any case that came against her. To be blunt she was every man's dream, and every woman's friend.

As soon as I walked out of the elevator, I had to remind myself that they came up here all the way from Texas to see me, so I plastered on my best smile and headed towards the awaiting arms of my now crying mother.

"Hey mom, dad" I acknowledged them both and was sooner than later squeezed between the two in what they called a 'Kaylie sandwich'.

"Oh we missed you so much Kaylie," my mom cried pulling me into her arms.

"You wouldn't believe how much," my dad said, ruffling my hair.

"Okay, so now that I have been thoroughly embarrassed I am going to show you my apartment if you will" I pressed the elevator door again to have it open, and to lure them in as well.

'I hope this goes well' I thought and smiled towards Ash who just smiled at our little reunion.


	18. Chapter 26 Christmas Part 2

**So this is an experiment that I am hoping will be pretty good, but it's all up to you guys. So for information this chapter is indeed in the POV of Optimus Prime. Again an experiment so please review and Enjoy:)**

Ever since that petite human figure came stampeding into our refugee hangar I have been hypnotized. At first, I was expecting her to be quiet and reserved like most human females of her race when meeting ours. It was true at first, but she soon warmed up to us as if she has been with us since the end of our sparkling years. Her jive to keep going to learn more and become one of us intrigued me to no end. That is why I insisted she stay with me during our training instead of Hide or Jazz next after her training with Ratchet.

We were skittish at first and to be honest I was prepared for a total meltdown and felt as if a sparkling not understanding the basics of Cybertron fighting methods and having to show it the first day. My spark revved when she neared and even now when I see those brown eyes locked with mine or her smile, or even the thought of her just warms my spark to no end, getting me, as humans call it, 'all flustered'.

Now with the knowledge of the capacity for emotions that Kayla carries for me and with all that she has done for me, I feel obliged to do one human thing for her. One that I know I can replace and that I can give her. Not just her heart but her happiness as well.

It was a few days before Christmas and I was confused as to what to get her. Considering the fact that throughout the years spent with the army base, we usually just sit around and talk or 'hangout' with each other before the winter break starts. I never even thought of the possibility of getting them presents since they said they don't need one nor do they want one. Nevertheless, here I am standing in the medical bay speaking with my most trusted allies, trying to figure out what to get my dearest Kayla.

I know that moving from Texas to here was a difficult task for her and spending it alone would be even harder, that is why I wanted to do something for her that she would not be expecting.

There was just one problem, how, when, where, and what would this oh-so-special present be.

"I think you should get her something soft and cuddly," said Jazz in a sarcastic spare of the moment move.

"Hmpf, well I think you should just give her a nice dinner off the other side of town," Ratchet said in an annoyed tone of voice still working on his computer for one of his latest upgrades. Of which none of us knew yet and frankly scared us to no end. Even if we know that he would do nothing to physically strike us offline, it was just the thought of what he would do, that did.

"That's a good one" Epps nodded in approval as he leaned on the railing of the railing.

We had all been sitting there for about two hours trying our hardest to get something out of our brains as an idea and so far, none of them were sparking my interest. So going online I decided to try what women really want and the first thing that popped in servers gave me deep thought.

'It's something she would be surprised about, a symbol that shows our connection and bond. Something that she would definitely like, but the question is, how do I go about asking her' I thought on and on about that question and many ideas popped in my head until I was snapped out of it by Hide's infamous growl.

"Why don't you just be with her, I mean seriously have you not gotten it out of your head Prime that she likes the you that we all see now?" Hide asked getting frustrated with the amount of time wasted, "I'm done, when you figure it out, you know where to find me". Hide said with a wave of dismissal and him stomping off like a two year old towards the back training facility with the shooting ranges.

"I like that idea better than anybody else's" Sideswipe said with a thumb in Iron hide's direction.

"What do you mean his idea?" I asked when everybody else looked thoroughly confused.

"His basic words meant that you should go somewhere private where just you two can talk freely without you having to be in holoform and she doesn't have to be in a formal dress."

"It sounds like a good idea of where to put an offering not a present" I said gruffly, but the more I thought on it the more I realized that Kayla was not the type of femme to do it her way. She went with the flow, because it was an instinct rather than a trait. Meaning that my gift would have to wait until New Year's where we had planned to spend two days together during the break… alone.


	19. Chapter 27 CHRISTMAS EVE!

**Hey Guys! **

**So I have one comment that I might add and I am not angry or anything just a bit worried is all. Only to the fact, that yes I do understand that these chapters have not been quite fulfilling, but the only thing I can possibly add to that is that I am doing fillers to lead up to a good part. So, without lacking my furthest point I might add that I am thankful for the reviews that a certain****, **_MissShelz _**has been posting. Thanks for the constant and never-ending support for my first Fan fiction story ;)**

**In addition, it would be nice if people reviewed so I can get feedback as to what to do next, how you liked it and so on so forth **

**MOREOVER, I know this is late like two weeks late, but I hope y'all had a Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and Happy Three Kings! I hope to get to New Years as fast as possible… regarding the story!**

**Any who… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, have you met anybody yet?" my mom asked with a wink as I helped her and dad unpack.<p>

"Umm…" I started and as soon as I started weighing my options my home phone rang, "Stay right there" I said and rushed off to get the phone.

"Hello?" I asked in shallow breaths. The new lungs pushing to fight every scrap in my body to help me breath better. Surprisingly the new lungs wore me out more than my heart did, even if it is an oxymoron I have my reasons.

"Kayla?" Primes thick voice came through, suddenly washing me over with relief.

"Hey Optimus" I smiled and just as I did I looked back to see both my parents standing there with arms in warning positions. So the best I could do without showing surprise was to give them a five minutes hand, and bit my bottom lip from the nervous jives.

I mean yes they were my parents and I should not be nervous because it is not as if I have not already been through this. Especially since I am a girl and dating is something we have been doing since high school, but every time my parents asked about a new boy, I cannot help but feel the scrutiny within their gazes as they regarded the story telling of my new boyfriends.

"Kayla?" I heard Optimus' worried voice through the phone and wondered if he had been saying that for a while now.

"Sorry" I said in a whispered voice, "What's up?"

"Would it be possible for me to bring my own fuel?"

"What?" I asked in a stupor and then remembered that his holoform cannot digest food, "Oh… Yeah no problem you can bring it in the wine bottle," I said walking away from my parents and into the bathroom where Casey had decided to hang out for the moment.

"Okay" he paused, "How's it going over there?"

"Well if you call running around with a chicken with its head cut off okay, then I'm doing great. Besides I can't wait for you to get here because in about a few seconds I am going to have to pull my own hair out," I said running a hand through my brunette hair and staring at it for a second, realizing that I need a desperate haircut.

"Why are you going to pull your hair out?" he asked in a deep worried tone, and it donned on me that for my resolution I need to stop shortening or paraphrasing how I talk and just say it bluntly for Optimus to understand.

"I love you" I smiled with a chuckle, and heard a soft noise near the shut door. Quickly understanding the noise, I whispered in disappointment "I'll see ya tonight", before I hanged up and ran to the door, opening it to reveal two rather curious and nosy parents.

"Could I get any privacy in my own home?"

"If you call a one room apartment private then girl you must be getting city struck" my dad laughed and ruffled my hair roughly, as I pushed by to get dinner started.

Once in the kitchen I opened the fridge and grabbed some bell peppers, but as soon as I shut it and turned, my mother was leaning against the island, a smug face written across her features.

"What's going on with you? And who was that on the phone?" her motherly voice came through with a raised eyebrow.

"One, you guys need to relax, I mean you're driving me out of my own mind for Chrysler sake. Two, the person I was talking about is going to join us for dinner. So if you guys could act your best it would be fairly nice," I said placing the peppers and other vegetables on the island next to her. She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug.

"Kayla, you know that the OCD within you is overriding right?" she questioned, and I nodded in submission.

"Look, how about we take you and your DATE out to eat instead of having you cook?" She asked with a smile hinted within her voice. Looking up at her with a sigh caused me to hug her more at the patience she always gives me.

"Thanks mom" I said and opened my eyes, "How did you know?"

"What?" she laughed pulling me away to look at me, "Your D-A-T-E?"

We both laughed and by the time it died down she looked me in the eyes, "Now, please tell me all about him."

It took me forever to finally tell her, but I did leave out some of it. Like the fact that I am working for a secret undercover military base, and that my boyfriend is actually an alien robot that is much older than I am, but secretly I do not give a flying fart because I love him to death. About the love, part was the portion that I did mention a lot, and by the time that I was done she definitely got that part finalized. However she was not exactly pleased… it was not to the fact that they were not pleasing, it is to the fact that I have in the past, said I loved them to death and I did with all my heart, but that was the problem. The men I have been with and chosen have been very cruel to me and left deep deep scars on my heart, which Optimus is slowly repairing.

"That's an interesting story, but sad to say as long as you have talked I am afraid that you have barely 20 minutes left to shower and get yourself all dolled up" my mom laughed at me with a smile.

"Oh god, twenty minutes?" I asked and looked to my oven that showed that I indeed had twenty minutes left to be cleaned.

"Need help?" my mom offered with a smile.

"Definitely" I smiled back and we both headed off to get myself all dolled up, and tell Optimus to meet us at a restaurant near downtown.

"You guys done in there?" my dad yelled from the kitchen, and I could hear him swearing about how we always take forever and blah-Dee-blah about girls this girls that.

Walking out towards the living room, my mom gave an 'Ahem' noise to make him turn around. When my dad did, his smile lit up like 4 July.

"I haven't seen you two in such outfits since Kayla's been in college" he smiled, and waved his hands in a circle motion, "Well let's see it the both of you."

My mother had a simple purple sweater dress on and black heels; her hair was curled neatly into a very cute half-up. Her makeup accentuated her face into a very her style.

I on the other hand, wore black leggings with a red long sleeved sweater that had a black belt around my waist. My black boots came up to my knees, and the heels made me about the same height as Optimus. My hair was straightened with a flip towards my face. The makeup my mother did for me was simple and it made my brown eyes look smaller and prettier. To be honest I felt nervous and self-conscious about the whole dinner.

Nevertheless, we headed out on time to meet up with Optimus at the restaurant. On the way, my mother and father sang good ole country songs together and it calmed a quarter of my nerves.

"Come on Kaylie, relax it'll be fine" my mother smiled looking back at me from her seat like she always did.

"Don't tell me that you want to bail out" my dad teased mockingly like he used to when I was a teen in high school.

As usual, I stuck out my tongue and we all laughed, finally easing most of the nerves. That is until we pulled into the parking garage that was closest to the downtown restaurant that we were about to walk in to.

Curiosity peaked my interest as I stepped out of my parent's brand new jag that must have cost a fortune. As I stepped out, I grabbed my black leather jacket and purse in hand to look for the Oh-so familiar semi-truck with red and blue flames playing the sides and hood. It also caused my stomach to do a flip and lift up when I spotted the autobot symbol shining in the dim lights near the back.

"Whatcha looking for?" my mom smiled teasingly catching me in a daze that nearly frightened me when she spoke.

I was actually nervous in two ways; one was because of seeing Optimus in this formal of clothing. The other reason was that I was not sure what my parents would think if they found out that I picked a guy worth keeper that would last me my whole life.

"Nothing" I smiled and took my father's awaiting elbow, crooking mine into his, "Ready kiddo?"

"Let's go!" my mom said enthusiastically and we headed towards the infamous and fabulously wealthy meals of, Carnevor.

When my dad opened the door letting me and my mom go in I was in a state of shock at how beautiful the place was and barely noticed a tall lean figure standing off to the side. When I looked down from the ceiling, I found blue eyes staring back at me with as much love and hope filled in them.

"Hey" I said walking up to him and going under his gaze.

His hair was neatly fit into its long curled locks, and a just shaven beard that showed off his strong jaw line. The outfit he wore made me drool, literally!

He wore a black… maybe navy blue suit with outlined flames on the end of his sleeve, collar, and pocket. His tie fit nicely in with his suit, because it was black with navy blue outlined flames. To say he looked hot was probably an understatement, because he had every girl in the whole restaurant looking him up and down like a chew toy being ready to toss to the dogs. It was something that made me want the chew toy even more, but also made me particularly jealous.

"I-I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you look" he stammered, and I noticed him look back behind me.

"Thank you" I said and grabbed his hand for comfort, at which it gave me to the fact that I showed the other girls that he was indeed mine.

"Optimus, this is my mother, Elaine Harper" I said feeling the comfort and balance that Optimus was currently giving me through his strong and warm hands that covered almost all of mine. Surprisingly when I looked up into his face, I noticed markings behind his ears and going down his neck and underneath the collar of his shirt. That was indeed something that I would have to check out later on I thought to myself, but was snapped back out of it to see his blue eyes watching me.

"Oh, sorry, and last but not least is my father—"

"Hendrick Harper, I suppose you are the boss she has been telling us about?" my dad said, making me wants to face palm my forehead for being so rude. Thankfully, my mother slapped his arm, "Henry don't be so rude!"

"Sorry old habits never die, aye son?" my dad asked and as soon as he did, our host led us to a backroom table that was just for us. Leaving my dad to walk with Optimus and my mom and me to stay behind.

"I must admit that even though I am not totally convinced, that he is indeed a very handsome, polite, and caring young character…. However he does seem a lot older than you…" my mom trailed off teasingly.

"Shut up" I mumbled with a smile on my face and my eyes trained on Optimus's straightened back.

When we arrived at the table, Optimus pulled out my chair to let me sit and then sat next to me with my dad next to him and my mother in between me and my dad. I was actually pleased with the way we sat, because without a doubt I knew that my father was a lot easier to talk with than my mom who would normally curveball questions at you left and right. Never failing to hit the soft spots that mean the most.

"So… Optimus… tell us about yourself?" My mom asked looking down from her menu.

His eyes flickered to me at which I acknowledged by finding his awaiting hand for comfort under the table. At times like these where they were things got hard on the two of us… I was very glad to know that he fed off my comfort and support as much as I fed off his. We needed each other when the rock and a hard place are between us. We are each other's lifeline.

"Well, I am as you have said, Kayla's boss. We do work for special ops as you call it corporation run by the government for the people. I have been there for… a while now helping out as much as I possibly can."

"Hmm, so how did you guys say you met again?" my mom asked, making me squeeze his hand for support.

"Well…" I started, and looked to Optimus who in turn was looking at me. We were both at a loss as to what to say.

"We met at the hospital," Optimus said and I smiled encouraging him to go on with his story.

"And…" my dad said putting the napkin in his lap.

"Well what happened was I had two soldiers and a group in Cuba for the week to supervise because that is what normally happens with country's that we have partial control over. Anyways we needed a hospital fast because my two friends had been injured. However, all the other hospitals were overfilled due to the hurricane that came through the weekend before. So, we went to Kayla's hospital and she happened to be there to help my friends get better" he said pausing to look at me with love filled eyes.

"What happened next?" my mom said, breaking the pause that we did not know lasted that long.

"When I saw his friends, I tried my best to fix them up real good, and I did. They were in the hospital for so long that I thought Optimus here would never leave, and day by day we got to know each other and eventually fall in love" I said squeezing his hand for comfort from lying to my parents. It is not as if I did not want to tell them the truth because boy I really did. It is just that I do not think they would be able to accept the fact that my boyfriend is an alien robot, and that their little girl is really in danger of her life when it comes to her job.

"Wow…" my dad, said skeptically, "That's quite a story."

"I liked it," my mom said looking down at her menu to tell the waitress what she wanted to eat.

While they did that, I took my time to really look at Optimus. I had not realized that I was staring long until Optimus' eyes were out of my view and his lips were close to my ear.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a rather primal way that sent shivers through my body. His words tickled my ear with a hot breath, causing his closeness to make my knees buckle underneath me if I was standing. I also was not prepared for the deep rumbled chuckle he emitted before fixing himself to order.

I was so shocked by the new him that I just saw that I barely had time to register everyone at the table staring at me to order.

"Sorry…. Uhm I'll take the South African Lobster Tail" I said, and that is when I noticed that she was looking at Optimus with a flirty smile written on her face and barely writing down what I had said.

"Excuse me?" I said sharply causing her to apologize with a blush and a sharp evil glare in my direction. I scooted closer to Optimus and grabbed his arm in a possessive he is mine glare back at the bitch that was looking at my man.

"Again, could I please have the South African Lobster Tail?" I smiled sweetly causing her to grumble something and then say, "I'll bring your orders out soon".

"Thank you" my mother and I said at the same time.

"So… Optimus, why aren't you going to eat again?" my dad asked warily.

"I could say I am on a diet, but being a solider I have to say that it is our way of keeping us fit" Optimus started causing both my parents to look at him in confusion.

"What does eating lighter have to do with keeping fit?" my mom asked.

"When we aren't on missions or doing battles we are supposed to eat light breakfasts, lunches, and for dinner a liquid. So that when the missions and battles do come we aren't accustomed to eating large proportions to keep us going."

"So more like a fasting type of deal?" my dad asked, and I nodded with Optimus.

"Exactly" we both said at the same time, and looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Well, I am going to go to the bathroom to wash my hands before we eat, Honey do you want to go to?" my mom asked my dad standing up.

"Sure" my dad mumbled and got up with my mom to go to the restrooms.

"What was that?" Optimus's deep voice rumbled in my ear.

"What was what?" I asked turning towards him after watching my parents leave.

I had not realized how close his face was, until his breath and mine were mixed together with our noses barely touching.

"You know… the whole grabbing my arm and a strict voice towards the waitress. She caused no harm so I don't quite understand the meaning as to why you did that" a confused expression written across his features.

"Oh…" I started, and thought about it for a second, until I decided to tease him a bit. With my finger, I made him come towards me so I could whisper into his ear.

"It's called jealousy… look it up" I said sweetly before I felt the need to lick his earlobe at which I did. Causing his whole body to tense up and his jaw to slightly slack as to the primal voice I decided to let him taste.

'Oh this dinner is definitely going to be interesting' I thought, as I straightened myself out and noticed our waitress setting down the food slowly so that she could look at Optimus more.

"Ahem" I said to her causing her eyes to flicker to me, and I made her come towards me with my finger so I could whisper in her ear, "The last time I checked he's not available."

I almost laughed so hard at the way her head snapped towards me in a shocked glare, but she continued to pass out our dishes and drinks. Somehow, I felt like a tigress unable to control my hunger, and as I looked up to see my parents making their way back, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Optimus watching me intently.

'Tonight is definitely going to be fun' I thought, and we ate/ drank our dinner in peacefully friendly conversations that lasted us a long time before we were ordered to leave for new guests to eat.

"That was the best food I ever tried, Optimus I am still surprised that you passed up such a delicious dinner" my mom smiled at him and took him by his elbow to talk with him alone as we walked towards the parking garage.

This made me tense up as I saw her strict face come out, and realized that she could be telling him about stuff that I do not want him to know yet.

"Hey mom, could I go with Optimus? I promise I'll meet you guys at the lobby soon," I said cutting off the conversation, and noticing a chuckle behind me.

"Yeah sweetie, just meet us in your apartment," my mom said going back to grab my dad's hand in hers.

"Apartment?" I asked, but they both nodded.

"Yeah we got a spare key from the lobbyist," my mom said with a laugh and then they said their goodbyes, leaving Optimus' holoform and me alone.

"That was definitely an interesting dinner" Optimus' voice rang behind me in a small echo.

Looking back at him, I knew that he was regarding before dinner than during. Although he looked angry, I knew that he definitely did have a good dinner.

So I walked up to him and even though the heels came up to his shoulder I went on my tippy toes to kiss him lightly on the lips, "Glad you had a good time."

Before he could trap me in an embrace I walked over to the semi in the dark, "However, I must admit that I love the real you better than the holoform…" I said running my hands seductively over towards the door. Without looking at him I knew I had his interest when I heard sparks jolt out of the air, and the driver's side door open with ease as I neared it.

Being in allowed me to sit comfortably in the heat of the cabin, "You are one entrancing girl" Optimus' deep voice shook the truck as he started it and went out towards my apartment.

"What can I say, I am a girl in love" I smiled tracing my fingertips along the steering wheel, causing him to shiver slightly.

"And I suppose I am just an organism in love with a tigress" Optimus chuckled as I stopped my soft caresses.

"Now you can read minds as well," I laughed breaking the intense moment between us.

"I can?" he asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed, your holoform got me all freaky back there and when the waitress was all goo-goo eyes for you I got a little possessive" I smiled, causing him to chuckle.

"I didn't know that I had picked such a wild girl," Optimus said through the radio.

"It was your pick?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "I thought it was mine."

"That is where you are wrong," he laughed, and it was the kind of laugh that shook the cabin with delight as I spent the rest of the ride with Optimus, reminiscing about the night. When he pulled up to the apartment building I kissed the middle of the steering wheel lightly before continuing what I was about to whisper to him.

"You are definitely all mine, I love you Optimus Prime, more than you know" I smiled and felt the cabin shiver a bit.

"And I you Kayla with my entire spark" his deep voice whispered contentedly.

With a smiled I opened the door and stepped down, "I'll see ya tomorrow", I said with a smile and closed the door.

"You too Kayla" the window rolled down for me to hear.

'I love you Optimus Prime' I thought with a smile as I entered the building and headed upstairs, hoping with all my might that my parents have accepted Optimus and that he himself would enjoy the present that I have gotten him.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand that this chapter was long, because believe me it is about nine pages of Microsoft Windows and about 4,000 words just in the story itself! Nevertheless, I wanted this to be fairly longer than what I normally do so I hoped y'all liked it and if you could, PLEASE REVIEW! Wouldn't want MissShelz to be out there all alone would we now?<strong>

**Any who get ready for a fairly decent Christmas with the Autobots and a twist of a New Years with Optimus and Kayla!**

**Hope you enjoyed…!**


	20. Chapter 28 Christmas Day!

**Testing, Testing….1…2…3?**

**Am I doing something wrong here? If so please help me out and tell me what I am doing wrong to make this story more interesting and readable. Review and PM's would be nice, thanks – Riz**

* * *

><p>My parents spent the night in my room while I spent the night with Casey on the living room couch. Yes it was a Lazy Boy, but it was by far the worst sleeping I have gotten since I had an all nighter at the ER. Boy I missed my bed, badly.<p>

On the other hand, Casey did fine. In fact he slept through the whole night… that is with the occasional running nightmares or dreams that he had.

I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. My mom and dad were already up as usual and while my mom made her famous breakfast of eggs over easy with full hearty bacon and pancakes with chocolate chips my dad sat on the island drinking a coffee and playing with his Iphone 4s. When they saw me wake up, my mother smiled big and my dad regarded me with a half wave as a conference came in.

"Morning sweetheart" my mother said cheerily.

I knew that without a doubt my hair would be on all sides of my face with makeup running down my cheeks in a deathly gothic look.

"Merry Christmas" I yawned with a stretch and headed for my bathroom to change and get dressed. Today was to be a very casual day because even though it was Christmas. I was going to spend it with a bunch of military males and robots. So needless to say, "Who needs to get all fancy?"

Stepping into the hot shower let my morning drowsiness dissipate, and eventually the water ran cold.

'Time to get out' I thought, and went towards my closet with a two towels; one on my head and the other around my body.

'What am I going to wear?' I thought and looked at my fairly small closet. After about five minutes of confusion I finally gave in to what I was feeling that day and decided to go with a casual black turtle neck, jeans, and some black knee high boots. I had also decided that makeup and hair would come after my breakfast. So I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island where my mom tossed a plate of two chocolate chip pancakes, two eggs overeasy, and two strips of bacon or what we called a triple dose of double D's breakfast.

As I ate my parents talked about stocks and how their company was doing and so forth. Something that I had always hated to talk about.

When I got to my eggs my mom came and sat down next to me, "So what's the plan for today?" she asked happily handing me a small wrapped present and a large bag of the sort.

With the eggs stuffed in my mouth I headed over to my pile of presents under my Charlie brown Christmas tree, plucked two presents from under the tree and handed them to both my parents.

"Well I am going to go to a work Christmas party, if you want to come then by all means come. However I am not going to push you to go, so you can do whatever you guys want" I said, opening my smaller present first.

It containted a small Kay's Jewler box and a teddy bear necklace that had 'I am Loved' written across it's copper toned belly.

"Cute" I smiled and moved to put it on. I watched as my mom opened her gift that was a simple scarf in her favorite color, and my dad who I got a cigar for from Argentina.

"Oh sweetheart I love it!" my mom said enthusiastically.

"Glad you like it, dad?" I asked worried that he didn't but as he examined the cigar his face slowly lit up. He was the type of man who was anal and had to see if it was an import from another company or actually from the place it said it was from. He confirmed his fears with a kiss to the cheek on me and a "Thanks Kaylie I love it".

My bag was next and as usual I could guess right away at what it was, a Louis Vutton bag that my parents bought me every year. I swear I had every style imaginable and they were very real too.

The Louis was a shade of blue and grey, something unoriginal of Louis's work, but it was simple and surprisingly I liked it.

"Thanks guys!" I said looking inside of it, "I really like it, thanks a lot."

"No problem sweetheart" My mom said and hugged me back.

"Your our only daughter so could we spoil you that much?" my dad asked and I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Either way I still love you guys" I said and decided it was time to get ready to go to the party.

"Hey are you guys going to go to the party or no?" I asked the two, and my mom shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Why not?" she said.

With that I headed towards the bathroom to straighten my hair and put light makeup on. Today I was going to go simple yet elegant, I thought to myself and headed to feed Casey.

When my parents were done getting ready and I had all the presents from under the tree packed in bags I then lead my parents next door towards the hangar.

* * *

><p>"Now I am going to forwarn you guys that this is a hangar base, and that whatever you do, do not freak out" I said to them as I gave the gaurds my key card to get in.<p>

"What do you mean?" my dad asked as the garage door opened to reveal music and my co-workers in casual clothing for the first time ever with dancing or somewhat dancing robots behind and in the middle of the groups. One of the groups had sunny and sides doing a dance off with Muds and Skids. There was another person that wasn't apart of the usual group and once I spotted her my mouth dropped.

"Hey Kayla" Ratchet said to me as I walked in with my gaping parents who were currently at a loss as to what to say.

"Hey Ratchet why is the president's daughter here?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"She has gotten very acquainted with Sideswipe after the mission and those two have hit it off just as easily as you and Optimus" he said with a familiar grumpy tone that I knew held some grudge against the fact that he has not yet met his human yet and was jealous of Sides.

"Oh… Okay" I said and went over to my parents who were still standing inside the doorway.

"Hey guys, so… what do you think?" I asked, even though I wasn't quite ready for their reaction.

"Incredible" they both said and I knew that soon they would tell everybody, but I stopped them by shaking my head and explaining why they shouldn't tell anybody about who and what I work with.

"So are you guys okay with hanging out by yourselves for a little bit?" I asked them and they nodded in apparent still shock.

Walking up the steps I tried to spot Optimus but somehow he wasn't here, and it gave me slight disappointment.

"He's not transformed yet" a girly voice said next to me. When I looked I was startled to see the president's daughter Melissa standing next to me in a very casual way too.

"Who?" I asked, to much in shock to realize that she was talking about Optimus.

"I know about you two, and I aspire to be like you guys so I am telling you that the autobot that you are looking for is still in the med bay in his car form" she said with a genuine admiring smile.

Her figure was lean and small, she had a glowing fair colored skin that seemed to be tanned but wasn't in certain lights and her hair was naturally blonde with a dark brunette under color for a modern teenie bopper look. Her eyes were like a steel grey that in some lights seemed hazel, green, or even blue. Melissa was like the perfect girl in more ways than one, but for some reason I was cut off guard by her personality. I was expecting a rather snarky rich girl, but in fact her attitude was more of a competitive Sides style, and believe me she was so like Sides that it scared me.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked off towards the med bay with a sigh.

'That was definitely weird. I am going to have to talk about that with Optimus when this party is over' I thought as I entered the room to find Optimus's semi form on the ground. Smiling I walked over towards the truck and leaned against the grill.

"You know, you can't hide forever" I said to him, and even though the room was quiet I knew that he would be listening, and my answers were confirmed when the engine revved.

Backing up allowed him to transform and when he did I smiled even brighter, "Now that is the Optimus I fell in love with" I teased.

His facial plates made a small smile as he leaned down to pick me up allowing me to sit on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Prime" I said to him as I kissed one of his cheek plate symbols.

"Merry Christmas to you too Kayla" he said sweetly, and I couldn't help but think how much I actually missed the real him. That his holoform even though it was a nock off version of him, definitely does not keep me satisfied.

"So are you prepared to meet my parents in your real form?" I asked nervously, and knew that he caught my swirling emotions.

"Only if you desire it" was his answer, and I nodded slowly.

"I think with the big shocker out there that they should be fairly okay with a robot or autobot being my boyfriend" I told him and he chuckled lightly.

"Boyfriend?" he asked in a happy confusion, "I have heard you say it before, but I never fully understood the meaning behind the word?"

"You know… it's something that with words proves your mine… I guess."

"Oh…" he said in a thoughtful teased tone, "So what are you to me?"

"I?" I asked putting my hand on my chest, " Am what you call a girlfriend."

"Interesting…" was all he said as he walked out towards the party. Making our way towards my parents almost had them in a freak attack when they saw me atop his shoulders.

"Kayla get you're cute little ass back down here before you fall" my mother shrieked.

"Mom… it's okay this is Optimus, my boyfriend" I told her with a half chuckle.

"That is not your boyfriend, now get down here at once young lady" my father yelled, and that's when we noticed the silent room of eyes about us.

"Sir," I heard Lennox say and looked behind my dad to see him making his way towards my parents through the circle of people around us.

"Who are you?" my dad said frustratingly.

"I am your daughter's boss, Lennox the leader of the operation behind this system" Lennox said shaking both my mom and dad's hand firmly.

'Thank god Lennox is like a big brother when you need him' I thought, leaning back against Optimus's pipes in his shoulder.

"Could you please explain to us just what the hell is going on here?" My mother asked frantically looking around at the autobots who were placed about the room.

"Sure, but lets not ruin the party" Lennox said, leading my parents towards his office. Only breafily looking back at me with a 'you owe me big time' glare that I only kissed back to him with a wave of my hand.

"Will they be okay?" Optimus asked getting up towards his full height.

"Yeah they'll be fine, and even though they don't want to come to terms with it just yet, they will eventually" I said smiling and decided it was time to pass out presents whether or not my parents and Lennox were back or not.

"Well I can definitely say that I have now learned something new" I told everybody, and only because nobody else had presents for people except for me.

I decided to go with the Arcee and Rachel first. Rachel got a bath and bodyworks gift card, because for some reason I knew that even though she was a military girl that deep inside she had the thoughts and actions of any girl my age. Arcee on the other hand got a cool ass what I like to call a tramp stamp for when she was in her motorcycle mode. It was small and black that went well against her purple-ish pink frame. Somehting that wasn't too girly or too tribal, and surprisingly she thanked me with her eyes rather than her voice, so I knew without a doubt that I had scored with her.

Next was the twin sets; Sideswipe and Sunny got racing tires for when they decided to go all out in a race and not ruin their alienated wheels. The other twins got all the ghetto cool stuff I could think of that would definitely persay pimp themselves up.

Ratchet and Jolt were next, and they were my first gifts that I bought since they too were so into medical stuff that I decided for Ratchet five of my old college texts for when I was studying everything having to do with the anatomy of the human body. This he like very much and even made himself smile for me at which made my own heart swell with how good I did. Jolt got something similar but for him it was more of a technology advancement guide for whenever he decided to make himself better. For Mirage even though I didn't mention him, I got a very cool underlights for his undercarriage to bring out the fire within his speed.

Ironhide, bumblebee, and Jazz were next, and they were my most hardest. For Hide I got what I like to call a cowpusher over cover and some lights to make the place brighter for when he was ready for a fight. He without a doubt like his gift and even though I was pretty sure that it was the worst he proved me wrong. Bumblebee I felt needed something cute, so I got him a chain to wrap around his one of his pipes that said "Bumblee's Rock!" along with and a cute bumblebee stuffed animal that I knew he would love. Last but not least was Jazz and for him I got a kickass radio system that all he needed to do was hook up some of his cables to and he had his own stereo system for his down time.

They all loved their presents very much and some of the autobots tried out their new toys as soon as they saw them. However you look at it I was just glad to give them a simple and delightful tradition of Christmas.

I was ready to go sit on Optimus when I realized that I hadn't given him his present, and walked over to the bag to retrieve his gift. When the small package was within my hands I looked at it and smiled with a nod and walked over to his watchful form. When his hand came out to let me sit I instead made him come down to my level. His face was within inches from mine, "I thought that I wouldn't be able to get you anything, but for some reason I had to get you this" I told him and looked into his blue optics that shined down upon me. Taking a few steps I tipped my toes to kiss his metal lips that were oh so him in so many ways that I wanted to melt to the ground in complete bliss. The metal that was his lips were warm and smooth, and after some seconds of kissing him I felt a light push against my own. I know that with the size difference it looked and almost felt weird, but to me it was surprisingly natural.

"Merry Christmas Optimus" I repeated from earlier in a more labored breathing, and handed him my gift.

When he opened it and pulled it out I was stunned my his expression, because he was eexpressionless. A few weeks back I had gotten jolt to make me a tattoo that said in small Cybertronian "I love you with all my heart forever and always, K". It definitely wasn't much, but for some reason I felt that I needed to give him something that would make him remember me even when I am long gone. It was a weird present and thoughtful but it felt right to me, so I had the help of Jolt and Hide to make this special tattoo.

"So?" I asked after a couple minutes of Optimus just staring at the lettering. With my voice I was able to help him out of his trance as his optics zoned in on me. Imediately I knew he went soft because he leaned close to kiss the top of my head and then he helped me up towards his shoulder and gave me the tattoo.

"Put it where you like" was all he said in a soft tone of voice.

My heart softened and I slowly climbed under towards where if he were human his collarbone would meet and placed it pleasingly upon a plate of metal that I knew would never get damaged.

"I hope you liked it" I whispered for him to hear, and he chuckled softly, "I love it more" was his response. When we got out of our private bubble we soon noticed that everyone, including my parents and Lennox 's eyes were trained on us.

"Merry Christmas guys!" I yelled at them from below and started to laugh when they all cheered. Not long after that I felt myself choke with tears of joy and happiness that I for some reason had to go to my mother and father to laugh with them in soft blushes towards Prime who stood next to us.

The day was long and was filled with happiness and joy, and even snow. So when we all went to bed that night my dad, mom and I all sang 'dreaming of a white christmas' together.

"So what did you think?" I asked my mother while the fireplace was lit and we had hot chocolates in our hands sitting in silence with my ipod splurging soft music out towards us.

"What of the strange crowd or your surprisingly alien boyfriend?" My dad asked.

"Hmm… I'm gonna have to go with boyfriend on that one Hendrick" My mom said with a smile written across her face.

"Right you are mother" I pointed my finger at her in a cheerful chuckle.

"He is definitely a keeper" was all my dad said, and with that we spent the rest of the evening in silent bliss. Because tomorrow morning they were off to Houston again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review anyone?:) <strong>


	21. Chapter 29

**Alrighty, so next chapter is up and going! **

**I do not own any transformers or Hasbro, just my own character (s).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you guys," I told my parents the next day as Bee and I waited for them to board.<p>

"We'll miss you too sweetie" my mom said with tears threatening to spill and a hug real tight.

"Good job kiddo" my dad said to me with a ruffle and a warm hug to top off the goodbye.

"Thanks a ton for dropping us off again Bumblebee" my mom said and pulled him into an awkward hug. My father nodded and shook his hand, "Now you take care of my little girl here, so she doesn't get into any unknown trouble."

"Will do sir," Bee answered and we both watched them board. Before my mom could exit, she yelled after me, "Don't forget to call up your lawyer!"

'Oh snap!' I thought and took out my phone to make sure my lawyer/best friend since high school was still in my contacts. Sure enough, her name came up, I heard a whir behind me as Bee, and I walked towards the yellow Camaro parked outside of the doors.

"Who's yer lawyer?" Bee's radio asked as I sat in the passenger's seat of the Camaro.

"My best friend who is also my lawyer always meets up with me for New Years, but since I am spending it with Optimus. I need to tell her to stay put," I said clicking the dial button on my phone and waited two rings.

"Mrs. Hawthorne's office may I ask who's calling?" a sweet cheery voice came through the other end.

"Yeah this is her friend Kayla Harper, could you get her on the phone as soon as possible?" I asked and with a "yes", I again waited for two more rings.

"Emily Hawthorne how may I help you?" an older wiser female voice said through the phone.

"Yes, this is Kayla Harper with news as to the New Year's girl out this year"

"Girl out?" I heard Bee mumble off to the side of me.

"Kayla?" She asked and I made a confirming noise to her, but shortly after I had to pull the phone away from her squeak/ laugh that killed my ear.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked with a laugh.

"Indeed it is my girlfriend, so what we going to do on this fine New Years?" she asked laughing in-between spaces.

"Bad and good news" I told her and she made an "Uh-Oh" kind of noise that sounded more like a donkey than anything.

"Shoot me in the head first and patch it up last," she said in her oh-so familiar way of coding things.

"I moved and met somebody" I decided to rip it like a band aid clean off, and even though the silence on the other end was deafening I knew without a doubt that she would be just fine.

"You moved? To where?" She yelled through the phone, "And how come I didn't hear about this?"

I chuckled a bit before continuing, "Milwaukee, and I need your help before this weekend."

"Is it the man?" she asked and I confirmed, "Shopping?"

"Definitely"

"I'll meet you at the airport tonight at 6:30, and don't run out on our week long date either" she whined.

"I won't," I laughed.

"Fine, see ya soon"

"Okay" I said and hung up.

"Please tell me it's not another crazy freak?" Bee whined with worried eyes, making me laugh very hard.

"No! Oh god no! No, no, no, Emily is my long time high school friend that I would not trade for anything. Besides I think you'd like her, and I need her this week before I go out with Optimus this weekend" I laughed at him and to the mention of "You'd like her", he perked up fast.

"You think?"

"You can never be too sure" I smiled and as we came to a stop, I decided to actually go to work today rather than chill out winter break in my apartment being a bum. No, today I would definitely hang with the autobots who knew me best.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sides, how's it going with Melissa?" I asked him when I walked up beside his car form inside the hangar. At the mention of her name, his engine revved hard and loud, until he back up transforming.<p>

"How did you know?" he asked and it was apparent that he hadn't told anyone yet, that he was just as much an amateur as Ratchet would be if he ever got the chance.

"Oh… a little birdie told me" I leaned against a stack of boxes that kept me looking like I was too busy to be talking with him.

"Who's the little birdie so I can go kick ass to whoever told you" he said furiously.

"Wow, chillax it's not that complicated you know that right?" I smiled and had him come down closer towards me.

"Just ask Optimus" I shrugged with a smirk, "He knows firsthand what it's like to be whipped"

At that statement, all autobots stared at me as if I was a nut case and the confusion written across their faceplates was as easily as a runway for airplanes on where to go.

The looks and silence that followed had me keeling over in so much laughter that I had Ratchet next to me wondering if I was hurt or not.

"No I am fine, it's just quite funny when you tell someone a joke and they take it the complete opposite," I laughed cleaning up the tears that still ran down my cheeks.

"Glad you had a good laugh" Hide said grumpily, "You woke me up from my stasis!"

"Sorry" I said still chuckling a bit and decided it was best I spent the rest of my day with Ratchet. We talked about personal issues etc. and eventually I had not realized the time until it was too late.

"Ratch could you possibly take me to the airport?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow, "I need to pick up a non-insane friend."

He sighed heavily and transformed so that I had to sit in the passengers while he drove. Did not want gross fingers on his steering wheel, I guessed.

We made our way to the airport in silence and I had him wait in the car while I got Emily. We met up at the door and I smiled about the fact that she had not changed a bit.

Her hair was still the same black as the day we met, but the only difference was that it was cut in a layered style rather than the straight cut. Her eyes were still hazel and filled with life and knowledge. She was still about three to five inches taller than I was and was smiling caringly at me as we hugged from the long absence of not being able to see each other.

"It's so good to see you again, Emm." I told her in-between hugs and putting the luggage in the ER vehicle.

Her luggage consisted of three overnight bags and a small purse. To say it was light was underestimated, because it was damn near heavy.

"You too Kaylie" she smiled and we got in. I was surprised that Ratchet disabled his holoform and decided to take driver's side.

"So this your new ride?" she asked and it made me cough in surprised.

"No…. it's a company car" I smiled and started the engine to go back home.

We talked the rest of the day about old flings new flings, what is going on in our lives, who's the next at the next opera, that kind of thing and decided with our spaghetti-O's meal to hit the bed early for a good ole shopping day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning as we headed out towards the shopping center that was close by, Emily looked at me curiously.<p>

"So tell me about him," she said smugly.

"Optimus?" I asked as I drove Bee to the mall.

"Yeah him, who do you think I was talking about, Jennifer Lopez?" she asked with a playful slap to my arm.

"Owe!" I whined and grabbed my arm in fake pain, but turned serious so I could really be the first to tell her about Optimus.

"Well, he's obviously the perfect guy in every way" I smiled and felt a blush creep in deeper, "But I don't know, I mean he's so much more different like he and I are in sync if that makes it less paranormal than it already is."

"Paranormal freak y is good" she nodded.

"It's almost like he fills every gap and makes my heart beat faster every time he arrives, smiles or hell even looks at me. Whereas when he leaves I feel an emptiness that only he can fill…" I paused for dramatic effect and the silence dragged on.

"So you guys are that serious?" she asked, and I nodded with a knowing smile.

"Do you think he's going to ask you to marry him?"

"No" I said and sensed her confusion with the smile still on my face, "Because I don't think we're ready for it. I mean I love him in every sense, it's just I am content with where I am at."

"Oh…" she said as I pulled into the parking lot and got out to walk towards the elevator. Once in I pressed the button and waited, we were headed to the biggest women's fashion clothing store imaginable.

"Alright so you need about five outfits for this weekend and some good ole makeup to get you pretty, smelling good, and looking good within those wee hours," she said with her hand cupping her chin as she looked around the first store we walked into, BEBE.

"Five outfits? Em's I am staying for only two days, and not even that" I followed her, as she started plucking through clothes that were so not me in SO many ways.

"Five" she confirmed, and I looked at her with a confused expression that caused her to stop and look at me seriously.

"One, for going; Two, for regular dining; Three, for formal dining; Four for your sexy lingerie; and five for the next day's clothes" she said counting them on her fingers.

"Okay" I shrugged and let her do the shopping with my minimal "yes" and "no" to certain products that were not even close to being my age clothes.

By the time we headed out, we had gone to about 30-40 different stores, and only found three that had the best outfits for me to wear. My favorite was the day's clothes, because they were casual and comfortable, and for some reason I felt like a gorgeous cute kitten.

"I am definitely surprised that we got all that done in one day" Emily sighed with a hand on her forehead.

"Me too" I smiled and looked at all the bags that were mostly for Emily that filled up the back and trunk areas full.

I was glad that she was here, because even though Rachel was a good ally and friend, but she was not always the girlie type who knew every dark secret that Emily knew. So, later on that night, Emily and I decided to hit the movies for old times' sake just to see some corny movie with no apparent ratings. So we headed off towards the foreign film movies and watched a cheesy sappy love story in Hungarian about a man who lost his love and had to find her again through many different ways. It somehow reminded me of Groundhog Day except it was in Hungary, the guy was black, and the woman he was looking for was actually a transvestite. Overall, it was a decent movie by far.

The next two days were spent at a leisurely pace with Emily doing spa treatments on me to try and get me to look what she called 'semi appeasing to the crowd', and when the finishing product was done I was quite pleased.

She only touched up by eyebrows, and then gave me treatments for my legs that made them super soft and my armpits… pretty much a very original prom ready day for us girls. The makeup she gave me before she left was simple and light, which was what I liked to use anyways. However, when it came time for her to leave I was upset and content at what we had accomplished during the past three days and sent her home with one of my old Louis Vutton's that she always loved for a keepsake for the next time I head down or she heads up my way.

I now had twenty-four hours to get ready and packed for the vacation of a lifetime with my one and only love, Optimus Prime. Either way, I was more ready than nervous and wanted to know what he had in mind for our two-day trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Review anyone? :D<strong>

**I know that this was just a filler and it kind of gives a span of about a week with her friend Emily. Who by the way will come into play later during the story ;) so try guessing who she'll pair up with… bet ya can't do it.**

**Anywhooo, I might want to forewarn you that this next chapter will take me a while to finish, because I want it to be the best and most important chapter throughout the whole story! Sad to say there will be some closeness with Optimus but not full on! At least not yet, but it will be all explained in due time. So keep a close watch on the next chapter postings and I will make sure I do my best to make it a SHOCKER!**


	22. Chapter 30 New Year's Eve Suprise

**SO you guys ready for this chapter or what? **

**I hope you like it, I did however have to cut most of the story up to keep you on your toes So please by all means enjoy this chapter and I have no comments on reviews because I know there will be many.**

**;)**

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" I asked for the fifth time that day, and so far, no answers have been given, just endless driving.<p>

"I told you Kayla I cannot tell you" Optimus's voice said, cutting through the 'Little Miss' song by Sugarland.

"Fine," I smiled with my arms crossed looking out the window for a second to watch the trees fly by in a green blur, "But can I ask how much longer?"

His chuckle emitted through the cabin in a warm feel up and down my spine, "about an hour left."

"Good" I smiled and sat back in the seat, curling up against the door to get more warmth from the metal.

It had been about, so far a 2 or 3-hour drive that had felt like forever since lunchtime. Which was when we had decided to head out. My stomach had been doing flips all afternoon and my heart had been clenching at the thought of being with Optimus alone. The outfit that I bought with Emily was a plain green long sleeved sweater with dark blue skinny jeans and cute brown slipper-like boots that kept my feet warm in the cold. The jacket I wore was like a brown snoopy jacket that had real lamb's wool along the edges that kept me extra warm from the cold.

Currently I was in the driver's side seat of Optimus with the warm cabin making me sleepy along with the soft country music that blared faintly through the radio and running engine. For some reason it felt as if Optimus was in a hurry and don't get me wrong I was more than eager to get to our destination than Optimus was. So without even knowing it I had fallen asleep.

_All I know is what I see when I look at you_

_And what I see when I look at you_

_ All I see is what I'm feeling down inside_

_And all I'm feeling is this feeling_

_That I've finally got it right_

"Kayla…."

_When I wake up tomorrow I'm gonna wrap my arms around you_

_And thank my lucky stars I found you_

_Cause I know your heart has so much more than anyone has_

_Touched before, and nothing matters more to me than that_

_I don't care if I'm your first love,_

"Kayla" A deep rumbled voice said to me through my hazy sleep and as I slowly awoke, I realized that the song I had been listening to was the song that was currently blaring through the radio. Just as it ended, I looked into the bright blue eyes of the holoform Optimus Prime. Feeling an immense stretch of love filling up my already swollen heart.

_But I'd love to be your last…._

The end of the song came to with the turning off of the semi and me looking about in the dark of the night at my surroundings outside of the truck. Nothing but trees surrounded me and the darkness making it feel eerily quiet and obviously alone with Optimus.

"Are we here?" I asked sitting up with a stretch and a yawn.

"Yes" his voice said in a cheery tone that was so unlike him that I had to look him up and down twice to make sure it was truly my Optimus. But suddenly it clicked inside my mind that this was him, that he was showing me and opening his doors for me to walk into the real him and get to know the real him that was away from combat and military duties.

"So…?" I said breaking the silence that had occurred from him and me staring at each other intently.

"I need you to get out so I can transform, please" he smiled softly.

"Oh, okay, but wait aren't people going to see you?" I asked him, and he just smiled with a shake of his head. So without further comment I jumped out of the truck and decided that while he was transforming to stretch my tired and sleepy legs.

Turning around I noticed that his armor plating glowed in the dark giving off a soft shimmer through the moonlight. He was absolutely and totally Optimus Prime in the flesh or metal and for some reason it got me a little warm from looking at his form that I have missed so much.

"Now where to?" I smiled up at him as he brought his hand down to pick me up.

"Dinner" was all he said and started walking through the dark wooded landscape. It took about five minutes of silence before he pushed some limbs out of the way to reveal a breathtaking view of an endless lake with the soft moonlight shining down upon it, along with a table that had a small candlelight flicker that lit up the food-filled table around it.

"Wow" was all I could say as he sat me down softly, "This is absolutely incredible."

All the while, my whispers softened as I walked around the table admiring the work it must have taken to make such luxurious foods. Sure, the night was cold, but for a reason or another, it did not matter to me. After a while of admiring the table and the view, I decided to look to Optimus.

That one look said it all as his emotions played out in his optics. At first, they were weary, but upon contact with my eyes, they softened into a calming happiness.

"Do you like it?" he asked cautiously with a motion of his hands towards the table and everything else.

"Do I like it? I love it!" I waved my arms out in disbelief and ran towards the towering frame making him move down so I could kiss him upon the lips softly but passionately.

He sat down next to the table and invited me to sit at the table across from him. I did happily and started eating the fanciful steak with rice, mac and cheese with a side of white wine or water. Where he got the food was completely a mystery to me, but I ate it all with care and talked occasionally with Optimus in between bites. We talked about Sides and Melissa, a little bit about ourselves and so on until I had finished and then had my last dish of dessert.

It was a hot chocolate molten lava cake that melted in my mouth with joy.

"God, where did you get all this food?" I asked happily placing the napkin in my lap and sitting comfortably in my seat with a full stomach.

"A little birdie told me," he hinted and even though it did not sound like him, I laughed awkwardly.

"So you heard the conversation with Sides?" I asked him, and he stared out at the lake in silence.

"Yes, but I have yet to determine what you mean when you say I am whipped" he said, voice laced with humor.

Unfortunately, I had been taking a sip of my wine when he said that and it caused me to choke on it softly. When my breathing calmed and it was only soft coughs, I started laughed so hard that it even made my body shake intensely.

"What's so funny?" he asked me when my laughing had calmed as well.

"Oh nothing, I'll explain to you later what it means" I winked up at him and decided that I wanted to be near him for warmth and comfort. I got up slowly, because my stomach was too full to cooperate with my body, and walked over towards Optimus's hand and sat down so he could lift me towards his right shoulder where I usually sat like a parakeet asking for crackers.

We sat in silence for a long time, not caring that we were not talking and just content to be in each other's company.

"I love you Optimus Prime," I whispered out to no one in particular. Just liking the feel of his name and love on my tongue to the point that it warmed my heart.

"I love you too Kayla Harper" Optimus rumbled and with the silence that followed all you could hear was the thrumming of his spark and the feel of the warm metal underneath my body.

"Kayla… I need to ask you something," he asked after some time of silence.

"Sure shoot" I told him, but got confused when he put his hand under my feet, an indication that he wanted me to be on the ground. When I finally was upon the ground once again, I looked to him in confusion. His body was all on one knee and the look in his optics was one of pure love, innocence and a hint of nervous jives.

"Optimus what's wrong?" I asked him, and he sighed putting his hand inside his chest for a minute.

"Kayla Harper, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, and you have always given me what I thought I could never have" He started, and I just cocked my head in confusion and warmth towards the sweet words.

"Unconditional love towards the real me. And even though we have gone through some interesting and tough obstacles…. I want you to know that no matter what happens on this New Year I will always love you."

"Optimus what's going on, you're scaring me," I asked worriedly.

"So now I want to do something human for you, and my question to you is…" he continued and lowered himself to where his head was a couple feet above his knee that was in the air. As he lowered his hand, I started to get very confused and even wondered if he wanted me to get back on his shoulders. That is until he opened his fisted hand and on one of his plates in the center of his palm was a small noticeably black, blue, and red ring.

"Will you… Kayla Harper… Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I understand this was short but the night is yet to be over ;) So be prepared for the next two chapters to be SHELL SHOCKING!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this one and if you have any questions I will be glad to answer either through the next authors note or through PM messages.**


	23. Chapter 31 New Year's Eve Part 2

**!Caution! Some heated scenes! No Sexual Intercourse! so sorry… so please continue & enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My mind flashed back to the few weeks before Christmas. At how suspicious Optimus was being about trying to avoid me at every cost and the others as well. It had gotten me so angry that I just did not acknowledge them at all and eventually they caved in and started talking to me again. It was fine, until the day that I walked in on Optimus in the med-bay. Clipboard in hand, ready to discuss new upgrades for Arcee and the Skid twins with Ratchet.<p>

_-Flashback-_

_My feet hit the pavement hard that morning because I had been having a major off day and had been quite tired from staying late and being stubborn. We were all working on a new project to get the autobots more advanced upgrades so that way they could become a part of human life with just a simple yet precise transformation. _

… _Let us just say it was not going as planned._

_So, Rachel sent me here to the med-bay to discuss some new ideas on how to get us a tiny smidge closer to our goal. _

_Opening the med-bay doors, I was prepared to face a raging Ratchet, but instead finding quite the opposite. A whole six autobots all in their up forms and my two human bosses were all in a continued silence, as if they all were trying to figure out a very hard Chemistry equation off the top of their heads. However, as soon as I walked in they all turned in my direction, which I think caught us all off guard, because I looked around at each of their faces before finding my target and putting the clipboard next to my very confused and red face. _

"_O-Kay!" I whispered loud enough for them to hear and went to the stairs where Lennox and Epps stood silently watching my every move._

'_That's definitely not awkward' I thought as I turned to stare at the now towering mech above me._

"_What do you need Kayla?" Ratchet asked in a semi- thankful and annoyed tone._

"_I need you to go over those blueprints on the next upgrade for the twins and Arcee," I told him passing the small clipboard over to his large metal fingers._

"_Okay… but—"_

"_See ya!" I waved, in desperate hurry to get out of the seemingly innocent stares._

"_O-k-ay" I heard Bee say as the doors sealed tight behind me and I wiped the slight perspiration off my forehead._

_The rest of the day had been spent in quiet peaceful bliss, and at some point, I had heard that Optimus had gone out for the day to do some perimeter checks around the bases forefront. It is something that every Autobot partakes in at least once or twice a day. Usually Arcee or Hide do it, but today I guess Optimus wanted to. _

_It was now four O'clock and I had just finished the last of my student enrollment paper work. With a sigh, I sat back in my little comfortable office chair and thought. _

_I thought about a lot these days, I had realized, and most of my thoughts were on Optimus and the autobots. How well they did. What is next? Or even things like 'He likes me, He likes me not' with a picture of a stargazer lily in my fingers plucking off one petal at a time._

'_Oh crap!' I yelled at myself as soon as I remembered something, and jumped from my desk to grab the little envelope on the shelf next to my door heading off towards the communications center. I had forgotten to give Lennox his new stitch that was now to be awarded tomorrow at the ceremonies. As I ran, I started to feel dizzy and my head felt majorly heavy as my breathing started to labor. My steps felt longer and heavier as I walked until I just had to stop and sit down to take a five-minute break before I started up again. _

_The next time I got up was about fifteen minutes after and I was now jogging to get to Lennox. Whom by the time I got there was talking to a very nonchalant looking Optimus Prime._

"_Here, catch" I breathed out of breath and frisbeed it over towards Lennox who caught it just in time._

"_Thanks" he smiled and waved politely, and I had not noticed Prime until the mechanical whirring noise could be heard, so I turned to look up at him._

"_What's up?" I asked dryly, still in conflict with the whole avoiding me thing._

"_First are you okay?" He asked eyes like curtains to block me through._

"_I'm fine, now what do you want?" I asked him with my arms crossing over._

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to - to- uhmm- see if you were free on the weekend of New Years?" _

_This caught off me off guard because I was expecting Optimus to still be in his whole block me off from everything mode. But for some reason the stuttering got me confused and slightly off guard, usually he's more calmed about things, except for when it comes to talking about 'us'. So I just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk._

"_And what would you say if I said I was free?" I asked deciding that our little fight was over right here and now._

"_I would be glad" was his simple response as happiness and relief showed through his bright blue optics._

"_Okay, so it's a date then?" I smiled up at him with a mischievous glance._

"_Yes"_

"_Alright see ya then" I walked up to him and touched his knee that was the closest to me. He smiled back at me with something hidden behind his optics that made me question his little scheme._

_-End of Flashback-_

All that had happened within that day flashed back in a glance and it finally came clear as to what Optimus had been doing to keep it well hidden from me.

'Oh he's good' I thought with a reminiscing smile.

"Kayla?" Optimus's worried voice came back to me, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

With a smile, I slowly walked up to his hand in the moonlight, and touched his ring finger. Which ironically was his left hand so it fit well when it came to this moment. The metal beneath my hand was cool and scratched from the years of battle done by his hands.

My decision made, I kissed the tip of his finger softly so that he could see it well, and then looked up at him as I finished the simple kiss.

"My answer to you is a definite always and forever yes" I smiled brightly, teeth and all. Surprisingly this was the one time where it felt completely natural to accept a simple act by the one I love the most. That is how I knew that without doubt my answer would always and truthfully be yes.

Relief showed in his eyes, but before I could do anymore, he stood up, put the ring back in his chest and transformed into the semi I had grown semi- accustomed to. I was about to question his actions when the door opened and out stepped his holoform all decked out in a blackish leather jacket, grey undershirt and dark colored jeans with boots that were underneath. His smile held so much happiness and warmth in it that my knees felt shaky and my breath caught in my throat as his form-neared mine.

I had not noticed how close he was and that he was holding me until I sighed. His face was so close that I could feel the cool warmth of his breath mixing with mine, but as he held me with his left hand in the small of my back to keep me up, he took my left hand and put the ring on my left finger.

'I can't believe this' I thought in bewilderment, 'This is by far the best moment in my entire life.'

Optimus's holoformed hands wiped a tear away that I had not noticed fell from my eyes and as he was wiping it away I looked back into his blue eyes and smile that was too undeniably sexy. So much so, that I could not leave alone and just had to go up on tiptoes to kiss those lips tenderly and softly. The warmth and movements matched mine that slowly started to speed up. My heart raced and my breathing shallowed as my mind clouded into a silent lust that slowly became clear with nothing but.

When we could not take anymore and had to pull away, I kept my face close to his and breathed in his scent as he did mine. It was weird but soothing because for some reason the metal taste on my tongue with a slight unearthly smell had me calm in no time. Our breathes were still labored, but I managed to keep my mind clear of any thoughts so I could say the one thing I have been dying to say for the longest time.

"My love…" I let it sink into our labored minds and I knew he understood when his forehead came down to touch mine.

"My Kayla" he breathed softly onto my lips and kissed my nose caringly, "Let me show you where we will stay."

With that, he backed away, but kept his hand in mine as he walked me to the semi and opened the door for me to get in.

When I did, he dissipated into the air and the engine roared to life, bringing back the warmth and country music to the night air. We drove off along the coast for a few minutes until he started going up a hidden path that was surprisingly steep. I hummed to the song 'Honey Bee' in the dark, my mind going in circles about everything that happened today, and where we were headed. I was thinking we would do some good ole camping, but when I saw lights up ahead, I started to get a little giddy with disbelief.

When he pulled up into the driveway, I was shocked at what I saw. It was literally a huge log cabin that lit up the front in a beautiful wooden pathway, that I could only imagine what it would look like in the inside.

"Do you like?" his voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Do I like? Oh my gosh, Optimus this is beyond my imagination, how did you manage to get this anyways?" I asked him, and he just chuckled softly.

"I have little birdies that help me"

"You are hard to break," I laughed at the simple joke, and when the zap came, I knew that it would just be the holoform and me tonight. It was something that made my insides flip and turn in so many meanings and ways that I just couldn't handle the little nervous chuckle from escaping my lips.

"Would you like to go inside and check it out?" he asked me now in his holoform.

"Yeah why not?" I smiled and hopped out of the truck with a thud to the ground below. My purse in hand, Optimus and I headed up the pathway and into the house.

When the keys unlocked the door and it finally swung open, my breath escaped me in a single step. It was simple for what looked to be a mansion. Warm and home-like, but very simple. The wood attached to the floors, ceilings, and walls accented a woodsy private area that could only be categorized as ours. It was also very open with huge windows opening up to a nice private deck. The kitchen however was my favorite, but that will be explained later. (;))

"I love it" I whispered, and suddenly noticed that Optimus was not with me.

'Where could he be?' I thought, and looked around the floor that I was on, and alas he was not on this floor so I decided to go upstairs. The hall was filled with millions of doors, but the one that caught my eye was the one at the very end with an opened French doored room that could not be mistaken if it wanted to, the master.

Suddenly I knew that he was there and my form stopped in a nervous breakdown. Not because I did not want to do it with Optimus, but because it was kind of nerve racking about what might or might not happen.

"Optimus?" I called, and still no answer so I slowly neared the opened room. My footsteps became soft and cautious, breathing as quiet as a goldfish.

When I was within a foot of the door, my breath caught again, for what felt the hundredth time that day and tears of love fell from my now rosy and embarrassed cheeks. In the room, Optimus was lighting candles around the room and the scent of incense filled my nose as I came about the room.

Of course, by this time he had noticed that I was there and stopped, cheeks flushed blue with embarrassment.

"Sorry I could not be faster," he told me looking up from the floor to stare confidently into my eyes that could not waver from his.

"It's perfect" I smiled with a small chuckle, "I just…"

I choked a little and he neared me faster than a bullet, hands around my arms as I cried softly into my hands.

"I'm so sorry, this was supposed to be a special night, and I've ruined it with my stupid crying," I whimpered and dove into his comforting hard chest.

"No need to be sorry" he chuckled and rubbed my back softly with his hands, " I understand that this is all overwhelming, but I must admit I was quite nervous about the night as well and wasn't expecting much from you at all, so please, Kayla, do not cry."

His rubbing eventually soothed me and I looked up from his chest into his eyes that held so much happiness that I felt like crying all over again for ruining it all. But remembering his words made me choke them back with pride, as I slowly felt confident again.

This time we were not out in the cold, and instead in a master suite, warm as can be, our own little love nest. The blush set in when I decided to try something.

My hands that were placed firmly on his chest slowly came up towards his face, brushing past his lips to his hair that was very soft and somewhat curly in my hands. All the while, I stared into his eyes and raised myself so that when the last moment came I closed my eyes and did a soft passionate kiss to his lips that were warm and soft for my arrival.

The metal taste of his lips mixed with mine making me dizzy with lust. Eventually his arms closed tighter around my waste making me moan with need.

'You're so whipped' I smiled into the kiss and licked his lips before pulling away from his shocked wide-eyed, panting form. I sashayed towards my bag and grabbed it with my hand flinging it over my shoulder. With a smile, I walked up to him and decided to leave him a teaser, and kissed his lips once more. Causing his own deep moan to rumble out of his chest.

"That's what it means to be whipped," I whispered looking from his panting lips to his lust filled eyes that were now a deep blue than bright neon colored.

Let us just say thank god the bathroom door was open because I skipped over towards it with glee and shut the French doors closed so I could get into my so called 'night clothes'.

Surprisingly, no matter how nervous I was, I was completely ready for tonight… That is until I remembered that I left my 'night clothes' on the hangar of my bathroom door.

'Shit' I cursed to myself, and decided it would be a little out of character to just whip out a trick like putting a robe on without clothes or walking out bare naked. So, I decided what the hell, a white tank top that I had brought just in case would be very fitting and put that on with just my underwear for an underneath.

'Semi sexy' I thought as stared at myself in the mirror, and decided that if it was to get dirty that I needed to get rid of the makeup and fast. I knew it took me more than necessary to get ready, but when I finally did step out I could feel the intensity of my blush setting into what I assumed was my already red face. My hands were behind my back in a clammy fist, legs crossed over, with my eyes downcast. My hair fell softly down my back in a somewhat wavy brown mess.

Not exactly wanting to see his reaction, I kept my eyes on my toes. That is until I saw feet come into view and a hand lift up my chin so I had to look into his eyes.

"You put so much cruelty on yourself… That you can't see how beautiful you already are" his voice laced with comfort, love and lust said to me with eyes set in the same way. I felt like I understood everything when it came to Optimus, that even when others cannot I can. That we are somehow always in harmony with each other and that's exactly how I felt now. Knowing that he was not the type of man or autobot to cheat, be abusive, or runaway. That he was just Optimus Prime, an autobot with an immense and undying capacity for love. That right now he wanted nothing more and nothing less than to love me and me the same. And that was exactly what I planned to do, so I let my hands go up to his arms when he dropped them to my waist. They slowly made their way up towards his chest where I decided to move them again up towards his hair that I was so familiarly fascinated with.

"I love you," I whispered, and this time, he squeezed my hip with his hands and came slowly upon my lips. At first in what seemed to be testing, but slowly building with passion and pleasure as he licked in between the crease of my lips, causing me to moan loudly and with surprise his tongue entered my mouth. It was warm and metal tasting, that again caused my excitement to plummet through the roof with the exploration of our tongues.

It started to get hot and my mind fogged with his tongue exploring my mouth in the most heart clenching way. We were in what seemed to be a battle and soon I was up against the wall, leg propped up by Optimus's hand in the bend of my knees, pulling me closer towards his hips so that they were somewhat flushed against mine.

Our breathing quickened and kisses became hot with passion and need, as I took the time to whisper in between the sloppy yet oh so pleasuring kisses.

"Did… you… learn… this… off the… internet?" I questioned and he went down towards my shoulder kissing it up slowly towards the bend in my neck. Taking time to chuckle softly and lick the bend of my neck that pulsed with the rush of blood. Making it known that that was indeed my soft spot because it had caused me to buckle underneath him. Luckily, he was an autobot and with surprising strength and speed, he grabbed my other bend in the knee and held me flush against the now warm wall.

Now propped against the wall I was able to get more of his face and be able to be just as tall as him. So I decided to kiss under his jaw line and make my way towards his ear. When my lips touched his ear, I let my tongue out to do a quick lick. I was not expecting to find his soft spot either, but as soon as my tongue touched his ear, he bucked underneath me with a soft groan against my own ear.

By this time both, our minds were too clouded and we were definitely ready to do something more so I suggested with a soft chuckle, "How bout we take this to the bed?"

My breathing was soft and harshly labored, the warmth pooling in my stomach caused my mind to be clouded with lust. But not as much lust filled as Optimus was, and now I knew how he could get when he was lustful, because with an agreed grunt I found myself with the wind knocked out of me by hitting the bed in a quick flash of scenery.

He was above me, eyes as black as night, and I knew that at the moment he was not himself. Surprisingly it scared me a little, and when I shook a bit he groaned loud and bucked me into the bed with closed eyes. Obviously fighting the demon from within I decided to stay still, and not provoke him any farther. And as much as I wanted to, I knew I could and would not do that to him. It took some time to calm down and when he finally did, he opened his blue sorrow filled eyes.

"I am so sorry Kayla," He breathed heavily in a whisper, head going to the crook in my neck to breath in my scent.

With my arms wrapped around him, I slowly stroked his back and head, "Don't be, you were just…. Excited is all."

"You smell of me" he commented making me chuckle in confusion.

"Okay?" I asked, "That's a good thing right?"

By this time, our breathing had calmed and we were whispering to each other in the silent breathing house.

"That is if you like my scent on you," he said coming up on his elbows to look at me.

"You are so weird" I chuckled, "But I must admit, that even your scent turns me on."

An eyebrow raised in a smirk, "Do I?"

I nodded and then made a funny thinking face, "As I recall, I thought I asked you a question as well. Or does your lust filled demon not remember?"

"I have been researching" he commented nonchalantly towards nothing but the air as he avoided my scrutinizing gaze.

"Silly autobot you" I smiled and Eskimo kissed him.

He chuckled softly, the deep rumble coursing through me from above. I had not realized that he had not changed out of his holoformed clothes since the proposal and when I did, he understood and rolled off me to the other side of the bed to 'zap' himself some new clothes. Which innocently consisted of just boxers. His chest was wide and strong, his olive colored skin faired well against his perfectly defined abs that made me moan from the loss of not being able to see it more or less feel it. I also hadn't noticed that with our little scene against the wall it had caused his hair to be in a very black colored messed look. His legs were gorgeously sexy, and surprisingly I'm not that big a fan of mens legs but boy they looked good on him. Optimus was perfect, too perfect in everyway, but exactly the way I like it.

"Did I ever tell you that I love boxers on guys?" I whispered into his ear after crawling towards him.

He chuckled and got out of the bed to blow out the candles, by this time the moonlight shined through the opened windows, just enough for me to see his form come in from behind me to come into a spoon under the covers. As exciting as it was to have skin on skin contact and have our legs intertwine together I knew it would not be a smart choice. Especially since, I just got him to calm down. His arm wrapped protectively around my waist with his other arm as a pillow for my head.

"I feel so equal" I commented, but with the chuckle behind me, it just did not feel the same. So I turned over so that I was staring at him from his elbow.

We stared into each other's eyes for a very long time, until my eyes started to droop sleepily under his gaze.

At some point before I drifted I felt soft lips kiss my forehead, and a soft whisper in the comfort of the arms tell me, "I love you Kayla."

"Just don't leave me tonight," I whispered back, with a slight yawn.

He chuckled softly arms wrapping me closer to his chest so I could be close to skin on skin with him, "I promise my love."

"I love you too" was all I managed before I was subdued to the dark abyss of a deep dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! 9 pages people! That is tops in my record book! <strong>

**Anyways as a little authors note please keep in mind that I have been having problems writing the chapter; one my co-writer has been having problems as of late and hasn't been able to edit some of the major and known issues that I cannot fix (so as a big HUGE help it would ever be so kind to give me some good (NOT MEAN) criticism. Two, this chapter is by far my first REAL makeout, whatever you want to call it… scene. And to be frankly honest, I blushed the whole time that I wrote this so give me some props for my first attempt at a cute and heated scene I TRIED MY VERY BEST TO MAKE IT GOOD!**

**Also I wanted to give a little shout out to my reviewers and tell you guys once again for the millionth time that you are my sole supporters for this story and most of you have been VERY involved so I am glad to be of service and to give a little imagination to you as this story comes about. I will talk more about the story in the next chapter so stay tuned and don't skip a beat!**

**PS: check out my profile page for pics on what the cabin looks like;)**


	24. Chapter 32 New Year's Day!

As the sun rose slowly over the lake, my own eyes opened towards the wide windows that showed the most beautiful view. The sun glinted softly with dim light upon the waters while the green around it was still wet with frosted dew.

The room had shown its colors and warmth as it had the night before, and now I lay underneath the warm down comforters with a strong arm lain across the crook of my stomach as we spooned against soft and comforting flesh. His presence behind me, made me feel a strange sense of belonging and endless love.

Yes, the night before was heated well and even though nothing but fevered kisses came about, I still felt the wholeness that fills my body.

I took this time to get my head on straight even though it has never felt straighter, and decided that I had without doubt made the right decision. So I removed my arm from atop his that laid against my stomach, the other still firmly placed underneath my head and looked at the ring in new light.

It was a simple chrome metal band that had another band the color of blue encircled the middle of it. The gem that was centered on top had the color of his eyes, and it made my heart swell at the thought of him always watching over me. Around the gem in two small triangles made it seem like it was holding the gem that so happened to be the same red color that created the flames on his metal body.

'It is simply gorgeous' I thought while admiring it in the now glowing light. Moreover, I decided that my time was up, so I slowly but surely without waking him from his stasis turned to see my Optimus, my Prime.

His face was lit softly, making him seem almost angelic. His muscles were relaxed but taught as his sleeping face came inches from mine. However, I could not mistake the beauty of his eyelashes as they touched his skin and what held beneath just the surface of them. Optimus's hair fell just perfectly onto his pillow, and his breathing fell and rose in time to his perfectly scared and muscular chest. A chest that I hope to see when he wakes.

'Mrs. Kayla Optimus Prime' I thought, taking my wandering mind off of his mesmerizing figure for a second to really take the meaning of last night in 'A new me, and a new life… absolutely spectacular' I smiled.

My stomach growled softly and I chuckled as I slowly lifted myself from the bed to walk quietly downstairs to the kitchen so I could cook some food. If there was food. It was chilly, so I grabbed the quilted moose brown and red blanket that was a throw for the wrap around light tan couch and wrapped it around myself.

With the light now shining through, I was able to check out the place. The kitchen opened up and merged with the living room that opened out to the A-framed windows that gave way to an even more beautiful landscape. The kitchen had brown cabinets with a marble island wrap that gave way to the home-like brown and black feel of the house. The warm feel of a home that was well kept and at the moment all ours.

Finally done with checking out the living area I sighed and decided to go scrimmage for what food their might be. With my feet padding against the floor, I made my way to the fridge and opened it with another sigh.

Opening my eyes, I was surprised yet again, because the whole fridge and I mean the whole fridge was filled with what seemed to be an endless supply of food.

I whistled aloud to myself and brought out some bagels and strawberry cream cheese. Today would be a light breakfast. Putting the bagels in the toaster, I started the coffee machine and decided to go with a cinnamon hazelnut flavor.

It took about twenty minutes for my meal to be done and eaten, so now I sat on the wrap around couch with cinnamon hazelnut coffee in my hands dazing off into the scenery that now shined through the clear blue sky with minimal clouds.

'I could stay here forever…' I thought and took another sip of coffee, but just as I did, I heard a soft chuckle from the stairs. Bending my head I looked back with a smile at the now sweatpants covered Optimus, who by the way had no shirt on with a sexy smile and hair.

I could see his muscles perfectly now, and woohie!

I could have sworn that every muscle was perfectly defined, but not in the way of a professional weight lifter on steroids. More of the tall, broad shouldered, well chested, nice defined arms, and a small yet taught stomach and waste. To put it simple, he was DAMN FINE!

"Good morning" I smiled with a raise to my coffee towards the kitchen, "I prepared a good cup of fluids for ya."

When I winked at him, he just smiled with a blue blush and shook his head as he headed towards me.

Looking at the scenery, I awaited his presence and found it comforting when he came in from behind. Situating himself just perfect so that I could lean back on top of his chest with his arms wrapped around my stomach and me softly caressing his embrace.

I sighed happily and set my coffee on the back table that was more of a decoration for the back of the couch than anything else was.

"I am so happy right now" I commented into thin air, and felt his kiss on my shoulder making me turn my head away so he could get more access.

"There are no words," he whispered into my ear, making it sound more like a command than an agreement.

His husky voice made me shiver in delight and smirking I decided to turn over. My hands now on his chest and eyes searching his I leaned in closer towards him. I know without doubt that he expected a kiss so instead I licked the tip of his nose.

Optimus's eyes were opened fast with confusion, making me burst out into an endless fit of giggles that had my face buried in his chest. When the giggles had subsided, I turned my head so that way I could hear his spark hum. It was the strangest sound ever, and surprisingly sexy.

It sounded like the roundabout movement of a ceiling fan, but the hum of a motor and whenever I kissed his hand, it boomed softly like a part in the music that gets low and decides to thrum loudly. His spark had the most wonderful sound to it that I could only imagine what the real thing sounded like.

"I love you" I heard him rumble softly, innocently, and harmlessly.

Putting my chin in my hands that rested on his chest, I looked up at him seriously.

"I can't believe that soon I will be Mrs. Optimus Prime."

He chuckled softly and nodded looking out the window in thought, "I can't believe that an organism like me could find an organism so different so steady, yet as unpredictable as you."

"I love you too Optimus" I smiled and kissed his lips chastely.

"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful with your tank top, blue lace underwear and wrap around blanket?" he asked coming in for another kiss.

"No" I said and kissed him again, this time feeling it in the pit of my stomach, "but please do explain."

"Hmm, that's a tough one…" he paused and with us sitting up now, he was able to smirk and push me softly down on the couch with another kiss. This one going deeper into effect, with his tongue heading straight for mine to repeat the tango once more. His metal taste had been an acquired one, and now as he pushed on softly with more passion I moaned into his chest, bringing my own close to his. Somehow, in that quick moan he was able to get an arm underneath me and pull me by the small of my back close to him to where we were now very close and flushed against each other. Moaning for more, but with my hands going up to his head he decided to pull away.

I whimpered from loss and breathed heavily from the after effect, "Why do you always stop when it gets so good?"

Optimus was breathing pretty heavily as well and put his head on my chest to catch his breath, "I am sorry Kayla… but don't get me wrong… I want it as much as you do. The feel of your skin against mine makes me want you in so many ways, but I for one do not want to scare you again and two I want to wait. Now this does not mean I am rejecting you—".

"I know…" I said with a sad smile of happiness and loss, "I understand, it's something that should be special and believe me I want it to be special to. So how bout we just wait till the final word is said, all have gone home, and all you have is me and my little white dress calling you husband."

His relief shined through his face as he kissed where my heart was softly. Letting the warmth and softness of his lips seep to my very soul.

"I love all of you, and who you are is what makes me love you most. Especially the heart inside of you that seems so small but dreams and feels so much more" he whispered deeply and then looked into my eyes with intensity.

"I can't believe my luck," I whispered in disbelief at the man or autobot that was now atop of me, staring intently into my eyes searching through my very soul.

We stayed like that for some time. That is until I saw Optimus's eyes fog up into the same glossy effect it gets when communication wires set in.

"What's wrong?" I asked Optimus when he came back to the present.

"We should get back around 5:30, you have your new students coming in earlier than expected" he said softly and kissed my forehead as I frowned.

"Well that's not fair…" I pouted as he stood to get his 'fluids'. Going after him, I then shook my head again and watched him drink up.

"I specifically told Lennox and Epps that I needed that day off for personal reasons, and now I have work on a Monday?" I asked a little frustrated from not getting a decent Monday off for once.

"It's not that big of a problem Kayla," he said looking at me before taking another sip.

"But…" I whined and then felt the tears come to my eyes again; Man I felt like a crybaby these days I thought to myself, "I wanted to spend a whole day with you, it's something that I rarely get to spend."

"I know…" he said finishing the fluid's by placing the cup in the sink, and then walked over to me to give me a nice hug that made me feel enclosed by a bear.

"I hate it just as much as you do" he said with his head resting atop mine, "but it's our job and in order to keep up rent you need to have a job."

"Yeah I guess so…" I sighed and then kissed him on the lips again, "guess I better go get ready."

He smiled and then just as I took a step, brought me right back with a hand on my hip securing me to his chest in a tight hug that seemed a little off and desperate.

"Optimus?" I questioned hands going up to his head so I could get a good look at him.

"I've never been…" he choked eyes downcast, tears falling freely down his somewhat scruffily jaw line.

"You've never been what?" I asked, this time worry shined in my voice my thumbs wiping the tears from his eyes. This was a different change in setting, because I had never seen him like this before. Where all of his emotions, fears, and dreams were shining before me, all lain out on the table.

His head fell down onto my forehead capturing me in a wonderful and amazingly beautiful gaze that was so him, so Prime, that it made me freeze in time. Breathless… so caught in the moment that I almost barely missed his words.

"I have never been so… or felt so… that it's just…" he choked and closed his eyes tight so he could compose himself.

My heart understood what he was feeling, because it was a feeling, a knowing, a sense that neither of us has ever felt before, and right now it was just so overwhelming. So much more than what it really was, that it was just speechless as frozen music caught in the pits.

"Completely understandable" I smiled and kissed his lips chastely, his eyes, forehead, and nose. All to get back to his lips where I caressed his jaw softly with both hands to then touch his lips against my own. Softly, feeling the warmth of his lips on mine until I pulled away slowly, licking my lips to have a lasting after taste that sent warmth down my spine. Nevertheless, I kept my forehead touching his, feeling the comfort of our soft mixed breaths and calming smell.

"Thank you…" he sighed, wrapped his arms tightly around me, and mine around his, feeling the taught muscles flex and relax under my fingertips.

His breath blew softly in my hair with his hands rubbing my back for comfort.

"You're welcome my love" I whispered into his ear, and tried to pull him closer but only with the help of him.

His body even though it was tall had never felt so equal to my own so right that mother nature could match our very souls right now if she ever wanted.

"Now go get dressed and I'll pack some lunch for you for the ride home," Optimus said, pulling away to look me in the eyes with confidence and joy.

"Okay" I smiled, and kissed him one last time leaving it there for only a moment of passion to then leave him with a hoped to be a breathtaking smile.

I decided that even with the heat of the night to not take a shower and just pull my hair up to go as is. My makeup had in fact proved to last and smudged only slightly. So with my brown mess pulled back into a high bun along with my light colored jeans and black turtle neck I was finally ready to head out. My black boots fit well for this occasion and when I shut the door to the house, I felt a sense of a new beginning.

Looking to the semi, I could not help but smile, knowing that the new beginning would start with him. A being like no other who was loyal, caring, and passionate. An autobot with complete faith and strength in all. The one that I was to soon marry, my love, and now my life… the whole existence to my being sat right in front of me in the shape of a semi-truck.

"Oh how I've missed you…" I said to him, touching the metal all the way from the nose of the truck to the door. Something deep inside of him hummed with a soft bass thud making the metal beneath shiver with warmth.

With a hidden smile, I hopped in and on began our journey back home. Our journey was faster than thought necessary, and Optimus and I spent our time talking about what is next and some of what to expect when we get back. My stomach was giddy about the big news and what everyone would think because Optimus had told me that he himself had kept the secret all to himself.

We had gotten back by 4:00 earlier than expected and Optimus had allowed me to part with him so I could get ready for the new students and the big news that was about to be spread.

Although I had a fantastically great time and was currently admiring my ring again in the elevator, I missed my Casey. He was the first real puppy that I had ever bought and had for my very own. Raising him since birth and even helped wean him off his mom… yes… those were the days when I would volunteer my free summers off to a local non-profit organization that was a shelter for animals. Casey was all mine and has been with me through the in's and outs of my tough years as well as my good times. He was in essence my first dog, and possibly my last… so I guess you could say I missed him a ton.

Smiling at the thought of Casey, I turned the doorknob to let myself in.

"Casey, I'm home!" I called and heard a woof from the living room, so I walked in and as soon as I saw him, I dropped my bags.

"Hello Kayla"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm… so I'm definately digging the author's note at the end. Why? Because you guys don't have to go through the whole thing at the top and instead just head straight into the chapter. **

**So… only two known people, my co-writer and an anonymous reviewer probably have the upper hand as to who is standing in her apartment with Casey at their side. **

**I must say that as this story has developed I kind of feel sorry for Kayla, because really she lives and breaths military now and yet she still can't get some good security around here. So random… well not random EXACTLY, but people keep showing up in her apartment unannounced. now here is what sets the goal for what I think will be the rest of the story. NOT SAYING THE STORY WILL END SOON. **

**We are no where near the end because I still got a lot of ideas that haven't been shared yet and just need to get there so bare with me through some of the boring fillers and you should be just fine and dandy. Except for some different ideas that aren't normally mentioned when it comes to these types of stories…;) Well that is the teaser for now so catch ya soon in the next chapter!**

**Hope you Enjoyed and Please review….**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; Just my character(s) and plot.**

**BlueWolfGirl365 **


	25. Chapter 33

"Brent" my breathlessly shocked voice said aloud as I stood, paralyzed in fear while staring into the green eyes of my ex.

His dark auburn hair spiked in its similar way, as well as the rest of his body. He was and is so unlike Optimus, who is full of life and honor. Instead, a lifeless, colorless man stood in front of me… a man that has no honor and is never merciful.

"I am glad you still remember my name" He smiled wickedly.

"Why are you here?" I asked, heart racing… blood turning cold.

He smiled and pet Casey who was wagging his tail at the return of an old owner.

"Don't touch him," my whispered voice said to him and he frowned. Standing Brent shook off the frown and tried to put on a sweet smile that came off as dangerous.

He started to take a step towards me, which caused me to take a step back.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned.

"I told the lobbyist that I was an old friend of yours and she gave me the key just like that," He said feeling almost accomplished.

I had to remind myself to let Lennox know about the privacy problems. But it was no time to think of that, because now I was stuck in a dire situation, a situation I was sure I was not going to get out of any time soon.

"Look Kayla, I came back to say that I have changed…" he paused and I could get a feel as to where he was going.

I was so caught up in him being here that I had not noticed how close he was until I was looking up at him.

"I went to anger management classes and changed myself around. I really have, and I came back to take you home with me" he whispered huskily, making me shiver and flinch in disgust.

"I-"I started but he shushed me by putting his fingers on my lips.

"It's okay, I understand, this stuff is a lot to take in."

He moved his hands along my sides to grab my hands in his.

"I still-"he stopped and removed my left hand from his to look at the simple engagement ring given to me by Optimus. That is when I knew his anger and everything that I had left behind was not gone, and was not entirely in its entity cleaned up. The agitation, frustration, and confusion could be felt without words.

"I think it's time for you to leave," I whispered, and yet nothing came from the silence held. Just the breathing of Casey who was looking back and forth between us.

"You're engaged" his cold voice whispered, and I took a step back running into the island edge.

"Uhmm, I need to go to the bathroom," I said scared out of my mind at the moment with my heart racing.

"Fine" was all he said and I knew without doubt that I would never escape this evil and cruel man.

I checked to make sure my phone was in my pockets by putting my hands in them and that was the only hope and relief given to me as I closed and locked the door to the bathroom.

I needed to contact someone at once so I took my phone out while I turned on the faucet to low so it sounded like I was doing something. My contacts went down to the one I knew who would get Optimus to me fast.

I dialed the number and waited, turning off the faucet. The ring went to two before the familiar gruff London/American accent came into an annoyed hello.

I turned the faucet on again this time harder to make it sound like I was washing my hands. My heart raced as I gave myself two minutes to warn Hide.

"Hide—"I paused nervous with sweat running down my face, tears threatening to fall.

"Kayla? Is that you?" he asked a tone much calmer than the previous hello.

"Kayla?" I heard in the background and felt relieved that he was with Ratchet at that moment.

"Yes it's me, look Hide—"I paused to calm myself of the fear.

"Kayla what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I- My ex-husband is here… and… I-I am scared. Please help me" I said and turned the faucet off awaiting his response.

"I'll be right over" was his response, but before he could hang up, I stopped him.

"Hide-"

"Yes Kayla?"

"Bring Optimus"

I was not quite ready to tell Optimus about my past, but all I knew was that right now all I wanted was to be in the comforting warmth of his strong arms.

When I looked back at my phone, I noticed that Hide had hanged up a minute ago and by now; they should have been heading over, so I took one last breath before I faced the battlefield.

Opening the door, I noticed it to be quiet, too quiet, and walked out to the living area.

'Oh no…' I thought, 'this is not good… not good at all…'

He was gone and the only thing left was my old engagement ring on the island with a note on the bottom of it.

_'Make your choice, just know that I'll be back for you and the ring_

_~Love Brent'_

"Oh god…" I said to myself and fell to the floor, as soon as I did Optimus, Hide, Lennox, Epps, Bee, and Ratchet came rushing in.

"Kayla…Kayla tell me what happened" Optimus said kneeling down.

I was silent trying to collect my thoughts, but when I felt a hand on my back, I flinched looking into the sad worried eyes of Optimus Prime.

By now, the tears started to form falling down to my quivering lips.

"Oh god" I said as I fell into Optimus's embrace, smelling the warm comforting metallic scent that was so him.

"Kayla…" was all Optimus said as he rubbed my hair softly, allowing my shaking body to calm before he helped me to the couch. I could not bear the thought of Optimus not near me so I made sure he sat close to me for comfort.

"Kayla, could you tell us what happened" Lennox's' demanding voice said to me and I looked into his strict eyes.

"Says here she has a stalker," Epps said from the island, "and a ring?"

All in the room fell silent as they processed what the ring meant, that is when Hide saw Prime's engagement ring on my finger.

"Prime…" he started, but stopped when we could all feel the frustration and confusion build inside of Optimus.

I looked into his eyes that were now filled with raging tears and frustration, but no matter how much he tried to control it they just came out in choked sobs.

"Optimus, Optimus look at me… please," I whispered to him and when he looked into my eyes, they were clouded keeping all thoughts away from me and at the task at hand. The clear blue tears that stained his cheeks caused my own choked sob as I grabbed his head and made him kiss me. The kiss was desperate and saddening as I felt no emotion in the kiss what so ever, only shaking rage.

When the rage stopped, I could taste the clear blue tears come onto my own lips as I looked into Optimus's eyes that were closed shut. When he opened them again, they were filled with hurt love, something that I happened to know very well.

"Optimus…" I whispered and kissed his tears away, at this point all in the room were gone and it was just me and him, "Optimus, I didn't want you to find out this way. Nevertheless, I was married to a man I thought I loved, a cruel man, who did—"I paused and remembered all the horrible things that he did to me.

When I came back I looked into everyone's eyes that were awaiting my unfinished response, "Who did horrible, unimaginable things to me… and now… now even though I broke it off and haven't seen him for two years... he's come back."

My eyes were filled with tears as I looked into Optimus's eyes as he digested my words. When he looked back to me, he seemed to understand and now there was a new rage, a rage that felt very primal.

"I promise you Mrs. Prime, that this man, this human will not get to you ever again…" Prime said, eyes softening as he put his hands to my face rubbing them tenderly. Even though it wasn't official the words that came from his mouth as he reffered to me made my stomach flip in an unimaginable happiness.

"Because if he does he'll have to go through us," Hides 'badass' mood of a voice said, the emotions hidden from his blue eyes. I had not noticed that this was his holoform until now and boy did it look like him.

I smiled politely and hugged Optimus who in turn squeezed me tight.

"I think as a caution we should move you to sleep in the hangar apartments with us, Optimus can be safe at your side." Lennox said and Epps just nodded in agreement.

I nodded, "I thinks that's a good idea, could I bring Casey?"

"Bring what you need, we'll help you move as soon as possible" Lennox said standing up as well as the others, "By the way Kayla, congratulations."

Even though it had been a tough day, Lennox smiled softly leaving Optimus and me to our thoughts and comfort.

I definitely was not prepared for what had happened or what was about to come my way. It would definitely be a game changer, for both me and the whole autobot team that had become my loving family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! You guys have yet to amaze me, this week has definitely been the best. I am so surprised at all the support you guys give me that I am still at a loss of words 0.0**

**So thank you, and as for this chapter, it was kind of a boring filler, but definitely needed. Sorry for the shortness of it and I'll be sure to have something so much better next chapter so hang on there and don't turn away yet!**

**There is more to come… something that involves…. **

**Jaja I almost gave it away sorry about that, hope y'all had a good read and wait for the next chapter that will be a shocker!**

**BlueWolfGirl365 :) **

**PS: For a certain reviewer named Kimmie98 I have fulfilled your request of seeing what Optimus Prime looks like in holoform. Sorry that it has to be two but I wanted to be certain you all get a good look at what his face looks like… I had spent all weekend looking for the perfect picture for you guys something that I saw in my mind and for you to drool over as well, so I think these will definitely be drool worthy.**

**Also if you want to see the others and what they look like then just ask and you shall receive :) **


	26. Chapter 34

I plopped my bag onto my new bed and looked around my new room. The hangar had a couple of extra rooms for the expected and sometimes for the unexpected. In my case, I became one of the unexpected.

The room was a plain grey with a blue-sheeted bed, nightstand, and dresser. Next to the dresser sat a door to the bathroom and a study area. So far, it was a decent room, not anything spectacular, but it is not as if I expected much in the first place, it is a guest room in a hangar full of military jocks.

I sighed with my back against the wall and urged myself not to scream at the frustratingly confusing encounter I just had. Instead, I decided to ease my mind and put my stuff in its appropriate places. I started with the bathroom and put all my essential toiletries up, and then moved on to my clothes and electronics.

I had just set my laptop on the desk when I felt a lingering presence behind me.

"Optimus?" I questioned, knowing that even if it was not him that no one else could or would ever enter without his or Lennox's permission.

I knew it was him when the all too familiar body encircled my own. Optimus bowed his head to rest on top of my right shoulder. Our breathing evened out as I leaned into his comfort and felt his arms wrap tighter around my waist.

"You should relax" His deep rumbled and serious voice startled me out of my wandering mind. He sounded a bit hurt and just thinking of the relax part helped me understand why he felt that way.

"I am when I'm with you..." I smiled and turned my head so it was now resting temple to cheek against his head. His deep rumbled chuckle shook my body to the core, making me sigh against his ever-comforting presence.

"You know… some new people would be glad to meet the one they might call teacher. That is if you'll give them the chance," He whispered with a teasing and humorous hint in his voice.

I sighed and turned around to look at him instead of the bleak grey wall.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want to teach new students who just got out of basic and specialized training. It's just that I've never taught anyone in my life, and if I had it would have been a new Nurse of mine on what to do when I am not there" I told with an exhausted look to top off my emotions.

Optimus just smiled pulling my hips parallel to his, so I had to put my hands on his chest to get a better and less distracting view of his body and face.

"I think…" He smiled knowingly, "That you will be a wonderful teacher, and guardian as these young sparks about their training. You will be hard on them, and get them angry sometimes, but that is the basics of teaching… that is what makes it so fun and enjoyable," he said looking lovingly into my eyes before kissing my wrinkled and confused nose.

"So let me get this straight, not only will I be a cool teacher and get them mad, but the one I am about to marry was once and is still a teacher too?" I laughed with a teasing smirk.

He burst into a rumbling laugh that had me up against his chest in a fit of giggles as well. When I looked back up from my fit of giggles, I just smiled lovingly like a dork back up at him.

"So… Ms. Harper, are you absolutely positive that you can do this?"

"One hundred and twenty percent" I smiled up at him giving him a sweet peck on the lips before sashaying off to the door where his alt mode was ready to transport me to the 0.00-mile walk.

"Why there's my future husband! Sweetheart we have to have a talk, I have been seeing someone and he is… Mmmh!" I said getting my all too familiar twang accent on. I stood in the jam of the door smiling at the alt mode and then looking to the holoform who was shaking his head in 'shame'.

"That is definitely something that I'll have to discuss with to your husband then Mrs.-?" Optimus said nearing me with a very endearingly sexy walk coming within inches before me.

"Sorry, did I forget to tell you that I am engaged?" I questioned wrapping my arms around his neck and looking up at him in what I hoped was a lustful glance.

"To who exactly?" He teased, voice getting thicker by the syllables.

"Now that's one I guess you're gonna havta find out" I winked up at him, going on my tiptoes to give him an even longer peck that lasted more than the average minute.

With the taste of metal and comfort in my heart set, I finally came down off my high and walked sexily past the semi, bumping the grill with my butt for a good ole laugh for keeper sake.

"See ya later robot boy" I waved back at him and sashayed off to the med bay where my new students had yet to await me.

The Med-Bay door was open and laughing voices could be heard from within. My heart pounded, excitingly enough I was more nervous to be a teacher than a friend to these new comers. Then I remembered the thoughtful deep voice telling me that I was also their guardian as well.

'I can do this' I smiled to myself and walked in through the doors.

Sitting around a small examine table sat my new students, all similarly clad in their khaki green uniforms. They were all men of about my age, which was weird because here I was thinking I was going to get students fresh out of high school. The only girl within the group was a lengthy girl younger looking with a wild and energetic vibe about her.

The five of them sat lounging around laughing about some story one of the big boys was telling, but when I walked in, hands on my hips, hair pulled up; smiling confidently as ever… they all stopped and fixed themselves. When the coughing and sorry's stopped I couldn't help but laugh and truly it was kind of funny that here I was thinking that I was going to be the one giving awkward first introductions and you have my own students bowing their nervous and red cheeks at the entrance of what they assume to be a higher ranking officer. My laugh must have unnerved or confused them because they all flinched and shot their eyes up at me in confusion and wonder.

"You know that I am your mentor right?" I chuckled softly towards them making all look at me with shocked faces.

"We are so sorry" the huskier, blonde with the green eyes said to me.

"Ehh, don't be, you guys are gonna have a hell of two years with me, and you wanna know why?" I questioned knowingly.

They all shook their heads obediently to my question.

"Well one, you guys are stuck with me and I understand that doing the whole respect and honor thing is important. Just keep in mind when you guys are with me, feel free to let a little personality show. And two, I have no effing idea as to what we are going to do for two years."

I know that it was not the best or smartest thing to say, but I figured why be the bitch of a teacher that is about the same as you, and is not as honest as you think. Surprisingly I was expecting some party to happen, but instead they all looked up at me in awe.

"So… how bout introductions?" I asked and put my hand to my chest indicating that I wanted to go first, "My name is Kayla Harper, and you can call me that or Ms. Harper it doesn't bother me. I am around your guy's age. I have not worked here for a year yet and just now getting the gist of a teaching job, as to which this is my first. I also hope that I will get to know you guys better not just as my students but as friends and possible co-workers someday. But most importantly these two years I hope to be the best yet for us all" I said staring equally and coolly into each of the different colored eyes of my students.

"You are so cool," a skinny, tan farmer Florida boy said to me in awe.

"Thank you" I blushed.

"My name is Kent UndErcki" a big farmer boy said to me standing politely to shake my hand at which I shook with the same force as his own brute strength, "I lived in Tennessee for most of my life, and wanted to be in the military since my father joined in 1982."

He seemed to me like Hide, a big brute of guy with a secretly big heart. I wondered they would get along but you never know with an autobot.

"Well Kent, it is very nice to meet you" I smiled up at him.

The next to join him was the rest of the three other boys and the girl. The second more nerdy looking one of the group introduced himself to be Blake, then the Florida boy named Alex, and a darker black boy who looked like a bigger version of Hide just bowed slightly and with a British accent told me his name… Jed rick.

When I got to the girl, she straightened up and smiled with straight white teeth. Her hair stood high in a black loose curled fro, her lean tan and heavily tattooed body was nonetheless fitting for her wild frame. She looked almost like a Jamaican dancer than a military girl, but her strict serious tone of voice shot that right out of the ballpark.

"My names Jacquelyn, you may call me Jacque if you want," she said giving me a strong yet womanly handshake.

"Well, It's very nice to meet all of you, so how about we take a look around the hangar… unless you've already done that" I said suspiciously as Bee walked in, holoform and all blushing furiously when he heard me ask about the tour.

"Well we already saw it," the Florida boy said.

"But we'd love to get the tour from you" Jacque cut in, obviously excited.

"Alright, well let's get this tour started and then call it a day. Classes however, will definitely start tomorrow in the west wing room 34 on the right. We'll be starting with the robot system and everything else" I commented as I lead the way towards the practice hangar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… I have no comment on why I have been gone for so long other than I apologize for it. But since I have been studying for the ACT and all… it should be understandable as to why. **

**I know that this chapter was fairly short and boring, but IT IS FILLER! I hate these so much but I think you guys will have that for a while until I figure out how to get to the wedding and beyond without skipping ahead five or six chapters.**

**Another various comment I might add in is that IF ANY ONE would like to read my own personal stories and has not found me or my stories that is because I am under Riz395 or 365 the one that is not on my name now.**

**!FYI~~Hope you guys liked this boring filler, and I will not be offended if there are no reviews. Since clearly nothing really has happened here, get ready for the next chapter, which will skip ahead to about 3 days from this chapter. ~~FYI!**


	27. Chapter 35

Three days had past and I had started to get into the hang of being a teacher. Optimus was currently working on the next mission with Lennox, Epps, and the other Autobots. So far, I was free of the constant questions about Prime and me; at least until today.

I was in a room full of desks and my students talking about the energon signals of cons and how they can affect weapons and other electronics when in battle. I could not help but feel guilty about telling them everything they needed to know just to go into a battle that would probably never bring them back home. I looked out the door towards a knock that came from Bee who was standing sheepishly sad against the door.

"And that's—"I started but stopped to walk over to him, "Is this going to take long?"

He nodded silently.

"Alright guys I know it's only two o'clock and we don't get out till three but I'm going to cut class for now have a good weekend guys and see you on Monday."

They nodded quietly, but some started talking and nodding their heads towards me.

"Ms. Harper is it true that you're engaged to the leader of the autobots?" Kent asked me. Looking around the classroom, I noticed that everyone was still sitting quietly awaiting my answer. Bee was smirking smartly at me from the door, currently forgetting that he had something he needed to tell me.

I blushed, and looked down at the ring still shining brightly on my ring finger, "Yes, yes I am."

All in the room was silent as Kent nodded his head triumphantly, "I told you guys."

"You did not you wuss I did!" Jacque said smacking his arm hard.

"Told them what?" I asked cautiously.

"Told them that you had to be a bad ass leader and teacher to be Optimus's wife" Jacque said, and the rest of the room fell back in fits of laughter, I myself was chuckling at the comment she made. Bee on the other hand was dying of laughter putting his hand across his face to hide the deep blue shade that took over it.

"Not necessarily… sometimes it's just the courage or the heart that warms the stone one" I told her caressing the ring in between my fingers.

"Oh…" they all said as if it was a valuable lesson just learned.

"Anyways you goofs, I have to take care of some urgent business so I'll see you guys later," I said pushing Bee out the door.

"What's up?" I asked, and he rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"Well it's sort of a mess…" he said, "Optimus is in turmoil with this new mission, we think we have a lead on some Decepticons whereabouts, but he isn't…"

"Isn't what?" I questioned.

"Isn't ready to tell you for how long and the circumstances of it" Bee said eyes pleading with me not to rat him out and hintful of yet another thing.

"Okay… I won't rat you out, but I will ask him about it" I said, "Now what's the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"How do I ask a girl out…?" He whispered fast.

"Oh yeah, what does she look like and what's her name?" I asked smiling in relief that we had changed the subject.

"Her name's Bridgette, but I call her Bridge and here is a photo I took with her when we first met. She is a surfer from Oregon, and I have a feeling that is deep in my spark that I cannot explain… it is something about her that sets it off like a million fireworks. Giving me that feeling of being alive, being whole."

The picture was adorable, you had her piggyback riding on top of a shirtless Bee and they were both smiling. Her fingers were up in a peace format as her other hand grabbed onto Bee's neck for support. Her smile was not directed at the camera, it was directed lovingly towards Bee. Her features were simple; platinum gold hair with blue eyes and a decent olive tan colored skin. Her build seemed to be a fit sporty type like my own.

"She's cute I got to give you that, and about the spark don't worry about it. When the time comes it comes, and there is nothing you cannot do to get her for yourself. Optimus feels pretty much the same way that is why we are eager to get to the wedding earlier than a normal one that would be about nine months or so in advance. As for as asking her out, just casually ask her to join you in something you like whether that's going to a movie, club or—"

"Paintball" Bee said in obvious thought of the future, "Thanks Kayla, you are the best and definitely deserve it."

"Thanks ya big dork" I smiled at him.

"No problem, hey I am going to go…" Bee said pointing backwards, and I just waved him off as I would any one of my friends who had something more important than I to deal with did.

"Go have fun while you're somewhat young Bee, " I said watching him run off in holoform towards his car form which I thought was odd because he could have just zapped himself away, but instead ran towards it like a big dork.

I smiled down to myself, "You definitely deserve at least that Bee."

My thoughts wandered throughout the day towards the upcoming mission and of what Optimus was not telling me. I was feeling queasy to the fact that he never hid anything from me, so why now?

I also was not too keen on the mission either; it was a decepticon mission something that I was not so fond of even if it was a puny one. I knew what it was like to feel the cold hands of death lurk in your heart, and believe me every time I saw those deathly hands I thought of Optimus's near death experience from being stabbed in the heart. It always chilled me to the bone. Even now as I entered the woman's locker room to freshen up.

Once out of the shower I checked my phone for any texts or miss calls, and indeed, there was one text.

It was an unknown number so I flipped it open and as soon as I read the text, my phone dropped on the bed; hands shaking I backed up and away from the bed until I hit the wall. All I had on for clothes was a towel tightly wrapped around my body, nevertheless I screamed with horror.

The text read, 'I'll be waiting for you… Don't let me down –B"

My hand was over my mouth shaking furiously as the tears streamed down my face. I was choking in sobs with my body plastered against the wall.

"Why won't you just leave me alone" I sobbed as the door flung open, Hide barging in and coming immediately to me.

"Kayla what's wrong?" He asked me with a worried look on his face. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Kayla!"

I screamed bloody murder and started kicking and pushing him away at all costs. He triggered something deep, and buried in my mind that once it was brought out all I wanted to do was get into the safe arms I know would be waiting for me.

Once he let go I ran for it, I was closer to the med bay just not close enough to be where I knew Optimus would be. My breath was running short and my heart pumped fast as I ran for it. Someone came in front of me to stop me and I pushed past them. What was in front of me was all that mattered, but when I felt a strong hands wrap around my waste I screamed again eyes pleading with tears to let me go, but it was evident with my struggle that whoever it was would not let me go.

"Get off me! Optimus!" I screamed for him, and turned to then kick the stranger away from me. All I saw was the chestnut hair of Sides and then I was off again. The fear rose within me that he was coming for me, and that nobody not even Optimus would be able to get him away from me. That I would be stuck with him even in Heaven or Hell.

With my fear and constant running, I was not aware of the damage I was causing in my heart and lung. Until my breath caught in my throat and my heart was at a too fast pace that it started sending shockwaves throughout my body. I screamed from the pain two or three times dropping to the floor in the process until the last shock was too much to handle that I just passed out.

I awoke in a cold sweat shooting up from one of Ratchet's human capable operating beds. My mind frantically searching for both Optimus and Brent who had and was still frightening me stiff. The room was dark except for the white light shining from a simple one in the room. Everything else from what I could see on the outside of the window in the door was dark.

'It must be night' I thought to myself and looked down at the energon tube poking into my veins for life support, 'First I need to get out of these.'

I ever so painstakingly took out the syringe, and forced my now weak body to get up. No matter what happened back then… I knew… Knew that I would not make the same mistake again and instead of falling into his arms, I would fight to my very last breath to get away from him.

My outfit had been changed from a mere towel to a medical drapery. By now I could feel even in dim light an immense blush creeping over my features at everyone being able to see me in such attire. Nevertheless, I continued out onto the cold floor, padding my way silently out the door and into the dark moon litted hangar. Having stayed here for a long time, I had a sense of where to go so I headed out towards the autobot area where Optimus would be hopefully in stasis.

A blue light lit up the autobot area, and upon seeing the semi, I felt a nervous stomach at what I had done. I probably embarrassed the whole N.E.S.T facility, but now was not the time to be thinking of what I had done. Now was the time to apologize and tell Optimus of what he had done to me, and why I had run and struggled so.

My feet padded up softly towards the passenger side door. Hand coming up to lightly knock but fell slowly down to my side.

I was ready to walk away until the door opened, inviting me into the cabin.

"Optimus?" I questioned and the only response I got was the turning of country tunes on the radio. My smile fell open as I got into the cabin slowly as to not startle my heart and lungs.

Once inside the country tunes fell soft, and a soft sigh could be heard emitting through the air vents.

"I read your phone" Was Optimus's only response, "But I don't understand why you would attack your allies and fall under a fit of tears and fear… what did he do to you Kayla?"

At the end of his sentence, the serious protecting rage and worry could be felt throughout the cabin, giving me a shiver through the spine from the taste of his power.

"He was an abusive husband, always cheating on me and then coming home late at night to beat or rape me and all the while telling me how it's my fault that he cheated or lied or did anything. I was not able to get out of his grasp until one day my parents and friends caught him in the act and called the police. I never told them or anyone about what he was doing, and before I met you, I was timid and shy. Always keeping secrets from my family, telling lies so that they would not worry, but they knew something was up whenever the "car crash" that I got into years ago never healed. I was afraid for a long time that he would come back, but he never did… until now. Now I am afraid that he will never give up, but something's off about it… I have never seen him so cleanly shaven or overly wicked before. Something's wrong… really wrong" I whispered that last sentence with fear striking my heart. Tears fell silently down my cheek and my hands were shaking again as I remembered what had happened to me and the pain I had felt.

The silence fell long upon Optimus, and it started freaking me out so I caressed the leather seat softly in reminder that I was still here.

There was a long hard raging rumble from his engine that I was sure freaked everyone out of their stasis or sleep, even I was shaken up at the long rumble of his engine. Then out of nowhere, the seat belt wrapped around my body and he was off out of the hangar… away from everybody.

In the silent moments that passed as we drove on forever, I felt a sense of dread about what was going on.

"Optimus?" I asked, and all of a sudden, the semi stopped, and we were in the forest across from a pond. I took it, as he wanted me to get out so I did, but before I did Optimus told me to grab the blanket in the back, so I did. When I was out of the semi and fairly enough away for him to transform I looked around at my scenery. The moon was chilled and full shining brightly upon the ground, and when I looked over at Optimus's towering strong form. With his hands on his hips looking seriously out at the sky and away from me.

"Kayla, I have no words but anger at what he did to you… and if I could I would take all away to make you happy. But right now…" He paused and looked down at me with sorrowful and promising eyes. He lowered himself so that he was on one knee, "I will stop at nothing to keep you safe and make sure that you are loved forever and always."

I smiled at the memory of our special night and the morning after. Walking over to his kneeled form, I then craned my neck to look up at him while reaching out to touch his knee.

"And I will never stop searching for my heart which you have stolen… A heart that I gave up gladly just to have you" as I said that I rested my hands on his knee and my head upon my hands.

His hands came upon my body rubbing my back softly to ease my wandering mind. Then he grabbed onto my body softly to lift me towards his face. When I came upon his lips, I blushed and felt his lips on my head, kissing me softly. They stayed there for a while until he pulled away so I could look into his eyes and caress his face.

"I love you so much…" I smiled towards him, finally feeling a relief at not knowing what was going on around me except for in the moment.

"I love you as well Kayla" Optimus said, eyes fierce with protectiveness. We stayed staring at each other until I could not feel my feet anymore so he let me down. We got back on the road around 3 o'clock in the morning. It was… I believe around two that we had left so an hour alone was much needed by the time we got back to the panicked hangar. Everyone was running around as chickens with their heads cut off wondering where Optimus had gone and why he had gone out at a moment like this.

I was placed in Optimus's palm as we walked to Jazz who was already scolding Optimus for being gone and waking him up from a much needed stasis. Optimus and I exchanged worried glances as he let me down to deal with the problems that had apparently occurred while we were gone.

I decided that while everyone was gone worrying about what was going on that I would go visit Ratchet who I was sure was hiding out in the med bay.

I was right; Ratchet was working hard on molding some parts together as I walked in. As soon as he heard the door shut, he stopped working but did not turn around. All the autobots were back in their regular form so I had to look up at him as he spoke.

"You have clothes on the holoform bed that you were laying in, and as far as what you did I have no comments to make. The least you could have done was wake me up so that ways you don't waste precious Energon."

"Sorry" I said as I put on my clothes; a simple T-shirt that had a smiley face on it and was purple with blue jeans and black go-go boots.

He grunted and got back to what he was working on as I climbed the observation deck to watch him work as well as ask questions.

"So… mind telling me what's up outside?"

"Decepticons have attacked a city, Optimus should be heading out right now" he said optic eyeing me from his visor.

"What?"

"You would think that you two had sexual intercourse while you were out; considering that you don't even seem to care that he could be leaving any minute now."

My blush came hot on my face, as I felt both embarrassed and mortified that he would say that. I did feel bad about not rushing out to him, but I knew that with the moment we just had that he would surely tell me at least goodbye.

"But we also have to consider the fact that it is Optimus Prime we are talking about here" Ratchet said chuckling to himself at some memory.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh just tell me, it's not like you've hidden anything before right?" I asked raising my eyebrow at his convincing face that told me he hid a lot more than he let on.

"I've upgraded the holoform so that ways they feel more human and that's all I am going to let on," he said shaking his head by my triumphant smile.

"Oh…" I said in thought and Ratchet walked away for a little bit to get into his smaller freezer and came back handing apple and me.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I think you should go say goodbye to Optimus if he's going to be leaving sometime soon."

"Your right" I said pointing to him with my first apple bite in my mouth, "See ya."

I started jogging down towards where Optimus was taking conversation after frantic conversation so easily that it made me stare in awe at his leadership. I had not known I was staring until everyone was looking at me awaiting my response from Optimus.

"Oh... sorry... um do you guys mind if I talk to him in private for just a sec?" I asked timidly and they nodded slowly, walking away, leaving Optimus and me alone together.

He bent to my level as I awaited him with twiddling fingers and eyes downcast to be fully focused on nothing but me.

"Yes Kayla?" His deep authorative voice asked.

"Are you going away?"

"Yes, it is for the sake and lives of millions that have already been wasted" he told me voice getting softer by the minute.

I still had not looked him in the optic, "For how long?"

This was the moment I dreaded, knowing for how long would he be gone and away from me. I felt vulnerable whenever he was not there to support me just as a queen needs her king no matter what. I had the potential to be an Elizabeth the first, but now that I have met my soul mate… there was not a chance that I could ever go without him again.

"It could take me as long as six weeks" as soon as he said this, my breathing went shallow and I forced myself to breathe again. My heart felt like crushing and going into a corner of defeat, "Six weeks huh…"

"Kayla…" he said putting his index finger ever so lightly under my chin to make me look at him, "I promised you that I would be back, and I am going to keep that promise no matter what. Even if takes me through your hell and back… I know I will find you again and be with you. I love you… forever and always…no matter the hardship I will come back to you."

I sniffled a little and fell under his gaze like a cat to a goldfish bowl.

"Just be back in time for Valentine's day okay?" I whined laughing at my futile attempts at making him keep his promise.

I felt lips upon my head push slightly down upon me, and looked up to see Optimus's sweet and loving optics staring into my own.

"I promise you that we will be living our lives again soon."

With that said he stood and saying his final goodbyes walked away from me, for what seemed like a millennia to wait for, but I was determined that no matter what happened… I would be there for him as much as I needed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so that is a wrap for this chapter! Got up to 3,666 words so you people cannot complain at it being short! I know that through halfway it gets a little confusing with her having a panic attack and all, but you people need to understand that this guy Brent her ex-husband has been haunting and abusing her, pretty much her whole life. That even with his abusiveness she still managed to find hope in that loss and look where she is today… with a beautifully sexy semi-holoform who is now her husband after being with him for over I wanna say 5 months. Moreover, what else can ya do when an insane psycho ex comes back to take you from your only paradise left?**

**In addition, I have officially joined the twittering world of twitter so I am excited about that. And if you guys have any questions or comments please feel free to pm me about any problems or concerns.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review I would love to see what you guys think about this chapter…**


	28. Chapter 36

The six weeks away from Optimus were unbearable. Sure, he called to check in every so often to see how I was doing and to tell me that he loved me, but it was not the same. The only autobots with me were Wheelie and Brains, although they made for an entertaining crew… it still felt empty.

I started having nightmares three weeks ago. They have recently been of everybody dying and nobody making it home, safe and alive.

I had figured out that Rachel had moved to the room next door to me. We talk all the time now about everything. She even mentioned to me that she found somebody outside of base and had been currently dating him for a while now.

As for my students…

We spent our days studying and lecturing on autobots that frankly at the end of the day, I had not remembered a single topic that I had talked about and hoped that whatever I had said… I had said right.

I was getting anxious because this was the week that Optimus and everybody would come back. It was also the day before Valentines. My heart raced as I waited on the call that Lennox had promised me, the call that ensured their safe return home. I was currently sitting at the office desk in my classroom, fingers tapping lightly on the wood surface, anxious and nervous as hell to hear that first ring.

My boredom fell through the roof and I sighed heavily.

"Hey," a girlish voice said and I looked to see Rachel in the doorway, "I think you've been through enough without sleep. Why don't you go to bed, and I will get you as soon as the phone rings, okay?"

I looked to my ring and the phone and sighed heavily in defeat. She was right, I hadn't gotten any sleep for the past three weeks, and my head was swimming with a dull fog. Not to mention the dead weights that were my eyes.

"Okay… but you will tell me as soon as it rings?"

"Promise."

I stood up and stared at the phone for a very long time, willing it to ring. But, gave up when I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me, and decided it was best to just hang it up for the night.

"Come on" Rachel said, putting her arm around my waist to help keep me steady, "Let's get you off to—"

The moment we stepped outside of the door the phone went off.

'It's them!' My mind screamed and before I knew it, the phone was in my hand.

"Hello?" I answered. I saw Rachel grab a chair to sit next to me. I grabbed her hand for comfort and awaited a soft defeated sigh.

"Kayla…" Lennox said voice filled with sadness.

"Lennox?" I questioned and looked nervously from Rachel, to the ring and the air around me.

"Kayla… I don't know how to say this…," he said; choking on what sounded like a defeated sob. I started to get worried, and grabbed tighter onto Rachel's hand giving her the 'oh no' look.

"Optimus… he… he… he's unconscious."

"What?" My voice rose twelve octaves. I passed the phone to Rachel, tears falling freely down my cheeks and hid my face in my arms. At that point, the only words that I heard from Lennox were that he was a goner and that was the final stretch I needed to break the impenetrable cord that was my sanity.

'He's dead…' I thought, squeezing my eyes tighter, 'He's DEAD!'

"Uh-huh… Okay… well I will be sure to tell her. Yes, I know it is tragic, but if Ratchet can get him back to health then we should be safe. Alright… goodbye Major."

There was a click to the phone being hanged up, and silence that followed. It started to feel like Rachel had left me, but when I felt a cool hand being placed behind my neck, I sighed in relief.

My heart felt like it crunched into a million little pieces with each one being stabbed whole, diminishing before my eyes. My body became numb with a dead cold feeling while my head just kept trying to desperately hope that it wasn't so, that I had not heard what I think I had heard.

"Kayla," Rachel's soft soothing voice said to me, "Kayla, please look up at me."

I obeyed slowly, and stared into her soft pleading eyes.

"Is he dead?"

"No… he is unconscious from a laser jabbing into some nerves within the spine. Ratchet knows how to fix him up, but they need to get here first in order to do that." She said, giving my arm a squeeze.

"Will he remember everything?" I asked, "Will he know who I am?"

"We don't know that yet, but they are on their way here. They did not meet up with Megatron, and they are all fine and dandy except for Prime who took the brunt of the work. They should be here in about three hours… in the meantime, let's get some rest."

I thought about it for a little bit, and realized that these past six weeks had been so hectic for me that even throughout this whole week, I probably sounded insane. My sleepless worry filled nights had gotten the best of me, and right now, all I needed was a little sigh of relief with a few hours of much needed sleep.

I slowly followed Rachel to my room to go to bed. When I got there, she hugged me tight telling me that everything would be all right and that Optimus would be home safe once more.

"Thanks" I said and closed the door to get ready for bed. My eyes wandered to the ring on my finger and I thought of Optimus while caressing it lightly.

'Come back to me in one piece… please…' I thought and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I felt refreshed and anew, now all I had to do was see Optimus. I put on a T-shirt and jeans, pulled my hair up and put on some light mascara before I headed out the door. When I stepped out it felt like I had been stuck in a dream. Everyone and everything was back to the way it was. All the people and autobots that I saw on my way to the med bay had me giving them hugs and smiling brightly. Today was definitely a new day.<p>

When I got to the med bay, I saw the limp body of Optimus on the bed. Ratchet was hovering over him, fervently working on him, obviously trying his best to make him better.

"Ratchet," I smiled softly as he turned slowly towards me. When he saw me, he lifted me up by his hand, "Kayla… I am so sorry."

"No need" I said putting my hand up to stop him, "All I care about now is you fixing him up, and making him better."

He stared skeptically into my eyes, but dismissed it with a knowing humble smile.

"I will do everything in my power," he said, "I will bring him back to us, I promise you this."

As he told me this, he sat me down on the floor again.

"Kayla, I do not mean to bother and I know that you have been through a lot of stress lately, but I need you to go get some fuel for me at the gas station." Ratchet said putting his fingers on the bridge of what would be his nose if he were in his holoform.

I had to admit that I had missed them all in their true forms; it was something that held more heart in it than when they were in their holoforms'.

However when he told me this I froze, knowing that with what had happened six weeks ago that even if he was gone for now that he might just be back.

"Don't worry Kayla, I'll have Hide go with you" Ratchet said turning back to his work.

I sighed in relief and said my goodbyes before I headed over to the shooting range where Hide always seemed to be.

"Hey Hide," I yelled up at him after his seventh shot through a metallic energon type shield that they used as a target. He looked down at me as if frustrated for ruining his 'alone time', but when he noticed that I was standing there he just nodded, "Give me a minute to finish these off and then we'll go."

I nodded and stepped back to lean against the cool wall as I awaited his rounds to be out. I had doubt in my mind, but knew that if Hide was with me that he wouldn't let anybody get near me no matter what.

I smiled at that thought and watched him have his fun shooting metal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that this is way past due but HAPPY BELATED BELATED BELATED VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY!:) **

**I hope y'all had some good fun during your Valentines, and I know that this probably is not the best chapter out there for a little Valentines love with Kayla and Optimus, but I will give you guys a teaser for what's to come later on: p**

**Hope you enjoyed and Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>!TEASER!<strong>

_At the end of the hallway was a two door room, and that is when I felt my spark stop completely. _

"_Kayla…KAYLA!" I yelled running faster and faster towards the door, only to barge into it. A clenched draining feeling filled my holoforms' spark, as I looked at the body of Kayla. She laid perfectly still, body covered in bruises and pinpricks. _

_I could only imagine what they had done to her, and as I pictured her pained face in my mind, I cringed with a sickening feeling. _

_Nevertheless, she looked angelic, but then again it was the first time in what seemed like months that they took her from me._

"_Kayla…" I whispered, and walked over to her silent form. I brushed a lock of her brown hair from her face and stared silently down at her, hoping with all my might that I could will her beautiful brown-orbed eyes to look back at me as they have in the past. But as much as I willed it the more I had that drowning sinking feeling fill my spark as the transmitters came in blank. She was not breathing and her pulse was silent, that was when I felt fluid escape my eyes, falling down upon her angelic face._

"_I'm so sorry Kayla… I should have been there for you…" I choked on a sob, "But… I wasn't…"_

_My fingers caressed her cheeks softly, but before I could bend down and give her a kiss, I heard footsteps behind me, and a loud boom go off somewhere in the building._

'_The demolition has begun…' I thought, and turned to face a very bloody, bruised, and defeated Brent. His eyes held sorrow and defeat._

"_Look just get her out of here, that's all I ask…" he said putting his hands up in surrender as I watched him walk towards a chair to slump down in it._

_I had a loss for words, as I looked back at her silent form. I decided that no matter what, that I would get her out of here. So I grabbed her body in my arms, wrapping her in a bridal style._

"_You are safe now…" I told her, holding her close to me._

_That is when the building started crashing down… _


	29. Chapter 37

I sighed heavily as Hide pulled into a gas station; unfortunately, I did not have a credit card so I could not pay outside. He pulled up into a close enough slot and shut the truck's 'engine' off.

"There are no signs, you are safe… I will be here if you need me" was Hides gruff response before I slumped out of the passenger's side to run inside.

It was a cold day, and once inside I took in relief the warm heated space that occupied the gas station.

'Get in get out' my mind commanded of me as I searched and headed straight for the back counter to hand the man my money.

"Which number and how much?" the cashier asked, bored out of his mind while staring at a people magazine.

"Five, one gallons for how much?" I asked, clicking my hands nervously on the counter while biting my lip.

'Come on, come on…' I thought, and watched anxiously as the cashier slowly made his way to ring up the order.

"That'll be fifty twenty seven" he said looking over my shoulder at something, and before I could follow his eyes I had a black jacket wrapped around me with the arms holding me tight.

"There you are sweetheart, I thought you would never come" a husky voice said into my ear, the stench of beer evident with every exhale they took.

All the blood rushed to my toes, as I froze dead in my tracks. My heart clenched with fear and my breath fell short as I recognized the controlling hands and voice that now stood lined up with my back. The cashier however just rolled his eyes and gave me the change that I had given him back.

"You two have a nice day"

"Thank you" Brent said, the wickedness in his voice evident, as he turned me towards the door.

Once I saw the black top kick outside I felt a cold sharp piece pressed against my back.

"If you make any noise towards that top kick, I swear to god that I will stab you," he whispered deathly in my ear as I gulped shaking softly with fear.

"Just get in the car that comes up and everything will be okay, are we clear?"

I nodded, and felt the sharp knife pierce my back as he grabbed my hip with his other hand making me move forward.

'Hide… Hide please see me… please!' my mind screamed when my lip quivered slightly with each step I took towards the door.

When I pushed my hand to the door I felt my mouth open to scream, but nothing came.

"One word" was all Brent said to me, and as he held me in the cold, I saw in front of me Hide starting his engine and revving it loudly.

'He knows!' I cried, and secretly wished that he would get me out of this, but as soon as I did, silver Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of me and opened its passenger side door.

"Get in" Brent hissed and pushed the knife forward, causing me to stumble into the seat. As soon as I was free of the knife, I shot up and was about to shoot out to the car until the door slammed shut in my face, and Brent came in on the driver's side of the car.

'Oh no… oh god no…' I thought in dread and felt a shiver go up my spine as I tried hard not to panic at the sudden revelation. The car was driving on its own, and it could only mean one thing. That Brent has allied with the Decepticons to lure Optimus into death.

* * *

><p>Optimus's POV<p>

I came too slowly, with Kayla as my only thought when my optics finally came on. Ratchet's face came into view and the relieved smile on his faceplates showed that I had indeed been out for a while since the fight.

'We must be back at the hangar' I thought, and sat up slowly.

"Welcome to the living, old friend" Ratchet said grabbing my hand to help pull me into a sitting position off to the side of the bed.

"Glad to be back now where is everybody, and Kayla?" I asked warily.

"Everybody is mostly running around figuring out how to deal with the fallen Decepticons as usual and mostly settling down. As for Kayla, I just sent her out to get gas with Hide not fifteen minutes ago, so they should be getting back about now."

I nodded, thinking nothing of the threat that happened to be about at this moment. However, for about five minutes of listening to Ratchet tell me of my condition and ask me questions on if I remembered anything or not; started causing my thoughts to wander and worry on where and for how much longer would it be until Hide came back with Kayla.

"So it seems to me that you know and remember everything so that is good," Ratchet said, putting a tablet in the computer and turning back to me. We stared into each other's eyes seeming to have a simple conversation, until Jazz came in with a smile written all over his features.

"Jazz" I acknowledged him, and he slammed his hand onto my shoulder causing me to lean from the weight and weakness of my body.

"Sorry, Prime, but it's good to have you back" Jazz said quickly taking his hand from my shoulder.

"It is good to be-"

"Prime!" Hide said as he barged in, angry and frustrated with worry written on his plates.

We all sat still frozen of what happened, and the first thought that came and registered in all our minds was when Ratchet looked bewildered towards Hide, "Where's Kayla?"

"The Con's… and that human have taken her" he said the rage rippling off him in waves as he stared into my eyes pleading with me that he was sorry.

"What?" Jazz asked confused at what was going on.

I was in silence as I contemplated about what I was going to have to do; my own rage by this time had built inside my already growing strength.

"Which con was the one to take them?"

"Sound wave"

'This will be difficult, because that just means that Megatron has her in his grasp' I thought to myself, and looked to my eager comrades.

"This will be difficult, but if we plan this out carefully and track a decepticon to their base, then we could possibly get her out safely…" The moment 'safely' came out of my voice box I had a terrible dread in my spark that caused it to hitch.

"That is if they don't… if they…"

"Optimus" Jazz said putting his hand delicately on my shoulder, and looking deeply into my eyes, "We can get there first, and I promise you that nothing will happen to her."

My spark held some hope in it, but immediately fell when I thought of the consequences of this battle.

"We will need to mobilize as quickly as possible."

"Already on it" Lennox's voice said as his small form came into the room, "We have the coordinates of a current Decepticons in our transmitters, and are tracking him now.

"Good, let's get him a tracking device" I said and looked towards Hide who I knew could get Sides and his brother the fastest.

'We will come for you Kayla'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY PRESIDENTS DAY PEOPLE!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, because this is the start of the ultimate climax that I could possibly make up in a period of a month. So be ready for what is to come… sadly no more teasers because that would just give it away, but anyways please review to tell me what you think!:) **


	30. Chapter 38

My hands were sweaty while my back ached in the pain of having sat so straight for so long. The windows had been tinted so that I could not see where we were going. All I knew was that it was taking forever for the ride to actually end, only causing me more agony while I sat silenced by Brent. He wouldn't shut up about how badly I hurt him whenever I won the case and that things were gonna pay for you… blah dee blah dee blah.

At this point, I was more freaked out about being in the car with him than what I was sure to come.

I had not noticed that we stopped until Brent got out of the car and shut the door, leaving me in silence. Until the car door opened on my side was I finally blinded by what was just beyond my seat.

We had somehow gotten into a large abandoned hangar, and in that hangar was a bunch of cybertronian Decepticon parts and metals. As I stepped out, I got a better view, and even what I saw could not compare to the horror I now felt.

All of the Decepticons were walking around doing some unknown stuff, but what really freaked me out was when I stepped out of that car. All of them decided to stop and watch in silence as Brent grabbed me harshly in the back of the neck. He pushed me towards a hallway and with the knife to my back whispered in my ear.

"If I was you, I wouldn't make eye contact," he said breath lingering disgustingly on my ear.

He led me down the hall and turned a corner towards double doors. As I neared it, I could hear voices shouting and things being thrown.

My heart raced and my breathing shallowed when Brent opened the doors.

I wanted to scream badly whenever I saw him, but my body fell limp at what I saw. It was a large facility that looked more like an operating room; Megatron and a small doctor looking Decepticon with Starscream were yelling and screaming at each other. In the center of the room sat a table with restraints on it, but before I could register what was going on I passed out from the frightening nightmare that was before me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up my head thrummed with a thick fog, and something tight was around my neck, upper body, hips, knees and ankles. My arms felt like a million needles had poked into my skin, as well as my throat. Remembering what happened before I passed out, caused me to close my eyes tighter. I did not want to face my fears at what was happening, but when I felt a thick poke go into my side, I could not help but open my eyes and scream.<p>

My scream was hoarse and my side felt like it was burning into a million pieces as I tried to see what was going into my side. Needles poked filled my arms and I was sure another large one was into my neck, but as I searched for the source of pain at my side, I was horrified to find nothing. Then when I thought the pain had lessened I heard a deep rumbling chuckle above me. I had to close my eyes with the tears ready to flow. Sighing heavily, I let my head fall back down and looked up into the red eyes of Megatron. The smile on his face evident that he was content at what he was doing to me.

"Why" I hoarsely asked him, and he stopped his chuckles to look at me.

"To see if some of our experiments will work on humans as well" he spat in my face.

My heart hammered in my chest as that fear rose to my tearful eyes. Everything in my body screamed for Optimus as the needles started to feel uncomfortable on my skin. The chuckle rose in Megatron's throat as he moved towards the door, "Scalpel bring her to me when you are done… we need to have a talk, and then you may continue."

"Hm" was all I heard next to my ear and I watched as Megatron walked out the double doors. I started to wonder if Megatron was that bad, and of what we would talk about. Until a sharp sound emitted into my ear, and looking up at the ceiling I saw a large machine come down upon me with some type of liquid above the millions of needles that were below it. As soon as they got into my skin I screamed from both the sounds of the thing in my ear, the needles digging deeper into my skin, and when I thought it couldn't get worse a sharp electric sound was heard and a shock vibrated from my head to my toes at a constant pace.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed in agony; the only thought in my head when I saw white was Optimus's electric blue optics staring lovingly at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short and I am sorry, but here is part one of Kayla being with the Decepticon's. I hope you guys liked it and hang on short for another chapter later on!:) **

**Please feel free to Review so I know your opinion on this whole sha-bang:)**


	31. Chapter 39

When I awoke, I was in a propped up bed. This time I was not quite sure how long I had been out, but I knew it had been a while. Possibly for days. What really scared me was that I was in a dimly litted grey room with nothing but machines with cords in my skin. I was not restrained, but I felt drained. My whole body was weak and there were bruises all over my now cloth clothed body. My eyes were dreadfully slow, and my breathing was raspy.

I was scared and my heart raced as I wondered just what exactly had they done to me. But as I thought about it the door to my room opened and in came a girl. She was sweet looking with pale olive skin, brown doe eyes, and long dark brown hair that looked black. She looked to me and lowered her eyes, in her hands was a small liquid bag that she put up on a hangar and attached it to one of my needles.

"Who…?" I tried saying, but my throat hurt so much that I had no choice but to stop.

She looked to me with worry-filled eyes and grabbed my hand, "These are nutrients for your body to get a little stronger."

'Well at least I know I'm not going to die… I think'

I tried soothing my throat with saliva before speaking again, "You need to—get –out of – here," I whispered to her trying with all my strength to grab hold of her hand that was in mine. She was soft spoken and thin her hands on the other side were warm and soft. It felt comforting to know that another was here with me, but it also had me concerned for her safety. I say this because she looked young around 18 or 19, and if she was in the hands of the cons then that was just another worry to put on my shoulders.

She just smiled, and pushed back some hair from my sweating face. Her worry became clear whenever she touched my forehead and a frown came on her face. She looked to her hand and walked off and out the door.

I started to get worried and wondered where she was at or where she was going. I kept worrying about her until the door opened and in walked the girl and before I could say more the little doctor con named Scalpel hopped up on the bed.

'Wait a minute, this can't be right. Why is she siding with the cons? Maybe she is a slave… but that cannot be what if she…' That is when it became evident in my thought process about why she was here and helping the cons. She was not allied with them, no she was with one of them, and I had a good thought at whom it could be. I stared at her while Scalpel checked my vitals.

"She is heating at a high rate, get me the ()()()()()" Scalpel said in his robotic German accented voice and I was surprised that she understood the last words since it was a Cybertronian word. She nodded and walked to the upper part of my room that I could not see and grabbed something out of a chilled cooler. When she came back with a needle, I stiffened and Scalpel noticed.

He hit me with a sharp small claw on my cheek, "Calm yourself or this will not go in easily for you."

I thought that I would not be able to, but surprisingly I managed to relax a bit while he put the cold insulin into my system. I thought it was a fever reducer, but when the cold shock started running through me I stiffened in pain and winced from the pain. It felt like ice was being injected into my veins, and I could not help the scream that escaped my already reddened lungs.

When the pain had lessened and I was able to not wince without closing my eyes I managed to find myself in the same operating room once again, but this time I was not restrained to the table. My whole body shook from the pain that I my body had experienced and the reaction to the medicine that I was given.

Looking around I noticed Megatron standing up from a seat across the room, he was in his holoform and walking towards my table. He had a cleanly shaven head with red eyes and deep olive colored skin. His form was tall and lean as he neared my table to rest his hands on the edge.

"I am going to say this before I leave you to your fate. This is something that you cannot undo, because it has been injected into you and would be life threatening to take it out." His voice was soft, but face was cold as he stared down at me. All the while, I just stared up at him with an uncontrolling shaking body. Tears formed into my eyes as I felt the fear sting my heart.

"We have injected you with energon blood and Cybertronian parts, almost all of your original organs are taken out from your body. I will not tell you why we did this, but we did it for a reason. Now—"

"Megatron they are here and our Decepticons cannot hold them out any longer!" Starscream yelled while barging in.

"Alright" was all he said as he rested his head in his hands. For a second I almost felt pitiful and sorrowful for him, but quickly dismissed it when he took a large needle and put it into my veins.

I started to try to scream and get out of his grasp, but could not do either as all I could do was make small "no" sounds. The tears that had filled my eyes were now falling freely down my cheeks, and as he put it into my vein, a loud boom filled the air.

"May your death be short," Megatron said to me before zapping out of view and Starscream running away. I started to freak out, but that only caused more shaking in my body as my whines filled the air.

'This is the end…' I thought, 'I will never see my beloved Optimus again, or taste his metal lips upon my own. I will never feel the beat of my own heart as I stare into his electric blue optics… I am sorry… Optimus…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOOOH! DRAMATIC! All right so what did ya think? Good right? Anyways I thought I would take this time to tell you what the purpose of making her organs into Cybertronian versions is for. Well you remember in the third movie how they wanted to bring Cybertron to earth? And how they were going to put human slaves up there to fix the planet? Well in order for the humans to survive while working, they need to have functional organs and energy (hence the energon) to be able to work up there. And they decided that they needed a human experiment, and the only way to do that and bring a knowingly raging Prime here was to take his beloved Kayla and taint her. They did this so that way he himself couldn't go back to the leader he once was and still is.**

**I also want to thank primesgirl4, Miss Shelz, and Lady Minuialwen for staying with me throughout this story and watch it progress forward. You guys deserve recognition for all the input and help that you have given me. So thank you guys again for being one of my first few readers that I have ever gotten for my first story. AND I can't leave my other reviewers and readers out from the loop, but considering how many there are I will just say thank you for being there for me as well. This is not the end of the story, but I will when it gets to that time post this again as a final goodbye from this story. Keep in mind as well that I will make other stories following up with this one that start with new OC's such as Jazz's new girl, Bee's, Sides', Hides', and all the others as sequels.:)**

**Hope you enjoyed this read and please feel free to review:) **


	32. Chapter 40

Optimus's PoV

It had been five days since she was taken, and every passing moment brought me more worry and agony at what they had done to her. But today was the day that I would finally get her back and keep my promise.

We were currently near an abandoned hangar outside of Iowa in a cornfield fighting off Decepticons when I got close to the building.

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet yelled, hand firmly placed on my shoulder to keep me back.

"What?" I yelled back, trying with all my sanity to keep control of myself. I was afraid of the outcome whenever I found her. Afraid, and holding onto a last bit of hope that the Decepticons had not done anything too rash to her fragile body.

"If you go in there with the form you are in now, the force of the field around the building will kill you instantly. You mustn't go in at any cost…" his optics held the knowledge and sorrow of what was to come.

With all the noise and battle going on I could not help but feel as if it had all stopped in that moment as I took a deep breath in.

"I have to try…" my commanding voice said, taking his hand off my shoulder to look at my old friend in the eyes, " Whatever it takes I will go in there and get her out, you just make sure she stays alive."

He looked at me in defeat knowing that I would never back down from anything that meant that much to me. That I would cost my own life, do whatever it takes to get her back. I promised her, and owed her that much.

The Decepticons that we were fighting were coming in waves, so I decided to change in a safe enough area. When I was in my holoform, I went in full throttle towards the building.

'I'm coming for you Kayla' I thought as a last confident sentence to keep me going.

When I barged into the door all that came to was a large oversized hangar with many different Cybertronian things surrounding it. Off to my right was a glassed in place where an operating room seemed to be inside. I knew that with no Decepticons being present that someone had a detonating bomb from within the building, so I had little time to find her and get out. I went down a hallway that was to the right and saw multiple doors on my left and right, but I had a feeling that with the crook at the end of the hallway that she would not be present in any of these rooms. Therefore, I ran to the end of the hallway and turned to my left, stopping in dead silence. At the end of the hall was a two door room, and that is when I felt my spark stop completely.

"Kayla…Kayla!" I said starting with a whisper and then raising it to a desperate yell as I ran faster and faster towards the door, only to barge into it. A clenched draining feeling filled my holoform's spark as I looked to the body of Kayla. She lay perfectly still, body plunged with bruises and pinpricks from what I assumed were needles. Nevertheless, even with her bruised and pricked body, she seemed gracefully angelic, but then again it was the first time in what seemed like months that they took her from me.

"Kayla…" I whispered, and walked over to her silent form. I brushed a lock of her brown hair from her face and started silently at her. She was not breathing and I knew it, her pulse was silent and that is when I felt the fluid escaping my eyes to fall down upon her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry Kayla… I should have been there for you…" I choked on a sob putting my elbows on the table with my head in my hands, "But I wasn't…"

At that moment, I heard footsteps behind me and a loud boom go off in the building. 'The Demolition has started…' I thought to myself and sighed.

I turned and saw Brent; He stood still, bruises and blood running down his face. His eyes held sorrow and defeat.

"Look… just get her out of here… I want no conflict… that's all I ask," He said putting his hands up in surrender as I watched him walk towards a chair to slump down in it.

I had a loss for words. Looking back at her silent form, I decided that no matter what I would get her out of here. So without any other thought, I grabbed her body in my arms wrapping her in a bridal style within my comfort.

"You are safe now…" My last words of sorrow said to her giving me the sense of relief.

Then and only then did the building start crumbling down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay chapter I think three for the day, and the fourth and fifth should be on their way! Did I ever tell you guys that you crack me up? I mean seriously you guys may be greedy for more chapters but it only goes for your benefit because it makes me want to laugh and write more! So thank you primesgirl4 for being greedy about more chapters! **

**You guys rock, hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**PS: FOR A CERTAIN KIMMIE98 I HAVE THE PICTURES FOR IRONHIDE, BEE, JAZZ & SIDES HOLFORMS AS WELL AS BEE'S GIRLFRIEND, AND SIDES'. SO HAVE YOUR FILL IF THEY ARE UP ON MY PROFILE, BUT IF THEY AREN'T THEN WAIT TILL TOMORROW:)**


	33. Chapter 41

Ratchet's PoV

We had killed most of the Decepticon minions; Bumblebee had a severed leg, while Ironhide was stabbed a couple of times with their lasers. Needless to say… I had a lot of cleaning up to do.

I had just severed the head of a decepticon when I heard Jazz calling out my name, looking to him I saw that he was pointing towards the hangar, "The hangar, it's crumbling!"

As we finished off our last kills, we all turned our attention towards the hangar that Optimus had gone through, and sad enough Jazz was right. The building was blowing up and crumbling before our optics. Ironhide tried to go in but thankfully, Bumblebee held him back.

"We need to save him!" Ironhide yelled at Bee, the frustration evident in his voice and gestures.

"Ironhide, this is not the time to go out of control. Optimus needs us to be there for him!" I yelled back walking up to forcefully shake him out of his stupor.

When another loud boom was sound, we turned to watch as the dust from the collapse of the building rose. Our sparks had stopped and we waited for any ounce of sound.

It was about a couple of long minutes before Sideswipe pointed to a dark spot in the dust, "Look!"

Everything seemed to be at a standstill as Prime slowly came out of the ashes, holoform still cooperating with the body of Kayla in his arms. His shirt was ripped from his bruised and dusted body; face as a cold as steel. It was then that I knew that he was trying to keep from breaking down.

He walked to a point that did not have any debris lying about and stopped to look at Kayla. You could see that as he looked at her that he was lost without her. That all he could do at this point was try to pour all his love into her with his eyes.

All of this was made evident when he collapsed to the floor, Kayla still in his arms.

"Prime!" everyone yelled running to his side, but as we got there, nobody dared to move or help him. All we could do was watch in silence as he stared down at her, occasionally brushing strands of hair from her face.

The silence that emitted from him was dreadful and even more so when he went down to her face, kissing her lips softly while tightening his eyes. Everyone at that moment knew that she was gone… even on my transmitters, it showed up that no evident breath or heartbeat had shown. This was going to be the end of Optimus if she did not come out of this alive.

His body slowly started to shake from the frustration and loss as he brought her head and body to his chest, seemingly holding her in an everlasting embrace.

The blue tears fell free from his face as he tried hard not to cry out and break down.

"She's gone… I couldn't save her…," he cried softly looking down at her form as he rocked her softly, but stopped to rub her cheek with his thumb. All we could do was watch as the silent crying continued for Optimus… it was probably the hardest thing that ever happened for us all. For us to watch in horror as our once brave and fearless leader fall to the floor in devastation from the one thing that kept him sane.

"Kayla…" he whispered and brought her forehead to his, closing his eyes tight while his breathing went raged.

"KAYLA!" He screamed looking up into the air in a fit of defeat. We all winced whenever his commanding voice shouted to Primus. I was currently in a state of silence, watching as my old friend held his beloved, but slowly came to a realization that something was beeping in my transmitter. Looking back at it, I did a scan on her body and realized without having everyone notice that Kayla had a faint signal of light coming from her heart. Not until she took a small breath did we all gasp in surprise, "Optimus!"

* * *

><p>Optimus's PoV<p>

I was in a current state of no going back, and I wanted nothing more than to be with Kayla, holding her once again, kissing her soft lips, or feeling the warmth flow off her presence.

However, when everyone gasped I stopped rocking her softly and stared at the floor in shock.

'Please don't give me that hope… please don't give me that hope…' I thought to myself and slowly but surely turned to look into the eyes of my Kayla. Her beautiful brown doe eyes stared sharply into my own. I had not realized that I was holding my breath until she smiled lovingly up at me that I had nothing left than to let the breath that I was holding in, out. Tears filled both of our eyes as I smiled back at her, she moved in cringing pain to raise her hand towards my cheek.

I watched in horror and in love as she whispered softly to me… "I love you Optimus Prime."

Those five simple words sent my spark skipping and my body soaring into the air as I laughed a choke and felt the tears fall freely from my cheek onto hers. As I did I came down to her lips, kissing her lightly; crying in the process while feeling myself shake from the joy I felt at her being alive.

My shaking could not stop as I cried while putting my forehead onto hers, "I am so sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry… I am sor—"

"Optimus…" she said and I looked at her while my forehead was on hers, "Please stop… I know you made a promise, but it does not matter to me because you are here. And I want nothing more than your undying love."

Her voice was raspy while her eyes were soft and loving. She tried to keep the cringing pain from escaping her eyes, but even as I held her, I knew that she was in pain. So, trying my best I managed to stand up slowly, never taking my eyes from her as I called to Ratchet.

Once Ratchet had transformed, Jazz informed me that a helicopter was going to meet us halfway to take her to a hospital. I felt relieved that she was going to be fine, but at the same time, my spark hurt from having witnessed her near death and now having to witness her pain.

Nevertheless, what I really dreaded and felt an almost raging fury for was the unimaginable things that they had done to her, and if they had done something to her… then the next time my eyes witnessed Megatron they would be on a dead brother than a live one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Sorry for the change in PoV's but it was not enough for a good chapter, so I decided to bring this out a little bit. Hope you liked and feel free to review!**


	34. Chapter 42

_Embraced…_

_I am being embraced…_

_By whom…_

_Well who could it be… but…_

'Optimus' I thought as I looked up into the electric blue eyes of Optimus. They were surrounded by red as I felt tear drops fall on my skin, but made no effort to wipe them away. Knowing that if I did it would only cause me pain. Therefore, I was content to just stare up at him in silent joy that he had come for me…

The next two hours passed in a blur for me, but the next thing I knew was that I was in the X-ray room getting ready to have an MRI done. It was about to start when I realized what Megatron had done to me and felt the realization hit me whenever the machine started to wind up. When the noise started, I screamed to be let out and hoped with all my might that somebody would hear me. The machine went on for about 10 minutes and for those ten minutes; I felt sheer agony and pain vibrating inside me as I screamed with no more voice than a harsh silent rasp. When the ten-minute mark hit the machine slowed and I heard two voices screaming my name as the bed pulled out.

My body shook uncontrollably as my eyes laid upon Optimus's worried face. Ratchet was telling him something and soon I felt his strong arms wrap around my shaking body. Picking me up, carrying me to an ER room where doctors were running around, and wondering what Ratchet and the others were doing here taking care of their patient.

"Shit, I don't understand why she is reacting this way," Ratchet hissed as another wave of pain jolted through my shaking body. I should have been freaked, but my only thought at that moment was of contentment in being with Optimus, that I had nothing but complete faith in the autobots to help me. To save me…

Ratchet was yelling commands at the still nurses and doctors and as soon as his commands were heard, they bolted like lightning to follow his orders. Soon I felt a mask cover my nose and mouth and then a gas being emitted through the mask causing a dull thrum to enter my mind before I stealthily fell into a deep sleep.

My dream was finally at peace, and when I woke up I felt refreshed and anew. I found myself to be in Ratchet's operating table that I had been on not 7 weeks ago. My body was covered in a new cloth, but as I felt no pain, I slowly sat up and examined my body. I was horrified to see the yellow and blue bruises with small holes in my body, but what really made me gasp was the small red outlining of the decepticon symbol on my lower left stomach area. I touched it softly and no pain came from that touch which gave me the impression that this had been done a while ago.

The sound of a door opening caused me to quickly push the cloth fabric back down my body, as I watched Ratchet walk in. His optics landing on my awakened form.

We just stared at each other for a minute before his optics got glossy, and I knew what was behind them as a frantic yet composed Optimus came rushing in.

"Kayla" he said breathlessly as he came down to my small bed that I was on. I smiled up at him and waved, "Hey Prime."

"Kayla…" he whispered deep as he put a large metal finger to my cheek, I could not help but lean into the small embrace as I watched his optics change from worried and loving to a deep frustrated hatred.

"Optimus, did I do something wrong?" I frowned and looked to Ratchet who stood staring blankly at my form.

"No…" he told me, but still looked pissed at something.

"Then what is it?" I questioned swinging my legs over the side of the bed to feel the cold tiled floor under my feet.

"What did they do to you?" he questioned turning a hard stare onto my own worried glance.

"I don't know for sure…" I said awkwardly trying to change the subject since it was an uncomfortable one.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am sorry, I phrased that wrong… Do you know what they did to you?"

I nodded slowly but still stating the fact that even with what Megatron had said I still could not understand fully what he had said or if it was even true to begin with.

"All I can go off of is the needles, bruises, and symbol that they left," I told him putting my hand where the mark was, and as soon as I said that a low rumble could be heard. I looked into Optimus's eyes and worry filled my heart as what once stood loving optics now had a feral revenge look in them.

"He will die for what he did to you."

"There's more from where that's coming from…" I trailed grabbing the fabric tightly into my clenched fists. Both Ratchet and Prime looked seriously into my eyes and that is when I knew I had to tell them everything. So for the next hour I took my time in telling them what I remembered and what had happened.

Both of them stood there with cold hard expressions on their faceplates, but I knew that deep inside they were frustrated and out for revenge. I mean with what I told them I would not be surprised if that is how they felt.

"Very well then…" Optimus said stiffly, and then looked down to me before helping me stand, "shall we get you home?"

I nodded happily and let him pick me up.

"I have checked her vitals and everything is fine, she should be able to function properly," Ratchet said watching me.

Prime smiled and left with me in his hand to head back to my apartment. When we got there; there was dust everywhere, but surprisingly I did not care. All I cared about was being alive, and being able to be with Optimus even if it was just his holoform.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow Kayla" Optimus said to me, causing me wonder why not.

"Optimus…" I called to him and he turned to listen to what I had to say, "I know that you probably have a lot of work to do, but could you… you know stay the night with me?"

As I asked him, I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, and watched as he came back to me. The bed that he laid me down in was a different bed than the one I had earlier and knew that they had taken my old mattress to get bug checked for any spies.

It was evident that he was exhausted, as he complied with my request. He zapped his clothes so that ways they changed to simple sweats as he hopped in next to me. He wrapped me around his arms so my head rested on his chest. It was simple and comforting as I took in his warmth and metallic iron smell. As my head rested on his left shoulder, he made small comforting kisses along my shoulder and neck to then rest his own head in the crook of my neck. We stayed like that for a while; my mind slowly slipping into a warm dream. But before I could descend into the night with Optimus by my side he asked me something.

"Hm? Sorry I didn't catch that?" my groggy voice asked, and as I thought in silence, I reminded myself to get Casey whenever I wake up.

"I think we should start planning for the wedding, what do you think?" he asked head heavy on my neck and shoulder.

"Really?" I asked piping up and turning so, I could look into his warm eyes.

He nodded with a blue blush creeping into his cheeks, "I figured it would ensure more safety that way."

I put my finger to my chin in pretend thought, even though I knew what my answer was, "Yeah why not?"

We were both smiling at each other when he rested his forehead against mine, "I'll let you do all the planning."

"What?" I laughed and looked into his confused eyes.

"Well it's said that women can be a little mental when it came to weddings and that usually all the men do is plan the bachelor's party. Even though I am not even sure I know what that is… what is a bachelor's party?"

I laughed at his little innocent comment and grabbed is hand in mine, "Oh dear it looks like we still have a lot to learn… I am not a bridezilla so you can calm at that. Besides I think we should do this together."

I kissed his lips and felt his response, but it was a chaste kiss that lasted a second before we decided to pace ourselves.

His eyes burned into mine, as it was evident that we were both thinking about something that had to do with each other.

"What?" I asked finally breaking the silence, and he smiled before turning to turn the lights off and cuddle down with me in the bed.

"I think this weekend; we should have another get away."

My eyebrows rose at his rhetorical comment, "To where?"

"The cabin that I proposed to you, and we will spend a whole weekend there; from Friday to Sunday… what do you think? Sound like a plan?" he sounded hopeful as he pulled me under his protection. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around me made me feel safe something that I had not felt in a long time.

"Why the hell not" I smiled with a whisper, cuddling into his embrace before kissing under his collar bone where if he were in his true form would be the tattoo I had given him. He shuddered lightly, while pulling me tighter to his chest and kissing the top of my head with simple soft lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too," I whispered before groggily letting the sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was sweet, right? I mean I figured it should be enough for a little while to get away from the dramatic HOLY CRAP scenes and move on to something sweeter:)**

**FYI: there will probably be some…. Hmm how do I put this without it getting awkward… an INTENSE moment at the cabin. So as an FYI if you do not like that stuff then I advise you to STAY AWAY, but if you don't then go ahead and read away. I did warn you that it would get a little intense after some time. I however will have to think a lot about how I am going to do this without embarrassing myself. I admit that this is my first time writing about this so go easy… please… **

**Any way's hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review whenever:)**


	35. Chapter 43

I had found out as I got my life back on a somewhat together track that I had a week before Optimus's and my little trip, as well as the beautiful knowledge that neither of the Decepticons had even bothered with taking my ring from me. It was still firmly place on my ring finger where I had left it.

As the new day began with me waking up next to an empty bed with a note in it I felt the new come pressure of telling my parents the very much belated news of my proposal.

So, the first thing I did after reading the lovely note that Optimus had left me was to call my parents. I now sat at my island; phone next to my ear while eating a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch for the day. Lennox decided to give me the whole next two weeks off for me to relax and get back in the groove again, but with that much time off I knew I would be back probably within the next 24 hours. What can I say I am as stubborn as a mule;)

The ring went through three until finally my mother's voice came on the line, "Hello?"

"Hey mom" I smiled swallowing my spoonful of cereal.

"Kaylie is that you?" My mom asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me"

"Oh my goodness, hang on a second…" my mom said and you could hear in the background her yelling at my dad to get down here so he could be a part of the conversation as well.

"How ya been sweetie?" my dad said as soon as his footsteps stopped.

"I'm doing well what about you guys?" I asked pushing my food around to kill the time here.

"Oh we've been selling and sweeping as always" my mom laughed joyfully.

"So how's that new boyfriend of yours… Optimus right?" my dad asked with his southern twang of an accent coming thick through the phone.

"Well that's why I called you guys…" I told them waiting for their immediate response but all I got was a wary, "Okay…"

"I wanted to tell you as soon as I … well hell I'll just tell you. Optimus asked me to marry him and I said yes!" I said cheerfully and before I could pull the phone from my ear I got a joyful scream and laugh in it before I cringed from the loudness of it.

"OH MY GOD SWEETHEART WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BELIEVE!" My mom screamed through the phone.

"Good god woman would you calm it down just a little bit?" my dad said and I laughed at what I was sure was happening over there; My mom with the phone next to both of their ears and her joyfully squealing while my dad cringed away in pain from her obnoxiously loud voice.

I laughed with them and waited for her crazy shock to be done with, which usually took about five to ten minutes for it to sink in.

"So Kayla when are you gonna have this wedding?" my dad asked with my mom still in disbelief.

"Well we haven't set the official date yet, but we definitely want to have it within the next month or so."

"THE NEXT MONTH!" my mom squealed in disbelief, "Darling are you sure about that, I mean seriously if we are having another wedding and this time we ALL know it's for sure gonna be your last then this one will DEFINITELY be the BEST ONE, but in order for us to plan and do all this in a month is downright loco crazy!"

"Thanks mom… I'm not sure if that's to be taken as a compliment or an insult but I am just gonna go with a compliment for now."

"You are damn right that it's a compliment… sweetheart this guy is absolutely one hundred and infinity the best damn guy you will ever find. And I know that we haven't been near him as long as you have but we are both on the same page when we first met him" my dad said, all the while keeping a calm voice.

"Thanks dad" I said feeling the seeping love come out of my voice.

"No problem sugar, now you just keep in touch with us so that ways we can get to crackin on this wedding."

"Okay dad."

"Okay… goodbye now Kayla"

"Goodbye"

I hung up the phone and sat there for a minute reminiscing the conversation I just had with my parents. And after minutes of me just staring at my cereal I felt a sense of relief and joy at the quick acceptance my parents had of Optimus.

'Boy when he hears of this he will definitely be ecstatic' I thought with a smile and finished my breakfast to get ready and go get Casey from the kennel that I was sure he was in.

When all my hard work and progress at getting back to normal was done for the day I decided to go pay a visit to my students. Of course, when I got there they had a sub and I just walked in and sat down with them. They all asked me questions on what happened and everything but I kept it as confidential as my control on it could be. In all honesty, I loved my students, they were different and each had their own little unique personalities that to me made them each stand out in the different fields.

When I had an hour with my students, I decided to move on and went to be with my future husband. I was currently sitting on his shoulder relishing in the comfort he gave me while tuning into my music as he talked confidentially with Lennox and the crew about something when I got a call from my cellphone. It got me out of my daze with a jolt as I looked at the number.

"Hello?" I questioned the caller, and was met with an evil girlish laugh.

"Honey why the hell did you not inform me about your little proposal?" Emily's outraged teasing voice half yelled at me through the phone which caused me to wriggle out of my safe position and almost slip from Optimus's shoulder.

"Ems?" I asked her surprised that she would even call.

"Well yeah it's me who do you think some gangster crazy chick that somehow found her way into your work place?"

I was stupor into bewilderment at what she just said and realized that her voice as it may seem was coming from a lot closer distance than what I would have liked it to be. Looking over the edge of Primes shoulder almost had me teetering off again.

Why? Because a very cocky and overly confident grinning Emily Hawthorne was standing on the railing of where Lennox was staring just as dumbfound idly as I was.

"Emily what the hell are you doing here?" I cried out to her in disbelief as I sat down in Optimus's hand for him to put me down. When I was next to Emily on the railing she smiled at me and pointing her thumb towards Optimus, "So this here's your new hubby?"

I just stared at her still in disbelief that she was here. She must have gotten the vibe because she grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently, "For christ sakes girl I am not some ghost speak to me! Or I swear I will embarrass you in front of all your friends here."

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked her as she took her hands off my arms to check her fingernails in a very girlish way, that hinted she was faking the whole act all together.

"I have a very pleasing act that I can keep up and happened to slip by some guys in the front" she said this in a sexy tone with a wink to a young computer officer next to Lennox who gulped aloud.

"Oh my god" I said with a blush and face palmed myself.

"Kayla, do you know this girl?" Lennox asked.

"Do I know her? I mean seriously bud I am both her lawyer and best friend who the hell do you think I am?"

"Well considering the fine that you might have to pay for trespassing on military grounds I suggest you tell me who you are or you might be going to jail for three nights," This time she knew he wasn't joking whenever his voice turned serious. So, she put on her best smile and held out her hand, "I'm Emily, Emily Hawthorne."

"That's better"

"Will you didn't have to frighten the poor girl" Epps said walking in behind him to hand a guy a stack of papers.

"Anyways… Emily why are you here?" I asked her, and she smiled brightly.

"To help with the wedding of course!" she cried out and I stiffened at the thought. The first and only wedding I had had last she went bisirk in, and I'm not talking like it's her own wedding bridezilla bisirk, I'm talking insane OCD made of honor bisirk.

"Uhm… Emily… not to rain on your parade sweetheart but remember the last time you took part in my wedding?"

She stopped her countless numbering of things that needed to get done to think of what I had said, "Vaguely yes?"

After staring at her seemingly innocent face I got the feeling of her really being there for me no matter what, "Never mind."

She was older than me by two years and yet she still hadn't found someone, and it didn't surprise me at all either. So when I thought of her being hurt over something as simple as that and to the fact that she is my best friend I couldn't help but to mush at her assumed position in my wedding. That she as crazy as it was to stay until the wedding was over with.

"So… now that that's over with are you going to introduce me to the big boy over here?" she questioned with a wink making me blush and look up at Optimus's confused yet curious face.

"Maybe later, hey Optimus we are going to go to the apartment for a while if you want to meet us later feel free" I smiled and pushed Emily towards the door.

"Okay, I'm going to bring over some of my "groomsmen" as it is called over if that's alright with you?"

"NO PROBLEM!" I yelled as we got farther away from him and towards my apartment.

'This will definitely be a long week' I sighed to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now that Emily's back in the picture I am pretty sure that you can guess what happens when they get to the apartment, and Optimus brings over some of the autobots to play… right? ;) ;)**

**Lol anyways YES Emily is staying over until this whole wedding diddly daddly is done; however this will not in any way effect the trip. So rest assured my good friends that Emily will not crash the party but find her own romance within it instead:3**

**I also come to realize that I have rushed this chapter and I am very sorry for doing that but I think it would be boring for you to read on and on about her cleaning the apartment, reorganizing and getting Casey safely back to her apartment.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	36. Chapter 44

The rest of the day was spent getting all of Emily's 15 total bags up into my apartment and then the makeshift of her stilted blow up air mattress. Believe me all of that can wear you out, since now my muscle hurt from hauling that entire luggage hoard up.

We now sat comfortably on the long couch with the fire going and hot chocolate mugs in hand.

"So… you aren't freaked about the whole autobot thing?" I asked her cautiously whenever our conversations died down into a content silence.

"No…"

"No?"

"Well I mean yes it's pretty freaky but I could care less I mean if you like him then that's all that matters" she smiled up at me before taking a sip of her drink before continuing.

"Besides he might be an expert when it comes to—"

Before she could continue there was a polite knock at the door, "Come in!" I yelled at the door and watched as Jazz (with his girlfriend), Hide, Bee (with his girlfriend Bridgette), Sides & Melissa, Arcee, Ratchet, and lastly Optimus.

"S-E-X-"Emily loudly whispered to me without caring that we had guests. Her little voice caused us girls to blush and look away nervously; the only one not affected by it was Arcee.

"Hey guys, don't mind my friend over there she's pretty crazy. So, who do we have here?" I asked standing over towards the couples.

"Hola, I'm Cristal, I've heard so much about you," the girl with Jazz said handing out her hand to me. She was so cute with silky black hair pulled back into a ponytail with deep tan skin and a cute curvy petite body. What made me crinkle my nose in surprise and confusion was that she had a very Latin accent.

"Nice to meet you Cristal I'm Kayla but you already know that," I laughed, nervously shaking her hand, "So where are you from?"

"Dominican Republic"

"Wow I would love to hear about how you met Jazz sometime, because that is definitely a new one," I said looking to Jazz who gave me a sheer white smile, his blue eyes sparkling towards Cristal with love and affection.

'That's good' I thought and moved to say hi to Bridgette who was tall and lean about my height maybe two inches taller and she was definitely the perfect girl for Bee. Why? Because she was just so bubbly and vibrant with energy that I could not help but like her. Next was Melissa who was dressed pretty casual from her normal attire but all the same looked very well with Sides, and happy at that. I introduced them to Emily who was smiling wickedly up at each of them like she just walked into a male stripper bar…

Anyways I had them all seated with fuel and drinks in their hands as they casually talked amongst themselves. Some of the couples had allowed the singles to sit in chairs while the girl of the couple sat on their boyfriends laps. At that, I felt humbled and happy that every one of them was laughing casually with each other.

I was currently fixing myself another cup of hot cocoa when I remembered Optimus. I gasped in shock and turned to search for him. I guess I got too caught up in getting everybody else settled that I forgot about Optimus, and that made me feel bad as I stared at his form leaning casually with a cup of fuel on the counter watching me viciously.

"I am so sorry," I pleaded walking up to him to lean against his form so I could kiss him properly. His taste was of pure metal when his lips fell softly upon my own. They were warm and inviting causing me to put my hands on his well-toned chest so I would mesh into him and make a scene. He himself must have felt that urgency and unbalance so he wrapped his hands around my waist to keep me up. When they were firmly on my hips, I pulled away so I could look at him pleading with his eyes to forgive my actions.

Optimus's chuckle resonated through my form as he captured me in a warm hug.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I get you this weekend and for the rest of my life then that's all that matters," he whispered into my ear. I shivered involuntarily and felt a buzz vibrate from Optimus's chest causing me to gasp in surprise.

A snicker was heard and I pushed away to see Emily cleaning out her mug with a wicked smile our way. We watched as she finished cleaning the mug and walked past us whispering sharply so that we could both hear her, "Get a room."

My face was pure red and heated I was sure when I hid my face from both everybody else and Optimus. When I felt his muscles tighten, I knew that he understood exactly what she meant so I looked into his blue blushed face looking lovingly embarrassed down at me.

"Is she always like that?" he whispered and I laughed.

"Yeah, but guess what you'll only have to deal with her for a month and then she's out of our hair!" I half yelled towards the living room. Which only resulted in a "yeah yeah you'll miss me" snickered response.

We both shook our heads with a smile and moved to be with the group.

"So… Hide right?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to you know—"

"Emily leave the poor bot alone and focus on the topic at hand" I whined at her as she laid casually against Hide's side, purposefully trying to get him nervous, but evidently failing and making Hide uncomfortable.

"Sorry what was the topic again?" she asked casually.

'Wow this is going to be a LONG month' I sighed to myself, and when I felt a hand rub my back I smiled and looked over to Optimus who was sitting casually against the sofa. His comfort only made me go into his embrace before having him continue.

"When will the date be for the actual wedding?"

"Hm" Emily said, clearly the one thinking aloud, "March… March… March… March 22" she said nodding her head in acceptance with the date causing everyone to laugh at her hilarious gesture, making the whole question that less stressful.

"Why a Thursday?" Ratchet asked bluntly. We all blinked surprisingly at him because this had been the first time that he had talked since introductions and well by now, I could really take in his form. He was not big or muscularly fit like Hide or Optimus, but he was good looking. He had color to his skin, with a mud blonde old style type of hair, a finely trimmed but not shaved beard with blue eyes and fine lined wrinkles. Of the group he was the oldest and well presented, not saying anybody else wasn't that way, it's just he looked more natural.

"I don't know it kind of came up as a good date and now that I think about it Kayla on a Thursday is pretty hot" Emily said putting her finger to her chin in thought and winking at me who scoffed at her in surprise.

Optimus had a raised eyebrow at me and I questioned him.

"Nothing I was just wondering maybe she's right," he stated with a shrug.

"Maybe so…" I thought and looked to all eyes in the room, "March 22 it is then?" I asked and they all nodded and were relieved at not having to think too hard anymore.

"Sweet then March 22nd will be the date then" I said looking to a loving Optimus nuzzling his nose to mine in a cute eskimo kiss before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I am brilliant," Emily, said pumping her fists in the air making us all fall into a fit of laughter.

"Emily I swear when you are on your own and not at work you are flipping nuts," I laughed wiping tears from my eyes.

She scoffed in my direction while everyone decided since it was 11:30 that it was the perfect time to leave. We got up with them to say goodbye and while they were going out the door Emily hissed in my ear next to Optimus, "You are so getting it tonight."

"Getting what?" Optimus asked worriedly looking from me to Emily. I smiled at his innocent question and shook my head in shame; "She's wanting a pillow war that I will gladly give" I smiled up at both Emily and Optimus who fell back into relief.

"Okay."

He was walking out the door while Emily went to help move the couches into position. I on the other hand felt torn between the two so I headed to Optimus first colliding with his back when everyone disappeared in the elevator and I had slammed the door shut. My arms snaked around to his front while I took in his scent.

He stopped and tried to turn but with my grip, he would not be able to so he chuckled and grabbed a hold of me. I squealed when he picked me up to settle me against his chest. We were laughing and hugging each other when I snorted, and started laughing some more. I was not quite sure why it was so funny I just thought that a big tall holoform like Optimus picking me up like a child was funny.

"I love you" I smiled up at him while he did just the same.

"And I love you" he bowed his head to meet mine for a long searing and loving kiss that had my heart racing for more, but both of us knew that now was not the place or time to be together as we stared into each other's eyes in silence.

"OPTIMUS AND KAYLA… I forgot the words… ARE UP AND KISSING K-I-S-S-I-N-G IN A FREAKING TREE! NOW HERES SALLY COMING OUT THE DOOR IF THEY DON'T FREAKING GET A ROOM!" Emily yelled through the door.

I looked at Optimus as both of our blushes set in and gave him one last passionately soft kiss before chuckling at my friends banter to get the war on, "You know that if I don't go she'll just keep on going right?"

"Wouldn't have the chance to have guessed" he smiled down at me kissing me on the forehead before entangling himself from our embrace leaving me feeling empty.

I watched as he walked towards the elevator before I hugged myself and looked to the floor. The moment I felt sad was when I heard E.T. being played somewhere in the apartment and Emily screaming the lyrics along with it.

'I bet she's dancing; if she is then that would be the best target EVER!' I thought wickedly to myself with a smile before sneaking back in to deliver the blow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ALRIGHTIE! Who is up for a little pillow fight? Jaja just joking ;) **

**So I know it looked like Emily kept interfering but I mean she is joke, it's like when you have stuff on display how could she not poke and prod at it for her own amusement and FOR YOU GUYS AS WELL! Lol it was also hard to figure out what guy will end up with Emily as well so here is the trivia question.**

**Which autobot will end up with Emily?**

**There now, ya have it so get ready for the trip that is coming up soon! I am trying my very best to make this one a good and surprising one as well so BE PREPARED TO BRING YOU'RE A-GAME ON!**

**Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review at your own risk… bwahahaha!**


	37. Chapter 45

For the rest of the week Emily helped me organize what was needed to start my wedding plan. We have also gotten to spend a lot of girl time, which I think was needed considering the hectic problem that had happened to me (of which I have not had the time to sit down with Ratchet to talk about either). Anyways this week had been the best, the only problem was that neither Optimus nor I have been able to take time out of our schedule to actually spend time with each other, and believe me it was torture.

It was now a brilliant Friday morning where Emily and me had planned to spend the morning and part of the afternoon lounging. The rest of the evening was for me and Optimus to get up towards the cabin for the weekend.

"So ya nervous yet?" Emily smiled towards me as we sat down with 15 lists of different songs to pick for both the wedding and the reception afterwards. After filling out a number slot of what I wanted to hear I sat up stretched my back by raising my arms to then bring them back down with a yawn.

"Hmm, pinch me," I told her holding out my arm for her to grab my "mom-fat" as she called it to pinch it hard, "Owe not that hard ya jerk!"

"You asked for it" she shrugged awaiting my response by going back to the list of songs.

"Nope, not yet" I smiled picking up my pen to write some more songs on the number lines to be played.

She looked up from her sheets of paper in disbelief, "What?" I asked casually seeing her out of my peripheral vision.

"Okay one: you are freakishly good at stuff like that; two: you will be shitless whenever you finally do get nervous."

"Shitless?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well it's either that or you can't stop shitting; either or I'd rather be shitless" she said, enunciating the shitless slowly so I understood.

"Good to know, I'll keep that in mind," I laughed looking back to the lists around me and the one in my hand, "You know what? How bout we hike over to the hangar and hang out with Ratchet for a little bit before going out to lunch?"

She looked up at me with a wrinkled confused frown, "Is he the one that looks old?"

"Around your age to be hypothetical and yes" I stated to her but hopping expectantly towards her answer.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat darling, I mean this is YOUR month so let's go sista!" she said getting up to stand in a wonder woman/superman pose.

"Alright!" I said jumping up to then head out the door, "Bye Case!" we both yelled in unison towards the big boy who just sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>"Again…I ask… why me?" Ratchet said for the umpteenth time that day. Emily and I had already gotten our big macs and were eating in the med bay watching Ratchet work on some new stuff. To which Ems and I could not keep our noses out of.<p>

"Well it was either you or Hide and believe me, I think Hide has had enough of Emily for one night," I told him before taking another chomp out of my burger.

"So… Ratchet was it?" Emily asked for the umpteenth time as well. For some reason she is always another person whenever it comes to no work, and guys. In a simple math equation… NO work+HOT Guys+BFF's Wedding= Disaster just waiting to happen.

"Yes Emily?" He asked annoyed.

"How smart are you really?"

"Not that smart," he stated simply.

"But if you aren't that smart then why are you the Med-Bay doctor as well as Scientist/ Engineer of new parts. So how is that?"

"Good question…" Ratchet said surprised at such an analysis and looked up from his work to think, "Hmm, I guess it may be so."

"Don't underestimate her, she may act stupid and be the typical high school cheerleader but she's pretty damn smart" I said taking a sip out of my drink. Emily on the other hand hit me upside the head causing me to choke on the little tiny sip that I had taken from my straw.

"I can tell" Ratchet said putting his large optics towards Emily who now stood over the railing sticking her tongue out as if nothing happened, with a look of concentration while she looked at what Ratchet was building.

'I can tell they'll get along well' I thought as I watched Ratchet get back to work with Emily watching like an eagle, every move he made. It was almost cute to think that they could end up together but also weird at the same time.

"Kayla" a deep rumbling voice stated from behind me, making me smile with the straw in between my lips.

"Hey Optimus" Emily said waving him off, apparently too concentrated on Ratchet's handy work of molding a piece of metal together.

"Hey" I smiled turning around to look at his towering form.

"I would have thought to have found you in your apartment knee deep in both wedding stuff and getting packed" Optimus said while caressing the side of my body with his large index finger.

"Hmm, what time is it?" I questioned with a furrowed brow.

"5:50" Ratchet said.

We both looked towards the two whom not minutes ago were minding their own business, but now staring at us dumbfound idly.

"That's not awkward…" I mumbled to myself looking back up to Optimus, "I'll be ready by six in no time."

"Okay" was all he said his optics seemingly mesmerized by my form.

"Emily I'm gonna go get my stuff you coming or staying?"

"Staying" she smiled, but reluctantly followed me out the door.

"You two could be an item you know," I told her nonchalantly, walking towards the door.

"I know, but isn't Hide and the two twins open as well?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go with any of them if I were you, now sunny he's a bit temperamental but he's fine all the same."

"Oh, okay, well see ya when you cross back over. I definitely want to say goodbye to you JUST for the sole purpose of making you nervous" she smiled wickedly turning away from me to wander about the hangar. By now, Lennox was actually fine with her staying because they did rather need her whenever it came to heated debates, so in essence she had a stable job here without being bored out of her mind. Hopefully I could somehow convince Lennox to hire her, but that would need some pretty good convincing.

When I had gotten all of a two nights stay into one backpack that was when I started to get the jitterbug and believe me it was a pain in the butt to swallow.

I walked out the door and outside of the building, where on the street sat the brilliant semi and Emily standing casually on the curb as if she belonged there, which was somewhat creepy.

"Alright chameleon see ya on Sunday, don't kill or burn up my dog or apartment."

She scoffed at me but hugged me tight, "Have fun girlfriend you'll need it" she whispered in my ear before letting me go.

I hopped up in the passenger's side of the semi and shut the door.

"You ready my love?" Optimus asked through the radio-causing butterfly has to dance in my stomach.

"I was born ready"

* * *

><p>For the next three hours, I sat in the semi singing my heart out to good ole country songs. Optimus on the other hand sat quietly driving, almost as if he was content to just be with me. At some point though we stopped for dinner, it was a cute little diner with old-fashioned chocolate malts and burgers so I had just that while Optimus sat watching me. We talked of course, so the whole time was not in complete silence. We talked of the wedding, Megatron and my problem at which Optimus always seemed to blow off steam whenever that topic was brought up, but other than that, we just took our time getting up there.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about 9:37 whenever we had finally gotten there, and pulled into the driveway. The scenery was ten times more beautiful than the last time. The last time it was colder so I hadn't been able to see anything in detail; whereas now you could see almost every color of the rainbow and it was gorgeous… making the house look homey.<p>

"Wow is this really the same house as last time?" I questioned nervously while Optimus hopped out of the semi to grab my hand.

"Yes" he smiled leading me up the steps and opening the door. I walked in slowly but had to stop just beyond the entrance. Everything was lighted with candles, and the whole floor was covered in stargazer lilies while the house smelled of my favorite essence.

"Ocean breeze" I sighed in a whisper and felt strong arms wrap comfortingly around my waist, while his body filled my cold backside with warmth. His head was on the side of my head, mouth so close to my ear that I wanted to shiver at the moment but held my breath instead.

"Do you like it?" his hot rumbling voice whispered in my ear, blowing slightly behind it, effectively causing me to shiver in his arms.

"I love it" I shakily breathed out, tears threatening to form at the beautiful scene before me.

"Good, because it's our house now" he whispered with a smile hinted in his voice.

I gasped and turned my head to look up at his triumphant face, "Are you serious?" I questioned in disbelief.

He nodded his head slowly with a squeeze to my waist. I allowed him to turn me so that way I was facing him, and somehow I noticed that all my luggage and stuff had already come inside with the front door completely shut.

"I love it," I whispered going up on my tippy toes to kiss him softly. His hands snaked their way up to my face cupping my jawline with both hands. While mine lay resting on his rock hard chest, I wanted to rub my hands over his abs to get the desired feel now that I knew what was behind the deep blue shirt that he wore.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered pulling away so he could rest his forehead on mine. I was positive by now that my forehead against his meant comfort and maybe a little more meaningful than I normally knew it as. Either way, I loved just being in his presence. The security and love that I felt when I was with him was incomprehensible.

"Optimus…" I whispered feeling my heart jump in my chest at the static feel between us. Our bodies feeling every movement the other made, even if it was just a few inches or centimeters apart.

"Kayla…" He rumbled softly kissing my nose for an added cuteness, arms wrapping tighter around my waste to pull me into a hug.

"Let me carry your things upstairs and I'll be right back down."

"Okay…" I sighed like a teenage girl meeting her favorite singer for the first time. Optimus pulled away with a chuckle and left me with an empty feeling. I had wanted to tell him that I needed him and that I'm all his, but as he went upstairs the need came down on me as my throat clogged, heart clenching with a nervous fear that he would think we were going too fast.

I decided to walk around the lighted living room and kitchen to waste the time that he took to go put my stuff up. Nevertheless, as I saw the candles flicker dimly in the nighttime I felt a sense of emptiness and fear that he would not come back, and I almost yelled and ran after him when I came to a stop. Looking up at the sky outside the back doors had me on the verge of tears when I saw a warm reflection in the window light and turned to see an admiring Optimus just across the room.

The tears that had threatened to fall fell anyways as I realized for the umpteenth time from the first time that I met him until now that…

"Optimus…" I whispered breathlessly and neared him fast, jumping into his arms with a tight squeeze.

"Kayla what's wrong you don't need to cry, what happened?" he questioned into my hair as the tears fell freely onto his metallic axe smelling shoulder.

"Optimus I don't know how many times I have said this and I know you are probably sick of hearing it but I am so glad that I found you and could never in my lifetime be able to live without you knowing that from the first time I laid eyes on you that you were mine" I whined feeling his arms tighten around the small of my waist to keep me up.

I was not short but with Optimus's height, he made me short, so short in fact that I was currently strangling to stay on my tiptoes as I held onto him for dear life.

His chuckle resonated through to my soul making me relax in his comfort as I pulled away and with strength looked him in the eyes. It was one of those incidents where you felt like dirty dancing the movie and you slowly came down upon your beautiful love to kiss him softly at first but with growing passion.

While I was kissing him and sliding down his chest, I could not help but smile at the thought of dirty dancing flashing across my mind. The kiss was short lived because soon enough I sat staring into his eyes that seemed to dance with the flames of the candles dimly flickering off his glowing deep blue gaze. I had not realized it but we were both breathing hard and I could taste the metal of his tasty tongue still lingering in my mouth.

'Wow if you don't get ahold of yourself Kayla you are going to regret not knowing what happened in the morning' I thought to myself and looked up to the sound of chuckles.

"Kayla why do you have that look on your face?" Optimus's deep chuckles subsided as he asked me this.

My brows knitted in confusion and then I felt embarrassment creep into my face, causing me to look down at our feet. The hot blush that I was currently willing to go away only grew hotter whenever Optimus's thick calloused like hands pulled my chin up gently so that I could look him in the eyes.

His face was soft and devoid of any comical features. The relaxed lazy crooked smile that he gave me with those dazzling eyes only made me drool at the sight of his features, and with the dim light, it made him look even sexier.

That is when I got the perfect idea that had my mind threatening to fog as I smiled wickedly up at him.

"Kayla?" he asked when he searched my wicked smile and eyes.

"I think we should play a game," I said rather thickly while backing away slowly from his comforting embrace that had my own body whining from the loss of contact.

"What kind of game?" he asked curiously, just as disappointed at the loss of contact as I was.

"It's called tag meets hide and go seek" I smiled backing away from him, "You count while I hide, but remember I can run."

His body tensed, as he understood the point of the game, "You ready?" I questioned feeling a little primal need rise in the pit of my stomach as he nodded slowly and turned to walk over towards the kitchen. I felt a little childish as he walked away from me, the jittering in my heart tended to not only release the beast but the playfulness as well.

"Count to ten using Mississippi and NO peeking!" I yelled as he started to count while I shot upstairs for our room. When I finally entered the room I decided quick with what my next plan was, and for some reason it involved my underclothes, so I stripped down to nothing but my bra and panties. Of course, today I wore my black and pink matching lace underwear and bra that I thought Optimus might like so I quickly looked around the room for somewhere to go when I heard "five Mississippi "on the count. I started to feel excited as I pulled my ponytail from my hair letting all my dark brown strands fall freely down the front of my face, and that is when I felt the goose bumps and hair rise on my skin.

Static filled the air as I held my breath and looked up from under my eyelashes.

Sure as shit there was Optimus leaning casually with no shirt on and just his jeans. His perfectly fitted abs made me want to go to him but I refrained as I noticed his dark almost black colorless eyes drift slowly up my body to come to my face with a wicked smile.

"Found you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for helping me out! I seriously wanted to crawl in my little hole and die if I did not have you guys to help me out. Anyways, sorry for the long wait and evident hanger: 3 I know y'all love them hangers! **

**Jaja I am just smiling thinking about all the comments that will be said about that hanger! Lol, anyways guys I hoped ya liked it and the INTENSE not to mention (s-e-x scene) that will be very awkward for me to write because I have never wrote anything like this… will be next! So again… as I have posted earlier and will continue to do until the scene is over.**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**~feel free to read but you are cautioned;)**

**OH OH OH! Not to forget! But I have mixed the three choices, and for this chapter it is solely C and part of B. The rest will be next as you have read in the hanger *pft* and the whole part of A which is in reality a combo of A and C. **

**So there you have it and that's a wrap!**


	38. Chapter 46

_**HEY, you that doesn't like graphic scenes etc. stay away until next chapter! Or until I say so within the chapter! NEVERTHELESS, YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED!**__** –BlueWolfGirl395**_

* * *

><p>I felt a shiver run down my spine. His black eyes were trained on me as he slowly stepped towards me. I backed up, matching his movements until I felt the bed hitting the back of my knees. I reached down and clutched the sheets below me. Optimus came to me as I slowly lay down. Playfully, sexily, he lunged at me, causing me to squeal. His fingers lightly brushed my stomach, but before I could react, he pinned my wrists in one hand and I could feel the whole weight of his body.<p>

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked up into soft blue eyes that held traces of worry and sadness. Optimus's grip on my wrists lessened as he moved his hands under my raised arms. He lifted his weight slightly so as to not suffocate me, and his heavy breathing slowed to a shake.

"Opti-"

"Kayla, I am so sorry… I- I did not mean to… I" His voice broke off, trying hard to control his shaking on top of me. As worry built inside of me, I felt tears fall onto my throat. My hands slowly lifted so that ways I could wipe the next tear away.

When my fingers touched the drops of water, I felt a stir of electricity. I looked into his eyes that were staring sadly back at me. I moved my hands and cupped his jaw for the sole purpose of having brought his attention back to focus.

"Optimus…" I whispered, "Why are you trying so hard to control yourself?"

"I could hurt you… maybe even—"he choked and shut his eyes tight to then look back down at me sorrowful, "It's not safe… I'm not safe…"

Even though he was obviously sad, I could not help but smile and watch as his face turned into confusion. My hands moved to pull his head down to rest under my neck. I gently moved my fingers through his soft, silky black hair.

"Optimus…" I said a little firmly, clearer now.

"Hmm?" he questioned. His ran his hands along my sides as if tracing my small embrace.

"I feel safe whenever I am with you. It's whenever I am not, that I don't feel safe,"

I said.

"Still, I don't want to hurt you." he said slowly, looking up from my collar bone, "I don't know how much I can control."

"Look," I said, "I've been through all kind of stuff during these past couple of months. I am willing to bet that a human holoform cannot really hurt me that much. Besides, it is who you are. I don't ever not want to see the REAL you!" I cried, lifting myself so that way my lips touched his own. His lips did not respond. I forced him to let me move under him, completely. I made him place his hands under my back.

"Optimus," I whispered in between breaths. I felt his hands respond and all of the sudden he was pulling me ten times closer. He plunged his hot, searing metallic tasting tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan and lean into him.

He growled and picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me to two doors that I had not even noticed before.

"When did those-?" I questioned but was immediately silenced as he licked on my sweet spot on my neck. I fell limply on him. With one arm securely under my butt, he grabbed the door know with his other hand.

He stopped in the doorway, kissing my neck. He to look into my eyes and whispered, almost deathly soft, "This is your last chance to say no."

I caressed his palm with my thumb across his high cheekbones and soft scraggily skin. His head leaned into my hand making me smile at the comforting warmth that he gave off.

"I would never in my lifetime tell you no" I whispered to him grabbing his neck to try to pull him into a soft lingering kiss with more meaning than the first few. I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as he carried me into the room.

It was our very own living room with a big stone fireplace and a warm loveseat. The fireplace was electronic and turned on. He walked up to it and I was surprised when I realized there were blankets on the floor, next to it.

Optimus sat down with my legs still wrapped around him. He started another trail of kisses from my shoulder to neck and ended up nibbling on my ear. My heart raced with anticipation as thoughts swirled into nothing within my mind.

Our bodies heated and almost stuck as we stuck to each other. His breath was hot on my ear making me shiver into him. He moved his hands from my hips to move linger over my bra. I was not quite sure if he had been stuck and did not know what to do, and almost stopped the heated session altogether. However when I felt the latch on my bra all of a sudden release I felt a tight nervous squeeze in the pit of my stomach.

"You're good," I said in between breaths as he nipped my ear once more giving off a rumbling chuckle that resonated through to my core. I felt more than ready but when he lifted my arms, I started to feel a nervous twinge at him seeing my body.

My heart raced and my breath hitched as I watched him strip my bra from my body. His face stayed relaxed and surprisingly a little hesitant as he stared at me. I gulped involuntarily and he looked up to meet my eyes. At the moment not only did I feel all the love in the world but a new feeling came over both of us, rippling from each other's signals as his blue eyes softened to a hard malice lust.

My nipples became hard at the thought of him touching them. He moved back to what he was about to do before I gulped and gently took one between his two fingers caressing it as if it was a precious thing. My head raced with fear, lust, and love, as I shook slightly letting him know that it felt good. When he noticed my shiver, he started to toy with both of them and then his eyes went dark for a minute. I thought he was done, but when I felt something slick and wet touch me there I opened my eyes and opened my mouth to gasp but nothing came of it just nails digging into his back. My nails were blunt from not really wanting to take care of them so I doubt they had any effect on him. I was dead wrong whenever he nipped me with a rumbling growl causing me to push into his mouth with ever-growing need.

"Optimus!" I gasped, mouth running dry as I soon felt his hands grip under the hem of my panties.

He looked up from by breast and kept his hands around my waist "Kayla…" he whispered huskily and lifted me up to where I was now back on my tippy toes with him still in his pants and me still in nothing but my panties. I shivered from the cool warmth of the room and innocently leaned into Optimus's embrace. Feeling his rock hard chest so close to mine. We both gasped at the contact. I felt hands tighten around my waist and muscles clench under his skin that was not only rock hard but soft. We stood for a good whole minute just relishing the different sensations.

It was not long though when I felt those hands that were grasped around my hips grab hold of the hem of my panties and pull ever so slowly down.

"Optimus wait" I asked him looking into his determined blue eyes. He was still sane and stopped for me to take another breath before letting the fog and surprisingly human musky metallic scent take me over.

"Let me relieve you of your things before you do mine, sound fair?"

He nodded in a gulp before releasing his hands from my waist leaving what I felt could be a possible bruise that I did not care about at the moment.

My eyes went to the button of his jeans, as I slowly dipped down to where his evident hard on was. My hands however followed slowly from his shoulders down his well-toned torso towards his pants. Grabbing hold of the button, I unhooked it without effort and slowly unzipped the zipper feeling a very ready Optimus as I moved my hands back up from his groin to his hips where I put my fingers in the hem of his pants and pulled down slowly. My fingers made sure to stay away from his legs as he helped me get out of the pants by disintegrating them before my eyes giving me a very shocked sensation running through my spine. Looking at his well-toned legs, I felt myself feel unworthy of this beautiful holoform and obvious being that had picked and was to be my husband.

"Kayla you do not have to if you don't…nhg!" He strained closing his eyes as I trailed my hands leisurely and threateningly up his legs towards his ever-growing erection. He was definitely big that was for sure but I was even more positive that no matter what I was lucky to have this version and not the real him or it would definitely not only hurt me but possibly kill me.

His length was hard and straining to get out of the cloth that held it. I was so mesmerized and turned on that I could not take my eyes off the bulging boxers. I was going crazy with anticipation as my hands lingered over the hem of the boxers. That is when I realized what he had done with the pants he could surely do with the boxers, so I looked back up at his uncontrolled structured face that was straining to keep check of himself.

It was interesting to see him in such a dire situation so I decided to toy with him and stand back up while running my hands up his abs tauntingly caressing the grooves of his hips and hemline as I breathed hot in his breath and mustered up the best sexy voice I could come up with.

"I want these off" I whispered grabbing his erection by slowly running a finger over the length. He growled with a choke as I slid my hand down over it to grab it. He groaned with a harsh breathy sigh as he dissipated the last article of clothing allowing me to feel the real thing in my hand. We both groaned in our own ecstasy as I felt it growing even more, while he strained to control himself.

I felt myself hot with an ever-growing pulse to have him buried inside me, so I did what I could think of to get his control out of control.

"Optimus" I whispered tauntingly while staring into his strained and tightly shuteyes, "Optimus… "

His eyes shot open this time a deep glowing blue shined back at me, and I could feel a hum roll over from his chest to mine as he desperately looked into my eyes. I stood up on my tiptoes once more bringing the hand that was around him up slightly so I could kiss his growling lips only to whisper with a lick to those lips a simple release, "I need you…"

He rumbled deep and grabbed a hold of my hips turning me so that he could slam me back into the wall. It stung for a little bit, but as I recovered, I felt a more desired need to have him. He was frantic but calm as he pulled my panties down only half way to then lift a leg and remove one side of the panties then the rest. All the while keeping his hands roaming around my body, even his lips on mine became more urgent as he plunged his tongue hot and metallic tasting into my mouth sending slight waves of pleasure coursing throughout my body.

"O- Optimus!" I gasped at having my neck nipped at. Our breathing was ragged, as we could not get enough of each other. His spark hummed pleasingly along with my heart but as soon as he nipped my neck, my legs went out in a shiver of never-ending lust and need to have him in me.

He grabbed my legs once again wounding them around him. When my legs felt secured around his waist, I could feel his length meet my need as we both groaned with pleasure. He ever slowly pushed himself away from me so he could slip it in, like the last puzzle piece, fitting into a jigsaw. I could feel myself clench around him as I took in with pleasure his overfilling need that surely felt full to the hilt. He pulsed inside of me and that is when I knew he was still there, holding like a gentleman back for my permission.

We sat for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling. Then his strong hands grabbed the cheeks of my bottom making me gasp in the renewed sensation as he began moving into me. My wetness blended with the slight sensation of electricity his body gave off. Tiny jolts made their way through my body, setting my skin tingling.

I leaned backwards against the wall while grabbing a hold of his shoulders to stay upright as I tried to meet his thrusts. A few heated minutes went by with both of us moaning in pleasure the sure sweet friction that our bodies made.

"Optimus" I gasped as he got the hint while stopping his ministrations to gently lower me on the blankets that were placed on the floor. His full weight was upon me until he extended his arms to the floor and placing his hands on either side of me. He was still within me as I lifted my legs up and crossed them at the ankles around the small of his back. The world and all my fears and worries left my mind. I had no conscious though. The only thing I felt was the movement of the rhythm of our bodies. The sweet friction making us want more as I felt the oncoming familiar tightening of my core, and I was sure Optimus felt it too as he grabbed the small of my back when I arched my back to get closer towards him. The final thrust was beauty as we sped up to get to that wonderful bliss. It did not hurt but was very strong like a dull current went through me. I felt something I had never felt before, as if my entire body would never be the same.

When all was, calm and our breathing had slowed Optimus laid me down again on the blankets following suit as he buried his head in the crook of my neck taking in my scent to calm the both of us down. I was still clenching onto him when he pulled out, leaving me with an empty feeling. However, as he pulled me into a spooning cuddled hug I suddenly felt the onslaught of sleep enter my mind.

We lay together, cuddled up and staring at the embers of the dying fire for quite some time. Until Optimus broke, the silence by tightening his hold on my waist from under the covers that he had pulled over to keep us both warm in the cold spring night.

"Kayla…" He rumbled softly the hum of his spark still vibrating through my body at a constant soft lullaby.

"Hmm?" I said with my eyes closed as I ran my fingers over his interlocked hands.

He kissed the crook of my neck softly and delicately, "I am so glad that Primus sent you to me…"

I looked back at him but had turned over from not being able to see him. When we were situated, again I looked up with a smile, "Why?"

"Because without you here with me, accepting me, loving me… I do not think that without you I could ever be whole. You are my love, my everything… I love you Kayla… More than my own life…" he whispered with a sighing push of our foreheads together.

"And I you Optimus… forever and always…" I whispered kissing his lips softly before nuzzling into his embrace, falling asleep in a world full of happiness and contentment.

* * *

><p>-Optimus's PoV-<p>

I have never seen anything more beautiful in all my life. Her soft pale skin shined both strength and the soft heart that was beneath her chest. Her brown hair fell out of her face in waves of curls, and so did her eyelashes that rested long against her rosy cheeks. The only evidence from last night was the nip on her neck, her plumped swollen lips, rosy cheeks, and the smell of my own energon scent on her as well as hers on me. Taking a long refreshing gulp of air in I could smell the familiar cinnamon vanilla that lay about her being. Kayla in all aspects of the world was the only being to ever help me see the beauty of everything around her. Being with her is what truly made me see myself again… she was the one thing I would die for and never let go of.

My arms were still around her, allowing me to feel the soft curve of her body against my own, as well as her small fragile hands against my chest. I was content with just watching her sleep with her body rising and falling with each steady breath against my body.

"Optimus…" a sweet whispered voice said to me. I looked down with spark racing and my inhuman breathe shallowing as she opened her eyes slowly. They were glassed with fog of a long well earned sleep. She yawned and stretched bringing her hands around my neck slyly until she looked lovingly in my own eyes. They made my spark stop, so brown and deep as they stared knowingly back into mine without a single trace of regret.

"Morning" she said kissing my lips while putting her leg over my own.

* * *

><p>-Kayla's PoV-<p>

I knew that when I woke that he would be there and that is why I wanted to make the morning as simple and happy as possible. My morning however got a jolt awake whenever he swung me over on top of him. My body was lying on his chest with the covers pulled back from the force of the pull. I was also straddling him. Our skin touched once more making us both moan from the intimate contact.

"Good morning" Optimus said rumbling deep while moving his hands to settle on my hips.

I moaned softly, but moved up from my straddle making sure to cause friction between us as I moved up to kiss him. He groaned into the kiss but returned it with eager passion. The rest of the morning was spent at our own leisure time… meaning another round of fun.

When we were finally cleaned up and downstairs cooking breakfast for me in general we just spent it laughing without a worry in the world.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked cooking myself some pancakes from behind the island bar while Optimus watched me.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could just spend it getting to know the place since this will be our home now."

When his deep voice said "our" my heart stopped, and I looked up to see his sparkling eyes smile back at me, "Our…" I whispered and was received with a finger under my chin. Looking back into his eyes, I was rewarded with a hot chocolate tasting kiss.

"Yes, ours…" Optimus whispered huskily, releasing my chin so I could go back to my cooked pancakes.

"Where did you get that chocolate?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Your chocolate chips that you put into the pancakes" he stated with a shrug.

"Hmm, risky and clever… I like" I smiled looking up at him when I got my pancakes on my plate and headed over towards him.

"Yep" he said rubbing my back with I sat next to him, but before I could eat, an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Optimus… can your holoform swim?"

"I… I believe so… yes," he said confused at why I asked, knowing that it was still somewhat cold outside.

"Let's go for a swim tonight… I saw that pool outside in the back and wanted to go check it out, I think it even has heaters" I smiled taking a bite out of my pancakes.

"Okay…" Optimus said hesitant at my excitedness about a pool, "But why may I ask?"

"Well I don't know I guess you'll have to find out" I winked at him.

He laughed at my cockiness as I finished my meal to then head upstairs to take a shower and spend a whole day with Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys… I know that I am way off kilter and very late for this but I all I can say is sorry!**

**This chapter by far has embarrassed the HELL outa me and I cannot help but blush now as I tell you about this. All I want to know is how I did and how you liked it. So, tell me what you think and REVIEW because that would help A TON! **

**Lol so EMBARRASSED AHH! And I hope you know that I am a mess and will be until the wedding! Gahh stuff like this freaks me out about what you guys think so… if I could be discreet… be nice?**

**Okay I am done talking! **

**Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW please !**


	39. Chapter 47

My heart pounded throughout the day as my only thoughts were on Optimus while we held hands as a new couple getting to know the little town that we now lived in. Of course, we probably would only use the house on weekends for our convenience since it was a three-hour drive just from the base.

Optimus and I were currently coming back to the house after a long day of getting to know the small friendly town. As I walked in, I decided to cook some mac and cheese, so I got my pots and pans out and started the meal. While I was stirring I watched Optimus look around the house contemplating some things and every so often those electric blue eyes would land on mine giving me a sly grin and a skipping heartbeat. The one time my eyes were not on Optimus was when I had to turn the heat down and stir some more. That was when those strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his body with his hot breath on my ear as he watched me cook.

"Let me help," He whispered into my ear giving me chills and a half choked chuckle.

"Sorry but I am almost done and mac and cheese is really a one person job" I said trying to sound sad so that ways he wouldn't get hurt to the fact that he might have thought that I was laughing at the thought of a robot trying to cook human food. Nevertheless, he dismissed the sobbed response and shook his head, "You don't trust me, I see how it is."

I laughed aloud at that and turned off the heat, moving the pan away with my freshly cooked meal turning to face him in his arms.

"Hey!" I whined crossing my arms giving my breasts a little push up with a plumped out lip in attempts at a doggy pout, "I do trust you! And that's not fair!"

"You tell me how it's not fair that you are being a little racist towards my kind" he said giving me a smirking grin that knew that he was right no matter what I tried to say to stop it.

"Okay" I smiled bringing my lips into a curved smile, going up on my tip toes to be a breath away from his own lips, "I'll let you help me cook cookies after I eat and then we will see who the better cook is."

'Beat that Prime!' I laughed in my head and knew that even if he was a prime that he himself would not ever back down from a challenge.

"You… are… on" he whispered getting closer to my lips but not making it to a full contact whenever I ducked under him, effectively escaping his grasp all together.

He scoffed as I smirked finishing my meal and getting up brushing my hands together as if I had just finished the greatest artworks in the history of artworks.

"So, I take it that you are ready to get to cooking?" Optimus asked head on hands as he watched me stretch with a smirk tracing both our lips.

"Nope, but hold that thought until I come back" I smiled putting my finger up before running up the stairs towards our room.

'If I don't have a swimsuit, I'll make one up 'I smirked as I rushed into the closet grabbing an adorable cream colored tube top dress that came down to my knees. It was supposed to be used for tomorrows outfit, but with the clothes I brought, I figured that this one would do best if it ever got wet. So with my hair being pulled back in a braid all day I decided to let the dark brown curls flow over my shoulders and let my feet free from the wedged flip-flops.

"I'm ready" I sighed softly to myself staring at my happily curved figure that felt wonderful in all places, as I headed out the door.

Heading downstairs I started to feel another excited stir in my stomach making my heart flutter as I peeked around the corner to see Optimus casually laying on the couch. I walked the rest of the way down the stairs to then quietly walk over to where Optimus sat.

"Optimus" I said feeling the stir rise again as his electric blue eyes hit my body. When he saw me, he sat straight up with a confused expression on his face as he both took me in and searched for answers.

"If you want to join me I'll be in the pool" I smiled both at him and I for being confident in myself as I walked out the door, giving him a last chance glance before smiling sweet and sashaying out the door.

I knew I had him hooked when I heard the door shut again behind me as I started stripping my dress that held nothing underneath. The pool was magnificent as I watched the lighting of the underwater fixtures blow ripples into the water as I dipped a toe into the warm water. Looking up I noticed Optimus's never wavering stare at my body as I chuckled before diving perfectly into the water. The waves of warmth liquid filled my body with soul as I came up for air right where Optimus was standing and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Join me?" I asked looking into his mysterious eyes.

His glare was held unwavering as he slowly dissipated the articles of clothing before my eyes. Almost as if in a teasing manner he smiled wickedly as I felt my eyes dying to trace lower towards his perfectly toned body, but before he could say anything I back flipped backwards and swam off towards the other side. While my hearing was horrible underwater, I could still feel the splash of waves as I felt Optimus jump in.

I made it until about halfway until I felt hands grab my waist pulling me against a rock hard body, "You know you can't escape me once you've asked for me," he whispered hot into my ear making me moan slightly with the force that he used.

"This is true" I smiled as he let go of my body so I could turn and face him. His jet black hair dripped with wet drops as well as his shined body that held mischief in the blue colored eyes that stared deeply into my own, "But the truth of the matter and question is… can you prove that I've asked for you?" I smiled and let him grab my hips furiously before smashing his lips against my own.

* * *

><p>"You like the water don't you?" he asked after our hours of fun and getting to know each other was spent in the pool. Optimus's holoform had dried itself while my hair was kept untouched with a towel around my body that lay against Optimus's own.<p>

"Yep, so you ready to make those cookies?" I asked, and he chuckled fondly at me.

"Nah, we have a long day ahead of us as it is tomorrow so let's just enjoy us being together for a little while longer. Maybe you could teach me some other time," he said kissing my neck softly.

"Okay" I sighed leaning back with happiness into his chest that provided more comfort than any other did.

* * *

><p>The next morning we awoke and took our early morning to get down to home again. At which this time we were greeted with home a lot more accordingly than last time as I stayed by Optimus's side but often wandered off towards the other autobots to mingle.<p>

However, I came across a slight problem as I noticed that Ratchet had been ignoring me and often avoiding the both of us since we got here. So I asked Hide where he was and even though I knew the answer, I had to hear it from someone else.

"Yeah he's in the med bay; something's been bothering him since you two came back so I would go check it out if I were you."

"Okay thanks Hide!" I yelled back and jogged towards the med bay. On my way there, I caught a glimpse of unruly black curly hair and a female laugh, and had to stop to look at Mud flap and Jacque talking away with him walking at her pace even through their size and physical appearance it seemed almost right to see the two together.

'Interesting…' I thought as I made my way towards the med bay and slightly nocked before entering.

There were things big and small crashing and tumbling on the floor as Ratchet frantically went about the room mumbling things like, "this wasn't supposed to happen. I only gave him one antidote. I don't understand how they can't notice."

"Can't notice what?" I asked firmly crossing my arms to add to the effect that I was indeed there, could hear him mumbling about him, and unnoticed. However, I gave him the hint that I was curious about what he had created which in fact everything he had done I was always curious to see on how it worked and so forth.

"N-n-n-otice that you-"

"Kayla what's going on?" a deep rumbled voice said from behind me and I looked up at Optimus who was staring pretty seriously at Ratchet with a look of concern and worry. Others started to pour in with little significance as I kept my eyes on the nervous Ratchet.

"Ratchet what happened?" I asked resting my hand on his foot for comfort.

"Well, you see this wasn't supposed to happen but I have been noticing something on the radar now I'm not sure if I am accurate but it could very possibly be true with what I have tampered with-"

"Ratchet you are mumbling without meaning, what have you tampered with?" Optimus asked voice now serious and demanding.

We were all in a silence of weariness as we watched Ratchet fumble and sigh a couple of times with frustration before rubbing his hand over his face and looking from Optimus to me.

"During the course of this last month or so with Optimus in that stasis I decided to try an experiment, now I wasn't quite sure if it would work but I gave him a new upgrade."

"Upgrade as in?" I prompted.

"As in for the instrumental values of mating"

"Oh dear god" I sighed getting frustrated with his mindless speeches.

"Ratchet just-"

"Kayla you are somehow pregnant" he blurted with a boom and worry in his voice ringing throughout the hangar of which I am sure everyone heard that little bit of information.

"What the fuck?" Hide said from somewhere before I fainted with shock.


	40. Chapter 48

"So you put the energon concocted semen into my holoform's prototype for an experiment?" Optimus asked after I had woken up from my evident shock. Now everyone that was present within the hangar was now bunched up in the medical bay to hear everything else, and that included Emily. Of who sat next to me with her arm comfortingly around my body rubbing my frozen form.

"This is true, Optimus it was my mistake that I have made, unfortunately I cannot undo it no matter the costs," Ratchet said gravely.

"It was a dangerous and risky move to put a human under such experiments without knowledge of the consequences. Unfortunately Ratchet I have no further punishment for you at this moment, all I do ask of you is to take care Kayla to make sure this process goes as smoothly as possible."

"I have already ordered a sonogram machine that will be here in two days. Since we haven't experienced anything like this I suggest that Kayla you do not ever go to an actual OBGYN they will probably find something unethical within the systems radar as well as the development of the fetus within you."

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said bringing my knees up to rest my head in between them to keep the nausea down.

"Kayla…" Optimus's soothing voice said to me as I felt a warm sweet rub to my back.

"Hmm…?" I questioned, and peeked up at him.

"Do you believe that having a child is that bad?" he asked hurt evident in his eyes.

The real Optimus gave me the sense of dread when he said that and I immediately comforted him by standing to sit in his palm.

"Optimus, it's not that I don't want to have kids it's just… I don't think I am prepared to be a mother" I trailed tears threatening to fall as I saw the understanding within his eyes.

"Ms. Harper" a female voice said to me and I looked to where Mud flap was and noticed that Jacque was there with him.

"Yes Jacque?"

"I'd think you'd make a great mom, through and through you are one tough and caring woman" she smiled confidently back at me.

I felt a swell in my heart at her words and confidence rose within me as I looked at each expecting eye in the room.

"What the hell, if I'm doing this then y'all are coming down with me, whether you like it or not you are a part of this family. So I guess I'm having a baby!" I yelled to them all with a huge grin on my face as I looked into Optimus's smiling form.

"You never back down from a challenge do you?" He chuckled at me while lifting me up in his hand.

"Nope, but I learnt from the best" I winked up at him.

* * *

><p>The rest of my day was spent unpacking and getting the rest of the wedding semi finalized, all that was left was looking for the perfect dress. However as I sat there thinking of the dress I felt a light movement in my intestinal area and thought it was just a growling stomach when it did it again and this time a bit harder than the last. I looked down at my stomach, which was flat and untouched and thought of the unborn child that was both Optimus's and mine.<p>

'I wonder when you'll come…' I thought, 'and who you'll be…'

As I thought of the baby, an "ooh" sound came from behind me causing me to jump slightly, "That's a cute dress."

"Emily you scared me!" I yelled at her slapping her face, which she barely winced to show it REALLY did hurt. Anyways she shrugged it off and handed me a cup of hot chocolate while sitting down next to me.

"It is a cute dress…"

"There's a but isn't there?"

"Yep…"

"What is it?"

I looked back down to my stomach and rubbed it lightly. As much as I wanted to not admit it, I really wanted to be a mother. Yes, it scared the hell out of me, but at the same time, it felt all natural to be having such a surprise and gift within my life.

"I want to have a baby!" Emily whined with a sigh and a slump into the couch. Casey groaned when her body pushed him slightly forward.

"You and babies don't mix, especially if it's yours" I smiled taking a sip out of my hot chocolate.

"Of course that's why I am a good aunt"

"Oh brother!" I laughed and kept skimming through the magazine while spending the rest of my day looking at dresses and watching TV.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know it is short and I know I have not written in a while which is mostly my fault for not posting it on time, BUT I hope you guys liked this short little chapter! It is basically a transition into what I originally thought Kayla to be of in the first place. So, be ready for tomorrow when I post another chapter about the sonar and the next couple of days with the new character on the way! :) Oh and do not forget to Review, that would be so totally awesome! Thanks! :) ~Riz**


	41. Chapter 49

"So let me get this straight, you don't know anything about this?"

"No, at least not in whole perspectives" Ratchet said fumbling in his holoform for some surgical gloves to put on.

"Well I can tell you one thing, this baby is definitely an early hatcher" I commented feeling the light push to my ribs.

It had been two day since we got back and the news of the pregnancy came. Today was the day that Ratchet received the sonogram; it was also the day that I would see my child for the first time.

"You mean to tell me that you have symptoms of pregnancy already?" Ratchet asked turning his attention to me as he put on his gloves.

"Not the symptoms but the actual child itself" I commented while pulling my shirt up for him to lather it in the cool blue gel, "As ironic as it is this child definitely has it's fathers strength alright."

"Wait are you meaning that you can feel its movements?"

"Yep, exactly and it's only light nudges like this" I demonstrated a light push to his forearm.

"I'll have to analyze that further within my readings then" Ratchet said grabbing the little handle of the sonogram and looked to me with a sigh, "You ready to see him or her?"

"Definitely" I smiled, but it faded whenever I felt the onslaught of Optimus not being able to be here to see our child. That is when I got another dreadful feeling that what if he already had kids and never told me.

I shook it away when I heard a gasp and looked to the screen. I couldn't even believe my eyes, but staring back at me were two beautiful children. They were small as expected, but very much aware of this new presence. They were also definitely half cybertronian considering the metal binding bodies in various places.

My heart sped, as I was stunned to silence. I have never in my life experienced a child and once I saw this, my heart swelled while my stomach cracked as I stared at the two beauties that were Optimus' and mine alone.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Ratchet asked, and I nodded my head in approval.

"Boy and Girl" he stated with a warm smile.

I gasped and touched the screen, "Hello babies, I see you, and I can't wait for either one of you to come out to meet your family… I love you already…" I trailed, lightly tracing the boy's face through the screen.

I could stare at that screen forever as the sudden realization hit me…"Ratchet".

"Yes, Kayla?" he asked, marveling over the screen.

"Get Optimus on the phone, would ya?"

He snapped out of it and left to go get the phone. Meanwhile I sat staring at the twins that we had made; they were beautiful in their quirky little way as the two were crumpled side by side together. Occasionally, while I held the handle they would move, and just the simple movement of being able to see and feel it made my whole body feel amazingly wonderful at what Optimus had created for me. I was so happy in fact that I had to tell Ratchet to hang up the phone just so I could tell him in person.

"I can see that you are happy with this?" Ratchet asked with a warm and genuine smile written across his face.

"Absolutely, I mean I have never felt happier, especially with this family that they will grow up with will be an extraordinary experience for both me and you guys. Now that I think about it… Ratchet, you realize what this means for you too right?"

Ratchet's brows furrowed in response as he turned the monitor off and gave me a washrag to clean myself, "No?"

"It means that you and the rest of this team of misfits will be all aunts and uncles to this family!" I squealed in excitement.

"Yes… I guess it will be" Ratchet said, stopping to think about it while an even bigger smile spread from ear to ear.

"Oh man I wonder how Optimus is going to think about all this…" I huffed while resting my hands on my stomach.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>When the moment to show everybody including Optimus came, we sat where I had first been formally introduced with the autobots and the people of NEST. The big screen was up so that Ratchet could give a big view to everyone within the hangar that had stayed to hear of the news and see the newcomer or in this case newcomers.<p>

I was currently standing on the walkway with my back facing Optimus while smiling up at Ratchet to continue.

"So, are you all ready to see what's cooking?" I asked everybody and they all either smiled or blurted some incoherent words about hell yes, yeah's, and so forth.

Looking up at Optimus who stood looking down at me, I decided to give it a go towards Ratchet who turned the screen on to show the beautiful fraternal twins.

"They are twins, however they are half cybertronian and are of both genders" Ratchet announced, and looking at the screen for a while I decided to see Optimus's reaction.

It surprised me that people went from looking at the screen to watching the great leader's reaction to the children that were his.

He stood as he always did, but as he stood there were no emotion within his faceplates or even a motion at all as his eyes stared effortlessly at the screen.

"Optimus?" I asked with a small smile as he forced his eyes from the screen. His eyes stayed glued upon mine with not even a hint as to what he was feeling or anything.

"Excuse me" he whispered and walked silently away towards the gym.

There were quiet whispers as people and autobot both looked towards where Optimus had left. I felt a sense of shock as I stared wide eyed towards the door to the gym and heard an "ahem" from next to me. Looking I saw both Hide and Ratchet staring at me with smiles wide on their faceplates meaning in all purity that him walking away was rather a good sign than bad, so I took off with a nod and ran after him.

Behind me Ratchet and Hide told everyone to leave them at their peace, at this I silently thanked them and promised that I would make it up to them, but in the meantime, I had to know what Optimus felt. I had to help him, help me understand.

When I barged into the door Optimus turned to me in a quiet shock, my breathing labored from the cybertronian lung. We stood in silence as I smiled a short breath and heard even Optimus take a long sigh as I ran towards his bending form. I ran into his hand and nuzzled his thumb with a hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I told him as he raised me to his face. When I was near enough, I leaned my weight against the jaw metal and kissed his large lips.

"Optimus," I sobbed feeling tears sliding down my grinning cheeks as I kissed him over and over again, "I could never thank you enough…"

"No…" Optimus said, causing me to blink and look into the energon filled eyes of his that held what I thought before to be an emotionless demeanor, but now with the closer and more intimate affect I could really feel the onslaught of his overjoyed heart as he kissed my head softly.

"It is you that is the wonderful one, you that has given me the strength, you that has allowed me to love whole and pure again as Primus would have wanted. Now, we have two sparkling's that we can raise together and to pass on to the good of this world what it has needed, both a child of god and primus together as one, and together you and I have given these lives a wonderful hope."

At the mention of sparkling's my heart melted into a whole as I cried into his lips with my own and finally to sit on his shoulder, "You definitely raise me up…" I whispered to him, as he walked back towards the awaiting group.

"And you, I" He said back in a quick whisper.

I now had no worries because not only did Optimus completely break down, but he helped me understand that he already loves them as much as I do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Surprise or what? **

**I understand that this was another short one but what can I say… it was pretty good in my eyes:)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


	42. Chapter 50

"Kayla you are the coolest" Jacque said smiling as the group of girls plus my mom all walked into the bridal store that morning. I had decided that since the three days from the sonogram that I would have all the girlfriends of the autobots plus Emily, Sarah (Wills wife), and a few extra potentials such as Jacque and her sister Natasha or Tash for short to be my bridesmaids. Luckily, they all eagerly agreed, the only difference was that Emily was my maid of honor.

Also since those three days my stomach has grown some, and having checked up with Ratchet every day since then; he has proposed that the twins will be pretty early hatchers.

So as all of us girls walked into the bridal store I smiled at Jacque and thanked her, right when the store clerk walked up.

"Good morning ladies, I presume this is the Prime party?" she asked with a fake smile to her already fake red lips.

"Yes" My mom said and we all followed as the woman told us about the dresses as she walked us towards the dressing/lounge area.

"…and that's all I have to say about the store so how about you Ms. Harper, what are your thoughts about this wedding."

"Thank you… Theta" I told her as I stared at her nameplate, "But I think I'll take it from here."

"Okay, I'll have refreshments out soon, you ladies spend all the time you need on looking for dresses, and if you need me then I'll be at the counter" she said with a tight grin and turned to walk away.

Once she was gone I sighed in relief and clapped my hands together, "Okay, so here's my plan, each one of you looks for a dress or two and then we bring them together to then decided on which dress y'all will be wearing, except for you mom and Emily."

They all murmured their happy "Okays" and turned to go look for bridesmaid dresses.

"Hey Kayla?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah Mel?"

"What colors?"

"Oh I think y'all know" I smiled winking at her.

"Okay cool" She smiled and turned to go look for dresses with the rest of the girls while I slumped into the chair leaning my head back on the headrest.

"Kayla, you know you're going too fast, and should probably slow down" My mom said while sitting in the chair next to me.

"I know, but with the wedding in two weeks I'll be just shy of actually getting everything handled and finished the way that I wanted it to be."

She shook her head at me with a smile, "You take after your father with that thick skull of yours… and Hun I hate to do this but I'm gonna be honest with ya, can you handle that?"

"I guess" I smiled at her, as she "stole" my nose with a chuckle.

"Use these girls, you need them as much as they need you, and that's what they are here for."

"Your mom sure is on a role girl!" Emily said with a smile as she sat down on the couch with two dresses in hand.

"Ha, thanks M" I smiled and kissed my mom's cheek as everyone started filing in, "and thank you mom, I will."

"Good girl" she smiled at me while standing to go look for her own dress, as well as leaving me to the job of looking for the perfect bridesmaid dress.

"Alright girls we ready to find the perfect bridesmaid dress?" I smiled at them as they all said their "yeah's" in perfect union.

* * *

><p>I yawned big as I walked back into the hangar that afternoon.<p>

"Did you guys find all the dresses?" Bee asked while picking Bridgette up from the floor. We had all decided on putting our dresses in my apartment closet for safekeeping so that way the boys could not get a hint as to what we were really wearing.

However, the red summer dress I had on gave a cute little hint to my baby bump that was forming.

"Definitely" I smiled up at him as I noticed a red and blue come over to me out of my eyes.

Looking up I saw Optimus's smile in his eyes as he bent down to rub my back, helping to ease the slight back pain I was getting from standing practically half the day.

"I take you had a decent day?" He asked bringing his finger to rub the baby bump with a smile.

"Yeah, and you?" I smiled, watching his finger as I awaited his response.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" a booming voice was heard from the farther side of the hangar where the gym was.

"Who and what is going on?" I asked when Optimus pulled his finger from my side and sighed heavily.

"Ironhide… he's been in a particularly bad mood, and surprisingly none of us know why, even though we have tried" Optimus sighed, looking the way that Hide's attitude was going on at.

"I'll go talk to him, you guys stay here" I said thoughtfully, and walked off towards the shooting range, knowing full on well that the only way for Hide to calm his anger and frustration was to shoot things. So as I walked into the shooting range I was surprised to find a very frustrated Hide.

I was not quite sure why I had to talk to him or why I just knew, I just did.

"Hide…" I said walking up to him and standing in the autobot shooting range stall that was to his left.

"Hide."

He kept on shooting, oblivious of my presence, but very aware at the same time that somebody was there to give him another annoying pep talk.

When his rounds were out I decided to try my "motherly" voice that people say I have on them.

"Ironhide!" I yelled demandingly up at him, as he turned surprised to look down at my tapping and cross-armed form.

"Yes Kayla?" he asked stiffly, while disarming himself to give me his full attention.

Only when all of his attention was on me did I continue, "I know why you're pissed."

"Great and how do you know what I am feeling right now?" he questioned.

"They may not notice but I'm quite the expert at noticing the unnoticables, and believe me Hide when I say you are kind of sticking out from the rest of the group when you do get pissed. So I guess plain and simple I understand that you're lonely and I know how hard it is to feel like you won't find anybody, but believe me you will."

"How do you know?" he sighed deciding that it was best to give up and submit to defeat, "Everybody else has somebody or at least has already found that human for them, and here I am without anyone."

"I know you had the one at some point" I commented while sitting on the counter of the shooting range.

"Chromia was definitely the only one" he sighed going memory as his voice softened.

"I am sorry for the loss, but she isn't the only one," I said noticing the way his optics shifted to me sharply.

"Yes she was…," he stated firmly, "and there will never be a human that could be able to match up to her qualities."

"She may be gone Hide, but her heart and soul still live on. Meaning she is not totally lost, because she is inside somebody else. But if you keep holding onto the past, you'll miss her."

"How do you know this Kayla?"

"Because holding onto the past is what keeps you from moving towards your future. Besides you may be looking too hard or too little, just wait and she'll come I promise."

"You do?"

"Absolutely, and you know what they say?" I smiled up at him.

"What?"

"The ones that are last and wait are the ones that get the special and best gift of all."

"Kayla… you truly are the spark mate of Optimus, thank you for your kind and encouraging words" he said to me with blue optics trained onto my own orbs.

"No problem, and quit worrying so much about timing just relax and remember what I told you, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go get my posse ready for cake decorations tomorrow," I told him as I hopped slightly off the counter, leaving both Hide and me in a good and confident mood for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yay or Nay? **

**Lol I bet y'all did not know that Hide had not found anybody yet now did ya? Did ya?**

**And to a Xireana Zetsubou, and all readers who want to know about the twins and their gender then stay tuned!**

**The twins are both genders and yes, it is possible, as for the hermaphrodite thingy well if I think that far which I have then no, they are not, because they have human traits and those interfere with that proposal. This means no they cannot change sex but I do not believe or know yet if they can actually reproduce. At this moment the children are all very tiny fetuses with a little umpf… meaning either transformations of the metal or them growing at which in this chapter they have. So there ya have it, I hope you got your somewhat answer:) And the rest is all up to your imagination!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and please feel free to review!**


	43. Chapter 51 Wedding Day Part 1 Kayla

So not only is today the day, but it was also the day of my first belly button pop. It was a strange thing to look at, but at least Emily got a good kick out of it.

I woke up in the morning feeling like a million bucks and started my pre-wedding fiascos early as I gave Optimus a kiss goodbye and took off to go get ready for the whole shebang, which was to be held by Ratchet in the hangar. That was totally dished out and ready for both the wedding and the after party.

"Alright Kayla let's get that brown mess of hair done and fixed just right" My mom said leading all of us girls and our supplies towards the old f150 truck.

"You girls ready?" I asked them all as I had my dad help me in the truck. By this time, I was about ready to pop which was significantly unfortunate due to the unaccounted timing.

"Vamos chicas!" Cristal squealed being the first few to jump into the truck.

"Yeah!" they all yelled in unison and hopped in just the same.

When we arrived at the beauty parlor, they all had their curling irons out and all of their employers ready to do the work.

"Are you girls ready?" the manager asked the girls and me.

I looked to them and they all had smiles plastered on their pretty little faces as I nodded my head, "Let's get this show on the road."

The rest of the half morning was spent finishing the makeup and hair as well as fitting me into my dress. The only problem was that as soon as my hair was done I started having major contractions, which sent me doubling over a couple of times to then be stubborn and keep walking.

"You two are going to be the death of me," I whispered for the millionth time that day towards myself as I watched as one by one everyone was ushered out with their boyfriends by their sides towards the awaiting hoard of people.

My stomach gave a twisted not as I thought about what I was about to do, and when I looked to my engagement ring I felt a smile creep into my soul as I heard the first bells of my time to go.

"You ready kiddo?" My dad asked holding his elbow out to me.

"More than ready…" I sighed breathlessly.

"Well Optimus sure is one lucky and wonderful guy to have found you," my dad said leading me over towards the double doors.

"And by the way you look beautiful like a true princess that definitely deserves all of this" my dad huffed quietly as the doors swung slowly open to reveal my future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! It's really PAINFULLY short but I had a feeling that if I put all the sections together then they wouldn't make sense SO here is what I am doing and hopefully you all read this to get a better understanding of the story plot line.**

**Okay so this chapter will be a bout Kayla's busy early morning before… well you know and then next chapter will be the same but from Optimus's point of view and then going back to Kayla as she is now in this chapter.**

**IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS UPPER PORTION THEN YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY LOST! & I might have to go over there and kick all y'alls butts;) haha nah just kidding I'll send out reminders before the chapter and then have an authors note with the same schedule so y'all know ;)**

**Anyways hope you are ready for what she looks like then Optimus and so forth!**

**WEDDING DAY HERE WE COME! **

**IT WILL ALL FINALLY BE REVEALED! What will her dress look like? What will the hunk known as Optimus look like? What about the cake and the plans and what everything looks like and the honey moon? Ahh yes the honeymoon where things will definitely get "trippy" :3 be PREPARED!**

**REVIEW NOW! :) AND READ AGAIN TOMORROW, BYE!**


	44. Chapter 52

**I know this is a little backwards and weird to read from, but please by all means bear with me here.**

**Thanks!**

**Riz:)**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days before the Wedding<strong>

It was our usual workday as always with us just running around madly and trying to find our different ways to fit the wedding in throughout. However, when I happened to walk by to get some paperwork from Lennox to give to Ratchet I came across a very dirty Mud flap and Skids. I was not quite sure how or when or why, but it gave me an idea to do something that probably has never been done to the autobots the day that they got here. So the first thing I was going to do after I gave those papers to Ratchet was to find Emily so she could tell me what she thought.

Although the most interesting thing happened when I walked through those med bay doors, because not only did I find Ratchet, but I found Emily with Ratchet. They were not doing anything over the top but it was obvious as soon as I walked in that Emily was the one to initiate that hug.

"That is so not awkward and exciting at the same time" I blurted with a snort and walked to put the papers on the desk. Ratchet was in his holoform and as soon as he saw me, he excused himself and came to grab the papers.

"Here's your papers that you wanted and Emily when you're done with your little encounter please see me in my room" I smiled at her blushing face.

"Okay" She mumbled, and turned just a bit to be able to hide her face.

"Thanks Kayla" Ratchet grumbled and I smiled sharply at him as I felt the happiness of finding a new secret. It bubbled inside of me throughout the last two hours, and as soon as I heard a sigh behind me that is when I could feel my mind bursting with the aftereffects.

"Alright tell me what I don't already know" Emily sighed again, and I turned to find her leaning with a slump against the wall.

"Okay well first I think that's awesome that you two are hooking up and second are you willing to help me with a huge project?"

"We aren't hitched and yeah I'll help you, but with what am I dealing with first?" she said perking up a bit at my oblivious escape from the current topic.

"How do you feel about a carwash?"

"Well my car doesn't really need—Oh!" she blurted and clapped her hands over her mouth with a little nod to top it off.

"Alright well first off let's get some volunteers" I smiled, handing her another cell phone.

"Let's do this."

**15 minutes and 20 calls later—**

"Hey Optimus!" Jazz yelled for me.

"Yes Jazz?" Optimus walked up to him taking note that I and the other girls were standing there with bathing suits on and suds with buckets. I myself changed into a cute light pink summer dress with curly brown pigtails rolling down my front.

"These girls want to give us a bath, you down with that?"

"What significance would a bath do for us?" Optimus asked, taking his optics off Jazz and pinning them to mine.

"Well first off mister, you have a wedding to attend in three days, so why don't we make y'all look good for the special day?" I smiled up at him with a special wink only meant for him.

There was a slight hesitation within his stance before he looked over all of us and asked that every autobot meet him in the training gym. Once everyone and their bodies were present within the gym, that is when Optimus turned to me and asked me the important question, "How are we to do this?"

"Simple," Melissa stated, looking lazily up from her phone with a bucket with suds crooked into her elbow, "You transform into your alt mode and we get to shining."

"Hell I am definitely down with that!" Skids yelled and transformed right there on the spot, along with his twin.

Everyone else just stared at the two as they made their ways over towards Jacque and her twin Tash. Once those four were off to their little corner the rest started transforming and spreading out to get to work. Arcee, Optimus and Ironhide stood still in their forms, and watched me smile up at them.

"Arcee Hun you need the pampering first so you first then Hide, Okay?" I smiled up at her and working my way up to her front side, but left just enough room for her to transform down so I could start.

I went to work as soon as she gave me the go, and with the water still warm, I slapped the soap on and finished the task of making Arcee look like one hot femme. So much so that by the time that I was done with her, she stood admiring herself.

"Looking good chic!" I smiled up at her.

"Thank you Kayla" was all she said as she walked off to finish her days work.

"Alright Hide you ready to get shined and looking sexy again?" I said and he just looked at me blankly while Prime shook his head with a chuckle.

"If by getting this grime off me means sexy then by all means," he said transforming and pulling up three feet from where I stood with the hose.

By this time, everyone had pretty much finished their task of cleaning the autobots and had gone somewhere else. In all simplicity, it was just me, Ironhide, and Optimus.

"Don't worry I'll make you look good" I told him before I squirted the hose and got to work.

It took me longer than Arcee which was a given, but since I wasn't that tall I had to have Optimus help me up to get to the taller parts of the truck. But when I was all finished Hide looked like a damn good car, almost like the ones that you see the really hot guys with—well… Iron hide's holoform really.

"You look good Hide," I smiled stepping away so he could transform, and when he did, I just nodded my head in agreement with myself, "Now I don't see why or how you couldn't get a girl with you looking like this."

He choked a bit on his vocal processors before turning his head mumbling something, "Thank you Kayla" he said after he composed himself.

"No problem, now get so I can get the big boy here done" I shooed at him, and he just chuckled at me and walked out.

"Alright!" I smiled and turned to see Optimus leaning casually with his arms crossed and a slight cock to the side at my sudden change in attitude towards him.

"You ready?" I smiled and grabbed the soap and hose. He nodded and stood, but had to stop when I put my hand up to stop him.

"What?" he questioned.

"Sit" I smiled and he did as I said without any complaints, "Alright, now are you ready?"

He looked at me curiously, as I walked to one side of his leg and started hosing it down.

"Kayla!" he groaned, and closed his optics fast when I squirted the inside of his leg.

I smiled and watched fascinatingly as the metal plates shifted and twitched endlessly as I cleaned his whole body.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a thorough cleaning that's all. Besides the groom should always look good for his bride on their wedding day," I told him while rubbing the inside plate with the sponge.

"Yes but—"He started but had to groan again whenever I shifted my soap closer towards his eminent privates.

"Then again… I do want you to feel good and relaxed in your true form as it is anyways, so I am doing more than necessary. But my answer to you is that you as yourself deserve something special every once in a while" I said admiring his metal and moving towards the other side.

"Thank you Kayla, but we are in a public facility; you shouldn't do those things and make me-!"

"What? Vulnerable?" I smiled at him while dragging my fingers across his metal leg.

"Yes!"

By this time, his spark was on overdrive as I tortured him endlessly with the sponge, but in all reality, I was just cleaning what was needed to be cleaned.

"Well Optimus to tell you the truth that door over there was covered and tinted for a reason as well as the locked doors" I told him while putting my soaped hands on my hips and looking up into his bright blue optics. There was a shine to them, as he understood where I was getting at, and from then on out he allowed me with the help of his hands to clean every inch of his metal body.

When all was finally done and I was soaked in soapy water and laughing so hard from what happened, we decided to calm down and rest. While we were resting…

"Kayla?"

"Yes Optimus?" I asked with my head against his smokestack on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for this wedding?"

"More than my heart can tell," I mumbled and turned my head to open my eyes and look into his far off face, "You?"

"…My spark has longed for a bonding such as this, so I have no say in what I want. It's more or less what my spark has chosen is what I go with…"

"So you're saying you're in essence "Following your spark?"

"Exactly, but with more intensity and claim on you than you can even imagine" he chuckled with a long sigh.

"Good…" I smiled to myself and rested a bit before getting back to the last minute planning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Again sorry for the awkward chapter arrangement, but here is what would be last chapter. I hope you guys liked and please feel free to review or PM anytime!**


	45. Chapter 53 Wedding Day Part 2 Optimus

**Hello!**

**Alright, so here's what's going down... Pictures of what the dresses and outfits will and do look like are up on my profile. Not sure yet as to when you will be able to see them but whenever that time frame is up go ahead and check em out! This is also a reason as to why I haven't been posting recently so sorry to all y'all's!**

**Secondly, this chapter is solely from Optimus's POV, so if you didn't get that from the name of the Chapter then this is just a second reminder!**

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus-<strong>

Getting up from stasis, the morning of the wedding was the hardest part of my entire existence, not because I did not want to go through with the human marriage process, but because I had to get every male away from his femmes until the official time. I was also a little nervous about seeing Kayla and what she would look like.

My spark hummed madly as I skimmed through the day lazily doing some unimportant job and occasionally hearing about what Kayla and the other femmes were up to and where they were at this particular time. Although I was bored and rather rusting out metal as I was told to not go into the hangar I had my thoughts on other things, which kept me simply and happily busy.

My children, no our children.

The first time I had ever laid eyes on them made my whole body immobile as I looked at the tiny growing sparkling's that I had created with this lovely soul I will soon call my wife and the carrier of my offspring. Even though it had been a few short weeks, I had kept images embedded within my mind of her evolution to where her perfectly round stomach was out by the ever-growing seconds.

"Optimus" I heard from next to my right side and looked to see a rather content Jazz.

"Yes Jazz?"

"You ready?" he asked happily.

"I believe so…"

"Nervous?"

"Not one bit my old friend, not one bit," I told him standing up from my lean against the training gyms walls to walk side by side towards the covered doors.

He chuckled at me and shook his head, "I don't know how you manage to do it Prime, but somehow you always do, and that's what makes you a great leader."

"Thank you Jazz"

"Yeah but I'd like to see the look on his face when he sees Kayla in her dress, that'll be the tie breaker" Bumblebee said while coming up from behind us.

"Bee you weren't supposed to shout it out like that!" Jazz said, bringing his hand up to smack him in the back of the head, "Now he's really gonna be nervous!"

I chuckled at the two of them and started heading for the altar, but stopped short when I heard the two still in the facility, bickering over the issue.

"Are you two going to come or not?" I questioned and they both looked at me and nodded, following me towards the alter where Ratchet stood behind the walkway of where Kayla would be standing beside my true form.

My Spark jumped when everyone started showing up and I was told to stand in my official position to the right of where Kayla was to be, so I stood facing the crowd with a calm and collective demeanor awaiting her walk down the aisle.

I noticed that the coloring within the crowd that sat below me was similar to my own-flamed embroidered body and wondered again, what Kayla would be dressed in as everyone started to file in and sit.

"Are you ready Optimus?" Ratchet asked grabbing the small book from his table.

"As ready as I'll ever be Ratchet…" I sighed nervously and turned to watch as the music started and out came all of the bridesmaids dressed in a simple blue dress, a color that resembled my own colors. They walked slowly up the ramp and towards where they were supposed to be with their red roses in hand.

It was suspicious as to the colors and as I started to notice the color arrangements, I started to feel a swell in my spark. A swell that was proud and heart felt at my little Kayla. Until the moment, that song started to play and the sound of everyone standing came to my sweet cybertronian ears did my spark stop.

I faced the aisle of where Kayla was about to step, and the moment I saw that red and blue flowered bundle in her hand I felt a deep pride in everything that was her. Especially the moment that I saw her.

She wore a white floor length dress with capped sleeves. The only difference in her dress was the red and blue embroidered flames starting from the bottom of her dress and making their way up towards her bulging pregnant belly. A belly that I was very proud to see, along with the flames. Her hair fell down in soft brown curls past her breasts and down her back. The flowered hairpin that held half her hair up in place also held onto the veil that trailed down her back as well. Moreover, as I was noting every meaningful picture that I could take within this moment, I almost missed the only person in the world to give me that perfectly white toothed smile along with the most beautiful brown doe eyes staring shining and lovely back at me with her whole heart.

All I could do in that moment as she walked up that ramp was watch in awe as her father brought the most beautiful thing in the world towards my form to be forever bound to me.

'She's mine…' I thought and shock of realization hit me square in the spark, making it hum to uncontrollable heights as the preacher asked her father for permission.

'She's all mine, and mine alone…' my spark hummed in agreement, as I looked down at Kayla who was smiling brightly up at me.

"My dear friends, we have come together in this hangar so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and through passages of rites and now; he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of this hangar, I ask you to state your intentions" Ratchet asked, starting the ceremony.

He paused before continuing, "Optimus Prime and Kayla Harper have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"I do," I said, and looked to Kayla who in turn said the same; briefly meeting my eyes before looking back to Ratchet.

"Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"I do," I repeated.

"I do" Kayla's soft voice continued.

"Will you accept children/sparkling's lovingly from God and Primus, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

'"I do"'

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and Primus."

I turned to her and put my right hand out while she put hers on my index finger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CUT!**

**Lol I am stopping here for a reason! Why? So we can go back to Kayla's point of view of course!**

**Tell me how ya liked it, I seem to always need to know how I do whenever it's Optimus's point of view so hit me up with some PM's or Reviews!**


	46. My Question to you!  Please Respond!

Hi Guys!

So I have been wanting to do this cute little author's note for a while now and I that this takes away from the next Chapter of which I am sorry!

However, pay heed with patience and remember that I am just a high schooler who is taking her first year of AP classes. I am not gonna even lie because it has been a pretty tough and somewhat eventful year. Nevertheless, I will never ever ever regret my start in fan fiction!

I mean seriously, I do not think I have never had a happier time other than when I am writing. I have simply fallen in love with it, and is secretly my addiction: 3. actually writing has helped me a ton when it comes to schoolwork and has even improved my way of writing (not including right now lol). Although I must say that, the primary reason for loving what I do is you guys, my readers. You all are such amazing people that have been with me through my ups and downs and have helped motivate and inspire me to write not only more but to finish this story and others that I have written this year. You will be forever loved and thanked by your faithful writer. That is why I don't think I can even explain further how much you mean to me and how thankful I am to have such good friends (Ps. If you have not figured it out already and I know I am a weird writer, but you all have become my friends-Tee Hee). In addition, this is what leads me into this past week…

All right, so last night I had the strangest dream, and I'm not talking about just any dream (and you guys wouldn't believe it) but I had a dream literally of this story! I am not sure if it is weird or not but I did and surprisingly it motivated me to write this. Lol so is it strange? I mean yeah I thought it was weird and all but, it was actually pretty cool because I actually got to be in the body of my own character, playing Kayla! That and I got to hang with the autobots: 3 So yeah… not sure if or what to say about that but, I do have something to ask you guys so yeah let's get going!

Alright so just the other day my dad and me were talking about school and when the conversation had died and I had gone back to eating my half eaten chipotle burrito my dad told me something a little like this… "You should start a blog." Period! Nothing more or less, other than a flat out statement with a period!

So I pondered on it a bit and took a gulp of my drink, asking him "a blog about what?" I did this because I had started a blog a while back and was not so successful, but that is only because I was very young and very naïve about the ways of the computer (Lol use the force!). Anyways, my dad then said plain and simple, "Your books and writing of course."

'My books and writing' I thought, and well I'm not sure how I would do a blog on writing and my books but since I haven't let a thing go by without me thinking 'my own blog…?' I have decided to see what you guys think. So… Do YOU think I should start a blog?

Also next chappie will be up pretty soon! No worries I am working on it!

From your faithful writer,

Riz: 3


	47. Chapter 55 Wedding Day Part 3 Kayla

My head spun happily as the first thing I saw were the rows and rows of people equally smiling and genuinely happy. Ahead of me were my two little cousins as flower girls. As my eyes started to drift up the walkway, past the row of bridesmaids dressed in the baby blue, past the yellow color of Ratchet and up towards the tall handsome figure of Optimus I started to get the overwhelming sense of 'this is it' that 'this was the moment that I have been waiting for'.

My carwash did him well as I smiled into his eyes and felt a sense of doing right for the first time in my life. In fact, everything felt so right and fit so well into the piece of the puzzle that all I could think of was that movie "27 Dresses". How the actor said that every time she went to the wedding the only thing that those brides and grooms were looking at as they came together to complete the ceremony were each other. That no matter what or where they were at that moment in time, the only person they saw were each other, and that right there is how I felt as I stared into dumbstruck eyes that seemed glazed over with happiness.

I neared the end of the walkway as to where I was supposed to stand and stood, keeping my keen peripheral vision in check as I watched Optimus's every move.

The first portion of the ceremony went by in a fanatical and fantastical way that it was nothing but a blur for the first portion until…

"I Optimus Prime formally known as Orion Pax, take you, Kayla Jane Harper, to be my wife. I promise to always be good to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you for the rest of my years" Optimus's deep cello voice rung in my ears making sweet melody as I soon came to realization that it was my turn to speak up.

"I Kayla Jane Harper, take you, Optimus Prime or otherwise known as Orion Pax, to be my husband. Moreover, I promise you to always be good to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you for the rest of my life," I said clearly towards him hoping with the squeeze of my small hand on his gigantic finger that what I said was meant to be just as true as his oath to me today.

"You have declared your consent before God and Primus. May the Gods in his goodness strengthen your consent, and fill you both with his blessings. What Primus and God have joined, men must not divide" Ratchet preached giving me a lightheaded feeling as I knew through the light and rapid paced beating of my heart that I was going to be married to the most wonderful being in all of creation… a male that loved me for everything. That was when I knew I had made the best decision of my life, when I looked up into Optimus's unwavering eyes from my form only to smile brightly and lovingly back at him.

"Amen" Everyone rang out.

"May the Lord bless this ring and honor of which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity" Ratchet said as he began to imprint a ring marking on Optimus's left ring finger. I on the other hand kept his ring for his holoform and had him put mine on.

"Amen" everyone rang again.

"Kayla Harper, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of your god and mine" Optimus said while slowly putting the ring on my finger.

"Optimus Prime, I keep this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity for you to have when needed. In the name of your god and mine," I said giving the ring back to Emily who gladly put it away in the ring case.

The ring that Optimus gave me was a simple chrome ring with a blue gem in the center of it as well as indented red flames encircling it. The very essence of the ring topped it off with the engagement ring right below it. I was so happy at that moment that I just wanted to let a teardrop, but knew that if I did then the whole thing would probably be ruined, so I sucked in a harsh breath and awaited the next chorus.

"Would you, Optimus Prime, like to speak your vows at this time?" Ratchet asked him, and he nodded his head towards Ratchet without wavering his eyes from mine.

"Kayla, today I become your husband and you become my spark mate. I love you, not only for what you are, but also for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me...I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself. Perhaps that is what having someone no matter how small or different they that loves someone with all their heart such as me, who has seen and experienced more than the day your kind has been around is for, and after all you are and will always be my other half. Who has given me more than I could ever wish for," he said to me before taking his fingers and touching the moving bundle within my stomach. His eyes were soft and kind as he spoke making my heart melt and my whole body tingle with the feeling and emotions of all the love that he was giving me right now. Which I came to realize as I felt the warm metal against my fabric as him giving his whole self, and not just his holoform, or body even, but his entire spark too.

I was in tears as I hitched my breath and put my hand on his fingers to stop him from his ministrations so that he knew that I knew and loved all of what we had created together. That I was happy that he was in my life and that I would love him forever.

"Would you, Kayla, like to speak your vows as well?" Ratchet said bringing my mind back to the present.

I looked into Ratchets eyes that were filled with happiness and knowledge as I smiled sweetly, "Yes" I whispered.

Turning my attention towards Optimus I then took a step towards him, giving us a foot a part distance for me to speak for all to hear.

"You are Primus's precious gift to me, my light, my hope and my joy.  
>You are everything that is good, pure, and true, and I worship you with my mind, body and soul.<br>How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our sparks and very breath become one as we unite this day as spark mates. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore…" I said to him while I watched his optics turn relentlessly into my own without waver as he took in every word I said with happy tears flowing from my eyes as I saw the first blue tear as small as day slip from his own metallic optics. I reached out, wiped his tear with my hand, and brought it down to his cheek cupping what I could of his faceplates.

"I love you Optimus Prime" I said to him in a whisper and barely heard until I noticed it, but when I did my blush increased by tenfold as the chorus of humming sparks surrounded me. The only noticeable out of all of them was Optimus's. The way it hummed in a deep base let me know that no matter what; he was and is my true spark mate.

"I am happy to pronounce you husband and wife, and as spark mates you may kiss the bride," Ratchet announced. As soon as he did there was a silence as everything fell into what would happen next, as Optimus's eyes shifted from the bump of my stomach that held two wonderful baby primes to my own loving face as we came together in a seemingly not awkward yet surprisingly warm and much loved and wanted kiss. It was as if the whole universe surrounded both of us in that one everlasting kiss that I was sure I would never forget.

I did not hear it until the kiss was done that the audience was now cheering and clapping in happiness as I stepped up onto Optimus's hand for him to "carry" me down the aisle. Everyone around me was crying and sniffling in happiness as I kissed to them down below.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Ratchet yelled as Optimus kept walking, "The Bride and Groom will be leaving for a short while, so this is our time to get the reception going as quickly as possible!"

I chuckled and shook my head as I felt the warm breeze hit my face. It was still surprisingly sunny and bright as Optimus walked towards the back of the "food and drug administration building".

We both stayed quiet as he stopped and set me down on his shoulder so he could lean against the wall. His spark still hummed loudly as we looked out towards the sunset that was slowly rolling down into the city buildings.

Optimus chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" I smiled at him.

"There are no words to express how proud and how much I love you right now…" he said to me without taking his optics from the scenery.

"Feelings Mutual" I smiled before nudging myself against his head and sighing.

Twenty minutes later and it was starting to get cold, "Are you ready to go inside?" Optimus asked, breaking the content silence between us.

"Yeah sure" I smiled when his metallic hand came up to meet my bare feet. When I was safely on his hand and descending, I was met with his chest.

"Optimus?"

"I love you Kayla…" He rumbled behind his low booming spark. It was like sweet music to my ears as I put my hands against his chest and listened, before kissing where his spark was.

"And I you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Guys! **

**So seriously, I would like to know what you guys think about the author's note. Anyways I hope you liked this and if I was to do a blog I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the same story just on another website, nope. Actually I was thinking more or less on my own books that I am writing and if you guys have questions I could elaborate more on a different page on what my thoughts were for all of my fanfictions.**

**OK, so night y'all! **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! ^.^**


	48. Chapter 56

Before walking back into the hangar, Optimus had put me down. I looked up at him quizzically as to why we could not just go in together, but when he transformed I started to get the hint and waited for his holoform to step out.

'This would be the first time that I would see him in holoform while being pregnant' I thought, and watched in awe, as Optimus's holoform stepped out of his form.

He was dressed in a white undershirt, a champagne colored vest with a black suite on top. His grey pants with his white tie made his outfit even snazzier.

"Hello" He said to me while making his tall form over towards my stunned and currently shaking heart.

"Hello" I whispered breathlessly back whenever he came so close that his forehead bumped into mine with his hands behind my head, keeping me in place with each breathless and beautifully masked metal scented breathes we took. His hands cupped my cheeks, rubbing them with his thumbs, effectively calming my nerves.

"I am glad to finally be back in this form" he commented deeply.

"Why? You know how much I love your true form," I said with a furious Eskimo kiss.

"I know…but with our size differences I don't think I would ever be able to do this…" he said before bringing his large hands slowly down my neck, past my shoulders, tickling against my arms, towards my sides to bring them softly to grab hold of my belly. Our heads were still together as I felt a sense of pride and love for Optimus wanting to feel them move as he held onto my stomach.

We stood for some time before he finally rubbed my stomach gently causing the two young ones to stir towards his fingertips.

I laughed breathlessly and looked into his eyes that watched my every move, "They know that you're their daddy," I said, sobbing a bit while he kissed my tears that did fall away. While he was kissing my laughing/choking form, he made his way down towards my protruding tummy to bring his ears towards the middle of where the two were located.

I watched his face as he closed his eyes listening intently to his children. Only when I felt movement from both of them did, Optimus open his eyes in surprise and in those eyes were tears with love filled up to the brim in them.

"Optimus?" I asked brushing his hair to get his attention.

He took my breath away whenever he looked back up at me with a bright smiled and a never-ending hum to his spark.

"I cannot believe that these two are ours and that we have made them together…," he whispered chestily with his bright blue eyes staring happily back at me.

"I can't either, but we did" I smiled and brought him back up so I could kiss his own tears away with soft lips.

"You ready?" he asked me after we stood together, hugging for some time now.

"Yeah, I think I am" I smiled fixing his messed up tie while he fixed my hair.

"Come on" he told me with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he opened the door and held my hand, bringing me into a wonderful reception.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWW! So cute! **

**Lol anyways sorry for stopping so short, but I thought that this is a good little excerpt for a little Prime Daddy time! **

**I will be sure to upload the reception and little twist that is about to happen later on tonight so hang on tight people!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Thanks- Riz ^_^**


	49. Chapter 57

The reception was beautiful. Everything in the hangar had been turned inside out into a magical blue and red-flamed fairyland. Everyone was actually still trying to get things in order like the blue plates and red cups, to the cake and tables, as well as the DJ (who was actually Bee). It made me laugh seeing him up there with Bridgette while DJ'ing. Yet once everyone saw us, they all cheered and invited us to check everything out while congratulating us on the whole wedding. I walked in a daze as even the autobots changed into their holoform's with their black suites, ties and red shirts.

"Kayla" Optimus whispered into my ear bringing myself back to the present and to my seemingly numbed smile.

"Yes?" I said, gripping his large hand for comfort as we were about to sit down at our table.

"I believe it's your father daughter dance…," he said motioning with his electric blue eyes that my father was awaiting my hand.

"Oh!" I said surprised and looked to my dad's figure walking towards me. He wore a similar style setting as the groomsmen but with a grey suite instead of black one.

When he reached my table he smiled looking like a much older man than he already was, "Would you like to dance one last dance Kayla?"

"I definitely would old man" I smirked in a teasing mode, and grabbed his hand for him to lead me out to the dance floor.

He scoffed at my comment but did not continue anymore because right then our song came on and he turned me around in a cute little twirl that sent claps and awes in the air.

Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl" started to play…

" Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you<br>Though you think you already know  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<br>Go on, take on this whole world  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"<p>

"Don't you dare cry or I'm gonna cry too" I said feeling the tears roll down my cheeks in fits of laughter as my dad's teary eyed eyes showed similar to mine.

"I just can't help it; I'm losing you yet again"

"Awe…" I said hugging him while dancing.

"But I know I am giving you to a good one, so don't let him go" he sobbed into my ear, as I looked over towards Optimus who was watching me with happiness and contentment.

"I won't" I said, and rested my head on my dad's always comforting shoulder. I felt for the first time that I was truly losing my favorite man in the whole world, to another truly great one.

"When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown<br>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
>as I walk away, I hear you say…"<p>

"Daddy I love you more," I said to him with tears in my eyes.

He sobbed and held on tighter with a shaking hand.

"Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<br>Go on, take on this whole world  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<p>

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
>But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half<br>That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
>I know he'll say that he's in love<br>But between you and me  
>He won't be good enough<p>

Your beautiful baby from the outside in…."

"Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl" my dad said, looking meaningfully into my own watery eyes while the song slowly ended and we soon stopped dancing.

"I love you Kay Bear" he told me before hugging me tight.

"I love you too Daddy" I said before we both kissed each other on the cheeks and came out of our euphoria to a clapping and half sobbing crowd.

Looking over to my mother, I noticed that she was sobbing hard with her beautiful baby blue dress and tissues dotting her eyes while she hugged my dad tight.

"I love your species" Optimus is deep rumbling voice said from behind me, startling me. I turned towards him with a smile, "Why? All we are is just big crybabies," I told him with a laugh.

"Yes, but your capacity for love it aspiring and often admirable," he said stepping away to bow slightly, "Would you take this dance with me?"

I laughed and curtsied back, "Why yes I would."

He took me in his arms as the first song started to play, the one that I wanted to be memorable in my mind forever until the day I died…

The Goo Goo Dolls "All That You Are"

While the song stated to play Optimus started doing a slow waltz, making sure to never take his eyes off mine as he held me tight against his form.

"What?" I mouthed to him and he smiled a lovely smile before dipping his head to whisper in my ear.

"This is just one of the most memorable and happy moments in my lifetime right, and I am trying to cherish forever" he whispered bringing happy tears to my eyes once more before he twirled me back into his arms.

"I am too," I whispered back into his ear after we got the general swing of the dance. Now we were just holding each other while swaying back and forth. His hands on my hips, mine on the back of his neck rubbing his neck tenderly as we "hugged"/Danced close.

"So are you prepared to be called Mrs. Optimus Prime or Mrs. Prime now?" he teased, making me snort.

"I've been waiting to be called that for a long time now" I teased back and fell silent, listening to the words of the song, "Kayla Prime…"

Optimus chuckled low before kissing my neck, "I love you Kayla Prime."

"I love you more," I whispered when the song fell into a silent abyss.

We just stared at each other, smiling from ear to ear until the dead silence hit our ears making us look towards the silent crowd that watched us.

"Are we going to party or what?" I laughed at them, which seemed to shake them up and clap while getting up to dance as well.

"May I take this dance?" Ratchet asked, before taking me into a happy dance away from Optimus who was currently bombarded by Emily.

The rest of the night was just a lot of dancing and a ton of fun. Our cake was an eight-tear cake with baby blue coloring and red flames coming from the bottom. As for the autobots… well they had a really good source of fuel for their food supplements.

At some point though, the song E.T. by Katy Perry and Kayne West came on, causing us all girls to laugh and blush all at the same time. Some like Emily, me, and the other girls were making parodies of it and rocking back and forth, as we sung together.

At some point, though I got to throw my bouquet and Optimus got to check my underskirts for my garter only to be caught by Cristal and then Bee. Both of which blushed like mad when they finally did catch it.

Other than that, the reception went quite well. In fact, so well that it went past eleven o'clock at night. That by the time that I got to my apartment with just Optimus, because Casey was staying with Ems, I wanted to pass out in his arms. Romantic I know, but I was actually pooped and while he carried me to my bed and laid down next to me I dozed a bit, but not before I felt a nudge to my shoulder, waking me up from my nice sleep.

"What?" I whispered groggily.

"Kayla... Kayla" Optimus's voice was frantic as I awoke to his wide open blue eyes staring unknowingly back at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, caressing his cheek with my free hand.

"Kayla, we need to get you to the Medical Bay now," Optimus said while taking the covers off me.

"Why do I need to go to Ratchet? I am completely…" I said while sitting up, but before I could get all the way up, I felt an extremely painful contraction. That caused me to double over in Optimus's arms with me screaming from the pain.

"Your water broke Kay, that's why I'm taking you… You are going into labor," he said. The last thing I remembered was the feel of Optimus all around me as the pain racked through my body, which felt as hot as a 100 degree or so weather in Texas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okie Dokie so they decided to come a little early! Lol not going to lie this will get pretty bad from here on out… okay not that bad… but pretty freaking close!**

**Anyways hope you liked, I brought it out just in time so please review if ya get the chance.**

**Night Everyone!**


	50. Chapter 58

Her screams echoed through the hangar, alerting everyone that stayed including her parents that she was indeed in labor.

"Ratchet!" I yelled at the top of my tiny humanoid lungs.

Kayla's body was in a cold sweat and shaking hard from the pain she was in. I was not quite sure how much she was here at this moment besides being doubled over in pain.

It hurt to watch as another one of her deafening screams pitched through the hangar, but by this time ratchet was there in his holoform and rushing out to get her. We both carried her towards the med bay and started the process of laying her down and giving her a fairly gentle painkiller made for autobots and tested on humans.

"Optimus I need you to get Jolt, Arcee, Rachel, and Lennox as soon as possible" Ratchet said while grabbing a cloth and dabbing her forehead with the cool water.

I nodded once and yelled for the four to come over and help. I was not quite sure for what but I trusted my medical officer in times like these.

By this time, the hangar was completely lit and everyone was either standing off the balconies or standing around wondering what was happening. I noted whenever all four walked in and before I could go back to Kayla, I heard yells for her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harper she is going into labor, would you mind staying outside? You too Emily" I warned them whenever they neared me.

"I'll stay behind and keep the crowd company; my wife however is going to be just as stubborn as Kayla, so I would let her through. As for Emily, hell what else can I say about a lawyer, they'll do anything to be there," Mr. Harper said to me. I nodded and was soon holding hands with Emily and Mrs. Harper.

"Optimus, I am not going to lie… it's a pretty sight, but when it's twins they can be pretty gruesome," Mrs. Harper warned me whenever we got into the room full of sterile friends and autobot holoform's.

"Optimus I need your help on this one" Ratchet said, right when another one of Kayla's screams pitched through the roof.

I nodded and followed towards the wide covered legs of Kayla, and under the cloth where Ratchet was at in a chair seated.

"I am here," I told him, but he just nodded and told me to hold my hands out next to his so it makes a nice landing for the children to come out of.

"Keep pushing Kayla hun, you're doing great" I heard Emily yell at her inconsistent grunts and moans.

We all knew that she was in pain, and every time she screamed or winced, whined, moaned, or grunted we would flinch and feel heartfelt towards her never-ending agony that we could not fix.

"I'm trying but it's a pain in the ass because I bet the two are side by side," she grunted, giving us all a breather from the knowledge that she was still there with us.

"Optimus…"Ratchet said to me.

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"I need you to go in and help the baby out" Ratchet said, "I'll try and give you room to get in there to help pull em out, but remember do it nice and easy. All we need to do is see one head. Are you ready?"

After snatching some gloves from Arcee, I was prepared and slowly pushed through, but as soon as I did, I heard Kayla whine with gritted teeth.

"Keep going Optimus" Ratchet said encouraging me, so I kept going until I could feel a soft squishy part.

"Well I believe that one of them is coming the right way" I smiled thankfully and kept moving my hand to where I could grab onto its side knowing I couldn't do any damage to it because of the metal attached to it, my metal.

Slowly but surely I inched it a bit to where all it had was a centimeter or so and its head would be out. Pulling my arm out I then made the platform and watched in awe as the first head slowly came out with the rest of itself.

"The girl!" Ratchet yelled and soon enough a white cloth was put around the quiet child with a full metal body on the inside and partial organs everywhere else along with the different metal and pale skin that followed.

"Two more Kaylie and then you can rest sweetheart," Mrs. Harper told her.

There was a silence until the next an intense grunt could be heard, and slowly but surely the boy's head and body showed. His crying and kicking self-notched up his sister's whining. He was very similar to his sister only in that half his head was cybertronian and the other half was human.

"Now the fucking placenta" Kayla grunted before I could even think of our children. The placenta came easily out, but the moment that it was out Kayla's body fell limp.

"Kayla!" I said getting out from under the cloth that covered her privates.

"Optimus, get the respirator and leakage bags!" Ratchet yelled orders for the first time and at first, I was stunned but the next thing I know I was handing the bags to Ratchet and turned my attention to the unmoving unseeing Kayla.

Sobs filled the room as I watched Lennox's tears slide down his cheeks as well as Mrs. Harper, Emily, Arcee, Rachel, my own.

"Come on Kayla; don't do this to me again. Come back to me please!" I warned her and was taken aback whenever the leakage bags were given to me.

"What is…?"

"Get a bag or two full of your energon and hurry," Jolt hissed towards me. I jolted towards a chair and had Arcee help me put it on.

As soon as it was placed the energon poured from me, giving me a dizzying drowsy effect. When the two and a half bags were filled of my blue energon Ratchet then took an IV that he had placed in her arm and started feeding her the energon that seeped into her bloodstream.

"Ratchet?" I asked in worry.

"She will be fine as long as she has a supply of energon on hand. What stopped her heart was the accelerated lung capacity in her mechanical lung that boosted its electric current towards the heart causing a mental shock of black out."

"She'll be fine?" Mrs. Harper cried.

"Yes, your daughter is fine" Jolt told her.

"Optimus, I suggest you get some rest while we analyze and prep the babies for your convenience."

The only thing I could do at that, moment was sigh in defeat, giving both my children and my wife one last glance before all seven of us were kicked out except for Jolt who stayed to help analyze the children.

"I'm just glad that she'll be okay," Mrs. Harper said sobbing onto my arm.

"Me too Mrs. Harper, me too" I told her with a sigh, before I told the rest of the hangar what had happened and what we had accomplished.

It had been five hours since going into labor and birthing my children, which made it eleven o'clock in the morning. Kayla had woken up I had heard, but was not getting up any time soon. The only problem was that the children were still be analyzed. So I paced about the hangar and even walked towards the back side of the building where the medical bay was at to see if I could see anything inside. Only to find no such thing.

So, Lennox gave the autobots a job of checking around for any signs of Decepticons at which I was on the brink of extinction from boredom. However, as I started back an alert popped up in my signals base.

"Ratchet?" I asked concerned.

"The medical bay was just attack by Laser beak, you should come quickly too!" Ratchet said in a frantic voice.

In the background I could hear my children crying and heard Jolt say, "He's definitely going to kill Megatron now."

"Ratchet be prepared for another attack, and—"

"Well that's the thing Optimus; it was just Laser beak… the only problem is, that he took Kayla..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUNH DUNH DUNH! Shocking I know! Lol well the real reason behind this is because I figure Megatron has been kinda out of the loop lately and well I figured why not throw in one last extra WOWZER before the story ends right? So there ya have it, be prepared to meet new characters along the way AND be prepared for what Megatrons real plan is!**

**Hope you liked and please review!**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Riz ^_^**


	51. Chapter 59

As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew that I was not in the hangar. The way it smelled, felt, or even sounded was not anything like the hangar back at home.

Looking around I was found to be in a dark cave smelling room. The bed I was in felt like a rock and the dim lighting gave it the feel that I was more or less in a dungeon than a room. When I went to grab the covers to warm, my cold body up I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and looked to see gashes like claw marks in my skin.

"What the—"I started, but was surprised whenever the cave like walls opened like a ginormous door to reveal a very large looking Cyclops decepticon.

"Great, I've been kidnapped once again by the mighty Megatron," I said sarcastically before a large hand wound around my body. I struggled to get free as he stood to turn around, but before I could, he squeezed me hard.

There was a crack in my side that caused an immense pain to plummet throughout my body. I screamed with tears running down my cheeks the nausea kicking in as every point in my body hurt, and then the sudden realization hit me.

"My babies..." I whispered, but my thoughts were distracted by laughing a laughing that was more of a cackle than anything. Looking up I tried my best to not show my fear that coursed through me, as I stared into the optics of both Starscream and Megatron.

"Well well well, the prime maker is within our grasps once again" Megatron's wicked voice said to me with optics burning holes into me.

"What do you want Megatron?" I asked him, but received another painful squeeze to the side, causing two more cracks in my already breaking ribs.

"Only the secrets to your life bearing sparkling's" he said wickedly.

"If I told you would you let me go?" I asked, knowing that some part of him had some kind of kindness, gentleness within him.

His optics watched mine for some time debating on this topic that he had not come up with yet. That or he was trying to see if I was actually right in that I would tell him the secrets of which I did not know.

"Hmm, you make a very good proposition; however letting you go would serve no purpose for me. So, to give you a fair answer…" he said, giving the pausing effect for me to wait for the dread to come.

"You'll be put up for more testing. Shockwave take her to the testing room and do some tests, I want to know how she was able to create these children of hers."

Shockwave nodded and started to walk away, "…And shockwave, try to keep her alive…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know; short short short!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review!:)**


	52. Chapter 60

**Optimus's PoV**

My frustration rose as everyone tried their best to find a tracker or a decepticon to follow after. Meanwhile I was to wait to see my children in the medical bay.

"Optimus, pacing will do you no good my old friend" Ratchet said back in his original form again.

"I can't have it be that close again," I said shaking my head absently while thinking back to the last incident that Kayla had been taken from my grasps.

"Optimus, we will find her, you must have faith in her, believe that she will out will this unusual decepticon habit as she has done in the past" Ratchet said going back to his computer and typing a few things into it.

"What if they have already done something horrible to her… that's what I don't know and it drives me insane!" I roared, fisting the metal bay walls.

"Optimus!" Ratchet said putting his hand on my shoulder to talk to me.

"I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN! SHE'S MY ONLY HOPE OF SANITY LEFT!" I yelled in his face, and saw the concern written in his eyes.

I took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm sorry old friend… I-"

"No need, we all understand the stress and worry that you have been drowned with, but it seems to me like you don't have any hope for her…?" he stated simply, looking genuinely into my own optics.

"It's hard to when all you've seen is nothing but simple deaths in the hands of the Decepticons…"

"As insane as it is to say this Prime, I think that only makes you human" a feminine voice said to me, and looking down I saw Emily walk in with her hands on her hips towards Ratchet who then picked her up and put her on the walkway.

Raising an eyebrow towards Ratchet I then huffed, "I assume so…"

"Besides, I've known Kayla practically since we've been babies, and there is one thing for sure I can tell you, is that Kayla is one strong cookie" She smiled up at me, "And she's not that stupid anymore to try and let them kill her, she'll go down fighting."

"That is somewhat reassuring, thank you Emily," I told her, when in reality it horrified me with the knowledge of her trying to do this earlier.

"Optimus…" Arcee's voice was heard from behind me, and when I turned, she was actually smiling with the door propped open, "Would you like to see your children?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla's PoV<strong>

'"AHHHHhhhhhh!" breathe in… "Please, stop…," breathe out.' An extra ultra-shock my way, bolting down my spinal cord in waves of pain.

I had only been there for mere hours and I was already bruised, poked and prodded, and definitely in more pain than the last time.

The one known as Shockwave just stopped for a brief moment to then begin once more. He continued his so called or "Megatron's" so called physical testing for some time. Poking and pushing unknown liquids into my body as well as testing to see if they react meaning slits on my arms to draw blood, and always the shock pulsing which after some time gave me a huge headache, and eventually a bleeding nose. I was miserable and thinking of the ways, I could possibly get the hell out of here, but so far, with my endless suffering, I did not think I was going to get out of here any time soon.

My body twitched and the blood that dripped from my face mixed with salty tears had dried red on my pain-filled face as the machines were put away and I was picked up and taken towards another room and put on another bed. My body would not move and the only thing that I was able to comprehend was the smell of food drafting into my room and then a cool fragile soft hand touching my forehead. My first thought was a girl, and as soon as she helped me up, I remembered the fragile pale looking girl form last time. Only this time she was more alive and darker in color. Her brown hair no longer matted, but instead pulled back into a sweet little braid. She was emotionless as she gave me a drink of cool water.

"You're that girl…" I told her and she briefly looked to me from under her lashes, "Why are you helping them, I don't understand…"

"You need to eat" her soft voice told me as a spoon of hot filled chicken broth filled my nose so I complied with her decision to go off topic and sipped down the warm water that was soothing towards my sore throat and body.

"He's not all that bad…"

"Hmm?"

"Megatron, he acts like he's this horrible being, but in reality…"

"You're in love with Megatron?" I choked.

She eyed me for a second and I shook my head, "I'm sorry it's just… he's not the kindest of robots."

"I know… but he takes care of me, and even goes so far as to say he loves me... it's just the reputation that he must uphoald that takes him from himself" she said thoughtfully as if she's repeated it multiple times throughout her stay.

"How long have you been here, and are there any more of you?" I asked wearily, forgetting for a moment about my current situation.

"I've been here for a long time… as for the others they tend to stick either with their own gender or their current decepticon chosen's" she said smiling as if it was some good memory.

"Chosen's?"

"It's our way of saying the technical term for "boyfriend" but for decepticon lingo," she told me.

"I'm starting to get the sense that I'm catching on to you and that you actually have a personality am I correct?"

"You are, but there is only so much I can reveal to you… like this operation and what they are doing to you and for what reason. These are what I cannot tell you, yet I hate it myself what they are doing to you but it is for a good cause," she said feeding me a little more of the soup.

"Well that's a stinker" I smiled, trying my best to get some information from her while getting to know her at the same time.

"I agree," she told me, a faint smile catching onto her thin lips.

"I still hope that I can be friends with you… even through this crappy barrier?"

"You would be friends with me?"

"Absolutely" I said genuinely feeling sorry for her, "So what's your name, assuming that you know mine?"

"Graciella or Grace, but surprisingly I do not know your name," she told me, hope filling her green orbs.

"Grace, such a pretty name…" I told her, and for some reason it felt as if I was practicing and prepping myself more for being a good mother rather than trying to get out. She was actually growing on me, and as the hours flew by, I got to know more about her than Bee in those few moments. She was only 19 years old and happily stuck in this area, which blew me out of my mind. I could not understand even though I could comprehend a little she told me about her life and how she loved certain things but had to give away others as she took on a life with Megatron.

I was determined by that point become good friends with her no matter what happened, because even though I hanged on to her every word I still wasn't completely positive that what she told me was true considering the path I was headed down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Helloo People of the world! I cannot believe how crazy this site is, I LOVE IT! **

**So yesterday I checked out my traffic stats wondering "what the heck is this thingy for…?" and come to find out that this story has collected a total of 7,435 hits with 1,383 visitors WTH that is so freaking Awesome! And not all of you are from America! I am soo freaking impressed lol so if you happen to be from a country other than the U.S. and are reading this author's note and story Kuto's to you, and as an awesome surprise I think you all should give a shout out from your country. Because if you haven't noticed already… my reviews can be submitted by anybody, meaning not JUST fan fiction members can review so you should all REVIEW & TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE FROM! THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE YOU ARE! Or you can always PM me:) I want to know the wonderful and amazing people that read my stories and who you all are, so tell me!**

**Oh and to all of you I have a wonderful surprise… drum roll please….. I GOT A BLOG! Woo Hoo! **

**If you want to know where it is and start chatting with other readers and myself of course then tell me in your REVIEW! **

**I'd love to hear from YOU, so tell me what you thought about this chapter, what country you represent or (if you are from the U.S) what state so I can give a shout out in my next chapter or Blog to all the countries that read my stories, and finally tell me if you want to know what my blog is and I will personally review my own chapter (*Ahem * specifically this one) and tell you!**

**So keep watch wonderful people of the world for new chapters, reviews, and or Blogs!**

**~Riz ^_^**


	53. Chapter 61

It had been a week since Kayla had been taken from me, as I still sit here with nameless children. They were my joy in this time, my only hope of thinking that Kayla would be alright, yet as the days grew longer I became more anxious, and on my fifth scouting through some desert lands in Nevada I finally had a string of hope. Right there on my tracking system was a decepticon energy reading, and as soon as I locked onto it I knew I wasn't going to let it go. So with a good presice plan I went in, and called for back up as quickly as possible. Thankfully Ironhide wasn't far behind, and neither was Jazz. As soon as they came back to me, I gave them my coordinates and the plan that was to be followed.

"On my way" Ironhide checked in.

"Prime, is there anything else you want us to do?" Jazz asked before going out.

"Just don't let it go" I said, feeling my spark rev with revenge.

"Ten four" Jazz said, finally clicking off my signal so I could continue on without the decepticon knowing.

I started driving down a long stretched road, going parallel with the decepticon until I caught wind of Ironhide coming in head on with Jazz trailing behind the decepticon.

"Prime now!" Ironhide yelled for the signal, and then with the plan in motion, I transformed mid air just as the decepticon, Scorponok, came up from under ground, unaware of the side threat as I crashed into him with my body, effectively pinning him upsidedown so he wouldn't have any chances of leaving.

My energon sword pressed close to his head as I grabbed it from behind. Jazz and Ironhide had transformed as well and were aiming there plasma cannons at his head.

"Prime…" it hissed and cocked its head to the side. The rage inside of me boiled as I pushed the sword closer, cutting some wires in the process.

"Tell me the coordinates for Megatrons base" I growled fiercely.

It chuckled and shook its head, "His coordinates are unknown to most decepticons".

This time I punched his face, taking metal plating off in the process, "Tell me!"

"Why? Your female organic isn't hurt, she's just slowly dieing is all" he laughed and I slit his throat, not being able to take the rage anymore.

"Optimus… we needed that information…"Jazz said absently as I sat on top of the dead decepticon.

Sticking my fingers into his head I brought out a chip and then stood. Jazz looked quizzically at me and Ironhide just nodded, "I've heard of those. They are logs based on your day telling you were you went for the past decade, a very useful source for cybertronian forgetfuls."

"So it's a memory chip?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, Ironhide is completely right, this chip holds the coordinates to Megatrons location and as to what he plans to do with Kayla" I trailed looking at the small black chip in my fingers.

* * *

><p>It took us a while to get to the former base and now training base of Diego Garcia, where I told everyone to meet up. When we were all situated in the old hangar I took out the chip.<p>

"Ratchet, are you prepared to take memory to this?" I asked, and he took out his notepad. Emily had come down with him as well and was currently placed on his shoulder, sulking about Kayla.

"I'm ready Optimus" Ratchet said as I thought of Kayla as Emily sat on Ratchets shoulder.

"Okay, here goes" I said grabbing the chip and placing it in front of me so I could project the coordinates.

"Yes, yes, the coordinates of Kayla's Destination are located South of Argentina on a small island off the coast, where no inhabitants are. Ratchet I need you to look for islands off the coast and figure out which one has more energon signals."

"On it, anything else?"

"Not yet. The only thing I see at the moment is the coordinates to…" I trailed, as the images of Kayla popped onto the projector. Everyone watched in horror as the images of Kayla being torchered and lying unmoving on a cotton clothed metal bed with gashes and a semi lifeless body breathing shallowly.

"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice asked me as I got out of my rage filled mind.

"Yes Ratchet?"

"I found the coordinates to the island. Where do you want to go from here?"

Clicking the chip projector off and setting it down with a sigh I then pinched the bridge of my nose with the shake of my head.

"Optimus?" Arcee asked calmly.

"Let's end this, once and for all…" I said harshly, glaring at nothing but blind hatred as I looked to each and every one of my comrades who all showed hope in their eyes.

"Then let us prepare for this long journey" Jazz said with a clap to his hands with eagerness to get going.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short but here it is! **

**Oh and if you didn't read my review of last chapter then go check it out!**

**Go check it out the sit and please tell me what you want to hear from me in a blog if you could! That means comment on the site, but first you'll have to sign in with google. From then on it should be easy peasy!**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**

**Love to hear from you, Riz ^-^**


	54. Chapter 62

"Grace what's the matter?" I asked hoarsely. My time here was getting shorter as my body started to fail on me. I could no longer lift a finger up and felt exhausted all the time. God only knows what I look like, but only time will tell as I tried each and every day to keep my hope up, while keeping tabs with Grace. Who spent most of her time nursing me fine liquids down a tube that lead into my nose and down my throat. An uncomfortable bit I must say so myself, but no matter how much time I spent getting tested on, my thoughts never trailed from my husband and my newly born children that I hope have names by now.

So far, my only chance at keeping sanity now was Grace, and when she came in with tears running down her face I couldn't help but take her into my arms.

"I… I don't know where my mind's been, and Kayla I should have helped you get out of here sooner, but the thing is that I can't anymore. What I mean to say is that I would now that I have a sense of mind, but I can't… I can't… I am So SORRY Kayla!" she said crying into my weak embrace.

"Shhh" I told her, brushing her soft black hair through my fingers, "Grace, I don't blame you… In fact I understand why all of this is being done to me, but you should never blame yourself."

"But I do!" she said the fear and worry raising into her eyes as she shot up to look at me.

My hand touched her cheek softly and with the strength I had, I got up and kissed her forehead softly, "You are a wonderful girl Grace, and I know that you will live a great life, but worrying over me will do nothing to ease your worried mind."

"But Kayla…"she choked, "The reason as to why I can't help you anymore is because…"

"Because what?" I asked, trying to break her frantic and wondering mind.

"Well it's Optimus… we think that he stole a tracker chip from a decepticon and is on his way here…" she said thoughtfully.

At the mention of Optimus my heart jumped as I awaited more from her.

"And the thing is that Megatron wants to get me out of here as fast as possible, but I don't want to leave you behind, even though I have too" she said sadly while knealing at the edge of my bed.

"Grace…" I said grabbing her hand with a soft smile on my face, "I'll be fine, and like I said don't worry about me. I am a tough old broad anyways… and besides… I think I'm ready to go home now…" I said resting my head against the pillow and closing my eyes.

"Kayla?"

"Mhm?"

"You are by far the closest I have ever gotten to a mother, and I want to thank you for bringing that to my life. So thank you…" she said kissing my hand that was clasped with hers.

"I love you too Grace" I said with a sigh before hearing the door close behind her, leaving me to my thoughts and weak body.

A small smile played on my lips as I thought of my knight in shining armor, 'I never doubted you for a moment Optimus Prime… but please as my last wish… come soon…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short once more! **

**Anyways, hope you liked and please review!**

**Next Chapter will hopefully be out by Saturday so prepare for an EPIC battle!**

**Chao now… ;)**


	55. Chapter 63

When the lights in the facility shut off my heart beat rose, as did my shallow breathing. The room that I was in was pitch black and the thought of me being weak only scared me even more as I heard loud crashing and booms go off in the right side of the building. When the door swooshed open I wanted to feel relieved but with the silence I doubted my conscience before a clawed hand lifted me from the bed. It squeezed my broken bones even more, as they rubbed the inside of my cybertronian lung.

I felt like crying, but with all the tears and my weak body left of me I could no longer even speak a word without the decepticon having to crunch me in half just to hear me. Therefore, with my defeat in being weak I just stayed silent and shallowed my breathing.

The decepticon of which I could not see was taking me towards the left side of the building, away from what I was sure was the autobots.

"Optimus" My lips mimicked as I closed my eyes and pictured the handsome sexy robot that was my newlywed husband. My thoughts trailed on towards my children who I have not even had a glimpse of seeing and wondered if they had names, and what they looked like. I bet they would look lovely even with all their human and cybertronian parts meshed together.

'God how I wish to see my beautiful twins…' I thought in silence as the swishing of metal carried on with the movements of the decepticon.

"Starscream!" Grace's voice came from down below, and the movement stopped.

"What do you want pesky fleshling?" he told her, as the lights started to dim back on again. Indeed as I watched, I noticed Starscream's curious eyes meet Grace's surprisingly confident ones.

"Megatron has asked me to bring the experiment to him."

"But he has told me directly to kill her?" he questioned when she shook her head.

"He just told me that he wants her alive considering we haven't finished the testing. You wouldn't want to go against Megatron's wishes would you?" she asked, arms going to her bony hips.

Starscream hesitated a bit before lowering me to the ground, "Fine, take the fleshling, besides her body defies my paint as it is anyways."

Grace helped put my arm around her shoulder as she tried to keep all my weight up against hers.

"Now go back to the fighting, wouldn't want to disgrace him now would you?"

"Indeed I would not," Starscream said before shifting out the large litted window that shined the now completely off lights.

When Starscream was gone, I could feel my ribs burning with pain and winced.

"Kayla, your breathing, it's gone ragged and shallow" Grace said worriedly.

"Just remember what I told you. Besides leave me here, you need to get to safety," I whispered to her.

She shook her head and locked her arm around my side, "I didn't just lie to Starscream so you could die on me."

"What?" I said, not being able to catch her words as I hitched in another deep breath.

"I said…" she said, grunting before taking two or three steps towards the side of the battle, "I'm not going to let you die, and if you do I think Optimus would be one upset hubby."

A small smile came to my lips as we inched our way towards the battlefield, "I always knew you were good inside."

"You helped me find it again," she said smiling.

When we finally got towards light, I could not help but lean even more against Grace as we turned a corner. It was a complete massacre as I watched autobots get injured and Decepticons fall one after the other.

"Where's Optimus?" I asked, eyes searching for my knight in blue and red armor.

"No…" Grace whispered softly, and glimpsing towards her face I felt for her heart as I watched the tears fall from her face that was growing pale by the second.

Following her eyes, I came across an Optimus on rage. Metal falling from his body bit-by-bit as Megatron tore bits from him, but getting nowhere close to target as Optimus chopped and arm from his shoulder.

Looking back to Grace I felt a strange feeling swell in my heart and stomach and bit my lip.

"Grace, I need you to let me go…" I told her while watching the fight intently.

"No, I can't do that or you'll surely die!" she cried and I kissed her cheek softly.

"Graciella, if I don't do this…" biting my lip I watched her frightened eyes flicker back and forth from me to her fallen knight, "If I don't try… then he will die."

Her eyes grew the size of apples in relief and she hesitated a bit more before hugging me awkwardly, "I love you Kayla!"

Wincing, I let go of Grace and stepped wobbly towards the next wall, closest to the two knights in fight.

Looking up I saw another piece of Optimus's beautiful metal being torn from his face as they grunted in battle.

Getting the second wind was harder than it looked as I took five steps and fell to the floor. My hip that was broken crunched even more as I doubled over in crying pain, screaming at the top of my raspy lungs.

However, none of the battles had stopped because they themselves could not hear my cry of pain. In that moment, I looked up and before I could see anything, a big bomb exploded the building behind me, cutting off my hearing for about twenty seconds. In those twenty seconds, I got the strength I needed to crawl like hell towards the fight, getting just close enough to lift myself against some rocks. The blood rushed to my head as I thought of what I was to say. My thoughts wandered as I looked up just in time to see Optimus swing his sword up in rage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL I feel like I am notorious for the teasing cut offs and I know you hate me for that but it's just so much fun to write. It's like watching an episode that suddenly stops at the best part just to have you wait for next week. Well the good news is that you won't have to wait until next week because I will be doing two either this weekend in whole or today in general. **

**Hope you guys liked and if you could give me some ideas for my blog then that would be awesome! Oh and don't forget to Review!**


	56. Chapter 64

"OPTIMUS, NOO!" I screamed with all my strength as the sword grinded slightly to a stop on Megatron's neck.

The battle had stopped in awe and mostly shock as I tried to catch my breath. A hand came to my shoulder and I looked back to see Grace with tears in her eyes and when she choked I could not help but open my arms to her.

"Kayla… I do not… I don't understand?" Bee asked in shock, he too was standing mid shoot from a Decepticon.

Optimus's optics shot confused and relieved daggers on me as I sighed and rubbed Grace's hair, "Grace, I'm gonna need your help."

She looked at me with hesitation, but nodded and lifted me once more.

"Optimus…" I said hesitantly but firmly as I looked into his shining optics without hesitation.

"Kayla…" his deep voice rumbled my name in a shiver, causing my own body to mimic the relief in his voice.

"Don't do this… don't kill Megatron. As ironic as it is, just don't. I am saying this, because I met a wonderful girl who is another me. So please just don't do it. Let him go to fight another day, but today is not the day… " I told him, but in that moment the blood that had rushed to my head blocked out my hearing and eventually when another ragged breath came to my throat I couldn't take the pain and doubled over into oblivion.

The next thing I knew I was looking up at blue optics behind a green paint, "Ratchet?" I asked, feeling the harsh rasp in my voice fall weak.

"Yes Kayla, it is me," he said calmly.

"Oh…" I said trying to feel my body but I could not, and then I remembered all that had happened to me these past couple of weeks, "What happened after me… you know…?"

"You are a very risky girl, Kayla Prime…" he said, optics harsh on my own brown orbs, "… but fortunately it paid off, because not only did you awe the crowd, but you saved lives and that is what matters the most…"

"Speaking of Prime where is he?" I asked worriedly as Ratchet put me on a stretcher and transformed. We were still at the building that was now destroyed, and when Ratchet's holoform came out, he just shook his head.

"He's off on a point trying to understand what just happened."

"That and he's kind of upset…" Jazz said from the side, towering over the both of us.

"Upset?" I questioned confused with my body coming back to reality and all the pain.

They both nodded at once, "he's mostly upset about what happened to you, but also with what you had done, considering we all are still very confused as to what happened as well."

"Let me talk to him" I said, trying to sit up, but wincing whenever an inch was taken from my strength.

"Kayla you are in such bad shape that I cannot do it, I am sorry…" Ratchet said pushing me softly back down onto the stretcher.

Grabbing his hand I looked him straight in the eye and shook my head, "You will take me to him."

Hesitation was evident in his form as he eventually sighed and disappeared from that form to get back to his original form. Once there he picked me up and ever so gently started to walk in the direction of the falling sun.

Coming around a corner, I noticed Optimus's form, standing confidently on the cliff. His body all scratched and dented as he kept that form for a while, until he turned to look me in the eye. Only a second's glance passed over my body before he looked to Ratchet with concern.

"Look, we need to talk" I told him, knowing the look between the two was a personal conversation.

"She is stubborn Optimus…" Ratchet said with disappointment.

A nod from Optimus told the both of us that he would not mind talking to me, so with a minute gone by Ratchet finally helped me onto Optimus's hand. Getting comfortable, I leaned against his thumb with a sigh.

"Optimus, I…"

"Why would you ask me such a thing after what had happened to you?" he interrupted, voice thick with worry.

"I don't how to describe it better…" I told him with a sigh, taking in his strong metal scent through my nostrils.

"Then tell me in the way that you can," he said to me, voice slowly leaning into submission and defeat.

"The girl, do you remember her?" I asked him, knowing that even in battle Optimus was as keen and quick to remember anything and everything that goes on within a battle.

"Yes…" he said softly.

"Well, here is my theory as to why Megatron did all that stuff to me… I'm thinking through what she had told me, that she loves him, and secretly he loves her too, the same as you and me."

There was a nervous shifting in his plates as he took a sidestep, "What else?"

"And through that Romeo and Juliet love, I honestly think, Optimus, that Megatron did that so he could understand how to have his own child. I know it is crazy, but I think Megatron is not all that bad… in fact I think he is out of options as to trying to take over this planet and therefore with this girl, he has found a new option, a new reason for staying. What do you think?" I asked him trying to turn and see him, but failing.

Seeing my struggle, he then lifted me up and looked me in the eye, "Kayla, I don't know how you can do it, but you always find the good in people. Even organisms of a different planet… and as you know, I have known Megatron my whole life. That is why I still consider him a brother, but with that came a price…"

"I understand…" I told him, looking at the sun shined armored plating that covered his face, and sticking my hand out to touch his cheek made me take a deep breath in.

"Optimus Prime… my knight in red and blue armor, you have fulfilled my hopes, dreams and wishes at always being there for me. I love you so much, and missed you with my whole heart, cybertronian and all" I smiled at his shining blue optics.

He brought me closer until I felt his lips touch the top of my head. In that warm and loving kiss, I felt his anger, scared, and even relieved filled hope spread onto me. Without even noticing it, I could hear the loud thrumming of his spark run through his energon-filled cords towards the tips of his fingers.

"Kayla Prime, you are the strongest organism I have ever known, and am glad to have found such an amazing little thing like you. I love you too Kayla, with my entire spark" he said, looking into my eyes again.

He turned me around so we could watch the sunset fall until darkness surrounded the lands, and once we were surrounded as well, he then took me to Ratchet to be put onto a medical jet and be sent off with Ratchet towards the hangar to be fixed up. The others that had fought were currently being loaded onto a plane as well, to head home after this long and hopefully ending battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THAT IS THE KAYLA THAT I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT OF! A woman that cares and can see through the iron core to the hearts of even the most evil being.**

**Hope you all liked, and please review!**


	57. Chapter 65

Getting back home was a huge relief in both my mind and body. Especially whenever Ratchet had me fixed up, well after two days of being back. Everyone else on the other hand was just as relieved as I was to have me back on base.

I was currently in a wheel chair, but that was only because my hip fracture was so bad that I wouldn't be permanently stuck in the chair, but I would be for at least a couple of months. While I was sitting with Emily in the lunch room, my mom came up from behind me and asked me if I wanted to see my children.

Even when I got back I was not allowed to see them, concerning my state of weakness, but with Ratchet and Emily's help, I was able to get back some of that strength.

"Hell yes!" I said with a mouthful of salad. Taking a gulp of my apple juice, I then looked to Emily with a smile, "By the way, congratulations on your new relationship with Ratchet."

Her cheeks got extremely red as she got up to throw my stuff away and got behind my chair to push me towards the med bay, my mom leading the way.

When we got there Optimus was standing in his holoform, two bundles of blankets in his arms. He smiled warmly and lovingly back at me, and asked me which one I wanted to hold first.

"Hmm, how about both?" I asked with a shrug, and Optimus looked to Ratchet with a worried face.

When Ratchet nodded, he then handed the girl first, all wrapped up in a flowered blanket on my right arm, and then the little boy in his marine camouflage blanket. I took in a gasp at two of them in my arms. They were so beautiful… the little girl had a cute chunky little face that was soft and sleeping, yet from her face, I could not see the cybertronian parts. So moving to the boy I almost cried with joy, because his little face was half Optimus half-human and both little optics shined brightly blue back into my own brown orbs. He was curious, as he was smart because he somehow got his little half cybertronian arm out to try to grab my hair. Both of their hair was similar to Optimus's holoform, in that it was curly and black. Their small little frames caused a smile to spread on my face as I took my right hand to brush the little boy's metal face softly.

Looking up at Optimus I had a bit a concern in my face, "Do they have names?"

Optimus then came around to my right shoulder to kiss the top of the little girls head, "No, they do not… I was hoping you would have names for them…," he told me kissing my cheek in the process.

"Actually I do…" I said thoughtfully, while Optimus and I looked at the two twins, "The little girl will be named after you Optimus, like your former name Orion Pax she will be named Oria Arc Prime."

The shifting of metal could be heard, and when I looked up, I saw the shining face of Arcee look curiously at the little girl.

"Yes Arcee, her middle name is after yours… that is if you don't mind?"

"Not at all… not at all Kayla" she told me, optics not leaving Oria's sleeping body.

"And the boy?" Optimus asked on my left shoulder now.

"I don't know…" I told him, looking into the little boy's eyes.

"How about Kayl Jide Prime, after you, and—"

"Ironhide and Jazz..." I said, finishing the sentence, "It's beautiful, Kayl and Oria… our little angels…"

"Indeed they are…" Optimus said absently, before I leaned back to kiss his chin.

"Of course they would have to be" I smiled with a blush.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the babies before tilting my head to give me a long searing kiss.

I chuckled softly and felt Oria move slightly, so looking down I noticed large blue and brown eyes staring back at me with a rosy-cheeked smile.

"God they are just too cute!" I squealed, bringing them closer to my face, so I could smell the metal mixed, baby soft smell of their bodies.

"What about the baptisms?" I heard my mother say, and I looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When the time comes, who will be the godparents?" she asked me as if I was crazy.

"Oh… I had not thought that far yet… but when I… Never mind Ratchet and Emily are the Godparents!" I said with a laugh, and looked to see Ratchet and Emily look down with blushes in their faces.

Everyone else must have seen it because they too laughed at them blushing, and even Optimus let out a chuckle or two before wheeling me and the babies towards the semi, so that ways Optimus could be with them in his true form.

After a while, I started to get tired and let my mother take the babies back so I could sleep with Optimus and Casey in my apartment bed. That was the first time in a long time, that while I was being curled up in Optimus's strong arms, did I feel a sense of right in the world. Where everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TEAR! I cannot believe that I am about to say this, but I am out of ideas for anything else in this story, and sadly I must say that the next chappie might be the last. **

**As for the twins, I understand that their names are confusing to pronounce so here is how I think of it… Oria is like Gloria but without the GL, and Kayl is like Gale but without the G. Hope that helped and I seriously am about to cry just knowing that the next chapter very well may be the last. **

**I hope you guys liked this story and if you could please review!**

**Chao ^-^**


	58. Chapter 66

**Hello Everyone!**

**Just a quick author's note here at the top that I think you should DEFINITELY READ!**

**So if you have not read so far… this is my last chapter of the Optimus Prime and Kayla story. I know VERY SAD! Nevertheless, the show must go on, right? As a reminder to my readers I love each and every one of you for not only being there for me when I needed it, but just being a kind commentator *cough* Miss Shelz, Primesgirl4, Xireana Zetsubou, Bee4ever (A.K.A Phaedra 39, Kimmie98, MISCrasyaboutfanfics, Ampdi, Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex, Mariana Lestrange, ajlow, sunnisummergirl, Chippr, LadyFelton1994, fluffybunny39, Pr1me Gurl, Cat, Draconia Snowmantle-Snape, PJ-NCIS-TF-26, Clarissalightwood5679, Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, FORD B, Pluma de Pavo Real, lollies123, XwhisperwolfX, Alasai Ashbringer, angel897, Randomyth, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, kamiccolo's rose, and crystal-roses13. In addition, I would like to thank my very first reader Lady Minuialwen, as well as my co-editor Chachi0523. I have not forgotten any of you guys, so if you (even if you aren't on this list) would review for this last chapter I would freaking DIE happy! Lol not saying you HAVE too, I am just saying it would be nice to see a last HOO RAH before I say G'Night to this story. **

**I will definitely miss you guys a TON! **

**Oh and before I start this chapter I want to tell you to read the bottom section of my author's note for future stories of my and for YOUR OPINION!**

**Alright, here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-5 years later-<strong>_

It was Oria and Kayl's first day of school and the start of the twins growing up. Optimus was driving towards the school while keeping the kids entertained in the back.

These past couple of years had been by far the best for me, and not because there were no signs of Decepticon's over the years (except the occasional one or two popping up on radar), but because I had so much help and encouragement with starting a family that it was practically a piece of cake.

Oria now had brown hair like mine, but tan skin like Optimus's holoform and bright blue and Brown eyes. She was the crazier of the two and happened to get into the most of trouble for all autobots except for Bumblebee who kept her quite busy. She was also taller and chattier, the only little girl that I could never keep up with, but I loved her with all my heart. We had figured later on though, that her Cybertronian parts were strictly inside organs, meaning she had a spark instead of a heart, which always made me, wonder how the nurses at school would act if she got electrocuted. Which on occasions she would happen to touch an electrical box or cords and zap herself silly.

As for Kayl, he was the quieter of the two. Very much, like his daddy in personality, and looks. He had black curly hair and blue eyes with fair skin. The only difference between him and his sister was that his cybertronian parts were on the outside. One big plating on his head, left shoulder and half his torso, as well as calves. He was still the cutest thing on the block, but shorter than his sister which I worried might be a problem for the size of children he would be with. Yet with all this worry in my mind, I knew in the back of it that they would protect each other. Why?

Because they always did. It was instinct to protect each other; if one got hurt then the other would help them get better in their own special little way.

I must have lost track of time because I felt Optimus's hand wrapped around my own that was on the stick shift.

I looked into his eyes with a tired and happy smile, "You ready?" he asked me, and touched my enlarged tummy. Yes, I was pregnant again, but this time with an unknown gender of child. I was on time for a checkup, but Ratchet allowed me this one skip.

"Yeah, I think so… help me out?" I asked him, looking into his deep blue eyes.

Over the years, I had gotten older and with me getting older, so did Optimus's holoform. He felt as if it would help ease my mind that he would not be getting any older anytime soon if he did not change his holoform, and sadly, I had to agree with him, it did put my mind at ease. His holoform was still perfectly in shape, only with minimal graying.

"Kids you ready?" I asked them, and they burst into "Yeahs'" right in my ear.

"Okay guys, let your mom have her ear back" I heard Optimus is soothing voice say to me, and grabbing his hand; I let him help me off.

When everyone was situated on the ground, Optimus and I took the kids hands and started walking towards the school. Once inside I felt a bit of discomfort as we came to the Oria's classroom.

I opened the door and knocked lightly as I noticed a young woman of about twenty four look up from a book, "Come in" she smiled and put a bookmark in.

"You guys must be the Prime family, it's so nice to meet you," she said, shaking both Optimus's and my hand.

"And this must be Ms. Oria? Hello there sweetie, do you like to play with crayons?" she asked Oria, who stared blankly by her daddy's side, and as if not sure what to do she looked up at Optimus who only nodded.

"Go ahead Oria" he told her, giving her a light nudge.

She slowly stepped away from Optimus and started immediately working with the crayons.

"We are sorry to show up late, but my husband had a job meeting to be at this morning…" I told her.

She smiled sweetly at me and shook her head, "Oh, don't worry, it's perfectly fine. All of the kids are at recess right now, so I am sure that would give me enough time to get to know Oria more."

"Perfect, we are so glad to have finally found a teacher who will teach her like a normal child," I said gratefully

"Oh, no problem, well I guess we better say our goodbye's then?" she said and looked to Oria who looked up worriedly at us.

"You guys leaving?" she asked confused, and Optimus crunched down on his knees to talk to her face to face.

"Only for a little bit, but I am sure you will be fine. I love you Oria," he said giving her a big hug and kiss that every time gave me a small heart attack, because it made Optimus look sexy and fatherly all at the same time.

Oria's eyes locked onto mine as she ran into my legs with a huge hug, "I miss you mommy!" she said with a cry. Causing my own choke to rise to my throat.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart, but look at me… I know you can do this, you are a big girl after all right?" I said, trying to ease her mind.

"Yup, I'm a big kid now!" she said, singing the tune to a long time old commercial.

"Alrighty girlfriend, well Daddy and I will pick you up after school okay so find your brother and come to us at the front, okay?"

"Okay!" she said, detaching her little body from my legs and moving to kiss her brother on the cheek and a hug before going back to her crayons.

Once we left, it was time to head over across the hall to Kayl's teacher. It was practically the same scenario, except with a much older woman who I knew Kayl would love, because he technically has not met any older people at base. Speaking of base, we now lived in a large loft like apartment that was huge for the expecting and even a guest when needed. Everyone else were doing just fine, and dandy as they kept their relationships going, some even going to the level that we were at, but either way we were a family now and we all looked after each other. Even poor old Ironhide got a girl, timid yes, but tough… definitely.

When I got back to the semi and the door opened I kind of lost track as I thought about my children and them being all grown up and all of a sudden a tear just fell from my eyes. A large hand rested on my shoulder, the presence behind me was comforting and warm as I leaned my head back against Optimus's perfectly fit abs.

I chuckled and shook my head as my hands clasped onto his that were clasped around the belly, "I'm gonna miss those little boogers" I said with a sniffle.

Optimus's lips touched my neck making me tilt my head to the side for more. When he did not give me anymore, I then turned around and watched his happily smirking face watch my every move, "What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm just smiling at how absolutely adorable you are at loving people" he told me, grabbing my belly and coming so close as to put his torso against it and grabbing my jawline he then pulled me in for a deep and searingly hot kiss.

"I love you Kayla Prime and always will," he told me with a deep bass voice.

"I love you too Optimus Prime" I smiled at him before bumping foreheads, "Now let's go get some Mickey D's, this baby if desperately hungry."

I pouted my lip sarcastically when Optimus chuckled and lifted me into the passenger's seat. He stayed for a minute of just watching me and holding my hand, before he raised my dress and kissed my belly, "Then McDonald's it is" he said smiling with those bright blue eyes that will always and forever cause my heart to beat fast.

_**-THE**** END-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author's Note of this story!<strong>

**Okay, so tell me what you thought! I really want to know! **

**Other than that I would love to hear any kind of feedback for what you want to see in the next story of mine and or what you think I should fix. **

**As for the next story, I need YOUR tally vote on this… okay here goes….**

**Which autobot would you want me to write about next? **

**This will go off the characters that I have already created to be meticulous I do not care, and choose any of them that you want to read about next. My fate for new stories is in the hands of YOU the reader, so I am entrusting you with the honor of this!**

**As for my readers! **

**I thank you so much for a wonderful story and sticking with me until the end! You guys rock and if you ever want to get in touch just PM me, I will be here for questions and comments!**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**~Riz**


	59. UPDATE 1

_Hi guys! _

_I know it's been some time since I last posted a chapter to here and in a couple of months I am fixing an epilogue chapter that will tie in some lingering questions for The Perfect Storm about bonding ;)_

_Also here is a new update as to what's going on… _

_I have made a facebook page for all my fanfictions and fans to like and be able to interact with me at their own free will. You will also get benefits such as what I am doing so far as coming along with my chapter and chapter updates as well as story updates. If you are an artist feel free to create awesome cover photo's for my fanfics. And if you are a grammar nazi or any editing and problematic NAZI then you have free reign to contact me so I can personally email or message you the next chapter to edit before I post. _

_I need all the help I can get as far as fans and support. I know you guys are awesome and will do just that. I hope to see you there and can't wait to get in contact with you!_

_Bye for now! :)_

_Facebook page is exactly this:_

_**BWG Fanfic's** _


	60. Chapter 68

Hello Everyone!

I hate to do this, but due to my prolonged absences and unable to keep up with writing, I will no longer be writing fanfiction (At least till I have things under control and am able to actually keep up with it). I will be taking down all of my works today, except for NSDAA.

If however, you wish to read more on my works or join me in writing, send me a PM and I will let you know my username for wattpad for you to follow me on there, as well as the sites that I currently roleplay on.

Thanks for being so patient throughout all this time, but I am sorry I am not able to keep up and will be absent for a long time.

Rizzie


	61. Where I am Now!

Never thought I'd come back eh? Well guess what?! After a couple long years and months, I decided to come back with something better something fixed and something new! What is this you ask? A website, featuring my latest and oldest fanfictions, including a newly revised and currently editing Not So Different After All. Yepperz, and a blog too!

Ever wondered what I actually wrote in my free time? Well, now you can read my personal storylines as well, and the best part is? You can now follow me on the go! Any where and every where I have updates, chapters and stories right there for you! :D

And guess what, it's all right here, just type it in like this but without all the spaces ^_^

rizzies-works .weebly .com

See you there with the first updated revised and renewed chapter of Not So Different After All!


End file.
